Rêve que tu as des ailes
by Mistycal
Summary: Les mangemorts ont pris le contrôle du marché aux esclaves sorciers, et y vendent tous les nés-moldus qu'ils capturent. Lily est vendue à Lucius Malefoy. Violée, maltraitée, elle attend un miracle. Ce miracle pourrait-il s'appeler James ?
1. Chapter 1

Après avoir brillé par son absence pendant plusieurs mois, Misty revient dans l'univers des fanfictions avec une nouvelle fic toute chaude !

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK. Rowling, notre grande prêtresse de l'écriture qui ferait certainement une crise cardiaque si elle voyait ce que j'ose faire de ses merveilleux personnages

**Auteur :** Comme d'habitude... MOI ! Mistycal (Misty pour les intimes), auteur (entre autres) de "Quand personne n'entend tes cris", "Après la tempête", "Une vie avec mon parrain" pour Harry Potter, et "Le reflet d'une larme" pour Code Lyoko

**Bêta :** Y en a pas, c'est moi qui ai tout fait toute seule comme une grande ! *se barre en courant pour éviter quelqu'un qui la poursuit avec une baguette qui balance des sortilèges de chatouilles dans tous les sens* Hum, euh... Je reprends... Khalya a tout corrigé, remarqué les incohérences, et fait en sorte que ce chapitre soit le plus agréable à lire possible. Je lui dis donc un grand merci, et vous encourage à aller faire un tour sur ses fics, entre autres, "Sous la coupe de Rogue"

**Titre :** Rêve que tu as des ailes

**Résumé :** Les mangemorts ont pris le contrôle du marché aux esclaves sorciers, et y vendent tous les nés-moldus qu'ils capturent. Lily est vendue à Lucius Malefoy. Violée, maltraitée, elle attend un miracle. Ce miracle pourrait-il s'appeler James ?

**Remerciements :** Tout plein de monde ! Particulièrement me-violine, auteur de "Le chemin des âmes", que je bêta-reade et bêta-corrige, que je remercie pour sa patience devant le temps que je mets à corriger ses chapitres parce que je suis trop occupée par les miens. Ensuite, un petit coucou à Delrya, ma jumelle de coeur, octo, ma grande soeur, Edhil Morgul, bulle-de-savon et sirius07, de très bonnes amies qui font que, même quand je suis overbookée, je trouve le moyen de me replonger dans les fanfictions pour continuer à partager cette passion. Et je redis merci à Khalya pour sa bêta-lecture.

Sur ce... ENJOY !!

* * *

-NON MAIS TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE ?

Ca y est, ça recommençait, pensa Lily. Pétunia était encore en train de faire une crise. Etant plus qu'habituée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et, d'un coup de baguette, enclencha la chaîne stéréo en augmentant le volume au maximum.

-MA PLUS BELLE ROBE DEVIENT TROP SERREE POUR MOI !!! J'AI ENCORE PRIS DU POIDS, TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE DU DRAME QUE C'EST ??? DE TOUTE FACON JE SUIS UNE INCOMPRISE, DANS CETTE MAISON !!!

-Ma chérie, Lily t'a déjà proposé d'utiliser la magie pour élargir ta robe... Tu as refusé, tant pis pour toi !

Lily ne fit même plus attention à la réponse de Pétunia. Elle ne fit pas plus attention au grand claquement qui résonna dans toute la maison : sa sœur était encore partie en claquant la porte... Cependant, elle fit plus attention au hurlement de terreur qui retentit. Saisissant sa baguette, elle se précipita en dehors de sa chambre pour constater la porte d'entrée défoncée, et ses deux parents essayant de fuir face à la dizaine de mangemorts. Dévalant l'escalier, elle balança un _impedimenta_ qui éjecta hors de la maison l'un d'entre eux. Au moment même, une succession d'éclairs verts illuminèrent la maison. Lily se figea en voyant les corps de ses parents, étendus sur le sol. Morts.

-Attrapez la sang-de-bourbe ! ordonna une voix.

Se tirant de sa stupeur, Lily eut juste le temps d'envoyer un autre sortilège avant que la marche de l'escalier où elle était ne soit détruite. Elle fit un vol plané et atterrit à plat ventre. Elle essaya de se relever, mais une baguette fut pointée sur sa nuque, la dissuadant de bouger.

-Reste par terre, ordonna une voix.

Elle sentit quelqu'un lui attachait violemment les mains derrière son dos, et la relever de force. Lily parcourut du regard le hall dévasté, et eut juste le temps de constater que Pétunia s'était enfuie à temps, avant que les mangemorts ne la fassent transplaner de force.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily frissonna violemment. Elle avait envie de dire que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle était là, mais peut-être que ça ne faisait qu'une journée... Peut-être aussi que ça faisait plusieurs mois... Elle n'en savait absolument rien. Elle savait juste où elle était : les sous-sol du marché aux esclaves. Elle savait que l'esclavage dans le monde sorcier pouvait être imposé en cas de dettes importantes. Le sorcier pouvait faire appel de la décision devant le mangenmagot mais cela supposait une connaissance pointu du système judiciaire et financier sorcier. Connaissance que ne possédaient que très rarement les nés-moldus.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu croire aux rumeurs qui disaient que beaucoup de mangemorts avaient investit les lieux et discrètement récoltaient de l'argent pour la cause de Voldemort. Elle s'étaient toujours demandé comment ils pouvaient faire, la mise en esclavage pour dette restant somme toute assez rare. Elle le savait à présent et était encore consternée par sa naïveté. Ils créaient des faux. Tout simplement. Ils avaient écrit une reconnaissance de dette antidatée, d'une somme exorbitante, et l'avait forcée à signer. Epuisée, affamée, totalement nue et enfermée dans une cage trop petite dans laquelle elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre mouvement, elle n'avait pas tardé à obéir, sachant bien que, signature ou pas, ils ne la laisseraient jamais partir vivante. De temps en temps, un mangemort passait remplir d'eau une gamelle accrochée aux barreaux de la cage, mais elle crevait de faim. Elle avait renoncé depuis longtemps au mince espoir d'avoir droit à un peu de nourriture. Elle se recroquevilla autant qu'elle le put, cherchant à se réchauffer un minimum, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler de froid. Des bruits de pas retentirent, et elle leva les yeux pour voir deux mangemorts arriver. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte, et elle fronça les sourcils. Ca ne devait pas faire une heure qu'ils lui avaient redonné de l'eau, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir ? Ils ouvrirent la porte de la cage, et la tirèrent violemment vers eux pour l'obliger à sortir. Une vive douleur traversa ses jambes engourdies par tant d'immobilité, et elle tomba à genoux en criant légèrement. Un mangemort ricana et railla, à l'adresse du deuxième mage noir :

-T'as vu ? Même pas besoin de la dresser, elle se fout à genoux toute seule... Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aurait même pas besoin de lui apprendre à sucer, ça se voit qu'elle est faite pour ça !

Lily n'avait ni la force, ni la présence d'esprit pour répondre. Elle se força à se relever, titubant sur ses jambes, et elle suivit machinalement les mangemorts qui l'entraînèrent avec eux. Ils la firent entrer dans une pièce, uniquement meublée par des fauteuils et des poufs, mais où il faisait nettement plus chaud. L'un des mangemorts l'enroula dans une couverture, et ordonna :

-Réchauffe-toi un peu, les clients n'aiment pas les esclaves congelés...

Lily se lova dans la couverture, ensorcelée pour diffuser des vagues de chaleur, savourant le sortilège chauffant après avoir passé tant de temps dans le froid glacial des sous-sols. Un mangemort claqua des doigts en désignant un pouf, lui indiquant implicitement de s'y asseoir. Elle se laissa tomber dedans, épuisée par le traitement qu'elle avait subi depuis qu'ils l'avaient enlevée. Celui qui lui avait donné la couverture s'accroupit devant elle en débouchant une fiole contenant un liquide ambré que Lily reconnut comme une potion de sommeil.

-Bois ça ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

Elle le laissa verser le liquide entre ses lèvres, et sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, les courbatures et crampes dues à ses heures entières d'immobilité avaient disparues, mais elle se sentait encore plus sur les nerfs, et fatiguée psychologiquement. Les deux mangemorts étaient assis dans des fauteuils, discutant. L'un d'eux remarqua qu'elle était réveillée, et conclut :

-On est d'accord pour 400 ?

-Bon si tu veux... Je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais ! C'est une sang-de-bourbe, tu la laisses pas à moins de 100 gallions ! Mais si tu veux gaspiller du temps et de la place parce que tu ne pourras pas la vendre, comme tu veux…

Ils se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers elle. L'un des mangemorts l'obligea à se relever et lui attacha les mains dans son dos à l'aide d'un _incarcerem_. Ils l'emmenèrent dans un dédale de couloirs, et lui firent monter une série d'escaliers avant de déboucher sur une estrade. Lily ferma les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du soleil qu'elle semblait ne pas avoir vu depuis une éternité. Elle frissonna violemment en réalisant qu'elle était encore totalement nue, sur le bord de l'estrade, face à la foule qui se précipitait vers le marché. Un groupe de personnes s'approchèrent d'elle, et elle reconnut des anciens étudiants de Poudlard, qui avaient quitté l'école deux ans auparavant : Lucius Malefoy et Evan Rosier. Lucius serra la main au mangemort resté à coté d'elle et fit parcourir son regard le long du corps de la rouquine. Malefoy constata :

-Elle est particulièrement pâle... Ca fait combien de temps que vous l'avez ?

-Deux semaines. Le temps de la dresser.

Malefoy acquiesça. Lily ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus les regards lubriques des Serpentards sur elle. Elle essaya de se débattre contre l'homme qui la retenait, mais celui-ci maintint sa prise sur ses poignets, laissant les Serpentards examiner son corps nu.

-Combien ? demanda finalement Lucius.

-400 gallions.

-Elle est vierge ?

-Parfaitement. Si vous l'achetez vous serez le premier à l'avoir touchée.

Lucius se rapprocha d'elle, continuant à la dévisager de haut en bas, puis effleura ses seins du bout des doigts avant de sourire.

-Ca me va, je la prends… Même si c'est cher, je n'aurais qu'à la louer à la nuit à ceux qui la voudront pour la rembourser…

Toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulée depuis deux semaines éclata subitement, et elle fondit en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie chez Malefoy, à passer dans les lits de ceux qui le paieront pour profiter d'elle. Ses larmes se transformèrent vite en sanglots incontrôlables, et le mangemort qui la retenait la gifla violemment.

-T'auras intérêt à te montrer un peu plus souriante avec ton maître ! rugit-il. C'est d'accord pour 400 gallions ? demanda-t-il à Lucius.

-Oui.

-Alors marché conclu !

Malefoy remit un sac rempli de pièces à l'homme, et s'empara violemment de l'épaule de Lily, la traînant en dehors du marché aux esclaves. Elle continuait à sangloter plus que jamais, et Lucius lui asséna une autre gifle.

-Tu arrêtes de pleurer _immédiatement !_

Lily essaya vainement d'étouffer ses sanglots, et elle fut frappée à nouveau. Lui agrippant le bras, il transplana avec elle, et elle se sentit jetée sur un sol froid et humide.

-Je reviendrais te chercher quand tu seras calmée !

Une porte claqua, et elle resta étendue sur le sol du cachot, dans le noir, pleurant plus que jamais. Après un moment qui lui sembla interminable, elle réussit enfin à reprendre sa respiration et à sécher ses larmes. Une porte se rouvrit :

-Alors, c'est bon ?

Elle ne répondit rien, levant à peine les yeux vers Malefoy qui était revenu.

-Viens là ! aboya-t-il.

Titubant sur ses jambes, elle se leva et s'approcha de quelques pas.

-Allez, avance !

Lucius la poussa dans un dédale de couloir, pour finalement ouvrir une porte donnant sur une chambre. Lily frissonna légèrement, à la fois de froid parce qu'elle était restée nue, et de peur, sachant très bien pourquoi il l'avait emmenée ici.

-Il faut bien que je te teste pour savoir quel prix tu vaux avant que je te loue à certains de mes amis… Et je te conseille d'être sage, souffla-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Je ne veux pas t'entendre pleurer ou te débattre, compris ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et elle fut poussée sur le lit. Malefoy se déshabilla rapidement, et, s'allongeant sur elle, lui écarta les jambes avant de la pénétrer violemment. Elle hurla, la douleur s'intensifiant à chaque coup de reins de celui qui l'avait achetée. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut interminable, elle le sentit se libérer en elle dans un grognement, laissant en elle une sensation de souillure.

-T'es pas si mal, tu sais… Finalement, je vais peut-être pouvoir te rembourser plus vite que prévu…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily se nicha un peu plus confortablement dans le cachot où Lucius la retenait. Elle avait des courbatures partout, était plus qu'épuisée, et terrorisée. Elle revenait de chez un client chez lequel elle s'était évanouie, à la fois de douleur et de fatigue. Une porte claqua au loin, et des pas rapides se rapprochèrent. Lily ferma les yeux, nourrissant l'ombre d'un espoir que Lucius n'en sache rien. Celui-ci rentra dans le cachot quelques secondes après, et la jeune fille sentit une main l'agripper par les cheveux pour la forcer à se mettre debout.

-Regarde-moi, Sang-de-bourbe ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix relativement calme.

Lily ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Lucius, gris, froids, brillant de fureur.

-Alors comme ça ton dernier client t'en a trop demandé ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle reçut une gifle monumentale. Elle retomba à genoux, et garda les yeux fermés, encaissant les coups qui pleuvaient, attendant comme d'habitude que Lucius se lasse. Attendant comme d'habitude un miracle qui ne viendrait pas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Veuillez me suivre, monsieur, le Maître Malefoy va vous recevoir, couina l'elfe de maison.

James suivit l'elfe, qui le conduisit à un salon où Lucius l'attendait déjà. D'un signe, celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui. James s'installa, et Malefoy demanda :

-Alors, Mr Potter ? Que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir l'héritier d'une aussi noble famille que la votre dans mon manoir ?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous proposiez un certain… amusement en location, et ça m'intéresserait.

Malgré l'air détendu qu'il arborait, James sentait son cœur battre la chamade. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Lily était chez Malefoy, et que celui-ci la louait, Sirius et lui avaient passé une semaine à élaborer un plan pour la sortir de là. Un plan qui pouvait foirer totalement s'il disait un mot de travers.

-Bien entendu. Quel jour vous arrangerait ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Pendant au minimum une demi-journée, mais l'idéal serait une journée entière. Je tiens à en profiter au maximum, compléta-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

-Ca ne pose aucun problème, elle n'avait aucune réservation pour demain. Disons, de 8h à 18h ? A moins que vous ne souhaitiez également l'avoir pendant une nuit… Mais je dois vous informer que les tarifs augmentent pour la nuit.

-Insinueriez-vous que l'argent me poserait un problème, Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda James avec arrogance.

Il était de notoriété publique que James, à la mort de ses parents, avait hérité de la plus grande fortune sorcière de Grande-Bretagne.

-Bien sûr que non, mais je tenais quand même à vous le préciser pour éviter tout malentendu.

-Pour vous répondre, reprit James, oui, j'aimerais bien l'avoir également pendant une nuit. Dès ce soir jusqu'à demain soir, serait-ce possible ?

-Parfaitement. Un portoloin vous la livrera dans la soirée.

-Parfait !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily s'écroula sur un parquet.

-Désolé pour l'atterrissage… Si j'avais su qu'il t'enverrait aussi tôt je t'aurais prévu un matelas avant que t'arrives.

Son souffle se figea en reconnaissant la voix qui venait de parler. Elle leva les yeux vers James Potter, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle devrait passer toute une nuit, en plus de la journée, avec le type qu'elle repoussait depuis 7 ans. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'un mélange de frayeur, envoyant à James un regard presque suppliant.

-Calme-toi, murmura le Gryffondor. Relève-toi.

James l'observa rapidement. Son teint pâle, ses cernes, ses traces de larmes, ainsi que ses ecchymoses avaient été grossièrement masqués par une tonne de maquillage qui ne réussissait même pas à cacher le fait qu'elle était régulièrement tabassée. Elle portait une robe blanche, presque transparente, qui laissait deviner son absence de sous-vêtements, et tombait tout juste un peu plus bas que ses hanches. Le Gryffondor haussa violemment les sourcils en dévisageant les marques de coups qui jonchaient son visage. Il passa précautionneusement une main autour de ses épaules.

-Viens.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, et James l'assit sur son lit.

-Tu t'assois, et tu m'attends, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, et regarda James partir dans sa salle de bains privée. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant presque avec habitude qu'il ressorte, soit totalement nu, soit portant juste un peignoir. Mais lorsqu'il ressortit, il était toujours aussi habillé qu'au début, et portait une grande trousse. Il s'assit à coté d'elle, et prit un coton et une crème démaquillante de la trousse posée à coté de lui. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul.

-Il… Il va me tuer si j'ai plus de maquillage…

-T'inquiète pas, je t'en remettrais avant de te renvoyer chez lui, murmura James d'une voix rassurante.

James eut besoin de cinq cotons pour enlever l'épaisse couche de maquillage, et révéler le visage pâle, presque maladif, et épuisé de Lily. Elle frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il lui enleva sa robe, ne portant rien en dessous, mais il resta impassible, nettoyant et soignant toutes ses plaies qui n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées. Puis il lui fit enfiler l'un de ses caleçons et un grand tee-shirt à lui, mille fois plus confortable que sa robe serrée. Désignant la tête de son lit d'un signe de tête, il ordonna :

-Tu t'allonges, et tu dors. Je ne te violerais pas par surprise dans ton sommeil, je te le jure.

Devant le regard inquiet de Lily, il finit par sortir de sa table de chevet une potion de couleur ambrée.

-Potion de sommeil. _Prends-là_, s'il te plait.

Epuisée, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures à la suite depuis une semaine, elle avala la potion et se sentit tomber en arrière.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Toute sa fatigue physique avait disparue, et la plupart de ses blessures avaient cessées de lui faire mal. James était assis au bord de son lit, lui caressant machinalement les cheveux.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui… Merci…

-Je t'en prie. Bon, maintenant, dit-il d'une voix plus grave en l'aidant à se redresser, le dos appuyé sur une pile d'oreillers. Lily, écoute-moi. Est-ce que tu veux que je te rachète ?

Elle resta silencieuse. D'abord parce qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi James lui demandait son avis. Ensuite parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui était le pire entre servir de pute à Malefoy ou à James Potter, dont elle repoussait les assauts depuis bientôt trois ans.

-Lily, si je le fais, c'est vraiment pour toi. Je veux juste te tirer des griffes de ce taré !

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser une fille dont je partage les cours et la salle commune depuis 7 ans subir ce qu'il te fait sans lever le petit doigt ? C'est pas un problème pour moi, Malefoy acceptera si je lui propose une somme conséquente, et je te jure que je te maltraiterais pas !

Elle hésita quelques instants, avant de demander :

-J'aurais le droit de dormir ?

-Evidemment, que tu auras le droit de dormir ! répondit James sur un ton choqué. T'auras tous les droits que tu es censée avoir ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne te maltraiterais pas !

-... Comment t'as su que j'étais chez lui ?

-Je suis arrivé sur le marché aux esclaves juste après qu'ils t'aient vendue à Lucius. Je venais voir s'il n'avait pas un elfe de maison à vendre... Je t'ai vue repartir avec lui, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous rattraper, sinon je t'aurais tout de suite tirée de ses griffes.

-Tu voudras que je m'occupe de ta maison si tu me rachètes ?

-C'est comme tu veux. Je t'avoue que ça m'arrangerait que tu le fasses, mais si t'es trop fatiguée, ou que tu ne veux pas, tout simplement, t'auras juste à me le dire, y aura pas de soucis. Je veux pas te faire de mal, je veux juste que t'aille mieux, ma belle.

-Je… C'est d'accord, murmura-t-elle.

-OK, je dois te ramener chez lui dans quelques heures, juste le temps que tu manges un vrai repas et que je te remaquille.

Elle regarda le réveil de James et se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi plus de 15 heures d'affilées. Elle se leva, et James lui jeta négligemment l'un de ses pantalons de jogging. Puis il la conduisit dans la cuisine, où elle avala un repas pour la première fois depuis bientôt un mois. James la ramena dans sa chambre, en lui laissant une serviette pour qu'elle puisse se prendre une douche. Enfin, il la maquilla, reproduisant étonnement le même maquillage grossier qu'elle avait la veille.

-C'est dommage, commenta-t-il, avec moins de crayon noir, le far à paupières ferait vachement bien ressortir l'éclat de tes yeux ! Allez, je pense que c'est bon !

Elle remit la robe quasi-transparente, et James la fit transplaner devant le manoir Malefoy. Avant de frapper, James souffla :

-Ne crois pas un seul mot de ce que je risque de lui dire, OK ?

Elle acquiesça, et le Gryffondor frappa à la porte, que Lucius ouvrit lui-même.

-Parfaitement à l'heure ! remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. Etes-vous satisfait, Monsieur Potter ?

-Absolument. Tellement satisfait que j'aurais une proposition à vous faire.

-Entrez.

Ils retournèrent dans un salon, où Lucius obligea Lily à s'asseoir par terre, à coté de son fauteuil.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je souhaiterais vous la racheter.

-C'est hors de question. Elle n'est pas à vendre, elle me rapporte trop d'argent.

-Mais il est bien connu que les sang de bourbes n'ont pas la moindre résistance à l'effort, la couche de fond de teint que vous devez lui mettre pour cacher son teint pâle en est la preuve. Cela m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle ne soit pas bonne à jeter d'ici un an.

-Cela me suffit, je réclame 100 gallions à chaque client, d'ici un an elle m'aura facilement rapporté un bon million.

-C'est pour cela que je vous en propose trois. L'équivalent de trois ans de location qu'elle sera incapable d'assurer.

Malefoy se figea, cherchant dans le visage de James la preuve que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. James étant à la tête de plusieurs centaines de milliards de gallions, Lucius savait que trois millions n'était absolument rien pour lui.

-Cinq millions, finit-il par proposer.

-Quatre ?

-Non, cinq. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Et je ne souhaite pas que vous repartiez avec elle tout de suite, je tiens à recevoir l'avis réglementaire signé par trois gobelins indépendants selon lequel le virement de votre compte au mien a bien eu lieu.

-C'est entendu pour cinq millions ! Cependant, je veux votre parole que, le temps que le virement se fasse, la pute ne reprendra pas de ses fonctions. Elle reste chez vous, mais je veux qu'elle soit considérée dès maintenant comme m'appartenant.

-Ca me va.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James constatait que Lily reprenait rapidement du poil de la bête depuis qu'il l'avait rachetée. Elle semblait beaucoup plus reposée, et bien moins terrifiée que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, en la louant. Pour l'instant, il lui faisait juste faire le ménage et la cuisine, veillant tout de même à la laisser se reposer suffisamment pour qu'elle soit en forme. Elle continuait à dormir dans son lit, avec lui, mais il préférait la laisser dormir pendant qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait remise. Mais plus il la regardait, moins il arrivait à détacher son regard de sa peau pâle, de ses cheveux roux, de ses yeux ressemblant à deux émeraudes…

Un soir, alors qu'il était déjà dans son lit, en train de feuilleter négligemment les pages de Quidditch Mag, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant Lily rentrer, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit récupérée chez elle, lorsque James l'avait emmenée dans son ancienne maison pour qu'elle puisse reprendre des affaires à elle.

Elle se glissa à coté de James, et, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'un des oreillers, ferma les yeux. Le Gryffondor passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux et demanda :

-Tu veux que j'éteigne la lumière ?

-Non, c'est bon, tu peux lire…

Mais James posa son magasine et s'allongea à coté d'elle, continuant à laisser sa main courir dans ses cheveux épais. Voyant qu'elle se laissait faire, fermant les yeux en dégageant une impression de tranquillité, James se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, collant son corps au sien, et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, avant de remonter pour capturer ses lèvres. Bien que restant allongée sur le dos, les yeux fermés, paraissant inerte, elle répondit à son baiser, laissant sa langue entrer dans sa bouche. Les mains de James descendirent sur sa poitrine, puis glissèrent sous sa chemise de nuit, caressant doucement ses seins. Une brusque chaleur envahit le bas de son ventre, et gémit légèrement en sentant son boxer devenir trop petit. Lentement, il lui enleva sa chemise de nuit, avant de lui-même se débarrasser de son boxer. Lily gémit de terreur en sentant son membre durci contre le bas de son ventre, mais James s'allongea sur elle, murmurant à son oreille :

-T'inquiète pas. Je te ferais pas mal.

Elle acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, et sentit James glisser un oreiller sous ses hanches pour la surélever. Le Gryffondor la pénétra lentement, en faisant beaucoup moins mal que ce à quoi elle était habituée avec Lucius. Ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua que les joues de James étaient devenues rouges, et que sa respiration s'était nettement accélérée. Donnant d'abord des coups de reins légers, elle le sentit accélérer rapidement, et se libérer en elle en même temps que James laissait échapper un cri de jouissance.

Il se retira, et se laissa tomber sur le coté. Les yeux fermés, une main caressant doucement la crinière rousse de Lily, il ne vit pas l'unique larme qui coula sur la joue de la rouquine.

Lorsque James se réveilla, Lily n'était plus dans son lit. D'abord paniqué, son réveil qui affichait 10h30 lui rappela qu'elle ne se levait jamais très tard. Il se leva, s'habilla, et jeta négligemment un sort de nettoyage sur ses draps, où étaient restées des tâches blanchâtres. Il descendit dans la cuisine, où Lily préparait du bacon avec des œufs.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

-Et toi ?

-Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

-Pour te faire causer, marmonna-t-elle imperceptiblement.

James comprit rapidement que Lily n'était pas de bonne humeur, et, étant trop habitué depuis 7 ans à recevoir une gifle magistrale lorsqu'il l'embêtait trop, il abdiqua et se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. La rouquine déposa devant lui une assiette remplie des œufs et du bacon encore chauds, sortant tout juste de la poêle, et demanda :

-Tu voudras autre chose ?

-Y a du thé ?

-Il peut y en avoir.

Elle prit une tasse dans un placard, et, en deux coups de baguette, la remplit d'eau chaude dans laquelle elle laissa tomber, connaissant les goûts de James, un sachet de Earl Grey. Ajoutant deux sucres dedans, elle posa la tasse devant le Gryffondor.

-Merci. T'as fini de manger, toi ?

-Oui.

Lily maudit son estomac qui choisit ce moment là pour gargouiller. James esquissa un sourire.

-Enfin bon… J'ai pas faim.

-Tu me feras pas le coup, t'es la seule à me faire de la concurrence dans l'art de vider tous les plats de la Grande Salle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-J'ai mal au ventre, c'est tout.

Lily ne lui tira pas un mot de plus de la matinée.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Lily gémit légèrement de douleur lorsque James la pénétra plus violemment que d'habitude. Mordant l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle resta totalement immobile, attendant que James arrive jusqu'à la jouissance et qu'il la libère. Cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'il l'obligeait à coucher avec lui pratiquement toutes les nuits. Et même s'il faisait nettement moins mal que Lucius, l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait en était deux fois plus cuisante. Elle savait que, après avoir essayé de la convaincre pendant trois ans, James ne passerait pas à coté d'une telle occasion de la mettre enfin dans son lit, mais elle avait quand même espéré, au début, qu'il ne la toucherait pas. Un coup de reins un peu plus violent la tira de ses pensées et James se retira après s'être libéré en elle dans un cri. Se laissant tomber sur le coté, épuisé, il s'endormit rapidement. Lily, elle, méditait. Même si James restait relativement cool avec elle la plupart du temps, il l'avait tout de même rachetée, et elle n'avait pas le droit de repousser ses assauts. Mais elle ne supportait plus de lui offrir son corps inlassablement, nuits après nuits, pendant qu'il laissait en elle une sensation de plus en plus forte d'impureté, de souillure.

James n'avait pas éteint la lampe de chevet. Faisant parcourir son regard sur sa chambre, ses yeux se posèrent sur le sac dans lequel elle avait jeté toutes les affaires ramenées de son ancienne maison.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Quand James se réveilla, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que son lit était vide. Lily se levait toujours avant lui. S'habillant rapidement, il descendit dans la cuisine. Personne. Fronçant les sourcils, il cria :

-Lily ?

Aucune réponse ne lui revint. Commençant vraiment à s'inquiéter, il remonta dans sa chambre. Pour constater que ses affaires avaient disparues. Fouillant toutes les pièces de la maison, il finit par admettre l'évidence : Lily avait fugué.

Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, il plongea sa tête dans ses mains, et réfléchit. Lily ne prendrait pas le risque de partir dans la nature où n'importe quel chasseur de prime appartenant au réseau des marchands d'esclaves pourrait la reconnaître. Elle s'était forcément réfugiée chez quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Sa meilleure amie, Maria, habitait juste en face de chez lui, et lui-même la connaissait très bien depuis qu'ils avaient trois ans. Elle n'irait pas chez quelqu'un habitant à 50 mètres, elle voudrait forcément aller plus loin.

Un hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre et se posa devant lui. Prenant le parchemin qu'il lui tendait tout en continuant à réfléchir, son souffle se coupa en lisant la lettre :

_James,_

_Lily est chez moi. Je te le dis pour te rassurer, pas pour que tu viennes la chercher._

_Remus._

_

* * *

_

Reviews, please ! =D_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Eh oui, me revoilà. En retard. Très en retard même. Mais mes études, en plus d'un certain nombre de problèmes personnels ont fait que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ce chapitre, que j'ai fini par écrire quasiment d'une seule traite dès que j'ai eu le temps (à partir de la semaine dernière). Désolée également pour tous ceux qui ont eu une réponse à leurs reviews juste avant la parution de ce chapitre, et non dès la réception de ces reviews. Je promets (d'essayer) d'être plus efficace à partir de maintenant.

Un grand merci également à Khalya qui a eu la gentillesse de bétatiser mon chapitre, de une, et de me botter les fesses pour que je prenne le temps d'écrire ce chapitre, de deux.

Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors... ENJOY !!

* * *

Remus se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil : deux heures du matin. Il sortit de sa chambre, dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Son souffle se coupa en reconnaissant le visage épuisé de Lily. Remus s'écarta pour la laisser entrer, et l'emmena dans le salon.

-Lily qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es pas chez James ? Y a eu un problème ?

-Non... Enfin oui, mais non...

-Calme-toi, ma belle, sourit Remus. Je vais te chercher une tasse de thé et tu m'expliques, d'accord ?

La rouquine acquiesça, et se lova plus confortablement dans le canapé pendant que Remus partait vers la cuisine. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une tasse fumante qu'il tendit à Lily.

-Alors je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lily but quelques gorgées de thé, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus serra doucement Lily contre lui. La rouquine lui avait tout raconté, dans les moindres détails, sans jamais s'interrompre. Lui caressant doucement les épaules, il murmura :

-Allez viens ma belle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour James, je te jure que je ne te laisse pas repartir d'ici si tu ne le veux pas.

Lily leva vers lui un regard interrogateur que Remus déchiffra sans aucuns problèmes.

-Ce n'est pas parce que James est un de mes meilleurs amis que je vais fermer les yeux devant de telles conneries. Il n'a pas à te faire ça, ni lui, ni personne d'autre. Tu voudras que je lui en parle ?

-Si ça te dérange pas...

-Ca me dérange pas, assura le loup-garou d'un ton rassurant. Allez, viens, t'as besoin de dormir...

Il emmena Lily dans une chambre d'amis. Epuisée, elle dormait une minute après. Remus redescendit dans le salon, prit un parchemin, un encrier et une plume, et écrivit :

_James,  
_

Il avait hésité une fraction de seconde à mettre "Cornedrue", avant de réaliser qu'il s'adressait ici au Gryffondor prétentieux et sûr de lui, et non à son meilleur ami.

_Lily est chez moi. Je te le dis pour te rassurer, pas pour que tu viennes la chercher._

_Remus._

Il ne voulait pas en écrire plus, trop en colère pour vouloir écrire quelque chose de moins sec, trop en colère pour laisser son ami croire qu'il pouvait venir chercher Lily quand il le voulait. Même si, officiellement, elle lui appartenait, officieusement, il n'avait absolument aucun droit sur elle. Remus secoua la tête de droite à gauche. James était fou amoureux de Lily... C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était précipité pour la tirer des griffes de Lucius, il n'aurait pas supporté de savoir ce qu'elle subissait sans rien faire. Alors pourquoi était-il incapable de la rendre un minimum heureuse alors qu'il avait tous les atouts en main ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James n'avait pas pu résister. Dès qu'il avait reçu le hibou, il avait transplané chez Remus. Il frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur le loup-garou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix sèche.

-Te parler. Et parler à Lily.

-Me parler, y a pas de problèmes. Parler à Lily, de une, elle dort, de deux, je ne la réveillerais pas pour tes beaux yeux, et de trois, tu lui parleras uniquement si elle le veut bien, ce dont je doute. Donc, tu voulais me dire quoi, à moi ?

-Te parler de Lily, justement. Savoir pourquoi elle était partie.

-C'est pas si dur à comprendre, mais je sais que je vais t'en demander beaucoup en te conseillant de réfléchir avec ta tête, et non avec ta queue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Qu'elle est partie parce qu'elle ne supporte plus de te servir de pute à longueur de nuits ! rugit Remus. Tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy en a assez fait ?? Ca servait à quoi de la racheter si c'est pour la violer dès qu'elle t'appartient ?

-Je ne la viole pas ! protesta James.

-Tu appelles ça comment, toi, alors ??

James ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il finit par murmurer :

-Elle a jamais rien dit... Elle a jamais protesté... Je te jure que si une seule fois elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait pas, jamais je ne l'y aurais forcé !

-C'est un peu tard pour te demander si elle le voulait ou non. Je te laisse, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire.

Remus referma la porte avant que James n'ait pu comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil que Sirius lui désignait. Il était à peine 11h30, mais il était déjà épuisé au point d'avoir hâte que la journée se termine. Il plongea la tête dans ses mains, et ré-entendit aussitôt la voix de Remus : "elle ne supporte plus de te servir de pute à longueur de nuits !". Cela faisait trois ans que Lily l'envoyait balader, elle était parfaitement capable de lui faire comprendre par elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas... Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait ? A moins que son séjour chez Lucius ne l'ait plus traumatisée que ce qu'elle avait laissé voir ? Mais dans ce cas, elle avait tout dissimulé à la perfection.

-Il leur manque vraiment une case, à ces nanas ! pesta James. Elles peuvent pas simplement le dire, quand ça va pas ??

-Question de fierté, frangin... répondit Sirius. Cherche pas à comprendre. Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

James prit le verre que Sirius lui tendait et en but une gorgée. Le goût de l'alcool lui brûla agréablement la gorge, lui ramenant les pieds sur terre.

-Allez, détends-toi, Cornedrue, souffla Sirius. On laisse à Remus le temps de se calmer, à Lily le temps de se réveiller, et on retourne les voir ensemble dans l'après-midi, OK ? Lily doit encore être sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé chez Lucius, ça lui a grillé un ou deux neurones, et elle a pas réfléchi à ce qu'elle faisait en se barrant.

Il resta silencieux un moment avant de reprendre :

-Peu importe ce que te diras Remus, tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. On ne peut pas te demander de comprendre ce qui passe par la tête d'une fille. Et t'as déjà vu Remus nous faire la tronche très longtemps ? Lily lui a exposé sa version des faits, ça l'a mis en rogne, t'es arrivé à ce moment là, c'est tout. Et la pleine lune est pour ce soir, ça a pas arrangé son humeur. T'inquiète pas frangin, ça va s'arranger.

James acquiesça en lui décrochant un pâle sourire. Sirius avait toujours réussi à trouver les mots pour le rassurer, même dans les pires situations. Et en général, tout se déroulait comme il le prédisait : ils retourneraient voir Remus et tout s'arrangerait. Comme toujours.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus dévisagea les deux maraudeurs pendant quelques secondes, puis, sans dire un mot, il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Ils le suivirent jusqu'au salon, où James vit Lily, assise sur un pouf, les bras autour des genoux. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la rouquine, celui-ci s'illumina d'un éclair de terreur avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

-Bon, je técoute, commença Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire que tu ne m'aurais pas dit ce matin ?

-Je voulais vous parler à tous les deux. Mettre les choses au clair. On s'est pas compris, c'est évident.

-C'est facile de dire ça maintenant, James, commenta Remus. Lily a passé trois semaines chez toi, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous ne pouviez pas vous expliquer à ce moment là ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça à James, et pas à Lily ? demanda Sirius. Elle pouvait très bien lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, au lieu de lâchement se barrer !

-C'est vrai, confirma James. Lily ?

La jeune fille leva deux grands yeux émeraudes vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas simplement parlé ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit ce qui n'allait pas ?

-J'avais trop peur que tu me frappes, murmura-t-elle d'une voix quasi-inaudible. Trop peur que tu punisses comme Lucius.

-Je te remercie de la comparaison, fit remarquer James d'un ton froid.

-Elle a ses raisons, intervint Remus. Tu l'exploites, tu la violes... Pourquoi tu ne la punirais pas comme lui ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! rugit Sirius. Lily, tu aurais préféré que James te vende à tous ceux qui étaient intéressés ? James aurait pu te maltraiter réellement, s'il l'avait voulu, ce qu'il est loin d'avoir fait ! Il a juste pris ce qui lui revenait de droit !

Lily pâlit violemment, et Remus se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de dire. Ce fut James qui rompit le silence :

-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça, Sirius. Lily, que tu veuilles me croire ou non, à mes yeux tu n'es pas une esclave. Je ne t'ai pas fait ça parce que je considérais que tu ne servais qu'à ça, je l'ai fait parce que je pensais que tu étais d'accord ! Ca fait à peu près trois ans que tu me renvoies chier, et là tu ne me disais rien, comment voulais-tu que je devine que tu n'étais pas d'accord ?

-En te servant du peu de cervelle qui n'a pas encore déménagé entre tes jambes, James ! grogna Remus d'un ton froid.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser des expressions détournées, Remus. Si tu me considères comme un violeur tu peux me le dire franchement, tu sais !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça !

-Avoue que tu le penses !

-Je ne te considère pas comme un violeur, James, mais sur ce coup là tu as agi comme tel ! Tu n'avais aucun droit sur elle, tu viens de dire toi-même que tu ne la considérais pas comme une esclave ! Alors elle est quoi pour toi ?

-Une fille comme une autre ! Une fille parfaitement capable de me dire ce qu'elle veut ou ne veut pas faire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase "elle avait peur" ?? rugit Remus.

-Peur de quoi ? C'est elle qui me fout des râteaux et m'envoie des baffes depuis plus de trois ans, est-ce que j'ai levé la main sur elle, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, depuis trois ans ? Non ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait maintenant ?

-Tu te répètes, James. Sirius, bordel, essaye de lui expliquer ! T'as vécu suffisamment longtemps avec ton père pour savoir ce que c'est, la peur de quelqu'un qui tabasse régulièrement !

-Ca n'a absolument rien à voir ! rétorqua Sirius. De une, la peur ne fait pas tout, si j'avais eu si peur que ça, jamais je ne me serais enfui l'année dernière ! Et de deux, James vient de le répéter, il ne l'a jamais tabassée ! Jamais ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait peur d'un mec qui l'a tirée des griffes de Malefoy ?

-Un mec qui a agi exactement de la même façon que Malefoy !

James se leva d'un bond, tremblant de fureur. Remus s'attendait à le voir hurler. Mais il commença d'une voix très froide :

-Donc, si je comprends bien Remus, selon toi, je la traitais exactement comme Malefoy ? Je la tabassais régulièrement ? Je l'enfermais dans un cachot ? Je la privais de nourriture ? Je lui foutais trois centimètres d'épaisseur de maquillage sur ses plaies au lieu de la soigner ? Je l'obligeais à coucher avec tous ceux qui me payaient suffisamment pour ça ? Selon toi, j'ai fait tout ça, Remus ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit...

-Si, Remus, c'est ce que tu as dit. Tu le pensais peut-être pas, n'empêche que tu l'as dit.

Remus, devenu presque aussi pâle que Lily, se tourna vers Sirius qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. James reprit :

-Je n'obligerais pas Lily à repartir avec moi si elle ne le veut pas.

Se tournant vers la jeune rouquine, il continua :

-Mais Remus risque d'être déchaîné cette nuit, puisqu'aucun animagus ne sera là pour l'aider à supporter la pleine lune. Si jamais tu as peur qu'il te fasse mal, n'hésite pas à venir chez moi. Même si tu penses que je vais te battre, mes poings feront toujours moins mal que les griffes et les crocs d'un loup-garou déchaîné.

James et Sirius transplanèrent sans un mot de plus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Je suis désolée, Remus, sanglota Lily. Je te jure que je voulais pas ça !

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, Lily. James et Sirius ont agi comme de parfaits connards. Je me passerais d'eux, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai vécu 6 ans de transformation seul avant de les rencontrer, et jusque là j'y ai survécu. T'inquiète pas pour moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour toi non plus. Il y a une pièce dans la maison aménagée spécialement pour les nuits de pleine lune, je ne pourrais _jamais_ en sortir. N'hésite pas à partir si tu as peur, mais je t'assure que je n'arriverais pas à ouvrir cette porte. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu pars. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James s'étala sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Que Lily était parfaitement capable de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait ou ne voulait pas faire. Que Remus n'avait pas à le traiter de violeur. Qu'il n'avait pas à le comparer à Lucius. Qu'il n'avait jamais maltraité la jeune fille. Mais, malgré tout ça, il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette petite voix qui se répétait au fin fond de sa tête. _Personne ne méritait de passer une nuit comme celle qu'allait passer Remus._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus affichait un air calme, pas inquiété le moins du monde. Mais ce n'était qu'une carapace, une façade pour ne pas inquiéter Lily. Ca faisait un peu moins de 6 ans qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit de pleine lune seul, sans les maraudeurs pour le soutenir. Même Peter ne serait pas là, il était en voyage avec ses parents. Et même s'il avait survécu depuis le jour où il avait été mordu par Greyback jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard, le Loup n'était plus habitué à être seul. Et il en souffrirait. Plus que jamais. Il valait mieux pour un Loup ne jamais avoir eu de compagnie, plutôt que de se retrouver seul après avoir été habitué à en avoir. Il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Heureusement, en été, les nuits étaient plus courtes. De quelques heures, certes. Mais quelques heures qui deviennent précieuses aux yeux d'un loup-garou pour qui cela représentait quelques heures de transformation en moins. Il ferma les yeux. _Ca va bien se passer_. La sécurité de Lily ne l'inquiétait pas, avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il passait ses transformations dans cette pièce, alors que ses parents étaient dans la maison. Même lorsqu'ils les sentaient à travers la porte, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'ouvrir. Non, ce n'était pas la sécurité de Lily qui l'inquiétait. C'était la sienne.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius feuilletait les pages de Quidditch Mag sans les lire. Il aurait aimé se plonger à fond dans ce nouvel exemplaire qui venait de paraître, mais quelque chose occupait ses pensées. _Remus_. Pourquoi le loup-garou revenait-il sans cesse à son esprit ? Il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher : Remus avait agi en idiot, n'écoutant que la version de Lily, et refusant d'accepter que, de une, la jeune fille l'avait cherché puisqu'elle n'avait jamais rien dit, et de deux, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle appartenait à James, un point c'est tout. Une nuit de pleine lune sans eux ne le tuerait pas, mais lui ferait juste regretter d'avoir été aussi con : il admettrait ses erreurs pour ne plus avoir à passer de pleine lune seul, et tout s'arrangerait. Remus était suffisamment intelligent pour reconnaître lorsqu'il avait tort. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà fait. Mais le lendemain, lorsque Remus se remettrait du choc de la nuit passée en admettant qu'il avait eu tout faux, sur toute la ligne, tout s'arrangerait. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui, Remus survivrait à _une_ nuit sans eux. Il en était persuadé. Mais alors... Pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment de culpabilité ? Pourquoi Remus revenait-il toujours au sommet de ses préoccupations ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily s'approcha de Remus, appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur le soleil désormais quasiment couché.

-Ca va Remus ?

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle, sourit-il en se retournant. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi, d'accord ?

Lily acquiesça, sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle savait que cette nuit serait insupportable pour Remus. Et que c'était de sa faute. Sirius avait raison, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de ce que James lui avait fait faire. Si elle avait su rester à sa place, jamais Remus ne se serait pris la tête avec les autres maraudeurs, et jamais il n'aurait eu à passer cette nuit seul. Remus souffrirait cette nuit, plus que jamais. Par sa faute.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James regarda le nuage le plus éclairé de tous dans la nuit noire. La pleine lune émergea derrière ce nuage, éclairant la ville d'un magnifique clair de lune. Loin, très loin, peut-être même dans son imagination, un hurlement déchirant brisa le silence.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus ferma la porte de la salle spécialement aménagée pour ses transformations. Les murs étaient faits d'un matériau incassable, et très lisse, l'empêchant de se blesser contre de quelconques débris s'il se jetait dedans. Par mesure de sécurité, mais aussi par réflexe, il actionna le sortilège d'ouverture : de l'intérieur, la porte ne céderait jamais. De l'extérieur, il suffisait de tourner la poignée pour qu'elle s'ouvre comme si elle n'avait jamais été verrouillée. De plus, un minuscule miroir sans tain placé sur la porte l'empêchait d'être excité par les humains qui passeraient devant, tandis que eux, le lendemain, pourraient s'assurer que Remus avait bien repris forme humaine avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ces protections assuraient que, s'il se blessait trop pour ressortir, n'importe qui pourrait rentrer pour l'aider une fois retransformé en humain.

Un fourmillement traversa son corps. La pleine lune commençait à apparaître. Et ses effets apparaissaient avec elle. Le fourmillement se transforma en une douleur vive, paralysante, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. _Garde les yeux ouverts, continue à regarder autour de toi_. Il se forçait à garder le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire pour garder le contact avec la réalité, mais, plus il luttait, plus un deuxième esprit, bien plus fort, bien plus imposant, prenait le contrôle de son corps, reléguant son esprit au fond fin de son corps. Le point qu'il fixait disparut. Il entendit un hurlement sortir de sa bouche, mais ne put rien faire pour l'arrêter. Il avait perdu le contrôle, il était devenu un simple spectateur de son propre corps. Le seul lien qu'il conservait encore avec son corps, c'était la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir, toutes ses actions étaient entièrement contrôlées par le Loup, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et le Loup voulait se défouler, comme chaque nuit. Mais cette nuit, il ne pourrait pas se défouler en jouant avec Patmol et Cornedrue.

Il se précipita contre l'un des murs, qu'il heurta de plein fouet. Le Loup voulait courir, retrouver la forêt interdite, le parc, les montagnes de Poudlard, aucun Loup n'était fait pour rester enfermé dans une pièce de neuf mètres carrés. Et le Loup souffrait de cet enfermement. Il voulait sortir, il _devait_ sortir, il devait évacuer cette rage, cette envie de courir, de mordre, de blesser. Poussant un hurlement déchirant, il mordit violemment les quelques parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre pour évacuer cette soif de mordre, de blesser. De tuer. Remus hurla sous la douleur qui déchira son bras droit, mais aucun son ne sortir de sa bouche. Il n'était qu'un esprit au fin fond d'un corps, un simple spectateur qui ne pouvait que subir en attendant que le Loup lui rende son corps. Il ne voyait plus la pièce, tout était noir autour de lui, il se sentait juste bouger, il entendait juste des hurlements, il ressentait juste la douleur de ses crocs et de ses griffes qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair. Le Loup se précipita vers la porte et la percuta de plein fouet. Une fois, deux fois. Il fallait que cette porte s'ouvre, il ne pouvait plus rester enfermé. Trois fois, cinq fois. _Arrête, putain ça fait mal ! Tu réussiras pas à l'ouvrir, arrête !_ Le Loup ne pouvait ni entendre, ni comprendre ce que criait Remus. Il continua à percuter les murs, la porte, se blessant un peu plus à chaque coup. Un autre hurlement déchirant résonna lorsque le Loup comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à sortir. Il devait sortir, il devait attaquer, il devait mordre. Remus hurla à nouveau lorsqu'une autre morsure lui déchira les flancs, lui donnant l'impression de se briser en deux. _Arrête, s'il te plait, jette toi contre les murs si tu veux, mais mords pas, s'il te plait ! Rends-moi mon corps, j'en peux plus, ça fait trop mal !_ Le Loup sentit soudain une odeur. Une odeur alléchante, irrésistible. Une odeur de sang. Du coté de la porte. Il se jeta à nouveau contre la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir. C'était évident, l'odeur venait de la porte, et plus il se jetait dedans, plus elle s'intensifiait. Plus il se jetterait dedans, plus elle deviendrait réelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait devant lui la source de cette odeur. Prenant plus d'élan, il enfonça la porte. Qui ne bougea pas. Mais l'odeur était plus insistante qu'avant. Alors il continua. _Réfléchis bordel, c'est ton propre sang qu'est _sur_ la porte, pas derrière ! Evidemment, que plus tu te jettes dedans et plus y a du sang dessus !_ Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la porte, mais cette odeur de sang était désormais omni-présente sur son corps. Mordant violemment ses flancs, il savoura trop rapidement à son goût les quelques goûtes qui coulèrent sur sa langue. Alors il mordit encore, plus profondément, plus intensément. Plus mortellement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La pleine lune brillait par le velux ouvert de sa chambre. Il avait renoncé à le fermer, la lumière n'étant pas censée l'empêcher de dormir. Mais le clair de lune flou attirait tout de même son regard, le dissuadant de fermer les yeux. James se retourna dans son lit, et referma les yeux. Remus se retransformerait dans trois heures environ... Depuis maintenant cinq ou six heures qu'il était transformé, il n'était plus à ça près. Et de toute façon ils avaient eu raison. Remus n'avait qu'à assumer les conséquences de ses actes, une fois pour toutes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Même la douleur, il ne la sentait plus. Enfin si, il la sentait encore. Mais elle était tellement brûlante, elle avait tellement atteint des sommets qu'il ne sentait plus le Loup s'acharner à mettre son corps en pièces. Il sentait parfois son corps bouger, et s'arrêter lorsqu'il percutait un mur ou la porte. Il sentait qu'il glissait sur des flaques de sang, qu'il marchait sur quelque chose qui pouvait être des touffes de poils ou des morceaux de chair, il ne savait plus trop. _Bon c'est bon, garde mon corps si tu veux, pour ce qu'il en reste je m'en fous. Mais laisse-moi m'évanouir, s'il te plait... J'en peux plus..._ Remus voulait encore espérer qu'il était possible de s'évanouir, laissant son corps entier au Loup, mais 6 ans de transformation douloureuse lui avaient fait renoncer à cet espoir. Le Loup, lui, commençait à peine à ressentir une douleur qui l'énervait encore plus. Ce n'était pas à lui de souffrir, c'était à ses victimes ! C'était ceux qu'il mordait qui devaient souffrir ! Alors il recommença à mordre, plus intensément, plus violemment, pour infliger toute la souffrance que ses crocs et ses griffes étaient capables de délivrer. _Arrêêêêêêêtte !!!!!!!!!_ La voix de Remus n'eut pas plus d'influence qu'auparavant. Le Loup recommença à mordre, à infliger cette souffrance qu'il ne devait pas ressentir. Il recommença à se jeter contre la porte dans un vain espoir de l'ouvrir pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de nouvelles victimes. Et Remus recommença à hurler.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius se glissa sous sa couette, bien décidé à dormir jusqu'à midi le lendemain. Il savait que cinq heures du matin n'était pas une heure pour dormir, mais il s'en foutait, il était en vacances. Le rayon de la pleine lune attira son regard. Il se retourna, et ferma les yeux, près à plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Le Loup courrait dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait rien qui bougeait, il était seul dans cette prison, et pourtant l'odeur du sang, de la chair arrachée frappait ses narines plus intensément que jamais. Il courrait, percutait les murs, recommençait à courir pour trouver d'où venait cette odeur trop alléchante, trop attirante. Et il comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas cette source, qu'il ne trouverait pas cette victime. Hurlant à la mort, il recommença à enfoncer ses crocs dans toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, afin de ressentir au maximum ce goût de chair et de sang dans sa bouche. _Continue, s'il te plait... Tue-moi, j'en peux plus, je veux plus souffrir... Tue-moi..._ Le Loup avait renoncé à courir dans sa prison, trop occupé à se mordre pour récupérer le goût de la chair fraîche. Remus sentit à nouveau sa gueule s'ouvrir, mais quelque chose empêcha le Loup de la refermer sur ses jambes. Le Loup ne bougeait plus. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas, Remus sentait qu'il se débattait. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Quelque chose l'immobilisait. Remus essaya de refermer sa gueule. Et y parvint. Lentement, très lentement, il reprenait le contrôle de son corps. Le Loup était toujours là, il disparaissait lui aussi au fond de son corps, pendant que lui, Remus, reprenait le contrôle. Ce n'était pas comme ça que les nuits se terminaient, d'habitude, le Loup était censé disparaître subitement, sans prévenir. Alors que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus bouger, pourquoi reprenait-il le contrôle alors que la nuit n'était pas encore finie ?

Il récupérait ses sens. La douleur plus vive que jamais, mais surtout l'odeur du sang et de la chair arrachée. Il récupérait sa vue. Il vit les morceaux de poils, de chair, les flots de sang inondant la salle. Il essaya de bouger, mais était toujours immobilisé. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant ce qui le retenait. Il était plaqué dans un coin du mur. Et, de chaque coté de lui, un cerf et un grand chien noir le retenaient, l'empêchant de bouger, l'empêchant de se blesser à nouveau. _Merci... Merci._ Remus s'allongea sur le sol, épuisé, terrassé par la douleur. Le chien s'allongea à coté de lui. _C'est fini_.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté allongé à coté de Patmol et Cornedrue, ignorant délibérément le Loup refoulé dans un coin de son esprit. Puis, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être quelques heures, le Loup disparut, et un agréable fourmillement lui indiqua qu'il reprenait sa forme humaine. Il sentit deux bras le serrer, et une voix familière murmurer :

-C'est bon, c'est fini Remus... James est parti chercher des médicomages... Tiens le coup, ça va aller... C'est fini… On est là.

Il n'en entendit pas plus. La douleur disparut, remplacée par un trou noir si agréable.

* * *

Suite au prochain numéro, reviews please !! :p


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre grâce à ma jumelle de coeur qui a eu la gentillesse de me botter les fesses pour que j'écrive et finisse ce chapitre... Ca a été efficace : 8 pages en même pas une journée !

Je m'excuse auprès de tous ceux à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je vous remercie énormément, ça fait toujours super plaisir =D

Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps...

ENJOY !!

* * *

Lily restait assise sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés sur le corps de Remus entouré de bandages. Elle se souvenait trop bien chaque détail de la nuit dernière. Remus qui hurlait à la mort, de souffrance, de douleur, de rage. Les coups répétés dans les murs et la porte. Et, au bout d'un moment interminable, James et Sirius qui arrivaient, attendaient que Remus soit suffisamment éloigné de la porte pour rentrer sous leurs formes d'animagus. Et les cris de Remus qui s'estompaient quasiment aussitôt. Lily avait pu rester auprès de Remus pendant que les médicomages interrogeaient James et Sirius. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, ils arriveraient à trouver une excuse pour expliquer pourquoi les dernières blessures de Remus remontaient à trois heures avant le lever du soleil, sans pour autant trahir leur condition d'animagus. Selon les médicomages, Remus serait très gravement blessé, mais hors de danger. Il s'en tirerait, c'était certain. Dans quel état, ça par contre, ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

La porte s'ouvrit, mais Lily ne se retourna pas. Elle savait déjà qui étaient les seules personnes qui pouvaient venir s'inquiéter de l'état de Remus, et elle ne voulait pas croiser leurs regards. Car c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas été suffisamment lâche pour s'enfuir de chez James, jamais les maraudeurs ne se seraient pris la tête comme hier, et James et Sirius seraient restés toute la nuit auprès de Remus. Tout était entièrement de sa faute.

Elle tressaillit en sentant James poser une main sur son épaule.

-Comment il va ?

-Ils ont dit qu'il allait s'en tirer.

Lily sentit nettement James se détendre, et elle ne put ignorer le soupir de soulagement de Sirius.

-Il s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

-Non... Il a absolument pas bougé, mais ils ont dit qu'il n'était pas dans le coma... Ils pensent qu'il va se réveiller d'ici ce soir.

Un silence de mort tomba dans la chambre. Ce fut les sanglots de Lily qui le rompit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma belle ? demanda James d'un ton inquiet.

-Je suis désolée... C'est de ma faute... J'aurais jamais du partir de chez toi, c'est à cause de moi si vous vouliez pas venir !

Sirius grimaça, et lança à James un regard signifiant "Je te laisse te démerder avec elle".

-Lily... Il faut vraiment qu'on ait une conversation tous les deux, mais pas maintenant, d'accord. Pour tout ce qui s'est passé chez moi, on en reparlera plus tard, à froid, et après quelques heures de sommeil. Mais pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, c'est entièrement de notre faute. Ce n'est pas toi qui nous a obligés à agir comme des crétins, à laisser Remus mourir sous ses blessures à cause d'une simple engueulade. _Rien_ ne peut justifier notre attitude, tu m'entends, rien ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises, car c'est à nous de le faire, sûrement pas à toi.

James marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

-Le temps que Remus se remette, tu peux venir dormir chez moi si tu veux, je te jure que je ne te toucherais pas. Si tu veux pas, y a pas de soucis, je t'emmène chez Maria. Je ne t'obligerais pas à rentrer chez moi si tu ne le veux pas, et je comprendrais très bien que tu ne le veuilles pas.

Lily baissa la tête, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi répondre. James continua :

-Lily, je te jure que je ne te toucherais pas si tu reviens, d'accord ? Et même si j'essaye, je _veux_ que tu me renvoies chier comme tu le fais si magnifiquement depuis trois ans, ça te va ?

-D'accord... Merci...

-Je t'en prie ma belle.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily avait finalement accepté de rentrer chez James. Mais celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la jeune fille changée. Elle gardait constamment la tête baissée, se cachant derrière sa crinière rousse qu'elle laissait retomber sur son visage. Elle n'adressait à James qu'un ou deux mots par jour, lorsqu'il lui parlait et attendait une réponse. Elle continuait à faire le ménage et la cuisine, même si le Gryffondor lui avait assuré qu'elle n'était nullement obligée de le faire. Elle voulait avant tout s'occuper l'esprit. Bien sûr, elle avait la bibliothèque... Mais il lui fallait demander les clés à James. Et elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver en face à face avec lui.

Elle versa le riz dans une casserole d'eau, puis craqua une allumette pour allumer la gazinière en dessous. Une voix retentit derrière elle :

-Tu sais que ça marche aussi bien avec la magie ?

Elle se raidit vivement. Premièrement parce qu'elle se retrouvait encore dans la situation qu'elle haïssait le plus : dans une pièce où James était appuyé contre la seule porte, l'empêchant de sortir. Deuxièmement parce que James venait enfin de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait tout de manière moldue. Absolument tout. Et qu'il y avait une raison à cela. James se rapprocha d'elle, et éteignit le feu d'un coup de baguette.

-Ca te fera du bien, de te dégourdir un peu la baguette, ma belle. Vas y, rallume le.

Lily ferma les yeux, et sortit sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Elle pointa la gazinière, et s'exclama :

-_Incendio !_

Malgré toute la volonté qu'elle avait mise dans ce sort, absolument rien ne se passa, sa baguette ne cracha même pas d'étincelles. James fronça les sourcils.

-Fais voir ta baguette, s'il te plait ?

Elle la lui tendit, et James l'examina sous toutes les coutures, vérifiant qu'elle n'était ni abîmée, ni pliée. Puis il la brandit lui-même.

-_Incendio !_

Une flamme parfaite s'éleva aussitôt, rallumant le feu sous la casserole. James venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'il craignait. Il n'y avait aucun problème avec sa baguette. Il y avait un problème avec Lily.

-C'est comme ça pour tous les sorts ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant sa baguette.

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. McGonagall leur avait parlé, il y a longtemps, de certains cas de détérioration de la magie. En cas de grave traumatisme psychologique, il arrivait qu'un sorcier perde ses pouvoirs. Et si, en général, cette perte n'était que temporaire, si le sorcier ne se remettait pas de ce traumatisme, il pouvait ne plus jamais retrouver ses pouvoirs.

-Il va sérieusement falloir qu'on parle, tous les deux, déclara James. J'ai bien vu que tu m'évitais depuis que tu es revenue – et je peux tout à fait le comprendre. Mais si quelque chose ne va pas au point que tu en perdes tes pouvoirs, il est hors de question que je ferme les yeux, Lily.

La rouquine baissa les yeux. James éteignit le feu sous l'eau bouillante, et demanda d'une voix douce :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne veux même plus me regarder ? J'ai la gueule de Lucius, c'est ça ?

Lily leva un regard incertain vers lui, et James reprit :

-Et fais gaffe à ce que tu vas me répondre, tu as mon amour propre entre les mains, là !!

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Assieds-toi, lui dit-il en lui tirant une chaise.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise, et le regarda en faire de même en face d'elle.

-Alors, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien.

-Non, Lily, tu ne me feras pas croire ça. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire à regarder le monde sorcier perdre l'une de ses plus brillantes sorcières. Donc ? Je t'écoute ?

Baissant les yeux, Lily comprit qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle murmura :

-J'en peux plus. Je veux mes parents. Je veux ma sœur. Je veux que ça recommence comme avant.

James soupira légèrement.

-Je sais ce que c'est.

-Non... Toi tes parents sont morts de maladie...

-Non. Voldemort les a tués. Lui-même. Devant moi.

Lily releva vivement la tête. Il était de notoriété publique que les parents de James, les deux plus grands aurors du ministère, étaient décédés de la dragoncelle, une maladie enfantine qui faisait des ravages lorsqu'elle était contractée à l'âge adulte.

-Le ministère n'a pas voulu dévoiler à la population que même les deux aurors les plus compétents du ministère n'avaient pas pu s'en tirer face à Voldemort. Il a répandu cette rumeur de dragoncelle en m'obligeant à garder le silence – avec menaces à la clé, bien sûr. Je sais que tu peux garder un secret, c'est bien pour ça que je te le dis. Mais jusqu'à présent, le ministre et moi étions les deux seules personnes à savoir réellement ce qui s'est passé.

James se tut quelques secondes, et continua :

-Lily. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis incapable de comprendre ce que tu ressens. Je suis peut-être un petit crétin insensible sur beaucoup de points. Mais n'imagine pas que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être le seul à avoir survécu après avoir vu ses parents se faire assassiner l'un après l'autre, sans rien pouvoir faire. Je suis aussi bien placé que toi pour comprendre ce que ça fait, alors n'hésite surtout pas à m'en parler.

-... Si personne était au courant, alors tu n'as pu en parler à personne, toi ?

Lily avait renoncé à son mutisme, sa curiosité ayant pris le dessus.

-Non. Pas pu expliquer pourquoi je m'en voulais à mort. Pas pu expliquer que s'ils n'ont pas de tombe, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont été incinérés pour ne pas que le virus se répande, mais parce que Voldemort a emmené leurs corps "pour nourrir Nagini". Rien pu dire. A personne. Même pas à mon frère, même pas à Sirius. Je sais que c'est horrible, et je ne le souhaite à personne. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dans la même situation, Lily. Personne ne mérite ça.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, puis murmura :

-Je suis vraiment désolée, James. Je... Je savais pas.

-Tu ne pouvais pas deviner. Mais revenons en à toi, ma belle. Si t'es d'accord, je vais t'aider à t'entraîner pour récupérer ta magie. Si jamais tu veux changer d'air, n'hésite surtout pas à me le dire, Maria habite juste en face je te laisserais aller chez elle quand tu veux, et pour la durée que tu veux. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te laisser dépérir comme ça. J'ai fait d'énormes conneries, totalement impardonnable, je ne le nierais pas. Et je ne te demande pas de les oublier. Je veux juste que tu me donnes une seconde chance. Je veux t'aider, mais j'y arriverais pas si tu refuses de me laisser cette chance.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Calme-toi Lily. Caaalme-toi...

James se plaça derrière elle, et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu te précipites trop. Je ne te demande pas de le faire rapidement, je te demande de le faire bien, d'accord ? Prends tout ton temps... Tu sais jeter ce sort. Alors jète le !

Lily se concentra sur l'oreiller posé devant elle, pointa sa baguette dessus et s'écria :

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Le coussin ne décolla pas d'un millimètre. Lily soupira de découragement mais, avant que James n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer dans un claquement. James ne s'inquiéta pas, il n'existait qu'une seule personne qui entrait chez lui sans frapper. Il sortit de la salle d'entraînement pour faire signe à Sirius de les rejoindre. Lui serrant rapidement la main, Sirius demanda :

-Vous faites quoi ?

-J'aide Lily à récupérer tout son potentiel magique...

-Et tu y arrives ? lui demanda-t-il après lui avoir fait la bise.

-Non... Même sur des sorts de 1e année je bloque...

-C'est pas étonnant tu me diras... T'es une fille, on peut pas t'en demander beaucoup...

James leva la tête vivement pour répliquer, mais se retint, laissant Sirius continuer :

-T'as pas besoin de magie pour faire la cuisine et le ménage, alors à quoi ça peut bien te servir de savoir utiliser une baguette ?

-Tais-toi, souffla Lily, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

-Non, je me tairais pas. Je vois pas pourquoi j'obéirais à une sang-de-bourbe pour lui faire plaisir. Accepte la vérité : t'es incapable de lancer un quelconque sortilège, t'es incapable d'arriver à quoi que ce soit !

-Sirius... murmura Lily, de plus en plus énervée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de me faire ? Me griffer ? Me tirer les cheveux ? A part abîmer un minimum mon beau visage, tu n'arriveras à rien contre moi. Moi, tu vois, je sais utiliser une baguette, je ne me contente pas de la garder dans la main pour faire style que je sais m'en servir !

Lily ne supportait plus les railleries gratuites de Sirius. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers James, appuyé contre un mur, impassible. Elle ne devrait pas attendre d'aide de ce coté là.

-Je sais me servir d'une baguette ! rugit la jeune fille.

-Pas crédible : t'es une fille, t'es une sang-de-bourbe, tu es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit !

-Bien sûr que si, espèce de petit crétin arrogant !

-Bah, vois le bon coté des choses : ta baguette te servira toujours, ça brûle très bien dans les cheminées, ces choses là...

-TA GUEULE !!! _EVERTE STATIM !_

Le rayon rouge fendit l'air et frappa Sirius de plein fouet, lui faisant percuter violemment le mur de la salle. Lily rougit violemment. Elle n'aurait pas du s'emporter... Mais lorsque Sirius se releva, il abordait un très large sourire. Elle tourna la tête vers James, qui souriait tout autant que le Gryffondor.

-Vous... Bande de... murmura-t-elle, comprenant enfin.

-Superbe sort, Lily ! commenta James. Tu vois que tu en es capable avec un peu de volonté et de hargne...

La jeune fille encore sous le choc se tourna vers Sirius, qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

-Sans rancunes, ma belle, sourit-il en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue. Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit, je voulais juste t'énerver suffisamment... Je crois que j'ai réussi ! rajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire.

-Merci Sirius ! dit Lily avant d'éclater de rire.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Remus était finalement sorti de l'hôpital. Malgré ses multiples morsures, les seules séquelles qu'il avait gardées étaient quelques cicatrices, aux endroits où il s'était mordu le plus profondément. Un matin, alors que Lily préparait le petit-déjeuner, elle entendit James arriver et sentit presque aussitôt le Gryffondor se placer derrière elle pour lui masser légèrement les épaules. Ayant le dos endoloris, elle ferma les yeux, savourant le massage.

-Comment tu vas, ma belle ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Ca va... Dis-moi, maintenant que Remus est totalement rétabli... Je suppose que ton choix est vite fait entre un Gryffondor responsable et un petit crétin arrogant ?

Lily se retourna, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il disait ça.

-A l'origine tu es revenue chez moi parce que tu n'avais nul part où aller... Mais comme Remus est rentré chez lui, tu préfères le rejoindre ?

Lily baissa les yeux. Avant cette nuit de pleine lune, elle aurait tout donné pour s'enfuir de chez James. Maintenant elle lui en était trop reconnaissante, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, le soutien qu'il lui avait apporté, ses entraînements pour qu'elle retrouve toute sa magie... Et depuis qu'elle était revenue, il lui aurait fallu beaucoup de mauvaise volonté pour affirmer que James la maltraitait. Il était arrivé une ou deux fois que ses gestes soient plus osés que ce que Lily ne lui autorisait, mais elle avait juste eu à le repousser légèrement pour qu'il arrête. Peut-être que le fait que Remus ait eu à payer le prix de ses erreurs l'avait définitivement changé ? Etait-il vraiment possible que le James arrogant qu'elle connaissait ait disparu pour de bon ? Quoi qu'il en était, elle lui en était beaucoup trop reconnaissante pour repartir chez Remus.

-C'est comme tu veux. Moi ça me dérange absolument pas de rester, après si tu veux plus de moi...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises... Je te propose ça pour toi ma belle ! Je sais que tu mérites mieux que de vivre sous le même toit qu'un petit con trop égoïste pour se soucier de toi...

-Un petit con qui a dépensé 5 millions de gallions pour me tirer des griffes de Lucius...

-Un petit con qui a agit exactement comme Lucius. Lily, je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus de moi... Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi t'autorises le sortilège d'esclavage, et c'est pour ça que je préfèrerais que tu restes chez moi pour l'instant, pour être absolument sûr qu'il ne t'arrivera rien à cause de ce sort. Si tu veux partir je peux effectuer des recherches pour voir ce que tu es autorisée à faire. Tu n'as pas eu de problèmes, quand tu étais chez Remus ?

-Non, mais j'y ai passé qu'une journée... Et tu ne m'avais pas expressément ordonné de revenir...

-Tu y étais sans mon autorisation. Ce sort a l'air plus ambiguë qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Je vais me pencher dessus très sérieusement. Ca ne te dérange pas de rester chez moi en attendant ?

-Absolument pas ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily s'assit plus confortablement dans l'herbe, levant de temps en temps les yeux du livre qu'elle avait pris dans la bibliothèque pour voir James et Sirius enchaîner les tourbillons et les passes d'un souaffle dans les airs. Même en haïssant l'arrogance naturelle de James par rapport à ses capacités sur un balai, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était extrêmement doué. On dirait qu'il volait sans aucun support, tellement il arrivait à faire ce qu'il voulait de son balai, comme s'il n'existait même pas. Et surtout, elle avait compris pourquoi elle haïssait tant les joueurs de quidditch en général, et l'attitude de James en particulier. ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'envie. Une folle envie de pouvoir elle aussi évoluer dans les airs comme ils le faisaient si bien.

Lorsque, en première année, elle avait appris qu'elle aurait des cours de vol, elle avait été plus enthousiasmée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler. Mais, malgré le fait qu'elle ait appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans les livres, elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire décoller son balai. Celui-ci avait toujours refusé de lui obéir, et elle avait vite renoncé à l'idée de pouvoir s'élever un jour dans les airs. Détournant les yeux des deux joueurs de quidditch, elle se replongea dans son livre. Ca au moins elle saurait toujours le faire... Et il ne servait absolument à rien d'espérer. Elle avait finalement accepté l'idée que ses deux pieds ne quitteraient jamais le sol. Elle se concentra sur son livre, tentant au moins de s'envoler de cette manière là.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily s'étira longuement en regardant son réveil. 10h30. Elle dormait beaucoup plus longtemps et beaucoup mieux depuis que James lui avait donné une chambre à elle, ne l'obligeant plus à passer ses nuits avec lui. Elle se leva, et descendit dans la cuisine. James n'était pas encore réveillé. Deux hiboux attendaient devant la fenêtre. Elle leur ouvrit, et récupéra les deux parchemins, scellés avec l'emblême de Poudlard. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis décida qu'il ne servait à rien qu'elle ouvre la sienne. Jamais James ne l'autoriserait à le suivre à Poudlard, de une parce qu'aucun d'eux deux ne savait si le sort d'esclavage lui permettait de partir longtemps de la maison, et de deux parce qu'elle devait continuer à s'occuper de la résidence de James, de façon à avoir une maison impeccable à chaque fois qu'il rentrerait chez lui. Posant les parchemins au bout de la table, elle commença à préparer du bacon et des œufs brouillés, le petit-déjeuner préféré de James. Même s'il était devenu beaucoup plus cool avec elle, ne lui reprochant quasiment jamais rien, elle ne voulait pas le vexer ou le décevoir. Il l'avait tirée des griffes de Lucius, lui préparer convenablement ses repas était le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'en remercier. Et elle ne se voilait pas la face, même si James était devenu adorable avec elle, elle était avant tout une esclave. Elle devait le servir, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle continua donc à surveiller la cuisson, avant d'éteindre le feu et jeter un sort pour garder la chaleur. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle devait reconnaître à James, c'était bien cela : elle avait retrouvé tous ses pouvoirs, autant grâce à lui que grâce à Sirius.

Elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, et vit James rentrer dans la cuisine. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Lily ne dit rien, sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas adresser la parole à James tant que celui-ci n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner. Elle le servit, et lui tendit son parchemin en provenance de Poudlard.

-Merci ma belle.

Il commença à l'ouvrir, puis avisa le deuxième parchemin d'un œil interrogateur.

-T'as pas ouvert le tien ?

-Ca sert à rien... D'ailleurs je voulais te demander...

-Oui ?

-Tu comptes faire quoi de moi quand tu seras à Poudlard ?

James la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant de se lever et de la prendre par les épaules.

-Je compte t'emmener avec moi pour que tu suives ta septième année d'étude. Pourquoi, tu n'as pas envie de revenir à Poudlard ?

-Je... Bien sûr que si mais... Tu veux bien ? Le sort d'esclavage l'autorise ?

-Pour le peu d'informations que j'ai trouvées, je peux t'assurer que le sort ne te lie pas à un endroit, mais à moi. Même si tu n'es pas à la maison, tant que tu es avec moi il ne t'arrivera rien. Ensuite, il est hors de question que tu ne reprennes pas tes études. Tu es une sorcière bien trop brillante pour que tu ne passes pas tes ASPICS, de une, et de deux je serais vraiment cruel de t'obliger à rester enfermée dans une maison sans jamais voir personne. Ne te considère pas comme une esclave, Lily. Tu n'en es pas une. Tu n'en es plus une.

-Merci... Merci infiniment, James, murmura Lily, soulagée à l'idée de revenir à Poudlard.

-De rien. Bon, maintenant ouvre-moi ce parchemin, que je voie de quels bouquins tu as besoin... J'irais sur le Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi, tu voudras m'accompagner ? Ca te ferait du bien de prendre un peu l'air... Evidemment, je te paye tous tes livres, rajouta-t-il.

Lily acquiesça. De toute façon, elle-même n'avait plus une noise, les mangemorts s'étant emparés de tout son argent sorcier après sa capture.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Si. Je t'attendais.

Elle s'assit après avoir pris une tranche de bacon dans la poële. James ouvrit le parchemin destiné à Lily, et remarqua avec un sourire :

-Ca va, tu ne vas pas me ruiner... Tu as juste un bouquin en plus que moi. Je pensais que tu avais plus d'options que ça ?

-Oui, mais y a qu'en arithmancie qu'ils nous demandent un bouquin.

-OK. Bon, alors on verra tout ça cet aprèm' !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point elle apprécierait de sortir. Depuis le début des vacances, il n'avait vu le ciel que depuis le jardin de James, et elle était plus qu'heureuse de faire un tour à l'extérieur, d'autant plus sous le soleil resplendissant qui illuminait Londres ce jour là. James et elle ressortaient de Gringott's, après avoir retiré de l'argent.

-Bon allez, on commence par toi. Niveau fringues, il te reste quoi ?

-Rien. Quand tu m'as remmenée chez moi pour récupérer des affaires j'ai pas retrouvé mes vêtements sorciers. Les mangemorts ont du les embarquer pour les revendre.

-OK, alors on commence par Mme Guipure. Je t'y laisserais quelques instants, je serais en face, chez l'apothicaire. Je suppose que t'as rien non plus pour tes potions ?

-Non... Je suis désolée...

-T'as pas à t'excuser. Personne n'a demandé aux mangemorts de t'enlever.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de vêtements sorciers, et passèrent par une ruelle déserte afin d'éviter la foule. Peu de personnes connaissaient ce détour, mais ils croisèrent quand même quelqu'un. Rogue releva la tête vers eux en les reconnaissant, et hésita une fraction de secondes à aller parler à Lily. Comprenant son intention, James le foudroya du regard. Severus adressa discrètement un hochement de tête à Lily. Trop énervé par l'attention que Severus avait portée à la jeune fille, James ne vit pas le sourire que Lily lui adressa en réponse.

* * *

Reviews, please !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Oui, j'ai honte... Oui, ce chapitre est prêt depuis un petit moment, mais je ne le postais pas pour autant... Oui, je suis impardonnable... Et oui, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avant de vous laisser le dévorer !

Je me permettrais juste de m'excuser sincèrement auprès de tous ceux qui m'ont laissés de si gentilles reviews, et auxquels je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

Sur ce... ENJOY !!

* * *

Lily regarda sa montre une dernière fois, partagée entre de l'agacement et de l'appréhension. L'horloge qui sonna 10h au loin finit par la convaincre. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte, et poussa la porte de la chambre de James. Comme elle l'avait deviné, celui-ci dormait profondément, étalé en travers de son lit. Elle soupira, et s'approcha de lui, le secouant doucement par l'épaule.

-James ! Hey, James !!

-Gneuh ??

-James, réveille-toi !

-S'qui s'passe ?

-Il se passe qu'on va louper le train si tu te rendors !

-Kel'heure ?

-10h05 ! On a 55 minutes pour être à King's Cross, et t'as encore aucunes affaires de prêtes ! Allez, dépêche-toi !

-P'rkoifoètreakingcross ?

-Parce que c'est la rentrée ! Le Poudlard Express à 11h, ça te dit peut-être quelque chose ?

James leva un regard endormi vers elle, commençant à s'éveiller vraiment.

-OK ma belle, je me lève... Il nous reste du temps, de toute façon ?

-Oui, 55 minutes... soupira la jeune fille.

-QWAAA ??? Mais j'ai encore rien préparé !!

-Je sais. Allez, habille-toi, je t'amène ton petit-dèj', et tu le mangeras en me disant quoi mettre dans ta valise.

James n'aimait pas exploiter la rouquine pour faire des tâches qu'il aurait du faire lui-même, mais il du reconnaître l'évidence : ils ne seraient jamais prêts à l'heure sinon.

-OK merci beaucoup. Je m'active promis !

Lorsque, 5 minutes plus tard, James sortit de la douche, un petit-déjeuner l'attendait sur sa table de nuit. Des robes de sorcier se pliaient et s'empilaient soigneusement sur le lit au fur et à mesure que Lily, assise sur une chaise, agitait sa baguette.

-Je te mets quoi d'autre ? Et dans quelle malle ?

James lui sortit une grande malle, en lui indiquant :

-Tout tient là-dedans normalement. Te casse pas la tête, mets tout ce qu'il y a dans le placard où t'as trouvé les robes, c'est là que j'ai toutes mes fringues sorcières.

-OK, et tes affaires ? Chaudron, ingrédients, balais ?

-Sors-les moi et je m'arrangerais pour les faire tenir, ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Merci beaucoup, t'es vraiment géniale.

-J'ai surtout pas envie de rater le train, lui sourit-elle en faisant voler des habits d'un bout à l'autre de la chambre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient installés dans un compartiment, discutant des vacances que Peter avaient passées en France. Au moment même où le train s'ébranla, la porte s'ouvrit sur James et Lily.

-Toutes mes félicitations, Cornedrue ! nota Sirius. Cette année t'auras battu des records en matière d'arrivée au dernier moment !

-Arrête de critiquer, Lily n'aurait pas été là, je serais pas arrivé du tout ! J'aurais été obligé de refaire le coup de la cape d'invisibilité !

Remus soupira d'exaspération, pendant que James, Sirius et Peter éclataient de rire. Lily esquissa un sourire, ayant entendu parler de cette histoire qui semblait remonter à une éternité. James et Sirius avaient raté le train le jour de leur rentrée en 2e année. Avec l'aide de leurs connaissances en magie et de leurs livres de cours, ils avaient réussi à ensorceler la cape d'invisibilité de James qui s'était transformée en tapis volant continuant à rendre les deux sorciers invisibles. Ce qui ne les avaient pas empêchés de se prendre une sévère engueulade à leur arrivée.

James fit signe à Lily de s'asseoir pendant qu'il montait leurs affaires dans le filet à bagages. Puis il se laissa tomber à coté d'elle, et passa une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux.

-Remus, la réunion des préfets est déjà finie ?

-Elle a même pas eu lieu, juste histoire de nous présenter le nouveau préfet de Serpentard, maintenant que Fervey est parti à Durmstrang.

-Et c'est qui ?

-Severus.

James éclata de rire.

-Mouhahaha !! C'te blague !! Bon, maintenant, sans déconner, c'est qui ?

-C'était pas une blague, James.

-Ah... Alors il aura le droit de nous coller des retenues ?

-C'est ça !

-Génial !! On aura deux fois plus d'occasions de l'emmerder comme ça !

Remus secoua la tête d'un air désespéré.

-Et toi Remus, intervint Lily, je suppose que tu as été nommé préfet en chef ?

-Oui ! Cette année, les deux chefs sont à Gryffondor !

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Je savais pas que Maria aussi...

-Et si ! Va falloir se tenir à carreau maintenant, avec ses deux là pour nous surveiller ! sourit Sirius.

Maria entra dans leur compartiment à ce moment précis.

-Remus ? Il y a eu un problème, une bousculade entre des première et deuxième année, tu veux bien nous aider à les calmer s'il te plait ?

-J'arrive ! déclara Remus qui sortit du compartiment en réajustant son insigne.

La porte étant restée ouverte, Sirius tendit l'oreille :

-J'entends pas de bousculades, mais j'entends bien le roulement agréable du chariot de friandises ! Je reviens !

-Attends, je t'accompagne ! s'écria Peter qui se précipita à sa suite.

James et Lily restèrent seuls dans le compartiment où un silence s'installa. Ce fut finalement Lily qui le rompit, en se levant à son tour.

-Je vais aux toilettes.

Elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs, voyant Remus, Maria et Severus qui surveillaient deux groupes de jeunes se renfermant chacun dans leur compartiment. Elle passa devant eux, mais, dès que les deux préfets de Gryffondor furent partis, Severus s'élança à sa suite.

-Hey, Lily !

-Salut. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mais moi c'est pas le plus important. Toi, comment tu vas ?

-Ca va...

-J'ai appris ce qui s'était passé cet été, avec Lucius et Potter. Il te traite bien ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'y suis faite.

-Ecoute. Je vais faire des recherches là-dessus, OK ? Maintenant que je suis préfet, j'ai accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque, je vais me pencher sur ce sort d'esclavage, et les moyens de le rompre. Je sais que tu le détestes, je te promets que je te laisserais pas entre ses mains. Je te le promets.

-Merci infiniment Severus. Mais ne néglige quand même pas ton rôle de préfet, je veux pas que tu perdes ton insigne à cause de moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. A bientôt ma belle. Je te sortirais de là. Tôt ou tard, je te sortirais de là.

-Merci, souffla Lily.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et Lily rentra. Elle reprit sa place à coté de James qui lui tendit un Chocogrenouille. Elle s'apprêtait à s'en emparer lorsque James leva le bras, le mettant hors de portée. La jeune fille interrogea James du regard.

-Que te voulait Servilus ?

-Il avait appris ce qui s'était passé cet été, et il voulait savoir si ça n'avait pas été trop dur chez Lucius.

-Et chez moi aussi, je suppose ?

Lily haussa les épaules.

-On n'en a pas parlé, mentit-elle.

Il existait un avantage à être considérée comme une Miss Parfaite, toujours plongée dans ses livres, et chouchoute des profs : personne ne l'imaginait sortir des mensonges, et elle avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de se servir de cet avantage dès que ça pouvait lui être utile. Sans dire un mot de plus, elle croqua dans le Chocogrenouille, et ne tira plus un mot de tout le trajet.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs et Lily montèrent dans la première calèche vide qu'ils trouvaient, l'occupant suffisamment pour que personne d'autre ne vienne s'installer avec eux. Cependant, dès qu'ils furent descendus devant les portes en chêne du château, une voix s'exclama :

-James ! Lily !

Lily se tourna vers Maria avec un grand sourire. James lui fit la bise, et sourit :

-Félicitations ! Préfète-en-chef...

-Et ouais ! Va falloir te tenir à carreau maintenant James ! Lily ! Il fallait que je te dise ! Est-ce que tu sais avec qui sort Brian Hokins ??

Les deux filles partirent dans une de ces discussions dont les filles ont le secret, suivant les maraudeurs qui avaient renoncé à suivre les premiers ragots de l'année.

Ils arrivèrent dans les premiers dans la Grande Salle, et purent donc s'asseoir tout au bout de la table afin de se livrer à leur loisir préféré : commenter les têtes des 1e année et établir des pronostiques sur leur maison. Premières année qui ne tardèrent pas à rentrer, recroquevillés les uns contre les autres, formant une masse qui avançait timidement derrière McGonagall. Les maraudeurs remarquèrent cependant une fille beaucoup plus grande que les autres. Celle-ci prit le Choixpeau et le posa sur son tabouret, déclenchant l'habituelle chanson d'accueil. Lorsqu'elle fut terminée, la professeur de métamorphose déclara :

-Je vais vous appeler un par un, et vous vous avancerez afin que je place le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Celui-ci décidera de la maison dans laquelle vous passerez votre scolarité. Nathalie Adams !

Une jeune fille blonde avec de grands yeux bleus s'avança, et Sirius émit un sifflement discret.

-Sirius ! s'exclama Remus. Elle a 11 ans !

-Et alors ? Faut investir sur l'avenir !

James éclata de rire pendant que Remus plongeait la tête dans ses mains.

-J'annonce Serdaigle ! déclara Peter. Elle a une tête à être intelligente !

-Plutôt une tête innocente derrière des intentions manipulatrices, murmura James. Serpentard ! J'en suis sûr !

Ils se turent pour voir McGonagall placer le Choixpeau sur la tête de la fille. Celui-ci y resta tout juste une seconde avant de s'écrier :

-Gryffondor !

Lily et Maria éclatèrent de rire tout en applaudissant pendant que Sirius lançait de petits coups de poings moqueurs dans l'épaule de James. La répartition continua :

-Lynda Breton's ?

-Serpentard !

Les maraudeurs arrêtèrent de faire des commentaires pendant un instant, se contentant de regarder les têtes défiler sous le Choixpeau. La répartition avançait progressivement, les tables se remplissant au fur et à mesure que la masse devant la table des professeurs se dissipait.

-Violine Leclercq ?

-Ah, commenta James. Celle-là, Peter, oui, elle a une tête à être intelligente. Serdaigle.

-C'est drôle, j'aurais dit Gryffondor, renchérit Sirius, semblant réfléchir.

-Plutôt une tête à ne pas se faire remarquer, à se fondre dans la masse, rajouta Remus. Poufsouffle !

-On parie Serpentard ? souffla Lily à l'oreille de Maria.

-Gryffondor !

-On aura pas mal de filles cette année... murmura Sirius. Y a pas eu un seul gars pour l'instant !

-Flora Moon ?

-Poufsouffle !

-Killian Nandy ?

-Serpentard !

-Jeremy Nygson ?

-Serpentard !

-Naomi Oward ?

-Serdaigle !

Sirius bailla longuement.

-Bon, ça commence à devenir lourd, j'ai faim moi !

-T'as fini tes Chocogrenouille il y a une demie-heure ! nota Maria.

-Bien ce que je dis. J'ai faim.

-Cassiopée Storm ? reprit la voix de McGonagall.

La jeune fille qui faisaient deux têtes et demi de plus que les autres s'avança.

-C'est impossible qu'elle ait 11 ans, murmura Lily. Je lui donne plus ou moins notre âge !

-Ca tu l'a dit ! Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-J'en sais rien, murmura James. Et c'est déstabilisant, c'est impossible de prévoir une maison du coup...

-Gryffondor ! s'exclama le Choixpeau.

Les maraudeurs applaudirent vigoureusement la jeune fille qui s'assit en bout de table. Les têtes recommencèrent à défiler, et deux garçons furent répartis à Gryffondor. N'ayant plus que des filles parmi les élèves non-encore répartis, Sirius commenta :

-Faut voir le bon coté des choses ! Ils auront un bon territoire de chasse ! dit-il en regardant les sept filles envoyées à Gryffondor.

Enfin, il ne resta plus qu'une personne devant la table des professeurs.

-Katarina Terrance ?

-Serpentard !

Dès que la fille fut assise, Dumbledore se leva.

-J'aurais plusieurs choses à vous dire, mais je sais bien que vos cerveaux ne supporteront pas d'avoir à subir à la fois le discours d'un vieil homme et les plaintes de leurs estomacs. Bon appétit !

Des montagnes de plats apparurent devant eux, et Sirius afficha un grand sourire en essayant de trouver le plat le plus appétissant parmi ceux qui étaient à portée. Il tendit finalement la main vers le plat de frites, servant James au passage. Maria s'exclama :

-Hey, Lily ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'ai pas faim.

James se retourna vers elle.

-Lily, et notre concours de plus gros mangeurs de frites, hein ??

-Va te faire voir, James.

James fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien qui t'intéresse.

Le Gryffondor soupira, et servit allègrement Lily en frites, remplissant totalement son assiette.

-Allez mange ma belle.

Lily finit par se laisser tenter par l'odeur alléchante qui s'élevait de son plat, et par déguster tout ce que James lui avait servi. Lorsque les desserts apparurent, elle attrapa deux parts de tarte au citron et les dévora en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Puis, quand les dernières miettes eurent disparues des plats, ceux-ci disparurent, et Dumbledore se leva.

-Bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous informer que, pour des raisons qui la regarde, mademoiselle Cassiopée Storm a été acceptée en 7e année, et rejoindra la classe de ses condisciples de dernière année à Gryffondor. Monsieur Rusard vous rappelle que la liste des objets interdits est disponible devant son bureau. Les première année doivent également savoir que l'accès à la forêt est interdit. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment pour la plupart, et les préfets se levèrent, appelant les 1e année de leurs maisons respectives. James s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsque McGonagall se dirigea vers lui :

-Mr Potter, dans le bureau du directeur.

-DEJA ??? s'exclamèrent tous les élèves ayant entendu.

-Silence ! Rentrez dans votre salle commune, le couvre-feu prend effet dans 10 minutes ! Et vous, James, suivez-moi.

Adressant un rapide signe de tête à Sirius pour lui dire de ne pas l'attendre, James suivit McGonagall qui l'emmena dans le bureau qu'il était habitué à visiter. Seulement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il y allait sans savoir ce qui lui était reproché.

Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau où McGonagall le rejoignit en faisant signe à James de s'asseoir face à eux.

-Bonsoir, James, commença Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, rassurez-vous, il ne vous est absolument rien reproché, je voulais juste mettre au point certaines choses avec vous. J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé avec Miss Evans cet été.

James acquiesça, se demandant jusqu'à quel point le directeur avait été informé.

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter vivement pour votre courage et votre présence d'esprit. Peu de personnes auraient osé proposer un tel marché à Lucius Malefoy, avec autant de tact et de diplomatie que ceux dont vous avez fait preuve. Donc commencez par recevoir toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci monsieur. J'ai absolument pas réfléchi, il me paraissait juste inacceptable de savoir ce qui se passait sans rien faire.

-Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Ensuite, nous ne pouvons pas supprimer le sort d'esclavage, malheureusement, aucun contre-sort n'est actuellement connu. Et, malgré l'infiltration des mangemorts dans le réseau de vente des esclaves, il subsiste des lois qui datent du temps où l'esclavage n'était dû que suite à une dette trop importante. Malgré toute l'injustice de ces lois, nous sommes obligés de les appliquer. Miss Evans sera donc sous votre entière responsabilité durant tout son séjour à l'école, et vous aurez les mêmes droits et devoirs qu'un parent vis-à-vis d'elle. Je vous demanderais donc si vous acceptez de lui signer une autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-lard ?

-Evidemment.

James saisit la plume et le parchemin que Dumbledore lui tendait, et griffonna rapidement :

_Je, soussigné James Potter, responsable de Lily Evans, donne par la présente l'autorisation à cette dernière de sortir du château afin de participer à toutes les sorties à Pré-au-lard proposées par l'école Poudlard._

Il signa, et rendit le parchemin au directeur.

-Merci beaucoup. Ensuite, je dois vous informer qu'en tant que responsable, vous serez informés, si les professeurs le souhaitent, de tous les manquements à la discipline de Miss Evans : sorties nocturnes, retards, absences, etc.

-Ah ça je suis d'accord ! Je veux être prévenu le jour où Lily Evans sèchera une heure de cours, parce qu'en six ans j'ai encore jamais vu ça ! sourit James.

McGonagall sourit légèrement, et le directeur finit :

-Bien. Maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au clair, il y a un dernier point sur lequel j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous.

-Je vous écoute, murmura James, intrigué par la gravité du visage du directeur.

-James, nous ne pouvons pas aller au-delà des lois, mais le règlement de l'école reste prioritaire sur la loi à l'intérieur de ces murs. Je sais que Lily vous appartient, et est sous votre entière responsabilité. Cependant, durant toute la durée où vous serez dans le château, et tant que j'en serais le directeur, je refuse d'entendre parler de maltraitances, ou d'abus sexuels. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, monsieur.

Repensant à ce que Remus lui avait dit, il compléta :

-Je l'ai pas tirée des griffes de Malefoy pour agir comme lui, monsieur.

-Je l'espère bien. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. Le professeur McGonagall va vous accompagner jusqu'à votre salle commune pour que vous n'ayez pas de problèmes avec le couvre-feu qui est déjà dépassé.

-D'accord.

Il suivit la professeur de métamorphose jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame, où elle lui donna le mot de passe.

-Merci. Bonne nuit professeur.

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi, James.

Il rentra dans la salle commune, où il vit Lily en larmes, assise sur le canapé. Sirius et Peter étaient assis à coté d'elle, Sirius lui caressant doucement l'épaule.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda James en se précipitant vers elle.

-On sait pas, expliqua Sirius. Elle allait monter dans le dortoir, mais dès qu'elle a posé un pied à l'intérieur elle est tombée et s'est mise à hurler, comme si elle s'était pris un _doloris_. Remus a pris ta cape d'invisibilité pour aller à la bibliothèque chercher des infos sur le sort d'esclavage. On voit pas à quoi d'autre ça peut être du...

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit, et Remus rentra.

-Je l'ai ! J'ai pas pu emmener le bouquin, mais en bref, Lily ne peut pas passer la nuit dans la même pièce que des personnes que James ne l'a pas expressément autorisée à côtoyer. Quand elle s'est barrée chez moi, j'avais déjà vu Lily chez James avant, et donc le sort a considéré ça comme une autorisation, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Lily va avoir besoin d'une autorisation de ta part de fréquenter les filles de son dortoir.

-OK. Lily, tu peux fréquenter toutes les personnes présentes dans ce château, d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça en séchant ses larmes.

-Comme ça tu n'auras plus de problèmes avec qui que ce soit... Ce sera plus sûr...

-Merci.

Lily monta les escaliers, et franchit la porte du dortoir en fermant les yeux, s'attendant à une nouvelle vague de douleur. Mais rien ne se produisit. Du haut des escaliers, elle lança un sourire à James.

-Merci beaucoup !

-De rien ma belle. Allez bonne nuit.

James monta à son tour dans son dortoir, et retrouva son lit sur lequel il s'étala. Enlevant ses lunettes, il s'endormit quasiment aussitôt.

* * *

Reviews, please !!


	5. Chapter 5

Me revoilà après de (trop) longues semaines d'absence. Je remercie et demande une ovation à Khalya qui, malgré mon retard plus qu'intolérable, a corrigé ce chapitre fini en même pas une soirée. Ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore peuvent aller lire sa ô combien magnifique fic que nous considérons tous comme notre Bible, la meilleure fanfiction de ce site (qui a dit "lèche-bottes" ?), "Sous la coupe de Rogue".

Merci également à Me-Violine pour ses coups de pied aux fesses, sans lesquels ce chapitre n'aurait pas été posté aujourd'hui, faute d'être terminé, et à Delrya, pour ses commentaires.

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

Lily rentra dans son dortoir, et adressa un vague signe de tête aux filles de 7e année déjà couchées. Maria n'était pas là, étant préfète en chef, elle avait eu le droit d'occuper une chambre privée. Ses camarades de dortoir, qui ne dormaient pas et papotaient joyeusement, se tournèrent vers elle. L'une d'elle se leva.

-Salut Lily !

-Salut Jennifer... répondit la rouquine, se demandant pourquoi la fille lui adressait la parole pour la première fois en sept ans.

-Dis, c'est vrai tout ce qu'on raconte, ce qui s'est passé avec Lucius et James ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? soupira-t-elle, ayant plus qu'envie de se coucher.

-OK donc c'est que c'est vrai ! conclut la fille. Alors dis, dis, dis, tu vas pouvoir nous dire, toi ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que James est un bon coup au lit ?

-Et est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il est hyper musclé ? demanda une autre fille.

-Il a une aussi belle chute de reins que ce qui se dit ?

-Il est pas trop rapide j'espère ?

-C'est vrai qu'il peut te faire atteindre le 7e ciel mieux que quiconque ?

Les filles s'étaient levées de leur lit, enchaînant les questions à tour de rôle. Les questions qui faisaient rejaillir plus que jamais tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque James l'obligeait à coucher avec elle. Du dégoût, de la tristesse, et un horrible sentiment de vulnérabilité. Luttant contre l'envie de pleurer, elle marmonna :

-Allez vous faire foutre.

Elle attrapa la couverture pliée au bout de son lit, et redescendit dans la salle commune déserte. Tout le monde était parti se coucher. Elle ne voulait pas déranger Maria, et ne savait de toute façon pas où était sa chambre. Elle s'allongea dans le canapé de la salle commune, s'enroula dans sa couverture, et s'endormit aussitôt d'un sommeil agité.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James s'étira, et regarda son réveil. Six heures du matin. Incapable de se rendormir, il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla, et descendit dans la salle commune. Il se figea en remarquant Lily, recroquevillée dans le canapé, tremblant de froid. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et remit sur son dos la couverture tombée par terre. D'un coup de baguette, il ralluma un feu dans la cheminée, et frictionna doucement le dos de la jeune fille. Elle continuait à dormir, mais paraissait littéralement congelée. James continua à lui caresser doucement le dos avec la couverture jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, une petite demie-heure après.

-Ca va ma belle ?

Lily regarda autour d'elle, avant de poser ses yeux sur James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lily ?

-Je... Je voulais pas supporter les filles...

James remarqua les joues de la rouquine devenir de plus en plus rouges. Puis elle finit par tout lui raconter, les questions des filles, et son incapacité totale à supporter de telles questions.

-T'as eu raison de partir, Lily. Tu voudras venir dormir avec moi la nuit prochaine ?

Lily hésita vivement, et James repris :

-Si je te propose ça c'est pour toi, ma belle. Je veux pas abuser de toi, au contraire, je veux juste que tu puisses dormir au chaud. C'est comme tu veux... Mais si jamais tu veux dormir dans un vrai lit, et non dans ce canapé, hésite pas.

-Merci James, sourit la jeune fille.

-De rien. Tu devrais aller te prendre une douche, tu vas être en retard en cours si tu files pas te préparer.

-Je file. A tout de suite.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs et Lily s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, et commencèrent à manger. Cassiopée vint s'asseoir à coté d'eux, et demanda à Lily :

-S'il te plait ? Comment on connaît notre emploi du temps ?

-Les profs vont pas tarder à nous le distribuer, il est personnalisé pour chaque matière que tu as choisie... Tu suivais quoi, comme cours, à Durmstrang ?

-Le strict minimum, j'avais aucune option : initiation à la magie noire, potions, sortilèges de duel... Une fois de temps en temps, les profs de métamorphose et études des créatures dangereuses acceptaient de nous donner des cours, même si on n'avait pas payé pour suivre leurs options... Là-bas, tu as les cours de base avec l'inscription, et tu rajoutes un supplément de plus ou moins 100 gallions par option que tu veux suivre... Déjà qu'on m'avait offert l'inscription, je voulais pas abuser...

-Il doit bien y avoir moyen que tu suives des cours de rattrapage, proposa Lily. Il faudrait voir ça avec McGonagall.

Pendant que les deux filles continuaient à discuter, James tourna les yeux vers Sirius. Celui-ci n'avait pas touché à sa pile de pancakes dans son assiette, gardant les yeux fixés sur Cassiopée.

-Un problème, Patmol ? demanda James.

Sirius se rapprocha du brun aux lunettes, et murmura :

-Cette fille... Cassiopée... Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part... Je sais absolument pas où, ni quand, ni comment... Mais je l'ai déjà vue, j'en suis persuadé...

-Patmol, elle vient de Durmstrang, tout au nord de la Russie... Et si on lui a payé son inscription, elle doit pas avoir d'argent pour voyager... Comment t'aurais pu la voir quelque part ?

-Je sais pas. Je l'ai déjà vue, c'est tout.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall ouvrit la porte, laissant les Gryffondors entrer dans sa salle de classe. Au moment où Lily s'apprêtait à passer la porte, une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Lily ? Je peux te demander un service ?

-Etant donné que je suis ton esclave, je suppose que j'ai pas le droit de dire non...

-C'est exactement ça. Tu voudras bien nous jeter un sortilège de copie dessus et nous les filer à tous les quatre ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous pouvez pas en prendre, vous, des notes ?

-La flemme. Et évite de me contredire. Je dis ça dans ton intérêt, on ne sait pas à quel point le sortilège accepte que tu désobéisses, et j'ai pas envie que ça finisse comme hier soir.

-James ! Lily ! Veuillez rentrer, s'il vous plait, nous vous attendons ! appela McGonagall.

-Les quatre exemplaires de notes avant ce soir, rappela James avant d'aller s'asseoir à coté de Sirius.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily bâilla légèrement. Elle finissait de corriger le devoir de métamorphose de James, pour assurer à celui-ci d'avoir la meilleure note possible. Et elle n'avait pas encore commencé ses propres leçons. L'horloge sonna minuit. Terminant le devoir de James, elle attaqua les siens, qu'elle réussit à expédier en une demi-heure. Elle rangea rapidement les devoirs dans les sacs respectifs, et monta dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, où James lui avait proposé de dormir. Les garçons ne dormaient toujours pas, discutant avidement, allongés dans leurs lits. La jeune fille remarqua immédiatement que James, habituellement en tee-shirt trop grand pour lui pour dormir, ne portait qu'un caleçon tombant assez bas, révélant ses muscles et sa chute de reins. Elle hésita quelques secondes, et James se leva.

-T'inquiète pas, ma belle. J'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit, je crève juste de chaud dans ce dortoir. Si tu veux pas venir, je ne t'y obligerais pas, mais je te jure que je ne te ferais absolument rien.

Lily hésita deux secondes, avant de repenser à la nuit dernière, qu'elle avait passé sur un canapé trop étroit, à trembler de froid. Elle avait réussit à s'enrhumer, passant la journée à éternuer et se moucher.

-D'accord. Merci.

-De rien. Allez viens.

Lily se glissa dans le lit de James, à coté de lui. James passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant doucement contre son torse agréablement chaud. Il jeta un sortilège de chauffage sur sa chemise de nuit, et rabattit tendrement la couette sur elle.

-Ne prends pas encore plus froid, ma belle.

-Merci... murmura-t-elle, appréciant les vagues de chaleur émergeant de sa chemise de nuit.

Malade, épuisée, elle s'endormit aussitôt, nichée confortablement contre le torse de James.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Après trois jours, Lily avait fini par abdiquer, et laisser James l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Ses éternuements constants, ainsi que ses 40 degrés de fièvre l'empêchaient de suivre correctement les cours. Après l'avoir rapidement examinée, Mme Pomfresh décida de la garder pour trois ou quatre jours. Elle venait de se réveiller quand une horloge sonna 18h, la fin des cours. Quelques minutes après, Cassiopée entra dans l'infirmerie, les bras chargés de livres.

-Salut Miss ! Je t'amène tes leçons...

-Merci !

Cassiopée s'assit à coté d'elle, et sortit un parchemin où elle avait noté la liste des devoirs.

-Normalement j'ai tout : métamorphose, potions, arithmancie, et sortilèges. Y a juste des bouquins à lire.

-OK merci beaucoup !

-De rien. Et au fait ! McGonagall a dit qu'elle m'accepterait peut-être dans son cours, elle va me faire passer des tests de niveau. Et Sirius veut bien m'entraîner pour que j'ai le niveau des 7e année !

-C'est super cool ! s'enthousiasma Lily. Surtout que Sirius se démerde vachement bien en métamorphose... Je suis sûre qu'il réussira à t'apprendre pas mal de trucs !

-J'espère ! J'ai toujours voulu faire de la métamorphose, mais j'ai jamais réussi à économiser assez pour suivre cette option à Durmstrang...

-Et tu ne pouvais pas aller dans une autre école ?

-Je... Non. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Sous le coup de plein de trucs, stress, peur, et tout, mes pouvoirs se sont déclenchés d'eux-mêmes. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, j'ai transplané. Je suis arrivée en Russie, pas loin de Durmstrang, et j'ai jamais osé essayer de re-transplaner dans l'autre sens. J'ai plus eu de nouvelles de mon père depuis. Le directeur de l'école m'a retrouvée et gardée dans son école où il m'a offert l'inscription. Mais il est mort l'année dernière, et le nouveau directeur a voulu que je paye cash le prix de l'inscription. Il a fini par s'arranger avec Dumbledore, qui a accepté que je vienne finir mes études ici. Selon lui, vu que je suis née en Angleterre, mon inscription a été prise en compte dès ma naissance, et j'ai toujours eu ma place ici...

-C'est sympa de sa part... Et j'espère vraiment que tu vas pouvoir suivre les cours que tu veux !

-J'espère aussi ! Bon allez, je vais te laisser te reposer, dit-elle en voyant Mme Pomfresh la regarder avec de plus en plus d'insistance.

-Bonne soirée !

-Merci, toi aussi !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily avait fini par se remettre rapidement, sans prendre trop de retard sur son travail. Cassiopée, avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux, avait continué à lui fournir la liste du travail à faire, et James l'avait aidée à rattraper son retard. Pour l'instant, n'ayant rien à faire, elle était allée avec Cassiopée et Sirius pour leur entraînement de métamorphose. Ils se rendirent dans la salle sur demande, et Sirius s'étala dans un fauteuil.

-OK Cassie ! Puisque Lily est là, on va en profiter pour faire un bilan de tout ce que tu as appris... Fais ce que tu veux, surprends-la !

Lily s'assit à coté de Sirius, et regarda la jeune fille métamorphoser successivement une allumette en aiguille, avant de la retransformer en allumette. Elle continua avec un animal qui devint un verre à pied, un caillou métamorphosé en plante verte, un mouchoir en couverture de laine. Elle enchaîna très vite avec les sortilèges dits de "second niveau", ceux qui étaient considérés comme utiles dans la vie d'un sorcier. Un vieux chapeau rapiécé devint un manteau d'un rouge éclatant, une branche d'arbre disparut pour laisser place à un long hamac dans lequel Sirius se jeta sous prétexte d'en tester la solidité. Après quoi il lui indiqua de transformer un hérisson en coussin, pour compléter le confort du hamac, avant de la laisser reprendre diverses transformations. Elle acheva en beauté par un bout de parchemin qui devint une pirogue, équipée de deux rames. Lily resta stupéfaite.

-T'as appris tout ça en un mois ?

-Oui ! Sirius est un excellent prof !

-J'ai aucun mérite ! Tu as vraiment un don pour la métamorphose, Cassie. Je préfère ne pas t'entraîner moi-même à la métamorphose humaine, il pourrait y avoir des conséquences trop graves... Mais va montrer à McGo ce que t'as appris en un mois, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera de fignoler tes cours de rattrapage !

-Super ! Merci beaucoup Sirius ! T'es vraiment extra !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily respira profondément. Elle devait rester calme. Ne pas paniquer. Elle était en dehors de sa salle commune pour la première fois en sept ans. James et Sirius, eux, avaient bien fait ça des centaines de fois sans se faire prendre. Pourquoi, elle, se ferait-elle prendre pour l'unique fois où ça lui arrive ? _Parce que James et Sirius avaient une cape d'invisibilité et une carte du maraudeur,_ souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle tourna à un angle de mur, et descendit encore quelques marches en faisant attention aux marches réputées pour craquer. Un bruit de pas se rapprocha, de plus en plus rapidement. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était au milieu du plus grand escalier de l'école, il n'y avait aucunes cachettes possibles, à moins de remonter les marches en vitesse, et alors le bruit attirerait l'attention. Avant qu'elle ne puisse prendre une décision, une voix murmura :

-_Lumos !_

Elle fut éblouie par l'éclair de lumière, et ferma les yeux. Mais la voix qui s'éleva venait d'une personne indéniablement plus petite, et il n'en existait qu'une seule parmi les professeurs de Poudlard.

-Eh bien, Miss Evans ? Le couvre-feu est dépassé ! fit remarquer la minuscule voix du professeur Flitwick.

-Je rentrais dans ma salle commune, professeur, mentit-elle. Je... Je...

Elle se trouvait à cours d'arguments. Merlin, elle ne se serait jamais retrouvée dans cette situation sans James et Sirius ! James et Sirius... Ils avaient déjà excusé un retard dans le cours de Flitwick... Et si ça marchait une deuxième fois ?

-J'étais avec le professeur Slughorn, pour parler de mes notes en potions !

-Hum... Horace, vous dites ? Bon, alors je n'ai qu'à vous féliciter de n'avoir que trente minutes de retard sur le couvre-feu, Miss ! Ne tardez pas à rentrer, maintenant.

-Oui monsieur.

Lily regarda Flitwick partir en repensant à cette scène, il y a deux ans. Slughorn était connu pour être bavard, trop bavard, et chaque étudiant avait déjà été convoqué au moins une fois pour parler de notes en potions un petit quart d'heure, et être ressorti deux heures plus tard après avoir entendu parler des prix des Nimbus 1988, des nouvelles normes des chaudrons scandaleuses, et du hibou envoyé par Slughorn lui-même aux auteurs de ces normes, le tout en s'attardant un peu sur le nombre d'elfes que Dumbledore devrait employer pour espérer avoir du gratin de pommes de terre tous les jours à table. (1) Les professeurs étaient les premiers à connaître ce talent naturel, et excusaient donc sans peine les retards dûs à un entretien avec lui. James et Sirius étaient allés plus loin : durant le cours de Flitwick, ils étaient arrivés en retard en brandissant cette excuse, et là encore, le professeur les avaient félicité pour n'avoir eu que 15 minutes de retard.

Revenant à la réalité, elle se reconcentra sur son objectif premier : les cuisines. Elle descendit silencieusement les escaliers, et arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Là, elle suivit les indications de James, et parvint sans mal au tableau dont elle chatouilla une partie pour ouvrir la porte. Les elfes ne dormaient pas, s'activant autour de ce qui deviendrait très bientôt le petit-déjeuner des élèves. Ce qui n'empêcha pas trois d'entre eux de se précipiter vers elle en la voyant entrer.

-Que peut-on pour vous Miss ?

-Miss désire peut-être du ragoût de bœuf ? Ou des brochettes de volaille ?

-Euh, non, merci... Je voudrais juste des pâtisseries, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Cela ne nous dérange aucunement, Miss ! Si Miss veut bien se donner la peine d'attendre...

L'elfe n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que trois autres créatures arrivèrent en poussant un chariot bondé d'éclairs au chocolat, de croissants et pains au chocolat, babas au rhum, tartes, etc. Ils aidèrent Lily à les rapetisser pour les mettre dans son sac. La jeune fille les remercia vivement, et repartit, soulagée d'avoir fait la moitié du trajet. Mais elle avait à peine refermé la porte de la cuisine qu'une voix retentit dans le couloir obscur :

-Alors comme ça, l'élève la plus sérieuse de l'école aurait une petite faim nocturne ?

-C'est pas drôle, Severus, répondit Lily dans un murmure. C'est pour James et Sirius.

-Depuis quand tu te plies à leurs ordres ?

-Depuis que le sortilège d'esclavage me balance un _doloris_ si je désobéis à James.

Severus resta silencieux un moment, puis soupira :

-Allez viens, je te raccompagne. Je suis préfet, les profs diront rien si t'es avec moi.

-Merci beaucoup, souffla Lily, immensément soulagée.

Cela ne servit à rien, puisqu'ils atteignirent la tour des Gryffondors sans rencontrer personne. Avant de la laisser donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, Severus lui dit :

-Si jamais Potter t'ordonne de faire d'autres conneries de ce genre... Envoie-moi un hibou avant de partir de ta salle commune, et je te rejoindrais. T'as pas à payer le prix de l'égoïsme de ce petit con.

-D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Severus.

-Je t'en prie princesse.

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue avant de disparaître dans les escaliers de la tour. Lily regarda l'endroit par où il était parti quelques secondes, avant de donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, qui la laissa entrer.

-On a failli attendre ! fit remarquer la voix de James.

-Je suis tombée sur Flitwick.

-T'es vraiment pas douée... Bon, fais voir ce que t'as ramené.

Lily posa son sac par terre, et signala à James.

-Je vais me coucher.

-Je tarde pas à te rejoindre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall et Dumbledore ouvrirent des yeux ronds devant la table que Cassie métamorphosa en un cochon absolument parfait.

-C'est parfait, Miss Storm. Je comprends pourquoi Mr Black trouvait que vous aviez un don... C'est effectivement le cas. Je ne peux à présent pas vous accueillir dans mon cours tant que vous n'avez pas rattrapé votre retard en métamorphose humaine, mais, si vous êtes d'accord, je vous dispenserais moi-même ces cours particuliers le soir. Normalement, vous devriez rejoindre mon cours après la Toussaint. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

-Oui ! répondit Cassiopée avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Merci beaucoup professeur !

-Je vous en prie, Miss. Ce sera un plaisir de donner des cours à une élève aussi brillante.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily se glissa silencieusement en dehors de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Depuis une semaine qu'elle devait aller chercher, presque tous les soirs, des friandises pour James et Sirius dans les cuisines, elle avait toujours appelé Severus qui l'accompagnait, et la défendait s'ils croisaient des profs. Mais cette fois, il était coincé à une réunion de préfets. Elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Allez. Ils avaient rarement croisé des professeurs, jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Elle devait juste éviter Miss Teigne et Peeves, c'était eux les plus dangereux. Les fantômes et tableaux ne diraient rien, et, dans le silence total, elle entendrait les professeurs venir de loin. Elle se glissa silencieusement le long des couloirs et des escaliers, à l'affut du moindre bruit. Elle s'apprêtait à descendre le grand escalier, quand un miaulement retentit devant ses pieds. Le chat dévala les escaliers en direction du bureau de Rusard, et Lily partit instinctivement dans la direction opposée. Mais, à peine 20 secondes plus tard, un autre miaulement se fit entendre devant elle. Elle bifurqua à gauche tout en cherchant à comprendre comment Miss Teigne avait pu arriver ici en aussi peu de temps, sans qu'elle ne la voie passer. Mais elle fut arrêtée 10 mètres plus loin par Rusard, planté devant elle, un chat miaulant à ses pieds. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Il y avait deux chats. Le deuxième se rapprocha derrière elle, et Lily le vit se transformer, pour reprendre son apparence habituelle. Le professeur McGonagall la regarda sévèrement.

-Je vous remercie, Mr Rusard. Miss Evans, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

Le cœur battant à toute allure, elle suivit le professeur dans son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, Lily.

Le ton très calme de McGonagall, ainsi que l'emploi de son prénom la rassura un peu.

-Que faisiez-vous en dehors des couloirs, Lily ? C'est bien la première fois depuis votre entrée à l'école, que vous est-il passé par la tête ?

-Rien, madame. Je voulais juste... Respirer un peu d'air frais. C'est tout.

-Au bout de sept ans ici, vous devez savoir que les portes du château sont fermées à clé la nuit, et les tours d'astronomie dans la direction opposée à celle vers laquelle vous vous rendiez.

-Madame, je suis désolée. Je recommencerais plus, je vous le promets.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas du genre de Lily, de ne pas s'expliquer et de chercher à en finir le plus vite possible.

-Dites-moi juste sincèrement où vous alliez.

-Dans les cuisines. J'avais faim.

-Malgré les trois assiettes de frites que vous avez englouties au dîner, il y a deux heures ?

-Oui.

-Lily. Etant donné que c'est la première fois en sept ans, je ne vous donnerais pas de retenue pour votre escapade nocturne. Mais je peux – et je dois – vous en mettre une pour mensonge à un professeur. Vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour reconnaître une possibilité de ne pas trop mal vous en sortir. Dites-moi la vérité, s'il vous plait.

-Je ne voulais pas y aller, madame... Et la nourriture, c'était pas pour moi.

-Quelqu'un vous a demandé d'y aller ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

Lily resta silencieuse, mais la professeur de métamorphose connaissait déjà la réponse. La rouquine avait suffisamment de caractère pour ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds de cette façon. Il n'y avait, dans ce château, qu'une seule personne à qui elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser quoi que ce soit.

Elle se leva et déclara :

-Venez. Je vais parler à James.

-Non ! Madame, je vous en supplie ! C'est de ma faute, lui dites rien !

-Suivez-moi, ordonna McGonagall d'une voix ferme.

Lily suivit la professeur en essayant de ne pas penser à la réaction de James. Elles atteignirent la salle commune des Gryffondors, et la professeur appela :

-Potter ! Venez ici !

James se leva de son canapé, et fronça les sourcils en voyant Lily à ses cotés. Celle-ci gardait les yeux baissés, évitant le regard du brun.

-Je vais être claire, Mr Potter. Vous avez ordonné à Lily de sortir jusqu'aux cuisines pour vous ramener des friandises, vrai ou faux ?

-Faux.

-Vous vous obstinez à nier ? Je vous avoue que la parole de Lily est plus crédible que la votre...

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, que je mente ou pas, professeur ? De toute façon, soit c'est bien moi qui suis à l'origine de ça, vous me punissez, soit c'est Lily, et vu qu'elle est sous ma responsabilité, je trinque parce que j'aurais du la surveiller plus que ça. Dans les deux cas, c'est moi qui prend. Alors je ne vais pas vous dire que c'est moi qui lui ai dit de faire ça juste pour vous faire plaisir, parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Potter ! Vous n'avez aucune crédibilité ! Alors faites-moi disparaître cet air arrogant de votre visage ! Utiliser Miss Evans pour faire vos stupidités reviens à les faire vous-même, étant donné qu'elle n'a pas le droit de vous dire non ! Je vous colle trois jours de retenue pour cela, Potter !

-Mais puisque je vous dis que ce n'est pas moi, bordel !

-Deux jours en plus pour mensonge et vulgarité ! Et ne vous avisez pas de recommencer !

La professeur sortit sans un mot de plus. James resta immobile, les yeux fixés sur la porte par laquelle elle était sortie. Lily essaya de s'esquiver vers le dortoir, mais James la rattrapa fermement par le poignet.

-Reste là, toi.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Lily en gardant les yeux baissés. Je te jure que je voulais pas lui dire.

-Ferme-là. Et regarde-moi quand je te parle.

Lily leva les yeux vers le visage de James. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était petite par rapport à lui, et le Gryffondor la dévisageait du haut de la tête et demie qu'il avait de plus qu'elle.

-Je me doute bien, que tu ne voulais pas lui dire. Je te connais trop bien, je ne vais pas te reprocher de ne pas avoir su lui mentir, tu en es incapable. Et la retenue, je m'en fous, après tout ce que je me suis pris depuis sept ans je suis plus à cinq heures près. Non, je me demande juste comment t'a réussi à te faire griller. Y a peut-être pas assez de recoins où se cacher, dans le château ?

-Rusard et Miss Teigne me coursaient déjà. Ils m'ont encerclée.

-Tu feras un peu plus attention que ça, à l'avenir. Allez, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, file te coucher.

Lily ne chercha pas à protester, heureuse de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Elle monta dans le dortoir, et se coucha dans le lit de James. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, elle en voulait juste à James de l'avoir obligée à violer le règlement, et à essayer de mentir à un professeur. Elle resta un moment assise dans le lit de James, les bras autour des genoux, à regarder sans le voir le mur rouge et or en face d'elle. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, et James rentra. Il se déshabilla rapidement, restant en caleçon, et s'allongea à coté de Lily.

-Ca va ? Demanda-t-il en l'incitant à s'allonger à coté de lui.

-Oui. Je suis désolée.

-C'est rien, ma belle. Oublie ça.

James l'attira contre lui, passa délicatement une main derrière son cou, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré le dégoût qu'elle ressentait toujours autant lorsque James faisait ça, elle le laissa faire. Elle ne dit rien non plus quand le Gryffondor laissa glisser ses mains sur son dos et sa poitrine. Peut-être qu'il serait un peu moins fâché si elle le laissait faire. Peut-être...

* * *

(1) Spéciale dédicace aux DUT Informatique de La Rochelle, qui reconnaîtront peut-être un de nos professeurs :D

Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, sûrement le dernier avant la fin aout pour cause de départ en vacances (vous me direz, vous êtes habitués à attendre, vous êtes plus à un mois près...).

Je remercie de tout coeur les lecteurs qui ont le temps de laisser une gentille reviews, que ce soit pour donner votre avis ou poser une question, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! N'hésitez surtout pas, j'essaye de répondre un petit mot à chacun ;)

Je remercie également Khalya, ma bêta, sans qui ce chapitre garderait de nombreuses failles et incohérences !

Sur ce, ENJOY !

* * *

_-Papa ?_

_-Ma chérie ?_

_-Elle est où maman ?_

_Papa relève la tête de son journal, et me prends sur ses genoux._

_-Elle est allée rejoindre Merlin. Le jour où tu es née._

_-Pourquoi ? Elle voulait pas de moi ?_

_-Si, chérie. Mais elle devait aller le voir. Alors elle t'a laissé, pour ne pas que je m'ennuie trop d'elle... _

_Papa a une voix hésitante, c'est drôle. J'ai encore plein de questions à poser, moi ! Mais y a quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Papa se lève et va ouvrir. J'entends la voix de Diana :_

_-Bonjour monsieur ! Cassiopée a le droit de venir jouer avec nous ?_

_Marion et Lynda, mes meilleures copines, sont derrière elle._

_-Oh oui papa ! Je peux je peux je peux ? je demande en sautant dans tous les sens autour de lui._

_-Oui, file. Mais n'oublie pas que ce soir, tu as un gros gâteau avec six belles bougies d'anniversaire à souffler !_

_-J'oublie pas ! Merci papa !_

_Je cours avec les filles qui me montrent les dernières poupées qu'elles ont eu, avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de me réveiller dans le dortoir des Gryffondors._

Cassiopée regarda autour d'elle, avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller. Il était encore tôt, elle aurait pu se rendormir. Mais ce souvenir avait ranimé quelque chose de trop douloureux en elle. Pas le temps où son père s'occupait de tout, pas celui où elle ne manquait de rien. Non. Celui de Diana, Marion et Lynda. Elles avaient disparues, les unes après les autres, sur une période de trois ans. Quasiment une chaque année. Elle s'était longuement demandé où elles étaient allées, pourquoi elles n'étaient pas revenues, pourquoi elle-même n'avait jamais disparue aussi. Aujourd'hui elle savait. Est-ce qu'elles étaient encore vivantes ? Est-ce qu'elles allaient bien ? Elle n'en savait rien. Encore une chose à essayer de trouver maintenant qu'elle était revenue en Angleterre.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily regarda sa montre et accéléra le pas. Après s'être fait prendre à se balader tardivement dans les couloirs, ce n'était pas le moment d'être en retard au cours de McGonagall. D'autant plus qu'elle devait passer à la bibliothèque pour rendre un livre qu'elle avait emprunté avant d'aller en cours. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la bibliothèque, une main l'attrapa par le col et la tira en arrière. Elle fut plaquée contre un mur, et encerclée par une demie-douzaine de Serpentards. Avery pointa sa baguette sous son cou et murmura :

-Je ne te conseille pas de crier.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Te faire regretter d'avoir quitté Lucius.

-Comme si j'avais eu le choix, siffla-t-elle.

-Tu sais, t'as pas beaucoup gagné au change... La seule différence, c'est que Lucius, lui, il sait se servir de sa queue ! Ajouta Avery sous les ricanements des Serpentards.

-Ah ouais ? T'es passé dans son lit combien de fois pour en être si sûr ?

Avery la plaqua contre le mur et lui décocha un coup de poing dans le visage, lui éclatant une lèvre au passage.

-Tu vas nous respecter un peu plus que ça, petite salope. Potter t'a rachetée trop tôt, mais c'est pas plus mal, on aura pas besoin de payer Lucius pour nous soulager sur une putain de sang-de-bourbe comme toi.

-Ne me touche pas ! cria Lily en se débattant.

Un autre coup de poing tomba, la faisant taire. Une main lui saisit le menton et lui releva la tête.

-Faites gaffe, les gars, ne lui abîmez pas trop la bouche, elle risque de l'utiliser très bientôt sur nos queues...

-Allez vous faire foutre... murmura Lily, sonné par les coups reçus.

-On va t'apprendre à être plus polie que ça, sale trainée... Tu crois que tu nous respecteras un peu plus une fois que tu auras visité tous nos lits ?

Nott l'attira violemment contre lui, plaquant une main sur le bas de son dos.

-Lâche-moi, supplia Lily.

En tournant la tête de tous les cotés, espérant trouver un echapatoire, la jeune fille croisa le regard onyx de Severus, et son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'allait pas laisser ces fous furieux lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'obligea à ne pas le supplier du regard, sachant que le Serpentard ne prendrait pas le risque d'intervenir directement. De toute façon, seul contre cinq, que pouvait-il faire ?

Lily se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ses larmes de couler lorsque la main d'Avery s'insinua sous sa jupe, provoquant les rires gras de ses comparses.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, sa seule chance probablement d'attirer l'attention, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on est stupides ? lui cracha Rosier en balançant sa baguette magique devant lui avec un sourire ironique.

-Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses, décida soudain Avery en déboutonnant d'une main sa ceinture. Je commence !

-Et pourquoi toi ? retentit la voix sèche de Severus

Surpris, Avery interrompit son geste et se retourna vers Rogue, laissant Rosier et Yaxley retenir Lily contre le mur.

-Comment ça, et pourquoi moi ? siffla-t-il.

-Te considères tu comme notre chef pour nous laisser tes restes ? Pourquoi aurais-tu le privilège de la prendre vive et gesticulante quand nous devrons nous contenter d'une poupée désarticulée ?

-Parce que j'ai eu l'idée… Et parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi !

-Eh ! Pour qui tu te prends de décider pour nous ? grogna Yaxley, réagissant exactement comme Rogue l'avait escompté.

Avery eut un soupir excédé et Severus retint un sourire. S'il ne se trompait, pas, James s'était déjà rendu compte du retard inhabituel de Lily en cours et devait déjà être à sa recherche. Bien qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris comment les maraudeurs faisaient, ils semblaient toujours savoir où trouver qui que ce soit dans le château. Il comptait là-dessus et espérait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à arriver. S'il pouvait retarder les Serpentards, il ne pourrait pas éternellement s'opposer à eux. Un rictus ironique se fraya un chemin sur ses lèvres à la pensée qu'il avait hâte de voir les maraudeurs. Heureusement pour lui, Avery l'interpréta comme la satisfaction d'avoir mis son autorité en péril.

-De plus, continua-t-il sans laisser à son camarade le loisir de parler, c'est bien beau de coincer la sang de bourbe et de jouer avec, mais Lucius risque de mal le prendre.

-Et pourquoi Lucius il le prendrait mal ? demanda Rosier.

-Parce qu'il l'a vendue, et que Potter pourrait l'accuser de malhonnêteté, riposta Rogue sans relever la pauvreté de la grammaire anglaise de son camarade. Cette enflure de Gryffondor est bien capable de l'accuser de nous l'avoir louée alors qu'elle n'est plus à lui. Ca créerait un scandale pas possible, et s'il souhaite naviguer dans les hautes sphères du ministère, il n'aura surement pas envie que son nom soit entaché de la sorte.

-On a pas besoin de s'emmerder avec ça, puisque la sang de bourbe ne parlera pas, n'est-ce pas, sale petite trainée ? siffla Avery en empoignant brutalement le menton de Lily

-Et si Potter le lui demande ? Elle n'aura pas le choix, le sort la forcera à répondre aussi bien que si elle avait avalé du véritasérum. Et ce veracrasse est bien capable de porter plainte contre nous. Et le vieux fou le soutiendra.

Avery fronça les sourcils.

-Pas besoin d'aller chercher si loin. Un bon _oubliettes_ entre les deux yeux, et c'est réglé ! déclara-t-il en se rapprochant de Lily.

Severus pâlit. Il n'arriverait pas à les retenir plus longtemps. Il ne put que regarder le Serpentard se coller à la jeune fille et glisser de nouveau une main sous sa jupe.

-_Everte statim !_

Une explosion retentit, et, lorsque Severus rouvrit les yeux, il vit Lily, recroquevillée par terre, les Serpentards ayant été projetés contre un mur. Il leva les yeux vers le lanceur du sort. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu James Potter aussi en colère, et comprenait maintenant comment le sort avait pu être aussi violent, lancé sous le coup de la rage. Les Serpentards s'immobilisèrent, observant James avancer vers eux. Rogue essaya de se rapprocher de Lily, s'inquiétant de la voir immobile contre le mur, mais Sirius le retint pendant que James lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

-QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PERMIS DE PENSER QUE TU AVAIS LE DROIT DE LA TOUCHER, CONNARD ?

Un autre coup de poing l'empêcha de répondre. James paraissait sur le point de lui en envoyer un troisième quand Lily hurla :

-James arrête !

-Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de te faire ?

-Severus était pas comme eux, James ! Il voulait me défendre, tu serais arrivé trop tard s'il avait pas été là !

Lily s'était relevée, et interposée entre James et Rogue. Sirius relâcha légèrement son emprise sur le Serpentard, et lança un regard interrogateur à James. Celui-ci tira Rogue par les cheveux, l'obligeant à le regarder.

-Ça a intérêt à être vrai, sale enflure.

Il leva la tête vers les autres Serpentards.

-J'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de vous les uns après les autres !

-T'as raison, Potter ! Tu ferais mieux de retourner la tringler !

-Surtout que ça risque de prendre du temps si Black participe aussi ! Elle passe dans quel lit en premier ?

James serra les poings et décocha un dernier coup de poing à Severus, lui brisant la mâchoire. Les Serpentards pâlirent immédiatement. Lily poussa un cri d'horreur.

-Vous savez ce qui vous attend si jamais il vous passait par la tête de réessayer !

Il adressa un signe de tête à Sirius qui le lâcha, le laissant repartir avec tous les autres Serpentards.

-James ! hurla Lily. Pourquoi tu lui a fait ça à lui ?

-Je sais pas...

Il se rapprocha de Lily, la plaqua contre le mur et l'obligea à la regarder.

-Peut-être parce que tu profitais que je t'envoie chercher de la bouffe en cuisine pour le voir ? Peut-être parce que je suis suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'il reste avant tout un petit enfoiré de Serpentard, et qu'au fond, il n'en pensait pas moins que tous les autres ?

-Il n'est pas...

-Tais-toi. Tu ferais mieux de me remercier au lieu de défendre de la vermine pareille.

-Je...

-C'était pas une proposition.

-Excuse-moi, murmura Lily en baissant les yeux. Merci beaucoup.

-Je préfère ça.

Lily connaissait suffisamment James pour savoir que sa fureur n'était pas encore retombée, et, même s'il ne l'avait jamais agressée directement, elle se sentait tout de même trop près de ses poings pour être totalement rassurée.

-Lily. T'as plus rien à craindre, maintenant.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête, pas rassurée pour autant.

-Désolé si je t'ai fait peur.

Il s'écarta et partit vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

-James ! cria Sirius. On a cours !

-Lily me prendra des notes ! J'ai besoin d'être seul pour me calmer...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un hibou entra dans la Grande Salle et se posa devant Cassiopée, provoquant des regards interrogateurs.

-Pourquoi il n'est pas arrivé en même temps que les autres, ce matin ? demanda Lily.

-C'est la réponse à une lettre que j'ai envoyée en me levant. Mon correspondant a été plus rapide que prévu.

Sans plus d'explications, elle détacha la lettre de la patte du hibou, se leva, et partit dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Une fois assise sur son lit, elle cassa le sceau en cire représentant un grand M entouré d'un serpent, déroula la lettre, et, s'assurant une dernière fois qu'elle était seule, lut :

_Cassiopée,_

_Je vous avouerais n'avoir que quelques vagues souvenirs de vous, bien que je me souvienne très bien de votre père. Mon père travaillait souvent avec lui, à cette époque, et je l'accompagnais régulièrement dans ses déplacements. Je serais ravi de vous apporter les informations demandées, mais vous comprendrez que les divulguer dans une lettre serait trop risqué pour nos deux réputations. Faisant parti du conseil d'administration de Poudlard, je dois faire une visite officielle très prochainement. Nous en profiterons pour nous rencontrer, je vous communiquerais la date exacte de cette visite dans un prochain hibou. _

_Cordialement,_

_Lucius Malefoy._

Cassiopée soupira de soulagement. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Lucius se souvienne d'elle. Comment une gamine de 7 ans accompagnant son père au travail, les jours où il n'avait trouvé personne pour la garder, pourrait-elle marquer les esprits de collègues ayant autre chose à faire que se soucier d'elle ? Mais l'essentiel était là : Lucius avait des informations sur son père. Des informations qu'elle obtiendrait très prochainement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily étouffa un bâillement, et rendit son devoir à Sirius.

-Change rien, c'est nickel !

-Merci beaucoup !

-T'as corrigé le mien et ceux de Peter et Remus ? demanda James.

-Je m'y mets, juste là... Je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à corriger plusieurs devoirs en même temps. Et Remus n'a pas voulu que je bosse sur le sien.

James la foudroya du regard, mais ne dit rien, laissant la jeune fille retourner à la table où elle vérifiait les devoirs des maraudeurs pour leur assurer de bonnes notes. Elle hésita entre celui de James ou Peter, et, décidant de garder le pire pour la fin, prit celui de James.

"_Devoir de potion : Etudes des pièrres de lunne_

_Les pièrres de lunne, comme leurre nom lindique, son issu de roché montagnars aiclairés réguliairement part le clèr de lunne. C'est a la plaine lunne que ses pièrres son requeuillis part les fabrikans de potions, leurs assurants inssi des preaupriétés aubtimales et des pouvoirs des plus puissans lor de la fabricassion de potions." _(1)

Hésitant violemment entre se taper la tête contre le table ou jeter le parchemin de James dans le feu de la cheminée, elle décida de corriger d'abord le fond du devoir, après quoi elle le recopierait au propre sans les fautes. Remus, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule, murmura :

-T'es pas obligée de faire ça, ma belle... Il sait s'armer d'un dictionnaire et d'un bouquin sur les pierres de lune, tu sais...

-Je le sais... Mais j'ai pas le choix, Remus... Je dois lui obéir... Et il est suffisamment en colère depuis ce matin, je veux pas en rajouter...

-Tu veux que je lui en touche un mot ?

-Je connais déjà la réponse, mais si ça t'amuse...

Remus hésita quelques secondes, avant de se diriger vers James :

-Cornedrue... Elle est épuisée... Ce devoir est pour la semaine prochaine, tu veux pas la laisser dormir ?

James se leva, s'approcha de Lily, et lui saisit violemment le menton en l'obligeant à le regarder.

-T'es fatiguée ? demanda-t-il en la foudroyant du regard.

-_Oui, je suis crevée, ça fait une semaine que je me couche à des heures pas possible pour faire vos devoirs, j'en ai marre, je veux dormir !_

Elle aurait aimé répondre ça. Mais les éclairs qui sortaient des yeux de James lui firent baisser la tête.

-Non.

-Alors elle termine ! cria James à Remus.

Ce dernier allait ouvrir la bouche, mais James le coupa :

-Tais-toi ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'elle se branle à longueur de journées, tu pouvais l'acheter toi-même !

Lily et Sirius relevèrent violemment la tête. Sirius se leva et se posa en face de James.

-Ecoute, vieux. Que tu sois énervé par ce qui s'est passé ce matin, ça passe encore. Mais on n'a pas à en récolter les fruits. Tu veux passer tes nerfs ? Va casser la gueule à quelques Serpentards. Mais soit tu te calmes immédiatement, soit tu dégages, c'est clair ?

Quelques secondes se passèrent pendant lesquelles James et Sirius restèrent face à face, chacun défiant l'autre du regard. Remus, Peter et Lily retinrent leur souffle, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas grand chose pour que tout dégénère entre les deux Gryffondors. James finit par se détourner, et se rapprocher de Remus.

-Excuse-moi. C'est vrai, je suis sur les nerfs. Je voulais pas dire ça.

Il lui tendit une main, que Remus serra sans hésitations.

-Excuse-moi.

-C'est rien. Mais tu devrais te reposer, James, t'es vraiment à cran.

-C'est ce que je vais faire. Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais me coucher. Tu me rejoins quand tu veux.

-J'arrive ! indiqua-t-elle, se dépêchant de ranger ses affaires avant que James n'ait le temps de changer d'avis.

-A demain les gars !

Les maraudeurs le saluèrent brièvement, avant de retourner sur le canapé qu'ils avaient investis. Lily sortit rapidement de la salle de bains du dortoir en chemise de nuit, et s'assit sur le lit de James. Celui-ci la rejoignit rapidement, s'assit à coté d'elle, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

-Je suis désolé, ma belle. J'aurais pas du vous parler comme ça.

-Pas grave.

-J'ai vraiment été un petit con. Je me suis laissé emporter par ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

-A part me libérer ?

-Tu sais très bien que si je le pouvais, ce serait fait depuis longtemps. J'ai quand même continué à effectuer des recherches, et j'ai trouvé exactement pourquoi je pouvais pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Un très vieux sort, censé s'assurer qu'on ne puisse libérer un esclave sous une quelconque contrainte... Mais je n'arrête pas de chercher, t'inquiète pas !

-OK...

-Allez ma belle... Allonge-toi... Tu vas avoir droit à un massage de la part du plus beau mec de Poudlard !

-Merci ! sourit-elle.

Elle s'allongea, et laissa les mains de James masser délicatement son dos, la relaxant plus que jamais. Après tout, il n'était peut-être pas si con que ça... N'importe qui s'était déjà laissé emporter par la colère... Elle l'avait sûrement mal jugé, depuis six ans... Il avait peut-être droit à une seconde chance... Après tout...

* * *

(1) Les personnes me faisant remarquer que de telles fautes d'orthographes sont impossibles dans le devoir d'un adolescent de 17 ans sont priées de venir m'aider à corriger ceux de mes camarades de promo ! =D

Si vous avez une ou deux, un petit clic sur le bouton "submit reviews" fait toujours plaisir :)


	7. Chapter 7

Surprise ! Suite à certains commentaires, à la fois de revieweurs (que je remercie) et de ma bêta, j'ai décidé de tout faire pour publier plus régulièrement. Je pars en vacances pour 15 jours, mais dès mon retour, je vais m'arranger pour pouvoir poster un chapitre tous les 15 jours, afin d'éviter trop d'attente qui fait qu'au final, vous décrochez parce que vous avez oublié le début de la fic.

Voilà donc un tout nouveau chapitre, deux jours après la dernière publication !

ENJOY !

* * *

Lily se glissa dans le lit de James, se collant au corps chaud du Gryffondor. Celui-ci l'embrassa sur la joue, avant d'attirer un peu plus la rouquine contre lui, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse nettement sentir une bosse au niveau de son caleçon.

-James...

Depuis qu'elle était revenue chez lui, après sa fugue chez Remus, il lui avait régulièrement proposé de coucher à nouveau avec elle. Ce qu'elle refusait à chaque fois. Se souvenant trop bien des conséquences que son insistance avait causées la dernière fois, il ne l'avait plus jamais obligée. Mais cette fois-ci, James souffla dans son oreille :

-S'il te plait, ma belle... J'ai vraiment trop envie de toi...

-James ! murmura Lily pour ne pas réveiller les autres maraudeurs. Je veux vraiment pas, s'il te plait...

-Je te fous la paix depuis trois mois, tu peux bien faire un effort une petite demi-heure, non ?

-Non ! Lâche-moi !

James insista, s'allongeant sur elle. Lily se cambra et se débattit, faisant se cogner le lit contre le mur. Aucun d'eux deux ne fit attention au bruit sourd qui en résulta. En revanche, James se figea en entendant la voix ensommeillée de Remus.

-James ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a un problème ?

Le Gryffondor foudroya la rouquine du regard, et tira les rideaux en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Lunard...

-Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Lily, je me trompe ou je t'ai entendue lui dire de te lâcher ?

Lily resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

-Lunard, je t'ai dit de pas t'inquiéter, OK ? Oui, elle a bien dit ça, mais c'était un malentendu !

-Un malentendu ?

-Oui... Rêver que trois filles de Serdaigle sont dans ton lit, ça a de quoi te donner une trique d'enfer et faire peur à la demoiselle à tes cotés qui a pris ça pour elle.

Remus jeta un œil interrogateur à Lily, mais, dans le noir, ne put voir les doigts de James pincer le bras de la jeune fille, lui communiquant ainsi un ordre très clair de suivre sa version des faits.

-J'avoue ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de s'expliquer... Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé, Remus...

-C'est rien. Allez, bonne nuit.

-Salut !

James se recoucha, et, malgré l'obscurité, Lily était persuadée que James la foudroyait du regard. Soupirant d'agacement, il murmura :

-Bonne nuit. Je te conseille de dormir vite et de me foutre la paix.

Se tournant de l'autre coté du lit, James s'endormit aussitôt.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Eh ! C'est pas mal, le rose fuchsia !

Cassiopée agita de nouveau sa baguette, et ses sourcils virèrent immédiatement au bleu turquoise.

-C'est définitif, j'adore la métamorphose !

-T'as bien de la chance... soupira Lily.

-Un problème ?

-Un sort que j'arrive pas à jeter... C'est de la métamorphose humaine, mais à plus haut degré... Pour te donner une idée, c'est la dernière étape avant la transformation en animagus. Ce sort consiste à te transformer en animal, celui que tu veux, pour une période qui dépend de la puissance de ton sort. McGonagall m'a filé des figurines d'essais...

-Moi aussi je me suis entraînée là-dessus. C'est pratique, qu'elles réagissent comme un corps humain... Si tu arrives à leur jeter le sort, tu peux tenter sans risques pour toi...

-Ca évite surtout beaucoup de boulot à Mme Pomfresh... Sans t'empêcher de t'entraîner...

-Oui... D'ailleurs, pourquoi James, Sirius, Peter et Remus n'ont pas réussi à le faire sur eux-mêmes, le sort ? Enfin, pourquoi ils ont pas essayé ? Ils sont restés sur les figurines, le dernier cours, ça leur ressemble pas ?

-Cassie, tu apprendras que les tentatives de ces petits cons pour attirer l'attention ne marchent plus sur moi depuis un bon petit moment...

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont encore fait ?

-Rien, ils... James m'emmerde, c'est tout. Sur tous les points.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ? Sans forcément désobéir, juste lui dire ce que tu penses...

-On voit que tu connais pas les marchés aux esclaves... Tous les sorts qu'ils te jettent, là-bas, y en a tellement que tu ne peux plus rien faire sans te demander lequel impose une règle que tu vas enfreindre...

Lily releva la tête vers Severus qui se dirigeait vers elle.

-Lily, j'ai mon cours de rattrapage avec McGo, je te laisse !

-OK, bon courage !

-A toi aussi !

Cassiopée s'éloigna, et murmura, trop bas pour que la rouquine puisse l'entendre :

-Et tu te trompes, Lily... Les marchés aux esclaves, je les connais mieux que tu ne le penses...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Severus s'assit sur la chaise que Cassiopée venait de quitter.

-Comment ça va, princesse ?

-Ca ira mieux quand j'arriverais à jeter ce putain de sort...

-Parce que t'es trop énervée... Ne nie pas, ton vocabulaire le prouve ! sourit le Serpentard. Métamorphose humaine ? devina-t-il en voyant la figurine posée devant la jeune fille.

-Oui. Transformation en animal.

-OK. La seule chose dure, là-dedans, c'est le mouvement de baguette. Il est difficile, et le moindre petit écart, voire même le moindre tremblement empêche le sort de s'exécuter correctement.

Severus se leva, et se plaça derrière Lily. Glissant son bras droit le long de celui de la Gryffondor, il lui saisit délicatement le poignet, et lui fit réaliser le mouvement plusieurs fois de suite.

-Commence par te détendre, Lily. T'es bien trop sur les nerfs.

De sa main libre, Severus lui massa doucement l'épaule, la détendant doucement.

-Calme-toi, princesse, calme-toi... Détends-toi, oublie tout. Ferme les yeux, concentre-toi juste sur ma voix.

Lily ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la voix de Severus. Sa main droite était encore posée délicatement sur son poignet, tandis que la gauche continuait à la masser d'une façon plus que relaxante.

-Oublie tout. Pense juste à l'animal que tu veux voir apparaître. Laisse-le t'obnubiler, laisse-le prendre toute sa place dans ton esprit.

Les yeux fermés, Lily visualisa un grand cheval.

-Observe-le dans ses moindres détails. Tout compte. Tu dois pouvoir le décrire, de façon à ce que quelqu'un qui ne le voit pas le visualise de la même façon que toi. Prends ton temps, concentre-toi, tu as tout ton temps.

Lily se concentra davantage sur le cheval. Sa couleur palomino aux reflets blancs, ses yeux noirs profonds, ses membres se pliant à chaque foulée de galop...

-C'est bon, murmura-t-elle.

-Un... Deux... Trois...

-_Mutaparius !_

Severus l'aida à faire le geste de sa baguette pendant qu'elle lançait l'incantation. Elle rouvrit les yeux. La figurine avait disparu, remplacée par un cheval miniature, exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait visualisé.

-Eh bah voilà !

Lily resta bouché bée quelques secondes avant de s'écrier :

-Merci Severus ! T'es vraiment génial !

-Je t'en prie, ça me fait plaisir. Si t'as d'autres soucis, surtout n'hésite pas princesse !

-Merci beaucoup ! C'est vraiment super gentil de ta part !

Elle ramassa ses affaires, l'embrassa sur la joue, et fila en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Aucun d'eux deux n'avait remarqué le 7e année qui, caché derrière une bibliothèque, avait tout observé avant de se transformer en rat et de filer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs discutaient vivement, mais un silence de mort tomba lorsque Lily rentra dans la salle commune. Sirius, Remus et Peter semblaient retenir leur souffle. Lily les interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle posa son sac tout en continuant à les observer. James se leva et se rapprocha d'elle.

-Alors ? Tu as réussi un sortilège de métamorphose humaine ? Toutes mes félicitations...

-Merci... murmura-t-elle, inquiétée par le ton glacial de James.

-C'est sûr que c'est bien plus facile de lancer un sort en se faisant tripoter par un Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il m'aidait à réaliser le mouvement de baguette, c'est tout.

-Oui... Et s'il n'y avait eu que lui, ce mouvement, il t'aurait aidé à le réaliser dans un dortoir vide, avec fringues en option, c'est ça ?

-N'importe quoi, souffla Lily. Il n'y a que de l'amitié entre nous, rien de plus. Severus me respecte beaucoup trop pour tenter ce genre de choses, _lui_.

James fronça les sourcils devant l'accusation à peine voilée.

-Tu sais Lily... Je crois que tu ne réalises pas la chance que tu as eue, le jour où je t'ai rachetée. J'aurais peut-être dû te laisser quelques semaines de plus chez Malefoy, le temps que tu puisses sentir à de nombreuses reprises le respect qu'il a pour toi. Il ne peut plus te louer, alors il fait semblant de s'intéresser à toi pour pouvoir te foutre dans son lit.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça, James ! Tu ne le connais absolument pas ! Les seules fois où tu lui parles, c'est pour lui jeter des sorts ou lui casser la gueule à la moldue ! Mais tu ne sais absolument rien de lui, alors je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ç...

Lily n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une vive douleur la submergea entièrement, et elle s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant. Son corps tout entier était en feu, elle avait l'impression que ses os avaient été remplacés par des plaques chauffées à blanc. Lorsque tout s'arrêta, elle resta étendue sur le sol, sanglotant. Remus se leva et se précipita vers elle, mais Sirius tendit un bras devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, siffla-t-il d'un ton sec.

James, lui, était resté immobile, observant Lily sangloter avec un regard glacial.

-Relève-toi !

Lily esquissa un mouvement douloureux, le visage crispé par la douleur.

-James ! rugit Remus. Elle en est incapable, le sort va encore la punir, elle peut pas se relever !

James s'accroupit, saisit Lily par les épaules et la souleva sans aucune difficulté avant de la jeter dans un fauteuil. La rouquine leva un regard tremblant vers lui.

-Pour ton information personnelle, Evans, le principe d'un sort d'esclavage, c'est que c'est moi qui donne les ordres... Le sort n'apprécie pas trop que tu m'interdises quelque chose, tu t'en souviendras, je pense ?

Elle acquiesça légèrement, trop endolorie pour parler.

-Maintenant, reprenons où nous en étions. Je me demande si je devrais pas te renvoyer chez Lucius, histoire de te rappeler à quoi tu as échappé. Et comme ça, Severus pourrait abuser de toi à volonté, il aurait tort de se priver, vu que tu sembles assez respective au "respect" des Serpentards.

-C'est un ami, James...

-On en reparlera dans quelques semaines, et on verra si ce sera toujours un aussi bon ami après que tu aies visité son dortoir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, stoppant les cliquetis des couverts. Les élèves se tournèrent tous vers Lucius Malefoy, qui venait d'entrer avec Rusard. Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers lui, avant qu'ils ne retournent tous les deux à la table des professeurs. Lucius s'assit à la place supplémentaire qui intriguait les élèves depuis le début du repas. Rapidement, les conversations reprirent en même temps que le bruit des couverts.

Sirius attira le regard de James, et fit un signe de tête en direction de Lily. La jeune fille était restée paralysée de terreur, le regard fixé sur Malefoy. James passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-T'inquiète pas ma belle. Il ne peut absolument rien te faire, il n'a plus aucun droits sur toi ! Tu veux que je reste avec toi tant qu'il sera là ?

-S'il te plait... murmura-t-elle.

-Y a pas de problèmes.

James l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

-Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Je le laisse pas te toucher.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Eh, Potter ! McGo veut te voir immédiatement pour le prochain match de Quidditch !

James jeta un regard gêné à Lily.

-Vas y, James, sourit-elle. Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

-T'es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui oui ! Allez file !

-J'arrive tout de suite, ma belle. Je te retrouve dans la salle commune.

James disparut dans un couloir, et, à peine dix secondes plus tard, une voix retentit derrière Lily.

-Alors comme ça, tu serais capable de te débrouiller sans lui ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Lucius Malefoy. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas suivi James jusque devant le bureau de McGonagall ?

-Une esclave capable de se débrouiller sans son maître, on aura tout vu...

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Reprendre ce qui m'appartient... répondit Malefoy en la saisissant par la taille pour la plaquer contre lui. Monsieur Potter ne m'en voudra sûrement pas si je t'emprunte quelques minutes...

-Il vous attaquera en justice, murmura Lily d'une voix blanche, trop tétanisée pour tenter de se débattre. Vous risquez de perdre votre place dans le conseil d'administration et votre réputation au ministère !

-C'est un problème qui me regarde. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ma réputation, occupe-toi juste de satisfaire ton maître... Il ne t'a sans doute pas assez bien dressée ? Sans doute est-il trop jeune pour comprendre le bienfait d'une bonne correction. Peut-être devrais-je lui dire que lorsque tu étais punie au point de me supplier d'arrêter de te corriger, tu te montrais bien plus empressée de satisfaire mes moindres désirs… Où est Monsieur Potter, j'ai à lui parler !

Lily réfléchit rapidement. Si elle lui disait qu'il était en rendez-vous avec McGonagall, il considèrerait sûrement qu'il avait le champ libre pour lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

-Suivez-moi.

A choisir, elle préférait encore déranger James en rendez-vous que se retrouver seule avec Lucius. La professeur de métamorphose comprendrait parfaitement, elle le savait. Mais elle n'en eu finalement pas besoin. Au moment où ils arrivaient dans le couloir de métamorphose, James sortait du bureau.

-James ? Mr Malefoy voudrait te parler... murmura Lily.

James fronça les sourcils et s'avança, se plaçant entre Lily et Malefoy.

-Heureux de vous revoir, Mr Malefoy, salua James d'un ton glacial. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas profité de mon absence pour harceler mon esclave ?

-Absolument pas, mentit-il avec aplomb, persuadé que la jeune fille n'oserait pas le contredire.

-Je l'espère. Je vous rappellerais qu'elle m'appartient, et que vous n'avez plus aucuns droits sur elle.

-Plus pour longtemps. Il se pourrait que je vous propose un prix très prochainement.

Lucius s'éloigna, satisfait d'avoir réussi à semer le doute dans l'esprit des deux Gryffondors. Il redescendit dans le hall d'entrée, et sortit dans le parc, donnant ainsi l'impression que sa visite était terminée et qu'il partait. Mais il bifurqua sur la gauche et arriva près des serres de botanique, d'où personne ne pouvait le voir par une fenêtre du château. Une unique personne se trouvait là. Maintenant qu'il la voyait, il se souvenait beaucoup mieux d'elle. Enfin, surtout de la gamine qui passait ses journées à errer dans les quartiers des employés, dans le marché aux esclaves.

-Cassiopée ?

-Bonjour Mr Malefoy.

-Bonjour. Donc, que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

-Ce qu'est devenu mon père.

-Commençons par le commencement. Rappelez-moi votre version des faits, que s'est-il passé, pour vous ?

-J'avais 9 ans, j'étais dans le marché aux esclaves. Des mecs du ministère sont venus faire une inspection, vérifier que toutes les personnes capturées étaient bel et bien des personnes endettées. Vous vous êtes défendus, ça a tourné au vinaigre. Tous les employés ou presque se sont retrouvés dans cette lutte, des sorts fusaient de partout, j'étais coincée au milieu de la bagarre, je me prenais quelques sortilèges, j'étais terrifiée. J'ai hurlé en voyant un rayon vert arriver sur moi.

-Comment vous êtes vous tirée de là ? Une enfant de 9 ans est bien vulnérable dans ce genre de situation.

-Je ne sais pas. Le rayon ne m'a pas touchée. Il semblerait que dans ma panique, ma magie accidentelle m'ait fait transplaner avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, et je me suis retrouvée en Russie, pas loin de Durmstrang. Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de mon père depuis ce jour là.

-Oui, je me souviens bien de ce jour. Je vais être franc avec vous, Cassiopée, nous non plus, nous n'avons plus revu votre père depuis ce jour là. Il y a donc deux solutions possibles : soit il est mort, et son corps a été détruit par les sortilèges ayant fusé. Soit il a été capturé par le ministère. A partir de là, encore deux solutions, soit il est à Askaban pour trafic illégal d'esclaves, soit il a été reconnu comme n'ayant aucun rapport avec les mangemorts qui y travaillaient – ce qui était vrai – et ils lui ont trouvé un autre travail de bureau pour sa protection. Je veux bien vous aider, je vais voir au ministère si quelqu'un a entendu parler de lui.

-Pensez-vous qu'il y ait une petite chance de le retrouver, après tout ce temps ?

-Il y a toujours une chance. J'ai beaucoup de relations, quelques soient les réponses, je finirais par les trouver.

-Merci beaucoup Monsieur Malefoy. Je vais moi-même continuer mes recherches de mon coté.

-Je vous en prie, Cassiopée, tout le plaisir est pour moi. A très bientôt.

-Au revoir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James avait cherché Lily dans tout le château. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul endroit où il n'avait pas cherché : son dortoir. Montant, il vit la jeune fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre du dortoir, en larmes.

-Lily ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma belle ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait de toute façon. Et elle n'avait même pas le droit de se plaindre, elle l'avait cherché. Elle avait tenu tête à James malgré sa répugnance pour Severus, et n'avait pas fait attention à ses menaces de la revendre à Lucius. Mais les faits étaient là. Lucius avait officiellement dit qu'il proposerait un prix à James, et il n'y avait désormais plus aucun doute sur la réponse de celui-ci. Il accepterait aussitôt. Ses paroles étaient parfaitement claires : "_Je me demande si je devrais pas te renvoyer chez Lucius, histoire de te rappeler à quoi tu as échappé_".

-Lily.

James lui prit délicatement le menton, et l'obligea à la regarder.

-Réponds-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... Je veux pas... Je veux pas retourner chez Lucius...

-Pourquoi tu y retournerais ?

-Tu l'as dit... L'autre jour, tu l'as dit, que tu me renverrais chez lui... Et il vient de dire qu'il allait te proposer un prix...

James resta silencieux un moment, avant de l'obliger à descendre du rebord. L'emmenant vers son lit, il s'assit à coté d'elle, un bras passé autour de ses épaules.

-Lily. Il va être temps que tu comprennes que, sous le coup de la colère, je pèse très rarement mes mots. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te renverrais chez lui, peu importe le prix qu'il me proposerait. Tu vaux beaucoup plus que tous les gallions au monde.

-T'avais pas l'air de penser ça, l'autre jour...

-Je t'avoue que je n'aime pas du tout te voir traîner avec Severus, et tu sais pourquoi. Je ne vais pas te surprendre en te disant que je t'aime toujours autant depuis sept ans, et que je déteste l'idée de te voir dans les bras d'un autre...

-Il m'aidait à faire mes devoirs, James !

-Mouais... Je t'avoue que sur le coup, j'ai été emporté par ce que Peter m'a raconté, en occultant le fait qu'il a une certaine tendance à exagérer la vérité. Je suis désolé, ma belle, je sais que je suis incapable de me contrôler. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te revende ?

-Je te désobéis, je te tiens tête, je refuse de coucher avec toi...

-Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais achetée uniquement pour que tu sois mon esclave. Je n'aime pas que tu me tiennes tête, et je l'ai jamais aimé. Je sais que j'ai souvent tendance à être un vrai petit con, et le sort t'empêche de me désobéir clairement ou de me remettre à ma place. Mais je veux que tu saches que jamais, jamais, jamais je ne te revendrais à Malefoy. Tu mérites mille fois mieux que ça.

Lily se nicha contre le Gryffondor, qui la serra contre lui. Lentement, elle s'endormit dans les bras de James, le sentant lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

* * *

Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir :)


	8. Chapter 8

Me revoilà, un mois après le dernier chapitre en raisons des grandes vacances. A partir de maintenant j'essaye de poster plus ou moins tous les 15 jours !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

-Lily ? Regarde...

La jeune fille se pencha par dessus le chaudron sur lequel Maria et elle travaillaient. Maintenant que Maria était préfète en chef et possédait sa propre chambre, les jeunes filles ne pouvaient discuter que pendant les cours. Mais là, elles avaient visiblement discuté une seconde de trop. Leur potion était devenue bleue, quittant la couleur turquoise qu'elle aurait du garder. Lily s'apprêta à ouvrir un bouquin pour trouver comment inverser le processus, mais la cloche sonna à ce moment là. Maria commença à ranger les ingrédients, et Lily lui indiqua :

-Ne vide pas le chaudron, s'il te plait, je vais demander à Slughorn ce qu'il aurait fallu faire.

Les élèves sortirent, et Lily se dirigea vers le bureau.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur... Maria et moi, on a fait une erreur dans notre potion, vous pouvez venir voir si elle était récupérable, à ce stade là ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Lily. Severus, qui avait avancé plus vite que tout le monde, avait commencé une deuxième potion, et était donc resté plus longtemps pour ranger tout son matériel supplémentaire. Il s'approcha d'eux, et acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête lorsque Slughorn indiqua :

-C'est très facile, Miss Evans ! A la phase suivante, vous auriez juste eu à rajouter une deuxième racine d'asphodèle, et tout serait redevenu normal !

-D'accord, merci beaucoup professeur !

-Je vous en prie, Miss. C'est un plaisir d'enseigner ma matière à une élève aussi brillante !

Lily rougit légèrement, flattée par le compliment de Slughorn. Elle vida son chaudron, et termina de ranger ses ingrédients. Elle sortit en même temps que Severus. En remontant l'escalier du cachot, Lily se figea. James l'attendait dans le hall, les sourcils froncés. Luttant contre l'envie furieuse de courir dans l'autre sens, la rouquine se rapprocha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-James, je... J'ai rien fait, je te jure !

-Tu inventes un prétexte bidon pour rester avec Servilus, et tu me dis que tu n'as rien fait ?

-Potter, intervint Rogue. Sa potion avait un problème, elle a posé une question à Slughorn, elle ne m'a même pas adressé la parole ! Tu veux pas la lâcher un peu ?

-Toi tu fermes ta gueule, et tu dégages avant que je ne m'énerve encore plus. Et Lily, ce soir, tu rentres direct dans la salle commune après les cours. Je veux pas te voir sortir, si tu as besoin, Remus te ramènera des bouquins de la bibliothèque.

-D'accord... James ?

-Oui ?

-Je pourrais quand même venir vous voir à votre entraînement de Quidditch ? Tu m'avais proposé l'autre jour...

Malgré les apparences, Lily adorait le Quidditch. Enfin non. Elle l'admirait, plutôt. Et elle admirait surtout les joueurs. Elle avait toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler, et, lorsqu'elle avait entendu parler de balais, elle était folle de joie à l'idée de s'envoler dans les airs. Mais elle avait déchanté très vite en comprenant que le vol était une affaire de talent, et non d'apprentissage dans des livres. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire décoller son balai d'un seul centimètre, et aujourd'hui encore, six ans après leurs cours de vol, elle caressait encore et toujours l'envie secrète de voler. Le visage de James se radoucit à l'évocation de son entraînement de Quidditch.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne veux pas te voir avec l'autre bâtard de Serpentard dans les gradins, c'est bien compris ?

-Severus ? S'intéresser au Quidditch ? sourit Lily. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire !

-Très bien. Tu m'attendras dans la salle commune, on descendra ensemble, ça te va ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Cassiopée,_

_Je reviens du département de la Justice Magique. Après avoir fouillé les archives, je pense pouvoir assurer avec certitude qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler de votre père. Par sécurité, je demanderais à un ami qui doit faire une visite à Askaban de demander aux détraqueurs si votre père est là-bas, mais j'en doute fort. Même les emprisonnements sans procès gardent une trace dans le casier judiciaire de ces personnes. Celui de votre père est vierge. Je vous tiens au courant dès que je reçois de nouvelles informations._

_Cordialement,_

_Lucius Malefoy._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily regarda sa montre. Il lui restait encore une heure avant de devoir descendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Voulant préserver au maximum la bonne humeur de James, elle s'était assise à la même table que les maraudeurs et Cassiopée pour faire ses devoirs. Cette dernière travaillait avec Sirius, ayant gardé l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble depuis les cours de métamorphose qu'il lui avait donnés. Les autres restaient silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Peter demande :

-Quelqu'un saurait comment commencer le devoir de potion ?

-Demande à Lily, répondit James. Elle a eu droit à un cours de potions particulier.

Lily releva la tête, foudroyant James du regard.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Oh, excuse-moi. C'est vrai qu'à part un certain liquide blanc, Severus ne doit pas te faire goûter beaucoup de potions...

Remus, Sirius et Cassiopée relevèrent vivement la tête.

-James, murmura Lily, n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'une autre engueulade. S'il te plait, arrête de faire une fixation là-dessus ! C'est que de l'amitié, entre Severus et moi... Je passe mes journées avec toi, arrête de m'accuser à chaque fois que je passe cinq minutes ailleurs !

-Ca m'étonnerait que ce bâtard ait besoin de plus de cinq minutes pour tirer son coup. Il tiendrait pas la distance, au delà...

-James ! Arrête de l'insulter !

Une vive douleur parcourut Lily, mais James hurla "Stop !" et la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, laissant tout de même la rouquine tremblante.

-Et arrête de me donner des ordres. Je dis ça dans ton intérêt. Peut-être qu'il faut que je laisse le sort agir plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que tu t'en souviennes ?

-Je suis désolée. Mais s'il te plait...

-S'il te plait quoi ? demanda James en se levant et contournant la table pour faire face à Lily. Tu as besoin de mon autorisation pour qu'il puisse te baiser ? C'est non !

-Tu fais une fixation là-dessus, James ! Il n'y a absolument rien, fais-moi boire du véritasérum si tu veux en avoir la preuve ! T'es qu'un petit con trop imbu de ta personne pour accepter qu'une fille qui fasse parti de ton terrain de chasse ne passe pas ses journées avec toi ! Si tu m'as rachetée pour me sauver, pourquoi tu me lâches pas la grappe plus souvent ? Ca servait à quoi, de faire semblant d'être gentil au début si c'est pour finalement me traiter comme le faisait Lucius ?

Le claquement retentit dans toute la salle commune. James administra une deuxième baffe, tout aussi violente, à la jeune fille qui fondit en larmes. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe, mais Remus cria :

-James !

Le Gryffondor la lâcha, laissant Lily s'enfuir en courant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Sirius ?

-Hmm ?

-C'est toi qu'a la carte du maraudeur ?

-Sous mon matelas, pourquoi ?

-Je te la pique. Je voudrais voir où est Lily avant de partir à l'entraînement.

-OK.

James monta dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, et alluma rapidement la carte. Un point se déplaçait plus vite que les autres. _Lily Evans. _Un point qui se dirigeait très rapidement vers le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, James jura :

-Merde !

Attrapant ses affaires de Quidditch et son balai au passage, il se précipita au pas de course vers la tour d'astronomie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily n'arrêta de courir que lorsque l'air frais du soir la frappa. Elle s'assit sur les créneaux, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide, ne réussissant pas à calmer ses larmes. Elle avait du mal à y croire, mais la douleur qui continuait à transpercer son visage le lui rappelait : James l'avait giflée, à deux reprises, et seul Remus l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin. Le vide sous ses pieds l'attirait irrésistiblement. James la traitait comme Lucius, toute sa famille était morte, excepté sa sœur mais elle doutait que celle-ci veuille de nouveau entendre parler d'elle un jour... Après tout, qu'est-ce qui la retenait ? Elle avait toujours voulu voler... Et si elle avait devant elle l'occasion de s'envoler une première et dernière fois ? L'occasion d'arrêter de se prendre la tête avec tout, avec tout le monde, l'occasion de tout oublier pour pouvoir enfin être tranquille éternellement ? Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Juste une tranquillité absolue, loin de Lucius, loin de James. Surtout de James. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa glisser un peu plus près du bord.

-Fais pas ça !

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner. Tu as pas envie d'avoir à trouver un autre punching-ball ?

-Lily...

James se rapprocha d'elle, posa son balai par terre avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je sais que j'ai été trop loin. J'aime pas que tu me compares à Lucius.

-Alors pourquoi tu agis comme lui ?

-Je t'ai enfermée dans un cachot ? Je t'ai affamée ? Je t'ai vendue à 100 gallions la nuit à tous les mecs qui me le demandaient ?

-Tu me violes, tu me tabasses, tu me laisses pas passer cinq minutes loin de toi. Pourquoi je sauterais pas ?

-Tu peux sauter si tu veux. Mais mon balai te rattrapera avant que tu touches le sol, et tu souffriras parce que je viens de te l'interdire.

-Tu peux lever cette interdiction.

-D'accord ! Tu peux sauter. Mais selon le sortilège d'esclavage, je suis responsable de toi. Et maintenant, je suis trop impliqué. Mon balai est juste là. Tu sautes, je saute. (1)

-Et me laisser tranquille, tu peux pas faire ça ?

-Non. Je sais que je t'emmerde trop souvent avec Severus, mais c'est de la pure jalousie. Je t'aime, ma belle. Je t'ai toujours aimé.

-On frappe pas ceux qu'on aime.

-Je peux être violent, je le sais. Et je suis désolé, ma belle. Tu sais que je me contrôle pas. Juste que je comprends pas ce que ce bâtard a de plus que moi.

-Contrairement à ce que tu affirmes, c'est l'un des seuls mecs qui me parle sans vouloir coucher avec moi. C'est tout.

-Je vais te croire sur parole, mais à moins que certaines parties de l'anatomie de Rogue ne soient pas celles que je pense, je crois pouvoir t'affirmer qu'il a autre chose derrière la tête. Je suis un mec, je sais comment on fonctionne.

-Mouais...

Lily regarda le vide.

-Ca va pas ?

-Si si. Juste que... Au moins, si j'avais sauté, j'aurais pu voler un minimum.

-Y a des balais, pour ça, ma belle.

-J'y arrive pas. Je fais un blocage sur un balai, j'arrive pas à décoller.

-Et une balade dans le ciel après l'entraînement, ça te tenterais ?

Lily releva les yeux vers James.

-Je te dois bien ça, ma belle. Allez tu viens ? J'essayerais d'abréger l'entraînement le plus possible pour qu'il nous reste du temps.

-T'es pas obligé tu sais...

-J'y tiens.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cassiopée sortit brusquement de la somnolence dans laquelle elle plongeait doucement. La voyant sursauter, Sirius demanda :

-Ca va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, le dévisageant. Depuis deux mois, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle se souvenait enfin où.

(_Flash-back, POV Cassiopée)_

_Bon, moi j'en ai marre de rester dans cette pièce avec ma poupée. Papa m'a jamais interdit de me balader dans les couloirs de son travail, pourquoi ça commencerait aujourd'hui, hein ? J'attrape Destina, ma poupée, et on sort toutes les deux voir si y a du monde à qui parler, ou des enfants d'autres gens qui travaillent avec mon papa. J'avance dans le couloir, et voit du monde tout au bout. Y a mon papa ! Et d'autres gens, mais c'est pas grave, ça le dérange jamais, que je vienne quand il est avec d'autres gens. _

_-C'est entendu, Mr Black, dit papa au monsieur en face de lui. Etant donné que vous êtes passés par ici pour vous servir vous-mêmes, et non sur l'estrade comme tout le monde nous rajoutons la taxe habituelle de 100 gallions. Ce qui vous fait 950 gallions, je vous prie._

_J'avance, et voit un garçon à coté du grand monsieur à qui papa parle. Il dit rien, il reste à coté du monsieur. Sûrement le genre de garçon pas intéressant, ça. Y a quelque chose qui bouge derrière lui. Une fille. Je connais son visage. Le monsieur se retourne, et empoigne la fille. C'est là que je la reconnais._

_-Diana ! je crie, toute contente de retrouver ma copine qui était partie il y a un mois._

_Papa se retourne._

_-Cassiopée ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Excusez-moi, Mr Black, c'est ma fille, elle n'avait pas à sortir de sa salle de jeux._

_-Diana ! Pourquoi tu pars avec ce monsieur ? Pourquoi tu viens pas jouer avec moi ? Diana !_

_Papa m'attrape et m'empêche d'avancer. Le monsieur repart en portant Diana, mais le garçon ne bouge pas, il reste entre nous deux, à nous regarder toutes les deux, Diana et moi._

_-Papa ! Je veux pas qu'il l'emmène papa ! Pourquoi elle part avec lui, pourquoi elle revient pas vivre à coté de chez nous ? Diana !_

_Le monsieur se retourne, et crie :_

_-Ca suffit comme ça ! Sirius, dépêche-toi !_

_Et, comme le garçon ne bouge toujours pas, le monsieur se retourne et le gifle très très fort._

_-Tu apprendras à obéir ! Dépêche-toi !_

_Le garçon repart derrière lui. Il repart avec Diana. Pourquoi lui il repart avec elle ? Pourquoi c'est lui qui va pouvoir jouer avec elle, et pas moi ?_

_(Fin du flash-back)_

-Cassie ?

-Excuse-moi, Sirius. Je... Je peux te parler en privé ?

-Oui, répondit-il, visiblement surpris par cette demande.

Les deux Gryffondors montèrent dans le dortoir de Sirius, désert, et s'assirent sur son lit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens... Quand on devait avoir plus ou moins 7 ans... T'étais venu au marché aux esclaves, avec ton père, qui achetait une gamine ?

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

-Attends... C'était toi, la fille du vendeur ? Qui hurlait comme pas possible pour pas qu'on l'emmène ?

-Oui. C'était ma meilleure amie. Un matin elle a disparu. Comme toutes les autres de mon quartier.

-Putain. Cassie, je suis désolé. Je te jure que je savais pas ce qui se passait, à cette époque, je savais même pas ce que je foutais là, je suivais mon père, c'est tout.

-C'est rien, je sais que c'est pas de ta faute. Je voulais juste savoir... Diana, il lui est arrivé quoi après ?

Sirius baissa les yeux.

-Tu veux pas le savoir, crois-moi.

Cassiopée hésita un moment, avant d'insister :

-Si, s'il te plait. Elle est vivante ?

-Je sais pas. Je suppose que oui.

-Comment ça ?

-Diana est pas la seule que mon père ait acheté. A cette époque, c'était son principal business. Il... Il achetait pour un petit millier de gallions des gamines de cet âge là... Certaines d'entre elles nous ont servi d'elfes quelques semaines, mais au final, ça changeait rien. Il les revendait le triple de ce qu'il les avait achetées à des pays de l'Est ou d'Asie, où leur principal revenu était le tourisme sexuel.

-A 7 ans ? s'écria Cassiopée, horrifiée.

-Y a des tarés partout. Cassie je suis désolée.

-C'est pas ta faute, murmura-t-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la réconfortant doucement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James descendit de son balai et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient suffisamment décoiffés, et cria aux Gryffondors qui s'étaient posés autour de lui :

-OK tout le monde, c'est bien ! Vous avez bien bossé, on s'arrête ici ! Continuez comme ça !

Lily descendit des gradins pendant que les joueurs partaient dans les vestiaires. James fut le premier à sortir, retrouvant la jeune fille à la sortie.

-Alors, ma belle, on est partis ? Tu vas faire parti des heureux élus qui vont voir le paysage de l'autre coté des montagnes qui nous entourent !

-Je te suis.

Ils partirent dans le parc, et James indiqua à Lily :

-Monte sur le balai, assez à l'avant pour que je puisse m'asseoir derrière toi et tenir le manche. Je t'encerclerais avec mes bras, ça t'empêchera de tomber.

-D'accord.

Elle monta sur le balai, qui décocha une ruade aussitôt. James maintint fermement la jeune fille d'une main, et son balai de l'autre, puis il monta derrière elle.

-Prête ?

-Prête ! Répondit Lily, un immense sourire aux lèvres à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir voler.

James donna un grand coup de pied sur le sol, et son balai s'envola aussitôt. Les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement, Lily baissa la tête en voyant le parc s'éloigner pour devenir de plus en plus petit. Le vent fit voler ses cheveux roux à coté de la tête de James, qui veillait à bien tenir la rouquine pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le soleil se couchant, les étoiles commençant à apparaître, Lily avait l'impression de rêver, la sensation du vol étant mille fois plus intense, plus extraordinaire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. La campagne anglaise défilant sous ses pieds lui rappela une chanson de son dessin animé préféré, lorsqu'elle était petite, chanson qu'elle se mit à fredonner doucement.

_Rêve ta vie en couleurs,  
C'est le secret du bonheur !  
Rêve que tu as des ailes,  
Hirondelle ou tourterelle  
Et là-haut dans le ciel,  
Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles !_

Lily tourna la tête derrière elle, pour voir le château rapetisser au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait d'eux. La campagne disparaissait également, remplacée par la rocaille des montagnes qui entouraient le château. Le vent du soir, pas trop froid, continuait à accentuer la sensation qu'elle avait de s'envoler bien plus haut que n'importe qui l'avait jamais fait. Devant elle, la lune se levait. Elle aurait juré qu'elle était pleine, si elle n'avait pas su que Remus avait subi sa transformation deux jours plus tôt. A l'œil nu, il était quasiment impossible de faire la différence avec une pleine lune, l'astre d'argent brillant de tous ses feux, illuminant la nuit. James tira un peu plus sur le manche de son balai, gagnant de l'altitude, faisant croire à la rouquine qu'il avait bel et bien l'intention de monter jusque sur la lune.

_Monte décrocher la Lune,  
Rêve à ta bonne fortune,  
Tourne, tourne dans le vent,  
Sous la planète d'argent,  
Décolle et batifole,  
Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles ! _

Les montagnes rocheuses défilaient sous eux, trop larges pour que Lily puisse voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre coté. Elle leva la tête vers les étoiles, qu'elle n'avait jamais vues aussi lumineuses. Chacune d'entre elles brillait de mille feux, lui donnant l'impression d'être au milieu des étoiles, beaucoup plus haut que les 50 mètres d'altitude auxquels ils volaient. James lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu veux tenter quelques figures ?

-D'accord mais tu me tiens bien, hein !

-Evidemment !

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, avant que son balai ne descende en piqué vers le sol. Lily hurla, ce qui n'empêcha pas James de remonter au tout dernier moment, avant d'enchaîner par deux loopings à la suite. Lily éclata de rire, et James recommença à voler autour des montagnes. Au loin, Lily aperçut que, derrière la moitié des montagnes, une étrange lumière brillait dorée brillait.

-C'est quoi cette lumière ?

-Le paysage que je veux te montrer. Des fées lumineuses qui vivent dans les lacs derrière les montagnes. Elles en éclairent la moitié, mais elles sont regroupées sur un terrain assez petit difficile à repérer si on le connait pas. Tu vas voir...

_Oooh là-haut,  
Seule dans l'univers,  
Brille une étrange lumière,  
C'est le beau pays imaginaire  
Où tu vis tes rêves en couleurs,  
Où tu rêves ta vie en couleurs ! _

Lily avait totalement oublié que le château n'était qu'à un petit kilomètre de là où ils étaient. Ils volaient au dessus des montagnes, tournoyant autour, faisant quelques loopings une fois de temps en temps, ou ralentissant pour pouvoir admirer le sol qui défilait sous leurs pieds. Elle en oubliait presque qu'elle était sur un balai, elle avait l'impression de voler sans aucun autre support que les bras chauds et réconfortants de James qui la serrait contre son torse, en déposant de temps en temps quelques baisers dans sa nuque ou sur sa joue. Elle voulait que ce rêve ne se termine jamais, elle voulait passer sa vie sur ce balai, elle voulait passer sa vie dans les bras de James.

_Imaginer le futur,  
Faire des rêves d'aventures,  
C'est voyager sans boussole  
Laisse tes soucis sur le sol,  
Et comme un rossignol,  
Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles !  
Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles ! _

Après avoir fait quelques allers-retours, James se dirigea vers la zone lumineuse, et Lily l'interrogea :

-Comment tu fais, pour te souvenir d'où est cet endroit ? C'est lumineux sur des kilomètres...

James lui désigna, face à eux, deux étoiles parfaitement alignées, presque au-dessus d'eux, avant de montrer du doigt la direction vers laquelle le soleil se lèverait.

-Faut aller sous l'étoile ? demanda Lily.

-Oui. C'est là-bas, Lily. La deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit vers le matin ! (2)

James continua à voler jusqu'à ce que l'étoile brille au-dessus de leurs têtes, avant de bifurquer à gauche, de l'autre coté des montagnes. Tout juste dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au-dessus d'une multitude de petits lacs, regroupés sur à peine 5 kilomètres. Des points lumineux dansaient au-dessus de l'eau, plongeant, ressortant, valsant entre eux, s'emmêlant en des guirlandes colorées qui se reflétaient sur les lacs. La forêt qui les entourait regorgeait elle aussi de points lumineux. James descendit un peu, et les fées, minuscules, apparurent encore plus scintillantes, se déplaçant rapidement, laissant une traînée dorée derrière elles, au milieu des lacs et des herbes éclairés par la lune brillant au dessus d'eux.

-James c'est magnifique ! s'exclama Lily, un sourire aux lèvres. Elles sont trop mignonnes ! Comment tu les as découvertes ?

-Un jour où j'étais en retenue, j'avais du accompagner Mme Pomfresh. Elle récupère de la poudre d'étoile pour endormir ses patients qui souffrent trop. Ce sont les seules fées d'Angleterre, et même d'Europe. La plupart vivent du coté de la Thaïlande. Mais Dumbledore leur a aménagé cet espace pour qu'elles puissent y vivre normalement. On reproduit leur habitat naturel, on leur fournit tout ce dont elles ont besoin, les professeurs de soins aux créatures magiques s'occupent d'elles, et en échange elles nous laissent récupérer leur poussière d'étoile. On pourrait pas faire ça avec des fées sauvages, elles sont trop rapides, elles ne se laisseraient pas attraper. Ce sont des créatures fascinantes, mais celles-ci sont les seules à se laisser approcher par les humains, et dans une certaine limite. Elles se laissent attraper pendant 10 secondes pour récupérer de la poussière, mais par exemple il serait impossible de les étudier en cours. Et ce serait également inutile. A quoi bon apprendre leur comportement, leurs habitudes, puisqu'il est impossible de se retrouver face à elles plus d'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elles ne s'enfuient ?

-J'avais lu quelque part qu'elles avaient la possibilité de t'aider à faire les bons choix... C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Si elles acceptent. Viens voir.

Ils descendirent, et James posa son balai sur une partie d'herbes, avant d'aider Lily à descendre. Les fées, qui s'étaient d'abord écartées d'eux, se rapprochèrent doucement. James murmura doucement :

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour avoir le plus de chances de séduire la jolie jeune fille à coté de moi ?

Aussitôt, les fées se regroupèrent, s'envolèrent, voltigèrent les unes avec les autres. Lorsqu'elles s'immobilisèrent, elles s'étaient assemblées de façon à représenter un balai, sur lequel deux personnes étaient assises.

-Une balade en balai ? sourit James.

Lily dut bien avouer que James ne l'avait jamais autant conquise qu'avec cette balade en balai qu'il lui faisait faire. Elle acquiesça légèrement, et James se ré-empara de son balai.

-Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ma belle. On finirait par les déranger, à rester trop longtemps. Tu viens ?

Lily remonta sur le balai, devant James, qui décolla et repartit au-dessus des montagnes. Frissonnant, Lily recommença à fredonner :

_Rêve ta vie en couleurs,  
C'est le secret du bonheur !  
Rêve que tu as des ailes,  
Hirondelle ou tourterelle  
Et là-haut dans le ciel,  
Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles !  
Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles !  
Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles !  
Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles !  
Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles, Tu t'envoles ! _

Le vent du soir étant devenu beaucoup plus froid, ils se redirigèrent vers le château, et James se posa devant le hangar à balais. Il rangea rapidement son balai, et Lily murmura :

-Merci James. Merci infiniment.

-Je t'en prie, ma belle, je te devais bien ça.

Lily frissonna, et James la serra contre lui pour la réchauffer. Se blottissant contre son épaule, James lui caressa le dos, puis la nuque. Lily releva les yeux vers lui, vers ses cheveux indomptables que le vent avait transformé en une tignasse indisciplinée, vers ses yeux noisettes rassurants plongés dans ceux émeraudes de la jeune fille. Se serrant un peu plus contre lui, elle rapprocha son visage de celui de James, qui l'embrassa doucement. Tout en répondant à son baiser, tout en se laissant aller dans la chaleur des bras du Gryffondor, Lily sentit tous ses doutes s'envoler en fumée. Oui, elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait à la folie, et savait, dès maintenant, qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

* * *

(1) Les fans du film excuseront cette petite référence bien trop facile à caser dans un tel contexte... Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, filez regarder Titanic, de James Cameron

(2) Là encore, certains auront reconnu à la fois la chanson et la réplique, pour les autres, il s'agit du dessin animé Peter Pan.

Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir :)


	9. Chapter 9

Nouveau chapitre, 15 jours après le dernier, comme prévu ! Un grand merci à Khalya qui a corrigé suffisamment vite pour que ce délai soit tenu ! Je continuerais à publier tous les 15 jours, sauf cas exceptionnel. Sur ce, ENJOY !

* * *

James n'avait plus essayé d'embrasser Lily depuis leur balade en balai, même s'il continuait à la laisser tranquille. Il n'avait jamais été aussi gentil avec elle depuis le début de l'été, et Lily en venait même à retrouver celui qu'elle avait connu pendant six ans. Bien qu'il lui fasse toujours prendre des notes pour lui en cours, il ne lui parlait plus sur le ton agressif rempli de menaces qu'il avait adopté avec elle depuis quelques temps. Mais Lily ne savait pas si James avait vraiment changé, ou s'il avait juste fait une pause, le temps de s'occuper d'un autre sujet beaucoup plus important à ses yeux.

-Patmol, ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! grogna James en posant sa plume sur son parchemin de métamorphose. Elle dormait dans tes bras quand je suis rentré dans le dortoir hier soir !

-Elle désespérait parce que les recherches sur sa famille n'avançaient pas, je l'ai consolée ! On ne laisse pas une demoiselle en détresse ! Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si elle s'est endormie ? J'allais pas la laisser dormir par terre !

-Mouais, on dit ça. Sérieusement, Patmol, t'es le premier à le clamer haut et fort, quand tu as une nouvelle conquête, alors pourquoi tu l'admets pas ?

-Même si on sortait ensemble, ce serait pareil. Cassiopée n'est pas comme les putes que j'ai pu sauter avant... Elle, elle est gentille, elle est douce, elle est intelligente, elle a des beaux yeux...

-Elle embrasse bien ?

-Oui, entre autres, mais...

Sirius se tut subitement quand James, Remus et Lily éclatèrent de rire.

-Bande d'enfoirés.

-Ah, on ne t'a obligé à rien, Patmol ! assura James.

-Mouais.

Sirius se leva et sortit de la salle commune pendant que James et Remus repartaient dans un éclat de rire.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily se réveilla en sentant les draps s'écarter, et James se glisser à coté d'elle. Gémissant doucement en sentant le Gryffondor l'attirer contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux, elle se cala contre son épaule, prête à se rendormir. James déposa quelques baisers sur ses joues, auxquels elle répondit par un léger gémissement. L'adolescent continua à la caresser doucement, avant de glisser une main sous sa chemise de nuit. Lily ouvrit les yeux :

-James, laisse-moi dormir.

-Je te laisserais dormir autant que tu veux, dès que tu auras fait tout ce que je voudrais.

-Non, tu sais que je veux pas ! Lâche-moi !

James plaqua une main sur sa bouche, et l'immobilisa fermement :

-Je te préviens tout de suite. Je suis pas d'humeur à perdre mon temps. Alors soit tu te laisses faire maintenant, soit on attend demain, et quand tout le monde sera en cours je te ferais passer l'envie de me désobéir, c'est bien clair ?

Lily se débattit légèrement contre la main qui l'étouffait, et James relâcha la pression en continuant :

-Pourquoi tu refuserais, de toute façon ? Si tu te réserves pour Severus, ça ne sert absolument à rien, Lucius t'a pris ta virginité depuis longtemps.

Une larme glissa discrètement sur la joue de Lily, mais James ne la vit pas dans l'obscurité.

-Alors je te préviens, ma belle. Je ne veux pas t'entendre crier, c'est bien clair ? Essaye seulement de réveiller quelqu'un dans ce dortoir, et je te jure que tu passeras le reste de ta vie à le regretter.

James garda quelques instants sa main sur sa bouche et, voyant qu'elle ne se débattait plus, il la lâcha avant de la déshabiller d'un geste brusque.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James fronça les sourcils. Lily était déjà levée lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le matin, et elle n'était pas non plus au petit-déjeuner. En remarquant que Maria non plus, n'était pas là, il se dit qu'elle avait du partir plus tôt pour avoir le temps de la voir avant les premiers cours. En effet, les deux filles étaient déjà assises dans la salle de métamorphose lorsqu'ils entrèrent, bavardant gaiement. Le sourire de Lily se figea en apercevant James.

-Tu pourrais prévenir, quand tu te barres comme ça, fit remarquer le Gryffondor d'un ton sévère.

-Tu te doutais bien que j'irais pas très loin.

-Je me doutais que t'étais dans le château, oui, mais j'aurais aimé savoir où, et avec qui.

Lily ne prit pas la peine de lui faire remarquer que la carte du maraudeur, qu'elle avait découverte récemment, aurait pu lui donner toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Elle soupira :

-Il était sept heures quinze, quand je me suis levée. Etant donné qu'on avait cours à huit heures, tu devais bien te douter que j'étais sous la douche, puis au petit-déjeuner, puis ici ? Tu le sais, que j'arrive toujours en avance...

-Même, ce n'est pas une raison. Je veux que tu me dises toi-même où tu vas, c'est bien compris ?

-Tu dormais ! protesta Lily. Si je t'avais réveillé, tu m'aurais reproché de ne pas t'avoir laissé dormir ! Faut que je fasse quoi, pour que tu sois content, peu importe ce que je fais tu me reprocheras quelque chose !

James la gifla violemment, arrachant un léger cri aux filles de 7e année présentes dans la salle.

-Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton, et encore moins en public. Fais ce que je te dis, un point c'est tout. La prochaine fois, tu préviens.

Le Gryffondor partit s'asseoir sans un mot de plus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Alors ? T'es content de toi ? Tu l'as frappée, humiliée en public, et tu peux te vanter d'avoir su affirmer ton autorité sur ce qui t'appartient ?

-De quoi tu parles, Maria ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Du père Noël... DE LILY, ESPECE DE CRETIN ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Elle m'a désobéi.

-Lui as-tu, une seule fois, ordonné de te tenir au courant de ses déplacements ?

-C'était sous-entendu...

-Donc tu ne l'as pas fait. Logique, sinon le sort d'esclavage l'aurait punie. James, dis-moi. Je te connais depuis qu'on est gosses, et je sais ce que tu ressens pour Lily depuis maintenant plus de 6 ans... Tu es fou amoureux d'elle depuis des années, tu désespères de sortir avec elle depuis des années... Tu la sauves quand elle est au plus bas, tu avais toutes tes chances de la séduire... Et maintenant, tu la traites comme une elfe de maison ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé, James, dis-moi !

-Ce qui a changé, c'est que même si je ne la considère pas comme mon esclave, ça ne change en rien le fait qu'elle a certaines obligations envers moi. Tu l'as dis toi-même, elle serait morte si je ne l'avais pas rachetée à Lucius. Et elle me remercie en n'ayant pas plus de considération pour moi que ce qu'elle n'avait avant.

-En clair, tu considères que le fait de l'avoir rachetée l'oblige à coucher avec toi, ce qu'elle refuse. Alors écoute-moi bien, James. Ton problème, c'est que tu t'es mis en tête que tu l'as sauvée de toutes les horreurs que faisait Lucius. Et c'est devenu ton alibi principal, peu importe ce que tu dis ou fais, à la moindre plainte de sa part, tu lui rappelles que c'était pire chez Lucius. Continue comme ça, et dans quelques années, tu seras aussi ignoble que lui, mais ton alibi sera resté le même. Tu considères que tu as tous les droits sur elle parce que tu l'as rachetée. Mais n'oublie pas que tu l'as rachetée pour la sauver. Pas pour être pire que lui.

-Je ne suis pas pire que lui ! protesta James.

-Pour l'instant. On en reparle dans un an.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily s'était réfugiée dans la salle commune, après être passée chercher à manger dans les cuisines. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'affronter James au déjeuner, même si elle savait que celui-ci ne tarderait pas à revenir, n'ayant pas cours de l'après-midi. En effet, la porte coulissa, laissant entrer les maraudeurs. Les yeux de James se posèrent sur Lily, qui garda la tête baissée. Remus s'approcha d'elle.

-Ca va Lily ? T'as l'air fatiguée...

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais James intervint.

-Lunard ! Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils devant le ton agressif de James, mais aucun d'eux deux ne fit de commentaires. James se tourna vers Lily et continua :

-Je ne dirais rien pour ton absence au repas de ce midi, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense.

-J'avais des devoirs à faire...

-Je t'ai dis que je voulais pas en entendre parler ! Maintenant, il me semble que tu as cours, non ?

-Oui...

-Alors dégage.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Je vous remercie vraiment, Mr Malefoy.

-Je vous en prie, Cassiopée. Venez, c'est par ici.

La Gryffondor suivit Malefoy dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie. Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les emmena trois étages plus bas, avant de recommencer à marcher le long d'un immense couloir qui semblait ne pas en finir. Ils bifurquèrent dans un minuscule passage à gauche, et arrivèrent dans une salle semblant contenir des milliers d'archives, contenues dans de grands bacs disposés sur les étagères, sur chaque mur.

-J'ai inspecté plus en détail les archives du département de la Justice Magique. Il n'y a en effet aucun dossier visant directement votre père, donc il n'a jamais été capturé ou jugé en tant qu'éventuel mangemort. Mais j'ai trouvé autre chose, venez voir.

Malefoy sortit un dossier, et prit une fiole qui y était attachée. Un souvenir. Il agita sa baguette, et une gigantesque pensine apparut au milieu de la salle. Il versa le souvenir à l'intérieur, et indiqua à Cassiopée.

-Après vous.

La jeune fille plongea dans la pensine, et atterrit dans le marché aux esclaves. Du moins, celui qu'elle connaissait, celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de parcourir lorsqu'elle avait neuf ans. Malefoy la rejoignit, et montra du doigt cinq hommes, habillés de robes noires sur lesquelles étaient accrochés des badges du ministère de la magie. Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, et Cassiopée vit son père s'avancer vers eux.

-Messieurs, les salua-t-il en leur serrant la main. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Nous effectuons une enquête, juste des contrôles de routine, afin de s'assurer que toutes les personnes présentes ici sont bel et bien des personnes mises en esclavage pour dettes. Excusez-moi, mais que fait cette enfant ici ? demanda l'homme en désignant la Cassiopée de neuf ans qui venait d'arriver derrière son père.

-C'est ma fille, je suis parfois obligé de l'emmener, faute de quelqu'un pour la garder. Si vous voulez bien attendre quelques minutes, je vais chercher mes supérieurs pour vous les présenter, ils vous renseigneront mieux que moi quant aux reconnaissances de dettes.

-Je vous en prie.

Le père de Cassie partit, et revint quelques minutes après avec une dizaine de personnes. L'un d'eux s'avança.

-Mr Storm nous a informé de la raison de votre présence. Le ministère n'aurait-il pas conformément reçu chaque duplicata de reconnaissance de dette, que nous vous faisons parvenir à chaque vente ?

-Si, mais les proportions de vente ont tellement augmenté ces derniers temps, nous voudrions vérifier l'exactitude de ces reconnaissances, en examinant les originaux que vous êtes tenus de conserver. Pourrions-nous les voir ?

Cassie remarqua que certains mangemorts avaient déjà plongé leur main dans leur poche, attrapant visiblement leurs baguettes.

-Il n'y a absolument aucune différence entre les originaux et les duplicata. Même texte, même signature physique et magique, tout est identique. Vous n'avez aucune raison de nous les réclamer, à moins d'avoir égaré les copies que nous vous avions envoyé, auquel cas nous vous en ferons parvenir d'autres dans les plus brefs délais. Maintenant, Messieurs, excusez-nous, mais nous avons du travail.

Ils firent demi-tour, mais les agents du ministère tirèrent leurs baguettes.

-Une minute, Messieurs.

Le père de Cassie murmura :

-Cassiopée. Rentre dans ta salle de jeu, tout de suite !

-Non, moi je veux rester avec toi papa ! Je m'ennuie, là-bas !

-Cassie !

-Messieurs, tout se passera bien si vous nous témoignez une collaboration totale. Auriez-vous des choses à nous cacher ?

-Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

-En tant que département financier du ministère, l'esclavage pour dettes nous regarde. Alors je vous conseille de collaborer immédiatement avant que nous soyons obligés de vous arrêter pour résistance à agent du ministère !

-_Impedimenta !_

Le sortilège fusa et frappa l'un des agents, qui fut expulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Aussitôt, les sorts se mirent à fuser dans tous les sens, et Cassiopée se concentra pour garder les yeux fixés à la fois sur elle et sur son père. A coté d'elle, Lucius agita sa baguette, et le souvenir passa au ralenti.

-C'est ce moment là, Cassiopée. Regardez.

Il lui désigna l'un des mangemorts qui brandissait sa baguette et criait une incantation. Un rayon vert sortit de sa baguette, et se dirigea vers la fillette de neuf ans qui hurla de terreur. Elle se volatilisa deux secondes avant d'être frappée par le sort, qui continua sa route et frappa de plein fouet le père de Cassiopée. Lucius attrapa le bras de la Gryffondor, et ils ressortirent de la pensine.

-Donc il a été tué ce jour là ?

-Oui. Ce souvenir a été fourni par l'un des agents, pour pouvoir inculper de meurtre la personne à l'origine du sortilège. C'est son casier judiciaire, dit-il en indiquant le dossier d'où il avait sorti le souvenir. Bien évidemment, par la suite, les aurors se sont inquiétés de votre disparition, mais la question a été très vite réglée. Avec l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, beaucoup de personnes soumettaient leurs enfants à des sorts de sauvetage, qui les faisaient transplaner dans un endroit choisi d'avance s'ils étaient en danger. Ils ont pensé que c'était ce qui s'était produit, et personne n'a été chercher plus loin. Pour eux, vous étiez simplement en sécurité.

Cassiopée acquiesça vaguement, puis demanda :

-Vous ne savez pas ce qui est arrivé au corps de mon père ?

-Il est très probable qu'il ait été détruit au cours de la bataille. Un cadavre peut s'enflammer au moindre _impedimenta_. Je suis navrée, Cassiopée.

-Ne vous inquiétez fond, je m'en doutais un peu... Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée, Lucius.

-Je vous en prie. Venez, je vous ramène à Poudlard.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-J'irais pas. J'irais pas j'irais pas j'irais pas !

-OK, calme-toi, Lily, j'y vais, la rassura Maria.

Elle s'avança, et appela :

-James !

-Oui ?

-Ca te dérange si Lily vient dormir dans ma chambre de préfète ce soir ? On voudrait se faire une soirée entre filles...

-Y aurait qui ?

-Juste nous deux.

-Vous deux comme filles, mais comme gars, y a qui ?

-Je viens de te le dire : personne.

-Prends-moi pour un con, pendant que tu y es. Tu pourras l'inviter pendant les vacances si tu veux, mais à l'intérieur de Poudlard, c'est hors de question, je sais bien qu'elle attend que ça pour se barrer avec l'autre bâtard.

-James ! Je te jure qu'elle sera avec moi dans ma chambre !

-C'est pratique, que ce soit toi qui vienne me le demander, puisque toi tu as le droit de me mentir. Je te répète que c'est non.

-Evidemment, qu'elle vient pas te le demander, tu lui en colles une à chaque fois qu'elle te parle !

Le hall d'entrée se remplissait d'élèves assistant à l'engueulade entre James et Maria, Lily restant un peu à l'écart. Severus arriva dans le hall, et s'avança.

-Potter. Je te dis et te répète qu'il n'y a rien entre nous deux. J'étais même pas au courant qu'elle voulait passer la soirée ailleurs, je lui ai même pas parlé depuis une semaine. Fous lui la paix, je la toucherais pas.

-T'en a pas marre, toi, de foutre ton nez graisseux dans ce qui ne te regarde pas ?

-C'est à cause de moi que tu passes tes journées à lui mettre des baffes depuis quelques temps. Je te laisserais pas croire ça plus longtemps. Il n'y a rien entre nous deux, Potter.

-Même s'il y avait quelque chose, tu ne me le dirais pas. Lily ! Viens là !

La rouquine s'approcha, et James indiqua :

-Il a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup... Tu lui as dit quoi, à propos de moi ?

-J'ai rien dit, James. Il a raison, ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on s'est pas vus. Il a juste du remarquer que tu me frappes tout le temps. Comme le reste du collège d'ailleurs. Demande-leur, proposa Lily en désignant la foule rassemblée autour d'eux. Ca m'étonnerait qu'il y en ait un seul qui ne t'ai jamais vu m'en coller une.

Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva de la foule, et James leva les yeux.

-Foutez le camp !

Le ton agressif de James convainquit rapidement tout le monde, qui disparut dans les escaliers ou les couloirs. Le Gryffondor se retourna vers Lily, les poings serrés, tremblant de rage. Lily esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais Severus s'interposa.

-Potter, si tu veux tabasser quelqu'un, fais-toi plaisir, défoule-toi sur moi. Ca fait 7 ans que t'en rêve, alors vas y. Mais fous-lui la paix. Tape sur quelqu'un d'autre, pour une fois.

-Je frappe pas sans raisons. Mais je te conseille de dégager avant que j'en trouve une. Et toi, murmura-t-il d'un ton menaçant en se retournant vers Lily, on arrange ça ce soir.

James partit vers la salle commune des Gryffondors sans un mot de plus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily essayait de ne pas penser. De ne pas penser à la colère de James, de ne pas penser à la raclée qu'il allait lui mettre, de ne pas penser qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner dans la salle commune. Le "on arrangera ça ce soir" qu'il lui avait dit avant de partir l'avait effrayée, puis terrorisée, au point qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à revenir dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle arpentait les couloirs en direction de la salle sur demande. Elle savait qu'une fois à l'intérieur, personne ne la trouverait, et personne ne l'en délogerait. Et elle préférait, pour l'instant, ne pas penser à la fureur de James quand il réaliserait qu'elle s'était enfuie. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Ca va ?

-Excuse-moi, Severus... Je... Je voulais pas, je regardais pas où j'allais...

-Calme-toi, princesse... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-J'allais dormir dans la salle sur demande, je... Je veux pas retourner avec James...

-Viens, je t'accompagne.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de demande, qui apparut comme une chambre toute simple, uniquement meublée par un grand lit et un bureau. Severus rentra avec elle, et la serra contre lui.

-Il t'arrivera rien, princesse. Il pourra pas venir te chercher ici. Allez, repose-toi...

-Il faudra bien que je sorte un jour...

-Et à ce moment là, il sera calmé.

Severus la serra un peu plus, et Lily se cala confortablement contre son épaule. Elle dormait deux minutes plus tard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, toujours serrée contre le Serpentard.

* * *

Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, excusez-moi de ce retard de trois jours pour ce chapitre qui aurait du être posté dimanche dernier au plus tard. Ce retard étant du à une surcharge de travail imprévue, je m'engage à me faire pardonner en postant le prochain dimanche de la semaine prochaine, en temps et en heures, pour que vous ayez moins longtemps à attendre que d'habitude. Sur ce...

ENJOY !

* * *

Ce n'était pas souvent, que James se levait en avance, prenait son petit-déjeuner avant tout le monde pour se dépêcher à filer en cours. Mais cette fois, il s'était attaché à avoir dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Et, comme il l'avait prévu, en arrivant dans le couloir de métamorphose, il n'était pas le premier à attendre. Lily se figea en le voyant arriver, ses yeux noisettes la foudroyant. Mais ce fut sur un ton totalement décontracté qu'il la salua :

-Salut ma belle.

L'embrassant rapidement sur la joue, James demanda :

-Je vais pas tourner autour du pot longtemps. Où étais-tu cette nuit ?

-Avec Maria. On a dormi ensemble.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Je t'avais interdit de dormir avec elle, si tu avais essayé, tu serais revenue en me suppliant d'arrêter le sort de torture.

-Tu m'avais interdit de dormir dans sa chambre de préfète. On a dormi dans la Salle sur Demande.

James resta silencieux quelques instants. La veille, en ne la voyant nul part sur la Carte du Maraudeur, il avait pensé qu'elle s'était enfuie du château, mais en effet, quelqu'un dans la Salle sur Demande n'apparaissait pas non plus. Et, trop occupé à la chercher, il n'avait pas fait attention aux autres personnes manquantes, étant donc incapable de déterminer avec qui elle était.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, McGonagall arrivant au bout du couloir. James plaqua Lily contre un mur, et murmura d'une voix menaçante :

-Ne me prends pas pour un con. Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute pour l'instant, mais tu peux t'assurer que je vais me renseigner, et je te déconseille d'être sur mon chemin le jour où j'apprendrais que ce n'était pas Maria qui était avec toi, c'est bien compris ?

Terrorisée, Lily acquiesça, et James relâcha son étreinte au moment où la professeur de métamorphose arrivait pour ouvrir la porte de sa salle de cours.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La fin novembre approchait, et avec elle, l'un des matchs de Quidditch les plus durs de la saison. Non seulement Gryffondor affronterait Serpentard, mais les conditions météorologiques étaient souvent désastreuses en cette période : soit il pleuvait, et le vent qui accompagnait souvent rendait difficile pour les joueurs de garder leur trajectoire, soit il faisait beau, et le froid glacial avait transformé le terrain en verglas, rendant dangereux le décollage, l'atterrissage, et pire encore, les chutes. Et quand il neigeait, les conditions étaient identiques à celles de la pluie, mais avec le froid glacial et la visibilité réduite pour repérer le vif d'or, en plus. Au final, les seules conditions qu'ils pouvaient espérer étaient qu'il ait neigé pendant la nuit, pour ne pas affronter les intempéries mais assurer un amortissement aux joueurs qui tomberaient. James prit son balai, et fit face aux joueurs de l'équipe.

-Bon ! Vous savez que ce match est primordial et ca va pas être de la tarte à la citrouille. Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'espérer des conditions météo idéales. Vous savez que l'équipe de Serpentard est la meilleure après nous. Vous savez qu'on va leur flanquer la raclée de leur vie. Il nous reste trois semaines pour nous entraîner, alors je compte sur vous pour donner le meilleur de vous-même lors de ces trois semaines. C'est parti, tout le monde sur le terrain !

Les joueurs décollèrent, et commencèrent à s'échanger des souaffles sous la direction de James, qui supervisait les mouvements de chacun d'entre eux, pendant que les batteurs s'entraînaient à se lancer les cognards l'un vers l'autre avec leur batte pour pouvoir les lancer avec plus de précision sur leurs adversaires. James, volant plus haut que les autres, vérifiait les mouvements, les feintes qu'ils effectuaient, les stratégies qu'ils mettaient au point pour garder le souaffle, la précision avec laquelle ils lançaient les cognards sur les joueurs qui faisaient des figures diverses pour leur échapper sans se déconcentrer de la balle rouge qu'ils devaient envoyer dans les buts. A 21h, lorsque la visibilité fut vraiment insuffisante, James déclara la fin de l'entraînement. Se posant devant eux, il les félicita :

-C'est parfait, tout le monde ! Travaillez comme ça à chaque entraînement, donnez tout ce que vous avez pour le match, et on les gagnera haut la main ! Je vous retiens pas plus longtemps, vous pouvez rentrer !

Exténué, James se doucha rapidement avant de se changer et de monter vers la Grande Salle. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de se coucher, mais il devait encore retravailler un devoir qu'il avait bâclé la veille, trouver quelqu'un qui ait pris des notes en métamorphose pour les recopier, et descendre aux cuisines chercher quelque chose à manger, n'ayant rien avalé depuis le midi. Arrivant dans la salle commune, il vit que beaucoup de Gryffondors étaient déjà couchés. Seuls les maraudeurs, Lily, et Cassiopée étaient encore là.

-Salut !

-Salut ! répondit Lily en se levant. Je finissais tout juste de recopier ton devoir, il y avait pas mal d'erreurs, je me suis permise de le reprendre depuis le début. Voilà, dit-elle en tendant trois rouleaux de parchemin à James. Tu n'as plus rien à faire, juste à le relire une ou deux fois au cas où Flitwick t'interroge dessus !

James resta interloqué quelques secondes, réalisant que Lily avait fait le travail qui lui aurait demandé une ou deux heures de recherches en plus ce soir. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Lily enchaîna :

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris de notes en métamorphose ? J'ai jeté un sort de duplicata sur les miennes, voilà, là encore tu as juste à relire avant le prochain cours.

-Putain, Lily, t'es vraiment une fille parfaite, soupira James en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je te remercie, ma belle, tu me sauves vraiment la vie !

-Je t'en prie, par contre...

-Oui ?

C'était trop beau, pensa James, elle n'aurait pas fait tout ça gratuitement, elle avait quelque chose à lui demander.

-J'espère que ça te dérange pas, je me suis permise de t'emprunter ta cape d'invisibilité pour aller te chercher à manger dans les cuisines. Tu as un plateau repas qui t'attend sur ta table de nuit, je l'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il reste chaud.

Interloqué, James serra la jeune fille contre lui.

-Je t'aime ma belle ! Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! soupira-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir, tu sais. Je t'ai tellement désobéi, ces derniers temps, je te dois bien ça, sourit-elle.

-C'était rien, j'ai été con aussi. Je te remercie encore, je monte manger et je me couche, tu me rejoins quand tu veux.

-Ca marche ! Je tarde pas à arriver...

James monta dans son dortoir, accompagné par les maraudeurs. Seule Cassiopée resta dans la salle commune avec Lily.

-Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

-Ca en a l'air, en tout cas... Il est obnubilé par son match, si je le déleste de tout le reste, peut-être qu'il oubliera que j'étais pas avec lui cette nuit...

-Peut-être... T'as trois semaines, avant le match, si tu continues comme ça pendant les trois semaines ça devrait marcher...

-J'espère...

Regardant autour d'elle, Cassiopée s'assura qu'elles étaient seules dans la salle commune, puis, baissant la voix, elle demanda :

-Lily ? T'étais où, la nuit dernière ?

-Dans la salle sur demande. Avec Severus.

Cassie resta bouche bée quelques secondes, avant de redemander.

-Et... Les soupçons de James sont vrais, maintenant ? Je veux dire, c'est devenu sérieux, avec lui ?

Lily ferma les yeux.

-Oui. Moi-même j'essayais de le nier, mais... Je l'aime, Cassie. Je l'aime à la folie. Et James ne m'empêchera de vivre ce que je veux avec lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily jeta un œil au terrain de Quidditch, où les Gryffondors volaient en se lançant des balles, probablement encore pour plusieurs heures. De là, elle était sûre qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait la voir. Et surtout, qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait les voir. Elle ne put garder plus longtemps son regard fixé sur le terrain. Deux bras l'encerclèrent, et la retournèrent. Lily ferma les yeux, laissant les lèvres de Severus se poser délicatement sur les siennes, répondant à son baiser si doux, si affectueux, tellement différent des rares que James lui avaient accordés. Ses bras n'étaient pas resserrés fermement autour d'elle, ils n'étaient pas prêts à la frapper à la moindre occasion, ils étaient tendrement entrelacés autour d'elle dans une étreinte amoureuse et protectrice, ses mains chaudes caressant agréablement le bas de son dos. Lily captura à nouveau les lèvres du Serpentard, qui la serra contre lui. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais Severus avait lu dans ses pensées.

-T'inquiète pas ma puce. Je te jure qu'il ne le saura jamais.

-Jamais ?

-Jamais. Je te le promets chérie. Je ne le laisserais pas nous séparer.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Lily oublia tout : le sortilège d'esclavage, Malefoy, James, les gifles, les sorts de torture, les ordres auxquels elle était obligée d'obéir. Elle avait tout oublié. Parce qu'à ce moment là, devant le lac de Poudlard, dissimulé par l'immense saule auprès duquel elle avait empêché James d'humilier le Serpentard un an et demi plus tôt, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Severus.

-Je te jure que je te libérerais. Je te jure qu'on se battra. Toi et moi, mon bébé, toi et moi contre le monde entier. (1)

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. L'entraînement de ce soir, qu'ils avaient fait sous une pluie glaciale et un vent violent, l'avait totalement achevé. Fermant les yeux, il était prêt à s'endormir lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un se glisser à genoux au dessus de lui. Deux mains douces se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt et massèrent agréablement son dos endoloris. Gémissant légèrement, James laissa Lily le masser jusqu'à ce que la douleur de son dos disparaisse totalement.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda Lily.

-Oui, je te remercie ma chérie, ça fait trop du bien, soupira James.

Lily s'allongea à coté de lui.

-L'entraînement se passe bien ?

-Oui. A ce rythme là, on va exploser ces bâtards de Serpentards le jour du match !

-C'est cool ! sourit Lily. Je redescends avec Maria et Cassiopée, t'auras besoin de rien ?

-Non c'est bon, je vais dormir... Encore merci ma belle !

-Je t'en prie.

Lily redescendit au moment où Sirius montait dans le dortoir. Ayant entendu toute la conversation, il demanda à James :

-Tu sais pas pourquoi elle est devenue gentille avec toi ?

-Si, je le sais... Elle veut me faire oublier qu'elle a pas dormi avec moi l'autre jour...

-Elle se fait bien pardonner...

-Tu parles. Si je lui cours pas après, c'est juste parce qu'il faut savoir laisser un peu de mou pour pouvoir tirer un coup sec sur la laisse et qu'elles nous tombent dans les bras. T'inquiète pas, Patmol, j'oublie pas ce qu'elle m'a fait. J'attends juste la fin du match pour lui mettre la raclée qu'elle mérite.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

McGonagall leva les yeux vers la classe silencieuse, occupée à recopier les notes qu'elle avait écrite au tableau. Enfin non. Trois personnes étaient appuyées sur leurs chaises, se balançant sur les deux pieds arrière de ces dernières, d'un air nonchalant.

-Messieurs Potter, Black et Pettigrow ! Vous avez fini de prendre le cours en notes ?

-Non, mais ça ne nous empêchera pas de l'avoir écrit et étudié pour le prochain cours, répondit James.

Le regard que Lily lança au Gryffondor n'échappa pas au professeur de métamorphose. Elle avait relevé la tête de son parchemin une fraction de seconde, mais le message était on ne peut plus clair. Lily prenait des notes et les dupliquait pour les donner aux maraudeurs. La cloche sonna, et les élèves partirent au fur et à mesure qu'ils finissaient de prendre des notes. Lily resta en dernier, et McGonagall la rappela :

-Miss Evans ! Voulez-vous rester un moment, je vous prie ?

Lily ferma la porte avant de revenir vers le bureau de la prof.

-Lily, murmura McGonagall d'une voix grave et inquiète. Je voulais savoir... Tout se passe bien avec James ?

-Oui, madame. Je... Ca a été difficile au début, mais ça va mieux. On... a réussi à s'entendre.

-A coup de gifles ?

-Ca s'est arrangé, professeur, je vous jure. Ne vous inquiétez pas...

-Vous permettez que je convoque tout de même monsieur Potter ?

-Si vous voulez, mais... Je vous ai rien dit, hein professeur ?

-Vous ne m'avez rien dit, Lily. Retournez en cours, vous avez quel professeur ?

-Mr Flitwick.

-Tenez, donnez-lui ce parchemin, ça excusera votre retard. Filez en cours.

-Merci encore, professeur.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Joey ! Sirius ! Déplacez-vous plus vite, et surtout anticipez les mouvements des cognards, c'était moins une avant qu'il ne frappe Aelita ! Miranda, tes mouvements sont trop prévisibles, on ne doit pas savoir dans quelle direction va partir le souaffle jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais lâché ! Kevin, c'est bien pour les buts, continue !

Surveillant le jeu de son équipe quelques mètres en dessous de lui, James lançait sans relâches des conseils et encouragements, bien que lui même était totalement épuisé. La visibilité devenant vite trop restreinte pour jouer convenablement, James cria :

-Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, tout le monde par terre !

Les joueurs ne se le firent pas redire deux fois, et sautèrent de leurs balais sitôt posés au sol. James annonça :

-Bon, j'en ai marre, tout comme vous, je traînerais pas en discours de fin d'entraînement. Vous vous améliorez nettement, on a toutes nos chances pour le match ! Continuez comme ça surtout, ne faiblissez pas !

L'équipe de Gryffondor rentra dans les vestiaires, devant lesquels McGonagall attendait. Lorsque tous les joueurs furent rentrés, elle demanda :

-Potter ? Le directeur aimerait vous voir.

-Je me douche, je me change, et je suis à vous professeur ! Ca m'étonnerait qu'il apprécie la boue et l'odeur de transpiration dans son bureau... sourit James. J'en ai pour cinq minutes !

-Je vous en prie.

Se demandant ce que lui voulait le directeur, James se dépêcha de se changer, n'ayant pas envie de rentrer trop tard dans son dortoir. Il ressortit quelques minutes après, et suivit McGonagall dans le bureau directorial, où Dumbledore l'attendait. La professeur de métamorphose s'assit à coté de ce dernier, de l'autre coté du bureau, en faisant signe à James de s'asseoir en face d'eux.

-Bon, James, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien avec Miss Evans ?

-Pourquoi, vous auriez des raisons de penser que ça se passe mal ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous savez, James, tout ce qui se passe dans l'école s'entend en salle des profs, chaque jour, il est impossible qu'un événement ne nous échappe, fit remarquer McGonagall. Et il m'a semblé que, ces dernières semaines, le récit d'un ou deux coups que vous lui auriez porté sans raisons apparentes est revenu un peu trop souvent.

-Il faut croire que ce sont des versions erronées des faits qui vous sont parvenues, puisque j'avais toutes mes raisons de la gifler. Et que vous le vouliez ou non, professeur, Lily m'appartient. La loi est de mon coté.

-Et le règlement de l'école est de son coté. James, vous faites ce que vous voulez à l'extérieur de Poudlard, mais à l'intérieur de ces murs, vous êtes soumis en priorité au règlement intérieur de l'école, qui condamne toute violence physique ou magique d'un élève envers un autre. Et il est évident que Miss Evans souffre du comportement que vous avez envers elle, ce que je ne tolèrerais pas non plus.

-Je la traite justement, si je ne la punissais pas moi-même, c'est le sort d'esclavage qui le ferait, et je crois qu'elle préfère de loin une gifle méritée à un sortilège doloris totalement démesuré par rapport à ce qu'elle a fait.

-James, le sort d'esclavage est à double facette. Il fait de vous un responsable par rapport à elle. Si jamais nous apprenons que Lily tente quelque chose – un sortilège dangereux pour se libérer du sort, une fugue, ou un quelconque acte dangereux, à nos yeux, et aux yeux de la loi, vous en serez le seul et unique responsable. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas la pousser à cet extrême.

-C'est entendu, professeur.

-Je l'espère. Vous pouvez sortir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Salut Poudlard ! cria la voix de Peter dans le micro. Et bienvenue à ce match de quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serpentard, dont nous connaissons déjà le résultat !

-Pettigrow !

-Désolé professeur. Voici donc les équipes qui arrivent, et c'est les Gryffondors qui ouvrent la danse, avec leurs poursuiveurs, Miranda Slimane, Franck Longdubat, Aelita Stones, les batteurs, Joey Cooper et Sirius Black, le gardien, Kevin Kalrane, et enfin leur attrapeur de génie, James Potter !

Un vacarme indescriptible envahit le stade au moment où James apparut, faisant le tour du stade sur son balai, saluant la foule avec son air négligent qui lui allait si bien. Peter annonça ensuite l'arrivée des Serpentards, qui entrèrent à leur tour sur le terrain. Emmitouflé dans ses gants et son écharpe rouge et or, James regarda le sol de plus près. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Mme Bibine les avait autorisés à décoller depuis l'entrée des vestiaires, au lieu d'habituellement partir depuis le milieu du terrain : celui-ci avait verglacé au point de devenir une patinoire dangereuse pour quiconque aurait le malheur d'y poser un pied. Ce fut donc à sept mètres de hauteur qu'il serra la main du capitaine des Serpentards en le foudroyant du regard. Une fois les joueurs placés en face les uns des autres, immobiles, Mme Bibine donna un grand coup de sifflet et libéra les quatre balles, bien que James ne vît que pendant une seconde celle qui l'intéressait. Les joueurs se précipitèrent dans les airs, à dix mètres de hauteur environ, pour être face aux buts, à l'exception des deux attrapeurs qui montèrent encore cinq mètres plus haut pour pouvoir survoler le terrain. Le ciel était clair et dégagé, et malgré le verglas dangereux, James préférait ça de très loin par rapport à la pluie et au vent auxquels ils s'étaient tous attendus. Malgré le froid mordant, presque paralysant, il avait le maximum de chances d'apercevoir assez vite le vif d'or, et ainsi finir le match au plus vite. Mais il savait également qu'il serait obligé de le laisser filer s'il le voyait voler trop près du sol. Autant les feintes de Wronsky étaient sa spécialité, autant il restait raisonnable : étant déjà trop dangereux pour lui-même, si en plus l'attrapeur adverse ne remontait pas à temps et se fracassait contre le verglas, même Mme Pomfresh ne pourrait pas agir assez vite. Et malgré toute sa haine envers les Serpentards, il ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de l'un d'eux. Il savait qu'il devrait laisser filer le vif d'or, quitte à faire durer le match plus longtemps.

En parcourant le terrain du regard, il observa rapidement le jeu de son équipe. Ils avaient tous beaucoup progressé, mais les Serpentards aussi, et la rapidité de jeu, ainsi que leurs stratégies étaient telles que, si James ne les entraînaient pas depuis plus d'un an, il se serait plusieurs fois demandé où était passé le souaffle. Mais ils le gardaient toujours, le faisant voler au-dessus des joueurs, voltiger entre eux, le lâchant pour qu'un autre le récupère cinq mètres plus bas. Les passes s'enchaînaient à une allure folle, au point d'obliger les gardiens à rester vigilants, même lorsque le souaffle était à l'autre bout du terrain. Les batteurs également ne lâchaient pas les cognards des yeux, sachant que même si ceux-ci étaient loin des joueurs, ils pouvaient à tout moment changer de trajectoire, et ils n'auraient alors que quelques secondes pour réagir.

Des cris de joie retentirent dans les gradins lorsqu'Aelita s'empara du souaffle pour filer à toute allure vers les buts. Le gardien Serpentard gardait les yeux fixés sur elle, ne sachant si elle allait tirer dans le but du milieu, ou celui de gauche. Une chose était sûre, il était impossible, vu sa trajectoire, de viser le but droit. James fronça les sourcils. Permettre à un gardien de sélectionner un but qu'il n'avait pas besoin de surveiller était une erreur de débutant... Mais ni James, ni le gardien des verts et argent, n'avaient vu Miranda, qui jaillit de la masse des joueurs au moment où Aelita lançait le souaffle sur le bord droit du terrain. Dès l'instant où Miranda rattrapa la balle rouge, un cri de rage s'éleva des gradins des Serpentards. Et en effet, la balle traversait les buts avant que le gardien ne puisse revenir depuis l'autre coté du terrain pour le bloquer.

James esquissa un sourire, mais son visage se ferma très vite : le vif d'or était devant lui, juste sous l'anneau dans lequel Miranda venait de marquer. Et, à en juger par les chuchotements soudains retentissant dans le public, tous ceux qui avaient regardé le but avaient vu le vif. Et en effet, l'attrapeur Serpentard s'élança en même temps que lui. Un silence de mort tomba dans le stade, même les joueurs avaient arrêté de s'échanger les balles pour observer les deux attrapeurs poursuivant le vif d'or. Seuls Sirius et l'un des batteurs de Serpentard les suivaient, au cas où un cognard les attaquerait et leur ferait prendre du retard. James prenait de l'avance, distançant l'attrapeur Serpentard. Il se rapprochait à une vitesse folle du poteau à coté duquel volait le vif d'or, en sachant très bien ce qui se passerait s'il percutait le but et tombait de son balai. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Le vif d'or était quasiment face à lui. Tendant le bras, il voyait ses doigts s'en rapprocher de plus en plus. Mais il ne vit pas l'attrapeur adverse foncer sur lui à toute vitesse et le percuter de plein fouet. James fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de heurter violemment le poteau glacé. Se sentant chuter, il tendit le bras pour essayer de se rattraper au manche, mais il s'en éloignait beaucoup trop vite. Des cris d'horreurs jaillirent dans tout le terrain, voyant James se rapprocher à une allure folle du sol verglacé. Les yeux fermés, le corps frigorifié par le vent qui le frappait durant sa chute, le Gryffondor se crispa, essayant d'anticiper au maximum le moment où il heurterait le sol du stade. Mais il ne le heurta pas. Aussi soudainement qu'il était tombé, il sentit deux bras musclés l'attraper et le faire remonter.

-Ca va frangin ? demanda la voix de Sirius.

-Ouais, souffla James encore choqué.

-Franck a rattrapé ton balai ! Je te ramène !

Sirius et lui volèrent jusqu'à Franck, qui aida James à remonter sur son propre balai. Patmol indiqua :

-Ils se sont pris deux pénaltys, Aelita va les tirer !

-OK !

S'arrêtant côte à côte pour voir la jeune fille faire face au gardien des Serpentards, celle-ci réussit à nouveau à faire une feinte, et le gardien plongea dans la mauvaise direction au moment où elle lançait le souaffle. Elle relança à nouveau le souaffle, mais le gardien parvint cette fois-ci à l'arrêter, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de mener 20 à 0. James remonta au-dessus des autres joueurs et recommença à scruter le terrain.

James regarda sa montre. 13h30. Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures que le match durait, et il n'avait plus vu le vif d'or depuis que l'attrapeur adverse lui avait fait heurter le poteau des buts. La température s'était nettement réchauffée, et les joueurs avaient quasiment tous jeté leurs gants et écharpes au sol, où le verglas avait laissé place à une herbe boueuse. La fatigue des joueurs se faisait sentir dans les deux camps, où chacun avait au moins réalisé deux ou trois erreurs de débutants depuis une heure. Et soudain James le vit. Près du sol, bien plus près de lui que de son homologue Serpentard, et où il pouvait désormais réaliser une descente en piqué sans risques. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, James fonça vers le sol, suivi par l'autre attrapeur, loin derrière lui. Fonçant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il avait beaucoup d'avance, et savait qu'il ne serait pas rattrapé. C'était l'occasion en or qu'il attendait depuis le début du match. Se rapprochant aussi vite qu'il pouvait, il tendit le bras et referma sa main. Il entendit les cris de joie exploser dans le stade avant de réaliser que sa main s'était bel et bien refermée sur la petite balle en or. Remontant en piqué en brandissant son poing serré autour du vif, James hurla de joie, imité par son équipe qui se précipita sur lui. Ils atterrirent au moment où les 7e année de Gryffondor les rejoignaient sur le stade, hurlant tout aussi fort qu'eux. Lily et Cassiopée se rapprochèrent un peu plus d'eux pour les féliciter. Fou de joie, James enlaça la jeune fille rousse et l'embrassa longuement au milieu du public qui redoubla de cris et d'applaudissements. Tout Poudlard, à l'exception des Serpentards, était au sommet du bonheur, parce qu'ils avaient remporté le match le plus dur de la saison. Lily aussi rayonnait, un immense sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres encore collées à celles de James qui la serrait contre lui. Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, du match. Oui, James avait gagné. James l'avait enlacée et embrassée tellement il était heureux. James avait oublié la nuit qu'elle avait passée dans la Salle sur Demande.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Epuisée par la fête qui avait régné dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pendant tout le reste de la journée, Lily indiqua à James qu'elle allait se coucher, avant de monter dans le dortoir. Elle avait à peine refermé la porte que James la rejoignit.

-Je reste pas longtemps, ma belle, juste pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit. Et te dire que j'ai changé d'avis : on ne reste pas à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël, on rentre chez moi, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Pas de soucis ! répondit Lily avec un sourire.

-Alors on fait comme ça ! Bonne nuit ma chérie.

S'approchant d'elle, James l'enlaça tendrement et murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa, et repartit dans la salle commune. Lily prit un parchemin, et commença à écrire :

_Mon amour,_

_James semble vraiment avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit, je suis persuadée que je n'ai plus de soucis à me faire de ce coté là. Je te l'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois, mais je vais te le redire : ne crois pas un mot de ce que je peux lui dire, et ne pense pas que je suis sincère quand je l'embrasse, ou que je réponds à ses étreintes. C'est toi que j'aime, toi seul, et je te jure que si je le pouvais, je le rejèterais dès qu'il essaierait de me toucher. Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime à la folie. Et je te jure qu'il le saura jamais._

_Lily._

S'approchant du rebord de la fenêtre, elle l'ouvrit, et sifflota une mélodie particulière. A peine l'avait-elle finie qu'un hibou noir se posa devant elle. Elle attacha la lettre à sa patte, et murmura :

-Je compte sur toi, Alihotsy. Apporte ça à Severus. Discrètement.

Le grand hibou cligna des yeux pour lui dire qu'il avait compris, et s'envola, disparaissant rapidement dans la nuit noire.

* * *

(1) Réplique issue de "Le retour de l'aube", de Malorie Blackman, 4e tome de "Entre chiens et loups" dont les résumés des trois premiers tomes est sur mon profil

Une petite reviews, please ?


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, posté en temps et en heure ! (bon j'avoue, jusqu'à hier soir j'y croyais pas...) Je remercie vivement Khalya, pour sa correction rapide, et tous les lecteurs qui m'ont mise en alerte ou favoris, sans oublier mes fidèles revieweurs ! Sur ce...

ENJOY !

* * *

Lily s'étala sur le canapé du salon de James, et ouvrit le livre de recettes. Un repas pour les maraudeurs qui viennent dîner à l'occasion du réveillon, qu'il avait dit... Ca ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle adorait cuisiner et préparer une table, d'autant plus que James avait été adorable avec elle pendant toutes les vacances. Elle avait définitivement réussi à lui faire oublier qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit avec lui, il y avait presque un mois.

Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière elle, et deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, la massant délicatement.

-Alors ? Tu vas nous préparer quoi de bon, chérie ?

-Ils aiment tous le sucré-salé ?

-Oh tu sais, c'est des mecs... Tant que ça se mange, ils feront pas la tête, et tu peux compter sur Sirius pour manger la toute dernière miette !

-OK... Un rôti de dinde avec une sauce à l'ananas, ça te tente ? Avec haricots verts, pommes cuites et pommes noisettes ?

-Merlin, tu veux vraiment nous faire faire une indigestion ! sourit James.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et continua :

-C'est parfait, ma puce ! Par contre y a pas ça à la maison, on va faire les courses ?

-Je te suis !

James la serra délicatement contre lui et les firent transplaner tous les deux.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James ? Pourquoi tu veux aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Tu t'es fait livrer tes fournitures scolaires y a deux semaines !

-C'est pas des fournitures scolaires, que je veux. Suis-moi.

Ils marchèrent le long de la grande avenue, saluant rapidement les gens qu'ils connaissaient et qui faisaient leurs derniers achats de Noël. Une vitrine plus que les autres était magnifique. Le magasin à coté de celui de Mme Guipure vendait des robes de soirées pour femmes, des robes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, mais également bien trop chères. Impressionnée par ce magasin la première fois qu'elle était venue, elle avait vite appris à ne plus le regarder, sachant que tout ce qu'il y avait dedans était hors de prix. James l'emmena dans une boutique adjacente à celle-ci.

-Je l'avais jamais remarquée...

-On la voit jamais tellement celle d'à coté est magnifique.

Lily regarda les étalages, et comprit très vite que c'était une papeterie.

-Tu as besoin de quoi ?

-Moi ? De rien. Mais quand cet été on était allés chez toi pour récupérer tes affaires tu m'avais dit que ton journal secret avait brûlé, non ?

-Oui...

-Choisis le carnet que tu veux, je te l'offre.

-Merci beaucoup !

Après avoir choisi un carnet vert foncé ne s'ouvrant qu'avec l'empreinte magique de son propriétaire, James lui indiqua aussi de prendre une plume de son choix, avant de les payer et de sortir. Lily pensait qu'ils rentraient à la maison, mais à sa grande surprise, ils rentrèrent dans la boutique de robes de soirée. Un vendeur s'approcha immédiatement d'eux.

-Messieurs dames, puis-je vous être utile ?

-Oui, répondit James. Il nous faudrait quelque chose pour que la demoiselle à coté de moi devienne la plus belle femme au monde. Je vous laisse vous arranger avec elle ! termina-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à Lily, sous le choc.

James continua en soufflant à la rouquine :

-Choisis celle qui te plait le plus, ne fais pas attention au prix. Je veux que ma chérie soit la plus belle.

Lily le regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et de suivre le vendeur. Celui-ci la détailla rapidement, avant de demander :

-Bon, on écarte tout de suite toutes les nuances de rose, ça jurerait trop avec vos cheveux... A part ça, vous souhaiteriez quelle couleur ?

-Je sais vraiment pas, répondit Lily en rougissant... J'ai jamais porté autre chose que mes robes noires... Quand j'étais petite je mettais des vêtements marrons mais j'aimais pas trop...

-Pourtant c'est une couleur foncée qu'il vous faudrait... Oh attendez ! Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut ! Oui, vous serez magnifique ! Ne bougez pas le temps que je prenne vos mesures !

Un mètre se déroula autour de Lily, la mesurant sous toutes les coutures, avant que le vendeur ne le rattrape et indique à Lily de l'attendre quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, une robe bordeaux flottait derrière lui. Des fils d'or partaient du bas de ses fines bretelles pour venir s'entremêler au milieu de la poitrine, là où la robe était un peu plus serrée. Elle s'élargissait ensuite progressivement pour devenir très ample au niveau de ses chevilles, sans pour autant traîner par terre. Le vendeur désigna une cabine d'essayage où trois elfes accompagnèrent Lily pour l'aider à la revêtir. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle dut avouer qu'elle était magnifique. Elle ressortit de la cabine d'essayage où le vendeur, après avoir vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien de la bonne taille, lui fit enfiler une paire d'escarpins dorés assortis aux fils sur la robe.

-Cela vous convient-il, mademoiselle ?

-C'est magnifique ! souffla Lily, impressionnée par l'image que lui reflétait le miroir.

-Ravi que cela vous plaise ! Je laisse les elfes vous aider à vous rhabiller, et je vous attends de l'autre coté de la boutique !

Cinq minutes après, Lily revint vers le comptoir où James l'attendait avec le vendeur. L'un des elfes portait la robe et les escarpins dans un sac. Le Gryffondor les paya, et ils sortirent de la boutique.

-Tu attendras ce soir pour me montrer ça ? demanda James.

-Ca me va ! sourit la jeune fille.

Ils rentrèrent chez James, et, dans le jardin, il fronça les sourcils :

-C'est quoi ce hibou, dans l'arbre ?

Lily leva les yeux sur le hibou noir, perché sur une branche du bouleau, presque dissimulé des regards par toutes les feuilles autour de lui.

-Il a quelque chose d'attaché à la patte, indiqua Lily. Il doit être en train de faire un long voyage et il se repose...

-Oui, t'as raison. Je suis con, y en a plein qui s'arrête ici pour se reposer, surtout à Noël que tout le monde s'envoie des cartes... Allez, rentre, tu vas prendre froid.

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Lily commença à cuisiner en sifflotant joyeusement.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James garda les yeux écarquillés en descendant dans le hall à 19h30, heure à laquelle les maraudeurs étaient censés arriver. Lily avait enfilé sa robe et ses escarpins, avait mis du far à paupières assorti à sa robe, et avait relevé ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval qui la rendait absolument magnifique. Le repas, sur la table et soumis à un sortilège pour garder la chaleur, n'attendait plus que d'être servi, chaque assiette étant soigneusement préparée et décorée. Dans le salon, une grande table avait été dressée, avec une nappe rouge et de petites étoiles dorées dispersées dessus. La pièce elle-même avait été embellie par le gigantesque sapin autour duquel dansaient de petites fées. Enfin, quelques guirlandes dorées et argentées s'entremêlaient au dessus de la cheminée, donnant réellement un air de fête à la pièce.

-Ca te convient ? demanda timidement Lily.

James la serra contre lui, déposa quelques baisers dans son cou et souffla :

-C'est magnifique, ma chérie. Tout est parfait. T'es vraiment géniale.

Lily sourit en rougissant, au moment où quelqu'un sonna à la porte. James alla ouvrir, laissant entrer Sirius et Cassiopée, tous les deux emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes et leurs manteaux, dont Lily les débarrassa. Une fois tous les maraudeurs arrivés et installés dans les canapés, James demanda :

-Lily, tu me ramènes les bouteilles dans le cagibi ?

-Lesquelles ?

-Toutes.

Lily s'exécuta, ramenant avec un sort de lévitation la dizaine de bouteilles d'alcool fort qu'elle posa sur le table basse.

-Laisse, ma belle, je vais faire le service. Cassie, tu veux peut-être quelque chose sans alcool ?

-Au moins quelque chose de moins fort, s'il te plait...

-Je vais voir ce que j'ai...

Après avoir déniché une bouteille convenant aux deux filles et servi les gâteaux apéritifs, James commença à discuter avec les maraudeurs tandis que Lily et Cassiopée restaient ensemble à bavarder des derniers potins qu'elles avaient entendus avant les vacances. Regardant les maraudeurs, Cassie demanda discrètement à Lily :

-Ils en sont déjà à deux bouteilles qu'ils ont descendues... Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-Oui, mais t'inquiète pas. Ils boivent beaucoup parce qu'ils tiennent bien. Je les connais, ils savent s'arrêter à temps, expliqua Lily.

-OK... murmura Cassiopée, peu convaincue.

Les filles continuèrent à bavarder jusqu'à 22 heures, moment où James demanda à Lily de servir le repas. La jeune fille les servit avant de s'assoir entre le Gryffondor et Cassiopée, pour pouvoir continuer à parler.

Le reste de soirée se déroula rapidement, et Cassie foudroya Sirius du regard :

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais arriver à ramener cette loque jusqu'à chez lui ?

-Mais oui ! Si tu veux, je te prête James, ils ont tous les deux autant bu, un qui penche un peu sur la droite, un autre qui penche un peu sur la gauche, à eux deux ils devraient arriver à s'équilibrer jusqu'à chez lui !

Cassiopée éclata de rire avant de répondre :

-Non, Peter devrait faire l'affaire pour ça... Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre...

Pourtant, à la fin de la soirée, Sirius marcha à peu près droit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et parut repartir sans difficultés avec Cassiopée. Peter et Remus transplanèrent, et Lily demanda :

-Ca va aller, pour remonter dans ta chambre, James ?

-Ouais ouais, t'inquiète pas...

Le Gryffondor réussit à plus ou moins monter dans sa chambre. Lily termina de débarrasser la table d'un coup de baguette, et monta dans la chambre. James était étalé dans son lit, torse-nu, dormant visiblement. La rouquine s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Aucune réaction, il dormait. Avec un sourire satisfait, Lily attira parchemin et plume jusqu'à elle, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre du salon et leva les yeux. Le hibou noir était toujours là, quasiment invisible maintenant qu'il faisait nuit.

-Viens là, Alihotsy ! chuchota Lily.

Le hibou déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour se poser à coté d'elle. Elle détacha la lettre attachée à sa patte, et déplia rapidement le parchemin.

_Ma chérie,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, même si j'aurais préféré te le souhaiter en face en te serrant dans mes bras. Connaissant Potter, il sera trop bourré demain pour t'emmerder, je t'enverrais ton cadeau à ce moment là. _

_Je t'aime ma chérie, je t'aime de tout mon _cœur _, et je t'en supplie fais attention à toi. Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais s'il te plait, ne te prends pas la tête avec Potter, je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal._

_Je te souhaite encore un très joyeux Noël. Promis on le fêtera ensemble dès notre retour à Poudlard._

_Severus._

Lily s'appuya sur la table du salon et écrivit.

_Joyeux Noël mon amour,_

_Moi aussi j'aurais préféré le fêter avec toi plutôt qu'avec cette bande de petits cons qui ont passé la soirée à boire. J'aurais pêté un câble si Cassie n'avait pas été là... Chéri j'en peux plus, j'ai trop hâte qu'on trouve enfin ce sortilège qui pourrait me libérer... Tu me manques, je veux passer ma vie avec toi, et ouvertement, pas en me cachant._

_Je t'aime mon ange._

_Lily._

Lily raccrocha le parchemin à la patte d'Alihotsy, qui s'envola dans la nuit noire. Puis Lily prit le carnet que James lui avait offert, après que le vendeur lui ait certifié qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'ouvrir grâce à son empreinte magique. Avec un sortilège de copie, elle réinscrivit tout le contenu de la lettre de Severus dans le journal intime, qu'elle ferma soigneusement en veillant à réactiver toutes les protections. Elle sortit ensuite sa baguette. Ce qu'elle allait faire lui brisait le cœur , et même si la lettre était recopiée, ça ne remplaçait pas l'originale. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque que James tombe dessus. Incapable de prononcer la formule, elle ferma les yeux et lança un sort informulé. Le parchemin prit feu dans sa main, et, après un _evanesco_ qui fit disparaître toutes les cendres, elle ramassa le journal, sa plume, son encre, et remonta dans la chambre où James dormait toujours à poings fermés

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quand Lily se leva le matin, elle descendit à la cuisine et prépara immédiatement une grande cafetière remplie, sachant que James en aurait besoin pour calmer la gueule de bois inévitable qu'il allait avoir en se réveillant. Puis elle s'approcha de la table de la cuisine, où huit hiboux attendaient avec des paquets plus ou moins gros accrochés à la patte. James avait pris l'habitude de laisser une lucarne ouverte, la nuit de Noël, pour les laisser entrer. Détachant rapidement tous les paquets afin que les hiboux puisse rentrer se reposer, elle les tria ensuite en fonction de leur destinataire. Quatre d'entre eux étaient pour James, venant des trois maraudeurs et de Maria. Comme lui avait expliqué James : "Avec les gars, on a pris l'habitude de ne plus s'offrir les cadeaux le soir même, mais de les envoyer le lendemain matin... Avec ce qu'on boit le soir du réveillon, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour se souvenir de tous nos cadeaux !". Les quatre autres étaient pour elle, et venaient de Remus, Cassiopée, Maria et Severus. Lily ouvrit ce dernier paquet rapidement, avant que James ne se réveille. Elle commença par la lettre attachée au paquet.

_Ma chérie,_

_A nouveau j'aurais préféré te l'offrir en face, mais je te jure que ce sera très bientôt possible. Je travaille sur le sortilège, je te le promets__, ma puce, tôt ou tard je te libèrerais. Ne prends pas de précautions avec cette lettre, je l'ai ensorcelée pour que tu sois la seule à pouvoir la lire, Potter ne verra qu'un simple parchemin vierge._

_Je te souhaite à nouveau un joyeux Noël,_

_Sev._

Lily ouvrit le paquet pour en sortir un magnifique pendentif représentant deux cœurs, l'un en or et l'autre en argent, qui s'entremêlaient. Elle resta quelques secondes émerveillée devant, le considérant comme le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'ait jamais reçu. Mais elle se ressaisit assez vite, et réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait plus prendre le risque de remonter dans la chambre, James pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment. A nouveau, elle enflamma le paquet vide et nettoya les cendres d'un coup de baguette, avant de fourrer la lettre dans sa poche, et d'y glisser également délicatement le pendentif, après l'avoir entouré d'un sortilège de protection, pour qu'il ne s'abîme pas si elle se cognait quelque part. Elle devrait attendre que James soit sous la douche pour les cacher soigneusement. Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Vérifiant rapidement que rien ne pouvait plus prouver l'existence passée d'un huitième cadeau sur la table, elle sortit une tasse et servit un café. Elle ajoutait deux sucres au moment où James rentrait.

-Comment ça va ?

-Boooof... murmura le maraudeur, les yeux dans le vide.

Lily sourit délicatement et lui tendit sa tasse :

-Tiens. Je t'ai mis deux sucres, comme tu aimes. C'est excellent contre la gueule de bois, ça te fera du bien !

-Merci ma chérie. Le père Noël est passé, à ce que je vois ? demanda-t-il en regardant la table couverte de cadeaux.

-Oui. Je t'attendais pour ouvrir les miens.

-Tu en as reçu de qui ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Remus, Cassiopée et Maria. Les tiens sont des maraudeurs et de Maria.

-OK merci...

Ils commencèrent à déballer leurs cadeaux. Remus avait offert à Lily un manuel de métamorphose avancée, Cassiopée, une figurine miniature d'un sorcier sur son balai qui, dès qu'elle le lâcha, commença à voler dans toute la cuisine, et Maria, une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœur. James, qui avait fini de déballer ses cadeaux, bu une grande gorgée de café et murmura :

-Merci ma belle, ça fait du bien...

S'approchant derrière elle, il l'enlaça et déposa un baiser dans son cou, avant de se retirer vivement. Lily se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, dans ta poche ?

Lily sortit le pendentif, et adressa un prière silencieuse à Maria.

-C'est le cadeau de Maria... Elle m'a offert les boucles d'oreilles et le pendentif qui va avec !

En temps normal, cela aurait pu être crédible. Tout y était : l'air innocent de Lily, les cœurs du pendentif ressemblant par une formidable coïncidence à ceux des boucles d'oreilles... James y aurait cru, s'il n'avait pas été encore alcoolisé, et si sa suspicion n'en n'avait pas été agrandie. Plaquant Lily contre un mur, il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit la lettre.

-Un bout de parchemin vierge, murmura Lily. J'en ai toujours un sur moi au cas où.

-Un parchemin qui devrait être beaucoup plus abîmé que ça si vraiment tu le traînais toujours dans ta poche. Et donc un sortilège de magie noire pour que seul le destinataire puisse lire la lettre. TU ME PRENDS VRAIMENT POUR UN CON ?

James décocha une gifle phénoménale à Lily, qui fut propulsée par terre.

-James, je te jure...

-TA GUEULE !

Un violent coup de pied dans la joue la fit taire. Un flot de sang s'écoula de sa lèvre éclatée.

-TU CROYAIS QUOI ? hurla James. QUE J'ALLAIS OUBLIER QUE TU T'ETAIS BARREE L'AUTRE NUIT POUR DORMIR AVEC CE PETIT CON DE SERPENTARD ? QUE J'ALLAIS TE LAISSER ME TROMPER SOUS MES YEUX ?

-James, je...

-FERME LA, JE T'AI DIT ! ET N'ESSAYE PAS DE ME DIRE QUE TU L'AS PAS MERITEE !

Lily ferma les yeux, laissant les coups de pied lui tomber dessus, se recroquevillant dans le coin du mur pour essayer de se protéger au maximum. Un claquement retentit lorsque la boucle de métal de la ceinture de James s'abattit violemment sur son dos, au travers sa robe déchirée.

-James arrête... Je t'en supplie arrête... pleura Lily.

-JE CROYAIS T'AVOIR DIT DE FERMER TA GUEULE !

Un autre coup de pied lui brisa la mâchoire. Lily fondit en sanglots, submergée par la douleur. Loin, très loin, elle entendit quelque chose ressemblant à l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Trois secondes après, un autre bruit de coup de poing retentit. Mais la douleur ne vint pas avec. Elle ne ressentait plus les coups tomber, mais les entendait toujours. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Sirius immobilisant fermement James contre un mur de la cuisine. Visiblement, il avait été obligé de le frapper pour pouvoir le contrôler.

-Lâche-moi, Sirius, murmura James.

Sirius relâcha un peu son étreinte, et sortit une fiole de sa poche.

-Bois ça d'abord. Potion contre la gueule de bois.

James avala la potion, et, quelques secondes après, son regard s'adoucit. Sirius lâcha totalement son meilleur ami, qui observa Lily quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

-Putain... Lily...

La jeune fille se recroquevilla encore plus malgré la douleur qui se ranima dès qu'elle bougea, empêchant James de la toucher.

-Cornedrue, indiqua Sirius. Laisse.

James s'écarta, et Sirius s'approcha de la rouquine ensanglantée.

-Calme-toi, Lily, c'est bon. Ne bouge pas, n'essaye même pas de me parler, OK ? Laisse-moi faire, c'est tout.

Lily referma les yeux, laissant Sirius faire courir sa baguette sur son corps, refermant certaines plaies. Un autre sortilège répara sa mâchoire brisée. Sirius lui lança ensuite un sortilège de diagnostic, et murmura :

-Putain. Je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste, t'as des hémorragies internes que j'arriverais pas à soigner.

Il essaya de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Lily murmura :

-S'te'plait... Le pendentif sur la table... Je peux le garder ?

-Oui... C'est quoi ce pendentif ?

Regardant les autres cadeaux, Sirius sourit :

-Il était avec les boucles d'oreilles, sûrement ?

-Non, répondit James. Les boucles sont de Maria, le pendentif est de son amant.

Sirius regarda successivement les deux Gryffondors, avant de prendre le collier qu'il déposa dans la main de Lily, qui l'agrippa.

-Je l'emmène à Sainte Mangouste. Et j'aurais deux mots à te dire après, c'est bien compris ? N'essaye même pas de bouger de cette chaise avant que je revienne.

Soulevant délicatement Lily en la serrant dans ses bras, Sirius transplana avec la jeune fille.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James releva la tête en voyant Sirius réapparaître dans un grand crac.

-Ils la gardent jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Si jamais ça t'intéresse, elle a trois côtes fêlées, et deux cassées, dont une qui avait transpercé ses poumons. Une double fracture à l'avant-bras gauche, le coude droit déboité. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'ils la gardent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de l'effet que la magie peut avoir sur une sorcière qui fait une fausse couche ? Elle était enceinte, petit con. Je dis bien elle _était_. Et sa magie s'est affolée. Elle était en train de mourir quand on est arrivés.

James resta sans voix, avant de plonger la tête dans ses mains.

-Putain... Je le savais pas...

-Elle non plus, apparemment. Mais la question n'est pas là. James, bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle se tape Servilus depuis plus d'un mois.

-Tu en as une preuve ?

-Le pendentif, et la lettre ensorcelée qui allait avec.

-Elle te l'a avoué ?

-Non mais...

-Alors mettons les choses au clair. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais derrière toi, et je le suis toujours, frangin. Mais je suis quand même d'accord avec Lily, tu vas mille fois trop loin, et tu deviens parano ! Rien ne te prouve que le pendentif n'était pas aussi de Maria, tu m'entends, rien ! De la même façon que rien ne nous prouve que c'est bien une lettre et pas un simple morceau de parchemin !

Sirius s'assit à coté de James, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Frangin... Je sais que tu l'aimes, et que tu veux pas la voir dans les bras d'un autre. Pour cette fois, je mettrais ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Mais je ne veux pas que mon frère devienne un meurtrier. Et je te conseille de ne pas la faire souffrir. Tu pourras lui reprocher tout ce que tu voudras une fois que tu auras des preuves formelles, OK ? Mais pas avant, James. Pas avant.

-J'avais l'intention de la punir pour avoir découché... Mais je te jure que je voulais pas aller si loin, dans ma tête c'était juste une ou deux baffes avec une belle engueulade... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Et ça sert à rien de chercher à comprendre. Essaye plutôt de te rattraper, maintenant.

-Je peux aller la voir à Sainte Mangouste ?

-Oui. Au moment où ils l'ont emmenée, le médicomage a dit qu'elle pourrait recevoir des visites d'ici une heure. Le temps qu'on y aille à pied pour te rafraîchir un peu les idées, ce sera l'heure.

-OK, on y va.

Les maraudeurs s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs capes et leurs écharpes avant de sortir dans la ville de Londres recouverte par la neige.

* * *

Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chapitre, presque pas en retard ! Je remercie très très très beaucoup Khalya, sans qui ce chapitre ne ferait encore que 4 pages, et serait loin, très loin d'être posté ! Donc merci à elle !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

Lily se réveilla en sentant une main chaude caresser ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Severus, assis à coté de son lit d'hôpital.

Elle essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal et le Serpentard s'empressa de l'aider en mettant un coussin derrière son dos.

- Sev… paniqua t elle, Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu… tu es fou… Si James arrive… Il…

- Calme-toi, la tranquillisa Severus, Je doute qu'il vienne aussi tôt. Et quand bien même il te suffira de faire semblant de dormir et je dirais à James que tu n'es pas encore réveillée. Il n'aura aucune raison de te reprocher quoi que ce soit.

Lily hésita un instant, mais le besoin d'être proche de Severus l'emporta sur sa peur de voir James arriver à un moment inopportun. Elle se tortilla pour trouver une position plus confortable, laissant échapper un petit gémissement.

-Comment tu te sens, ma chérie ? demanda Severus en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Je sais pas.

- Tu as mal ?

-Oui... Non... Physiquement j'ai plus mal, c'est pas ça, Sev'...

-Dis-moi, ma puce.

- Je… C'est pas James qui m'a envoyé à l'hôpital… C'est moi…

- Lily, soupira Severus, je sais que tu as tendance à te sentir coupable pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais tu ne vas quand même pas t'accuser ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Quand je dis que c'est moi, je veux dire… Ma magie… C'est ma magie qui m'a envoyée à l'hôpital.

- C'est ridicule, le seul cas où la magie peut se retourner contre une sorcière, c'est si celle-ci est…

Severus s'interrompit net, se sentant pâlir. Lily avait été en plus grand danger qu'il ne l'avait cru. Si personne ne s'était rendu compte du sérieux de son état dans un délai acceptable, elle aurait pu mourir sans que rien ne puisse plus être tenté. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits en entendant Lily se mettre à renifler pitoyablement. Il lui prit la main avec douceur avant de murmurer.

- Ma puce… Je sais que la perte d'un enfant est difficile mais… Franchement, tu te serais vu mettre au monde la progéniture de Potter ?

Lily se mordilla les lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent davantage tandis qu'elle avouait :

-James était trop fatigué par la préparation de son match pour coucher avec moi. Ca faisait plus d'un mois qu'il m'avait pas touché. Chéri, cet enfant, c'était le tien !

Lily fondit en larmes.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Je savais pas, que j'étais enceinte, si je l'avais su je te jure que j'aurais tout fait pour le protéger !

Severus glissa doucement une main autour de ses épaules, et murmura doucement.

-Calme-toi, ma chérie, calme-toi. Là, ça va aller. Maintenant écoute-moi. Moi aussi, je rêve que d'une chose, c'est de pouvoir avoir des enfants avec toi et qu'on vive ensemble. Mais si ta grossesse s'était continuée, ça t'aurait empêché de passer tes ASPICS, et si jamais cet enfant m'avait trop ressemblé, James aurait compris, et il aurait été encore plus violent. Chérie, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence, OK ? J'aurais du faire plus attention en envoyant ces lettres, c'est entièrement de ma faute. Calme-toi ma chérie. Ca va s'arranger, je te le jure. Mais il faut qu'on fasse tous les deux attention. Il faut que je trouve une autre solution pour te contacter, je refuse de reprendre un tel risque.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une infirmière rentra.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillée ?

- A l'instant, répondit Severus avant que Lily ouvre la bouche, soucieux de pouvoir compter sur le témoignage de la jeune femme si James se renseignait sur les visites reçues par Lily.

La femme lança quelques sortilèges de diagnostique à sa patiente avant de lui dire :

-Vous êtes encore très fatiguée. Vous pouvez continuer à recevoir des visites, bien sûr, mais vous devez encore vous reposer.

-D'accord.

L'infirmière sortit, et remarqua que James s'apprêtait à rentrer. Elle lui demanda :

-Ne la fatiguez pas, s'il vous plait. Elle vient à peine de se réveiller, ajouta-t-elle, arrachant un sourire discret à Severus.

-D'accord.

Lily pâlit considérablement en entendant la voix de James et Severus, après lui avoir lancé un regard rassurant lui lâcha la main, ne voulant pas donner à James une raison de se déchainer.

Celui-ci entra et se figea en voyant son ennemi assis à coté de Lily. Se contenant, il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Comment tu vas ? Tu dois te ménager, l'infirmière a dit. Il ne t'a pas trop fatiguée ?

-Non, murmura-t-elle. Je viens à peine de me réveiller.

James hocha la tête avant de lever les yeux sur Severus.

-Parfait. Cependant, j'ai pas envie de te voir traîner autour d'elle, sale bâtard.

-Je venais voir comment elle allait, ça te pose un problème ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je soupçonne entre vous. Ne me donne pas de raisons supplémentaires de penser que c'est vrai. Maintenant dégage de là, laisse-moi avec elle.

Severus aurait aimé envoyer balader James, mais il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère, il savait que ce serait Lily qui en paierait les frais.

-Soigne-toi bien, Lily, sourit-il avant de sortir.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, se retenant de lui sourire. Elle le suivit des yeux quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur James.

- Alors, dit celui-ci en prenant place sur la chaise que venait de quitter Severus, comment tu te sens ?

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Eh bien, bonne continuation, mademoiselle ! sourit l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de Lily.

-Au revoir ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'emmitoufla dans la cape de fourrure que James lui avait apportée, et ils sortirent tous les deux de l'hôpital. Le Gryffondor serra la jeune fille contre lui, et ils transplanèrent non loin du manoir Potter. Le trajet entre la ruelle où ils étaient apparus et le manoir se fit en silence. James marchait vite et Lily n'osa pas lui demander de ralentir la cadence, trottinant à ses cotés les dents serrées. Arrivés devant le manoir, le jeune homme s'effaça pour la laisser entrer la première et lui ôta sa cape.

- Va devant le feu, lui dit il calmement en désignant le salon du menton.

Lily obéit sans protester. Elle l'entendit enlever sa propre cape et ranger les vêtements dans le placard de l'entrée avant qu'il ne la rejoigne dans le salon. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de lancer d'un ton dégagé :

- Oh, juste un détail…

Dès que Lily eut tourné un regard interrogateur vers lui, il la plaqua rudement contre le mur, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise mêlé de douleur.

-On va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite, et une bonne fois pour toutes ! Si jamais j'obtiens la preuve que tu te tapes Servilus dans mon dos, je te jure que la raclée que je t'ai flanquée y a une semaine t'apparaîtra comme une promenade de santé comparé à ce que je te réserverais. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, souffla Lily, effrayée.

-Bien, maintenant... ajouta-t-il en saisissant d'une main le menton de Lily, la forçant à le regarder. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais enceinte ?

-Je savais pas ! J'étais enceinte de trois mois, mais j'avais rien remarqué, je continuais à avoir mes règles... Les médicomages ont dit que c'était un déni de grossesse ! mentit-elle.

- C'est quoi ça ? siffla-t- il en resserrant sa prise.

- C'est quand il n'y a aucun signe de grossesse. Parfois ca peut durer jusqu'à l'accouchement. La sorcière continue à avoir ses règles, son ventre ne grossit pas, elle n'a aucun symptôme.

-Ca arrive souvent, ce truc là ?

-Pas spécialement souvent, mais ça arrive. Surtout chez les jeunes sorcières.

James se recula un peu, la jaugeant comme pour déceler une éventuelle trace de mensonge avant d'hocher légèrement la tête.

-OK. Tu feras attention à l'avenir, à surveiller ton état un peu plus que ça ! J'ai pas envie de perdre un autre de nos enfants. Je pense qu'il serait utile de faire un test de grossesse tous les mois.

Lily n'essaya même pas de lui faire remarquer que rien ne serait arrivé s'il ne l'avait pas frappée et que s'il continuait à la traiter ainsi, aucun test de grossesse au monde ne changerait quoi que ce soit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cassiopée leva les yeux sur Lily. Ils avaient à nouveau tous été invités chez James pour le premier de l'an. La décoration était toujours aussi sublime, la robe de Lily était toujours aussi magnifique, la jeune fille était toujours aussi bien maquillée et coiffée. Mais cette fois, tout n'était que superficiel. Lily avait perdu sa joie de vivre, son plaisir de se retrouver avec eux, son habituel sourire, l'étincelle pétillante au fond de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Elle était assise sur le canapé, à coté de James, ne se levant que lorsque James lui ordonnait de ramener d'autres gâteaux apéros ou de resservir aux filles des boissons sans alcool. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot de la soirée. Pas par tristesse, ni par renfermement. Non, ce que ses amies décelaient au fond de ses yeux était d'une toute autre nature. C'était de la peur. Une peur panique du moindre mot, du moindre soupir qu'elle pourrait prononcer ne soit interprété par James comme une tentative de rébellion et ne le replonge dans la même fureur que celle qui s'était emparé de lui une semaine plus tôt.

Les stigmates de cette matinée commençaient à peine à s'effacer, James ayant refusé qu'elle ne soit soignée par la magie, assurant qu'un petit pense bête ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Apres une demi-heure du silence tendu de la rouquine, sous l'indifférence totale de James et Sirius et le regard inquiet de Remus qui n'osait pas, toutefois, intervenir, de peur que James n'en prenne ombrage et ne se venge plus tard sur la jeune femme, Cassie échangea un coup d'œil entendu avec Maria, qui comprit le message et demanda :

-James ?

-Oui ?

-Ca te dérange si on te pique un jeu de cartes et qu'on s'installe dans la bibliothèque ? Comme ça on vous laisse entre mecs…

-Bien sûr que non ! Lily, tu en profites pour faire visiter les lieux à Cassie ? Je crois que tu n'as pas vu grand chose du manoir la dernière fois...

-Non, c'est vrai, admit Cassiopée avec un sourire. Lily pourra rester jouer avec nous ?

-Si elle veut.

Puis, se tournant vers la rouquine, il ajouta :

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, tant que le repas est servi à 21h.

-Y a pas de soucis, tout est déjà prêt. Vous me dites quand vous voulez manger, répondit la jeune fille.

-21h, je viens de te le dire, siffla James. Pourquoi faut-il toujours te répéter les choses plusieurs fois ?

- Elle s'est mal exprimée, intervint Maria, la seule à pouvoir tenir tête à James sans risque.

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, les deux Gryffondors entrainèrent Lily avec elles à l'étage et les trois amies s'enfermèrent dans la bibliothèque. Lily avait pris un jeu de cartes dans la chambre de James, mais elle se doutait pertinemment qu'elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Mieux valait toutefois sauvegarder les apparences au cas où il prendrait à James l'envie de venir voir ce qu'elles faisaient.

Maria avait de toute évidence eut la même idée qu'elle car, sitôt dans la bibliothèque, elle disposa les cartes de manières à donner l'illusion d'une partie de Gin entamée. Une fois ceci fait, elle attrapa le bras de Lily et l'assit d'autorité dans un des fauteuils présents autour de la table basse.

-Lily, murmura t-elle. Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va, répondit laconiquement la rouquine.

- Ne te moque pas de nous, Lil', on voit bien que ça ne va pas, murmura Cassiopée, regarde-toi, tu tremble comme une feuille.

- J'ai froid, riposta Lily avant d'admettre sous le regard insistant de ses amies, bon c'est vrai, je me sens… Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si j'étais en sursis, je me demande toujours quand est-ce que je vais dire le mot de trop qui va le faire exploser. En fait, là j'ai juste envie de retourner à Poudlard, de me barrer d'ici.

-Tu veux que je demande à James de te laisser venir chez moi le reste des vacances ?

Lily rigola tristement.

-Si ça t'amuse... Maria, il me soupçonne de le tromper...

-Il a pas tort, fit remarquer Cassiopée

-Oui, mais ça c'est un détail ! répondit Lily.

- De plus pour tromper quelqu'un, il faut être avec, renchérit Maria, or tu n'es avec James que dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a achetée que tu vas l'aimer.

- Je crois qu'il se fiche éperdument que je l'aime du moment que je lui appartiens, fit remarquer Lily avant d'enchaîner. Donc comme je disais, il me soupçonne de le tromper, tu crois vraiment qu'il va me laisser me barrer pendant le reste des vacances ?

-Tu te barres pas loin, ses chevilles sont pas mal enflées, certes, mais elles devraient quand même le laisser traverser la route ! Il saura qu'il peut débarquer à l'improviste n'importe quand.

-Ecoute, Maria. Tu peux essayer si tu veux. Et j'adorerais vraiment. Je te donne juste sa réponse à l'avance.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James ? demanda Maria en posant sa fourchette.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que Lily peut venir chez moi le reste des vacances ?

Le Gryffondor releva vivement la tête de son assiette, son regard noir allant successivement de Maria à Lily qui gardait les yeux baissés, redoutant l'explosion de colère qui allait sans doute suivre.

-Pour qu'elle puisse aller se taper la moitié des mecs de Poudlard pendant que tu la couvriras ?

Lily remarqua Sirius donner un léger coup de pied sous la table à James, mais fit semblant de n'avoir rien vu.

- Tu veux pas la traiter de pute tant que t'y es ? s'énerva Cassiopée, indignée.

James se tourna vers elle, les poings serrés.

-Toi, tu fermes ta gueule, compris ?

- Eh ! Oh ! tu te rappelles à qui tu parles là ?

La voix de Sirius claqua et tout le monde se figea, ne l'ayant jamais entendu parler ainsi à son meilleur ami. Il s'interposa entre James et Cassiopée, et murmura :

-Je te conseille de te calmer tout de suite, c'est compris ? Et je t'interdis de t'en prendre à elle.

James marmonna un semblant d'excuse et Maria enchaîna immédiatement, de peur que la discussion ne dégénère.

-J'habite juste en face... Tu pourras venir vérifier qu'elle est chez moi quand tu veux, et aussi souvent que tu veux. Et je te promets qu'on ne bougera pas de la maison et que personne d'autre que Cassie ne viendra.

-C'est non. Et elle le sait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle passe par toi qu'elle aura l'autorisation.

- Elle ne voulait pas que je te demande, protesta Maria. Mais j'ai insisté. Apres tout toi et Sirius êtes toujours fourrés ensemble, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait bien se retrouver entre filles.

- J'ai dis non ! Elle reste chez moi, un point c'est tout.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James s'était absenté pendant deux heures pour faire des courses. Quand il revint, il entendit Lily en pleine discussion. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à faire irruption dans la pièce, sûr de prendre Lily en flagrant délit d'infraction. Il se figea quelques secondes plus tard en reconnaissant la voix de Maria. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire. Même s'il était sur que Lily le trompait avec Servilus, il aurait du se douter qu'elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas le recevoir au manoir. Il devenait vraiment parano et ça ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. Affichant un sourire avenant, il entra dans le salon, et, sans surprise, la vit effectivement avec Maria, attablées toutes deux devant une bierreaubeurre. Maria se leva et salua James :

- Puisque tu ne veux pas la laisser venir, et qu'il est tout simplement hors de question que je passe la fin de mes vacances toute seule en tête à tête avec mes parents, j'espère que ça te dérange pas que je squatte ?

- Si ça me dérange, tu cesseras de venir ? demanda t il d'un ton moqueur.

- Euh… non, en fait je viendrais quand même mais en plus je te ferais la tête parce que tu ne m'auras pas voulue ici.

-Dans ces conditions, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, tu viens ici aussi souvent que tu veux ! Tu es la bienvenue chez moi !

- Je suis ravie de tant de spontanéité, s'exclama Maria avant d'éclater de rire.

James la rejoignit dans l'hilarité et Lily eut un petit sourire. Elle se leva sur un signe de James en direction du frigo et lui servit une birreaubeurre. Maria fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se doutant que l'invitation de James pouvait être révoquée si elle le poussait à bout et que Lily paierait certainement très cher l'intervention de son amie.

- J'étais venue pour qu'on bosse nos devoirs de vacances, se contenta-t-elle de dire en désignant la montagne de parchemins sur la table basse.

James les rejoignit, et ils finirent ensemble les trois devoirs de métamorphose que McGonagall leur avait donnés à faire.

* * *

Une petite reviews ? :)


	13. Chapter 13

Nouveau chapitre, pour vous servir ! Je remercie encore une fois tous mes revieweurs !

ENJOY !

* * *

-Lily, tu te dépêches, oui ? Un peu plus et je croirais que tu tiens vraiment à le louper, ce Poudlard Express !

-C'est bon ! Je finis de ranger les robes dans ta malle, tu veux que je m'occupe de ton balai, aussi ?

-Non, ça je veux pas que tu y touches ! C'est mon balai... grogna James d'un air jaloux en prenant affectueusement son balai dans ses bras, avant de le ranger précautionneusement dans la malle.

Lily continua de ranger les affaires progressivement, pestant intérieurement contre James qui n'avait pas voulu qu'ils s'en occupent la veille au soir. Elle venait de déposer les mallettes d'ingrédients de potions dans la malle, quand James l'attrapa vivement par le bras.

-Bon tu t'actives ?

-C'est bon, j'ai fini... murmura Lily.

-Alors viens, dépêche-toi !

James attrapa la malle, tandis que Lily prenait leurs sacs de cours, et ils transplanèrent tous les deux sur le quai 9 ¾. Le train sifflait, et la majorité des élèves était déjà à l'intérieur, l'horloge de la gare affichant 10h59. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter, et le train s'ébranla au moment où ils refermaient la porte derrière eux. Cherchant des yeux un compartiment, James indiqua à la jeune fille :

-Tu restes avec moi. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre, c'est bien compris ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et suivit James dans le compartiment où Sirius, Remus, Peter, Maria et Cassiopée étaient déjà installés. Lily s'installa dans un coin et ne tira pas un mot du trajet, ayant trop peur de la colère manifeste de James. Maria et Cassiopée, qui ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre la cause de son silence, ne lui parlèrent pas non plus, mais refusèrent également d'adresser un seul mot à James. Le trajet ne fut donc rythmé que par les conversations des maraudeurs, et des deux filles entre elles, plus rares. Arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, ils descendirent et, comme il commençait à pleuvoir, ils se précipitèrent vers une calèche qui les emmena vers le château. En montant les marches du hall d'entrée, Lily leva la tête vers Severus, qui passait à coté d'eux. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui parler, ni même de lui adresser un sourire. James la frappa dans la nuque :

-Tu te dépêches, oui ? Arrête de traîner !

Lily suivit le groupe de Gryffondors dans leur salle commune, luttant contre l'envie dévorante qu'elle avait de faire demi-tour pour se jeter dans les bras de Severus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs étaient partis se coucher, laissant aux filles l'occasion de discuter autant qu'elles voulaient.

-Lily... murmura Cassiopée. Comment ça va ?

-Bah... Tu veux que je te réponde quoi ? James est un con, et vous pourrez rien y faire !

-Moi il m'écoute encore ! répondit Maria. On se connaît depuis qu'on a trois ans, James me connaît trop bien pour penser que je suis de ton coté ! Lily, dis-le moi franchement. Est-ce que tu veux que je te couvre quand tu vas voir Severus ?

Lily leva un regard étonné vers elle.

-Qu'il le veuille ou non, c'est avec Severus que tu sors, pas avec James. Et c'est Severus que tu aimes. Il n'a pas le droit de t'empêcher de le voir. Est-ce que tu veux que je te couvre ?

-Ca m'étonnerait que tu arrives à y faire grand chose, Maria, il est parano... Mais je veux bien que tu essayes. S'il te plait.

-Y a pas de soucis.

Les filles montèrent dans leur dortoir, et Lily rejoignit celui des garçons. Plongé dans le noir, tout était silencieux. Mais une personne ne dormait pas. Lily aperçut la silhouette de Remus se redresser.

-Lily. Lily s'il te plait... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Son chuchotement avait à peine réussi à briser le silence, et Lily répondit tout aussi bas :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais m'en sortir.

Elle sentit que Remus hésitait à répondre quelque chose. Mais sa silhouette se rallongea après avoir chuchoté un "bonne nuit". Lily se glissa dans le lit de James sans le réveiller, et s'endormit.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Slughorn regarda la liste des élèves qu'il n'avait pas encore mis en binôme.

-Et il nous reste donc Maria, qui ira avec James... Et Lily, qui ira avec Severus ! Voilà, mettez-vous avec votre binôme, vous avez deux heures, les consignes sont au tableau !

James foudroya du regard la rouquine qui se déplaçait à la table de Severus. Il s'approcha de la table la plus proche d'eux, mais Maria l'attrapa par le bras :

-James, j'ai toutes mes affaires à la table là-bas ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas obliger une jeune demoiselle délicate et fragile à déplacer son chaudron très lourd et toutes ses affaires ? demanda Maria sur un ton faussement indigné.

Le Gryffondor sembla sur le point de rétorquer, mais un binôme de Serpentard s'installa à la table qu'il convoitait. Soupirant, il suivit Maria à l'autre bout de la salle, là où il n'aurait aucune chance d'entendre les conversations de Lily et Severus.

-Ca va bien, princesse ? murmura le Serpentard. T'as l'air fatiguée...

-Il m'a demandé de lui ramener de la nourriture des cuisines hier soir, j'ai passé deux heures à essayer de semer Miss Teigne.

-Tu voudras que je t'accompagne les prochaines fois, comme avant ? Je pourrais te couvrir si tu tombes sur Rusard...

-Ca te dérange pas ?

-Pas du tout, ma puce. Je laisserais pas ce connard ruiner ta santé comme ça, t'as besoin de dormir...

-Merci chéri.

Ils réussissaient à travailler efficacement tout en parlant, et la rapidité avec laquelle ils finirent leur potion convainquit James : s'ils avaient traînés à se parler, jamais ils ne seraient arrivés à ce résultat aussi vite... James devait se faire une raison : il devenait parano. Mais il y avait encore une dernière chose qui pouvait lui prouver définitivement si oui ou non, Lily avait une liaison avec Severus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily baissa les yeux sur la pile de parchemins étalés devant James, en train de faire les rares devoirs qu'il ne donnait pas à faire à la jeune fille.

-Lily ! Viens là !

Elle s'approcha, et James lui ordonna :

-Va me chercher quelque chose à manger en cuisine... Des friandises, éclairs, gâteaux, des trucs comme ça... Et fais gaffe à pas te faire choper.

-OK.

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Lily. Elle était persuadée d'avoir vu quelque chose s'inscrire sur l'un des parchemins posés devant James, alors qu'il n'écrivait absolument rien. C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

-J'y vais tout de suite, juste quelque chose à dire à Maria !

Elle se rapprocha de la jeune fille, et souffla précipitamment :

-James a la carte du maraudeur avec lui. S'il te plait, écris à Severus, dis-lui de ne pas venir ! Il fait ça exprès pour me surveiller et voir ce que je fais en dehors de la salle commune...

Maria écrivit rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin, et courut jusqu'au dortoir, où le hibou de Severus avait pris l'habitude d'attendre à la fenêtre si Lily avait quelque chose à lui dire. Lily réussit à gagner quelques secondes et, quand elle fut persuadée que le hibou était parvenu à la salle commune des Serpentards, elle sortit et se glissa le plus discrètement possible vers les cuisines. Les couloirs silencieux la rassurèrent. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de tomber sur un prof auprès duquel elle devrait longuement se justifier en inventant une excuse bidon. Elle voulait juste aller chercher ce qu'il lui avait demandé, puis monter se coucher, sans d'autres soucis. Heureusement, les chemins aller et retour se passèrent sans aucunes encombres, et elle fut rapidement de retour dans la salle commune, au moment où James murmurait "méfait accompli" en agitant légèrement sa baguette.

-Voilà. Tout ce que tu m'avais demandé. Je peux aller me coucher ? Je suis fatiguée...

-Oui, c'est bien, merci ma belle. Monte, je tarde pas à te rejoindre.

Soulagée, épuisée, Lily dormait trois secondes après s'être étalée dans le lit de James.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Minerva secoua la tête en soupirant. Déprimée par le paquet de copies qu'elle avait à corriger, elle s'était dit que commencer par une excellente copie à qui elle attribuerait un O la motiverait. Elle avait donc pris la copie de Lily en premier. Mais elle n'avait pas pu poser, le temps d'une seule ligne, sa plume à encre rouge, rayant sans arrêt les deux rouleaux de parchemins, que ce soit pour des fautes d'orthographe que pour des absurdités que même des 4e année n'auraient pas eu l'idée de mettre dans une dissertation. Arrivée à la fin du devoir, elle griffonna un T en haut de la copie, déçue par le peu de sérieux que Lily avait visiblement mis dans son travail. Elle continua à corriger les copies, son encrier d'encre rouge se vidant à une vitesse folle, au fur et à mesure qu'elle rayait toutes les bêtises de ses élèves. Elle prit son avant-dernière copie, soulagée d'arriver à la fin de son supplice. Souriant de soulagement en voyant l'introduction parfaite, elle posa sa plume, et ne la ressortit qu'à la fin pour dessiner un O en haut de la copie.

-Alors, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, qui est donc ce petit prodige ?

Son souffle se coupa en voyant le nom de James Potter écrit en haut du parchemin. Après tout, ça n'avait aucune raison de la surprendre... James était un excellent élève, le meilleur dans beaucoup de matières, au niveau pratique. Il aurait eu les moyens d'obtenir de telles notes à tous ses devoirs, s'il n'en avait absolument pas rien à faire du coté théorique de la métamorphose. Mais il restait quelque chose qui la chiffonnait, l'empêchant de passer à la dernière copie. Quelque chose d'anormal sur la dissertation. Elle lança un sort dessus, qui ne révéla rien : pas de plume à papote, pas de sort de copie d'un quelconque manuel, pas de plume auto-correctrice, rien. Entièrement fait à la main. Haussant les épaules, elle posa le parchemin sur le tas corrigé, et prit le dernier devoir. Sirius Black. Et son écriture absolument illisible et brouillonne, à l'identique de James. Elle se figea subitement. C'était ça ! James avait toujours eu une écriture en pattes de mouche, impossible à déchiffrer sans s'y reprendre à trois fois tous les quatre mots. Mais cette copie là était parfaite. Voilà ce qui la dérangeait : ce n'était pas l'écriture de James. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître l'écriture de Lily.

Elle comprit à ce moment là. Elle leur avait donné ce devoir de trois longs parchemins la veille pour le lendemain, les condamnant à facilement cinq heures de travail le soir. James avait du dire à Lily de le lui faire. Et, après qu'elle ait tout donné pour ce travail, en y restant jusqu'à au moins une heure du matin, elle avait attaqué le sien, qu'elle avait bâclé pour pouvoir enfin aller se coucher. Tout était parfaitement clair, maintenant. Elle regarda la note de James. Il était capable de porter plainte auprès du jury des Aspics si elle lui mettait un zéro pointé pour un devoir aussi parfait. Elle prit donc la copie de Lily, effaça d'un coup de baguette le T qu'elle avait écrit, et le remplaça par un A. Elle écrivit en-dessous :

_Pour le devoir de James. Venez me voir à la fin du cours._

Puis, finissant rapidement de corriger la copie de Sirius, elle posa le tas de parchemins sur son bureau, prêts à être rendus aux élèves le lendemain, dès huit heures.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? demanda Lily après que le dernier élève eut fermé la porte.

-Oui. Asseyez-vous, Lily ! indiqua-t-elle en faisant venir une chaise. Je voulais vous parler de votre devoir.

-Je... Vous ne direz rien à James ? Vous ne lui direz pas, que vous vous en êtes rendue compte ? demanda Lily d'une voix inquiète.

-Non, je ne lui dirais pas. Je n'ai pas le droit de baisser ses notes, et je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner les mêmes qu'à lui. Vous lui faites tous ses devoirs ? Sans exceptions ?

-Oui.

-Acceptez-vous que je mette les autres professeurs au courant de cette situation ? De cette façon, du moment que vous nous rendez un parchemin personnel, peu importe son contenu, nous ne noterons que le devoir de James. Si celui-ci obtient un A, ou plus, nous vous mettrons systématiquement un A. Sinon vous aurez la même note que lui. Et en compensation, nous remonterons vos notes de pratique. Ca vous convient ?

Lily n'aimait pas du tout cette idée, mais elle était bien trop fatiguée pour rendre un devoir parfait après avoir travaillé pendant six ou sept heures sur celui de James.

-D'accord. Merci madame.

-Je vous en prie. Lily ?

-Oui ?

-Tout se passe bien, avec James ?

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

-Non. Mais personne ne peut rien y faire, madame.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-James ? Jimmy chéri que j'aime beaucoup et qui est toujours très gentil ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Maria ? demanda le Gryffondor qui sourit en reconnaissant le ton ironique que prenait la jeune fille quand elle avait une faveur à lui demander.

-Te signaler qu'on se fait une soirée entre filles dans ma chambre de préfète.

-C'est bien.

-Et que j'ai piqué dans ta réserve de bierraubeurre pour avoir des munitions.

-C'est bien.

-Et qu'en prévision d'une bataille de polochons, j'ai piqué ton coussin, celui de Sirius, et celui de Peter.

-C'est bien.

-Et que, que tu le veuilles ou non, Lily vient avec nous.

-C'est b... QUOI ?

-C'est que pour une soirée. Et ma chambre apparaît sur la carte du maraudeur, si tu veux vérifier. Tu vas tout de même pas la soupçonner de te tromper avec Cassie ou moi ?

-Euh... Non, j'irais pas jusque là. Bon, c'est OK. Mais que pour cette nuit, compris ?

-Oui oui...

Les trois filles sortirent de la salle commune, et montèrent rapidement dans la chambre où les elfes de maison avaient apporté deux matelas gonflables, un de chaque coté du lit. Rapidement, les filles se mirent en pyjama et se couchèrent, installées confortablement pour discuter.

-Donc, objectif de la séance, mettre au point des plans d'action pour que Lily puisse voir Severus ! décréta Maria. Déjà, quand ça ?

-Le plus vite possible, s'il te plait, répondit Lily, assise les bras autour des genoux. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point il me manque...

-Donc, la semaine prochaine. Pour l'instant, le seul obstacle qu'on a, c'est la carte du maraudeur, c'est bien ça ? demanda Cassiopée.

-C'est ça.

-On pourrait pas prétexter une erreur dessus ?

-Non, Cassie. La carte ne se trompe jamais. Elle n'a qu'une seule faille, c'est qu'elle n'affiche pas les personnes à l'intérieur de la Salle sur Demande. Et encore, si une personne n'apparaît pas sur la carte, c'est qu'elle est forcément dans la Salle.

-Il y a des centaines d'étudiants, à Poudlard ! Si James voit que Lily est forcément dans la Salle, ce ne serait pas possible de lui dire qu'il a mal regardé, et qu'elle était noyée au milieu de tous les autres points qui s'y baladent ?

-En journée, y a aucun soucis, ça passe sans problèmes. Mais pas la nuit, là tout le monde est dans son dortoir, ça se repère trop vite. Non, le seul moyen, ce serait de piquer la carte. Je veux bien m'en charger, James croit toujours que je suis de son coté, déclara Maria.

-Il va s'en rendre compte, à un moment, non ? demanda Cassie.

-Peut-être. Mais tant que ça marchera, j'en userais et en abuserais. Et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, on aura trouvé autre chose. Et on continuera comme ça, encore et encore. Il gagnera pas, dans cette histoire, je te le jure, Lily. Il gagnera pas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, et sortit des cuisines, son sac rempli des confiseries que James lui avait dit de ramener.

-James avait une petite faim nocturne ?

Lily sursauta violemment en entendant la voix de McGonagall. Dissimulée derrière une statue, elle ne l'avait pas vue.

-Suivez-moi, Miss.

La directrice des Gryffondors l'emmena dans son bureau.

-Je suis désolée, madame, murmura Lily. Je vous jure que je voulais pas !

-Je le sais. Je vais convoquer James.

-Non ! s'écria Lily. Madame, non, s'il vous plait ! Faites pas ça ! Punissez-moi si vous voulez, mais lui dites rien !

-Il est le seul responsable ! protesta McGonagall.

-Je sais, mais je vous en supplie, faites pas ça, madame... Ca changera rien, vous allez le mettre en retenue, et il va recommencer ! Sauf qu'il sera en colère. S'il vous plait madame, lui dites rien !

McGonagall écarquilla les yeux.

-Lily... Ne me dites pas... Qu'il vous le reprochera ?

Elle acquiesça. Un silence tomba, rompu finalement par McGonagall :

-Il est violent avec vous ?

-Pas souvent. Enfin... Il frappe moins qu'avant... Mais quand il le fait, il fait vraiment mal. Madame, s'il vous plait, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec lui ! Je veux juste rentrer me coucher...

McGonagall regarda Lily quelques secondes.

-Vous voulez que j'en parle à James ?

-Ca n'y changera rien, madame ! Il a la loi de son coté, il n'en aura rien à faire, de ce que vous lui direz ! Madame, s'il vous plait... J'ai assez d'ennuis comme ça avec lui...

-Bon, d'accord. Filez. Et n'hésitez pas à revenir me voir si jamais il y a le moindre problème, d'accord ?

-D'accord, merci madame. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne soirée, Lily.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily soupira, et regarda sa montre. Quatre heures du matin, et elle venait tout juste de finir le devoir de sortilèges de James. Mais elle devait encore lui faire celui de métamorphose. Epuisée, elle le finit en une heure, espérant tout de même que ce devoir bâclé lui ferait décrocher un A. Elle n'avait pas la force de supporter une nouvelle engueulade pour un devoir qui lui aurait valu une mauvaise note. Puis elle expédia les siens en une demie-heure, griffonnant rapidement à peine une moitié de parchemin pour chaque devoir. Puis, épuisée, elle alla se coucher en sachant qu'elle devrait se lever à peine une heure après.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Bien ! déclara McGonagall. Le cours est terminé, avant de sortir, je vous rends vos devoirs ! Pour la plupart, ce n'est pas très brillant... Donc, Cassiopée Storm... murmura-t-elle en circulant dans les rangs pour rendre les copies.

Lily la regarda marcher de tables en tables, avant de s'approcher d'elle. Lily prit la copie qu'elle lui tendait, et pâlit violemment. P. Piètre. _"Si James a un A ou plus, je vous mets A. Sinon vous avez la même note que lui." _Elle savait, pourtant, qu'elle n'aurait pas du bâcler le devoir, qu'elle aurait du y passer une ou deux heures en plus... Mais elle était si fatiguée... Elle se couchait tous les soirs à trois heures du matin au plus tôt, quand elle ne faisait pas carrément des nuits blanches pour finir tout le travail de James et le sien. Elle avait tellement voulu dormir ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure avant de retourner en cours... McGonagall rendit sa copie à James, qui fronça les sourcils avant de lever la tête en direction de Lily, qui fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Gardant la tête baissée, elle ne releva pas les yeux vers lui avant que la cloche ne sonne. Elle chercha à filer pour être la première à arriver en sortilèges, mais, à peine eut-elle franchi la porte de la salle de métamorphose, James la saisit violemment par le bras et la propulsa contre le mur.

-T'es fière de toi ? rugit-il.

Lily n'eut pas le temps de lever un bras entre James et elle-même. La baffe tomba. Violente. Percutante. Douloureuse. Suffisamment puissante pour la jeter par terre.

-Frappe pas... murmura-t-elle. S'il te plait, frappe pas...

Elle ferma les yeux en voyant James prêt à lui décocher un coup de pied, quand une voix claqua dans tout le couloir :

-POTTER !

Tous les élèves autour d'eux s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer une McGonagall en furie. Arrivée devant eux, un silence tomba. Puis la professeur souffla :

-Maria, amenez Miss Evans à l'infirmerie, je vous prie. Mr Potter, vous me suivez tout de suite dans le bureau du directeur.

* * *

Une petite reviews fait toujours plaisir ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour ce petit retard, et un grand merci à Khalya pour sa rapidité et son efficacité avec lesquelles elle a corrigé mon chapitre !

Avant de vous laisser lire, un petit coup de pub pour la fic qui (avec l'autorisation de son auteur) m'a inspirée le personnage de Cassiopée : D'une étoile à l'autre, de Delrya. Le site étant toujours autant réticent à afficher un lien entier dans un chapitre, vous trouverez cette fic parmi mes favorites, sur mon profil.

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

Dumbledore leva les yeux vers James et McGonagall qui entraient dans son bureau.

-Asseyez-vous, James.

Le Gryffondor prit place face au directeur et à sa directrice de maison.

-James, commença McGonagall. Réalisez-vous ce que vous venez de faire ? Savez-vous pourquoi exactement vous êtes ici ?

-Oui, je sais ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de punir une esclave qui m'appartient parce qu'elle avait désobéi à un de mes ordres. Ceci n'ayant absolument rien à voir avec l'école, non, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, répondit James d'un ton calme, appuyé nonchalamment contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-James, nous avons pourtant été clairs au début de l'année, il me semble, rappela Dumbledore. A l'intérieur de l'école, Lily est une élève comme les autres, et vous aussi. Je ne vous reproche pas de violences sur votre esclave, je vous reproche des violences sur une de nos élèves !

-Ca revient au même ! L'école reconnaît que Lily m'appartient, puisqu'elle a besoin de mon autorisation pour aller à Pré-au-lard ! Alors pourquoi serait-elle mon esclave pour certains points et pas pour d'autres ?

-Je ne vous parle pas de responsabilités, je vous parle de maltraitance ! De violences et de privations de sommeil !

-Ca ne vous concerne pas !

-La tricherie nous concerne.

-Vous n'avez aucunes preuves.

-A part la fatigue évidente de Lily et son écriture sur tous vos devoirs ?

-Rien ne m'interdit de lui ordonner de recopier mes devoirs au propre.

-Laissons cela de coté, parlons des gifles que vous lui administrez en public. James, nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux plus longtemps, et nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel comportement plus longtemps !

-Toutes ces choses qui vous choquent constituent mon droit le plus strict ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, la loi est de mon coté, et vous ne pouvez rien contre !

-Je ne vous parle pas de la loi, je vous parle ici du règlement de l'école !

-Poudlard n'est pas au-dessus de la loi !

-Et vous n'êtes pas au-dessus des règlements ! Quel mot ne comprenez-vous pas quand je vous dis qu'il vous est interdit d'agresser un autre étudiant ?

-Je comprends très bien cela, professeur, répondit James sur un ton glacial. Mais ici nous ne parlons pas d'un autre étudiant, nous parlons d'une esclave qui m'appartient, et qui n'est ici que parce que je le veux bien. Vous n'avez pas de leçons à me donner sur la façon dont je dois la traiter, ça me regarde entièrement !

James se leva, et continua :

-J'ai l'intention de respecter le règlement, je n'agresserais pas d'étudiants de Poudlard. Mais Lily est avant tout une esclave qui m'appartient. La loi m'autorise à faire d'elle ce que je veux et si vous ne pouvez supporter cette idée, si vous vous obstinez à la traiter en étudiante, comme tous nos condisciples, je la retirerais tout simplement de Poudlard. Peut-être Lucius Malefoy acceptera-t-il de la garder pendant les périodes scolaires?

-James... commença Dumbledore.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser, professeur. Ni vous, ni moi, ne voulons arriver à ce cas de figure. Ne m'y obligez pas. Parce que je n'hésiterais pas...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James sortit du bureau de Dumbledore. Non seulement il avait remarquablement perdu son temps, mais en plus il se doutait que Lily en avait profité pour filer voir Severus. Si vraiment elle avait une liaison avec lui, elle n'aurait que rarement une plus belle occasion de filer en douce, sachant qu'on entrait rarement dans le bureau du directeur pour en ressortir moins d'une demi-heure avant. Furieux, il se précipita vers la salle commune pour récupérer la carte du maraudeur. Traversant presque en courant le passage de la Grosse Dame, il se figea. Lily était assise à une table, faisant ses devoirs tout en discutant joyeusement avec Maria et Cassiopée.

-Ca va James ? demanda Remus. T'as l'air énervé...

-Lily. Elle a profité que je sois pas là pour voir l'autre face de serpent ?

Remus éclata de rire.

-Tu sais James, je crois que Sirius a raison : tu deviens vraiment parano. Ta belle est remontée directement après le cours, et depuis elle a plus bougé de cette table. Tu sais ce que c'est, des filles qui font leurs devoirs ensemble, ça a besoin d'une heure pour bosser et cinq pour se raconter les potins de l'école !

James esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient raison, il devenait vraiment parano. Secouant la tête, il rejoignit Sirius qui l'attendait pour une partie d'échecs magique. Dix minutes plus tard, alors que James commençait à renverser la situation en prenant la dame de Sirius, une voix l'interrompit.

-Jimmyyyyy ?

-Toi, tu veux me demander quelque chose ! sourit-il en se retournant vers Maria.

-Oui ! Alors en fait voilà... Tu vois qui c'est, Tony Carter ? Le grand gars si musclé et si beau et si intelligent et si drôle et si doué en quidditch de Serdaigle ?

-Le petit con qu'a essayé de me faire tomber de mon balai pendant mon premier match ? Oui, je vois qui c'est...

-J'ai un rencard avec lui ce soir.

-Ravi de l'apprendre !

-Sauf que je dois le retrouver devant la salle commune de Serdaigle, tooooooooout à l'autre bout de l'école ! Imagine que je croise un prof ou Miss Teigne, ou Rusard, ou Peeves ! Je me ferais choper, il croirait que je lui ai foutu un râteau, il voudrait plus de moi, je passerais à coté de l'homme de ma vie, tu te rends compte !

-Non, je ne te donnerais pas ma cape d'invisibilité.

-Jimmyyyyy ! S'il te plait ! Au moins la carte du maraudeur alors !

James se retourna vers elle, la foudroyant du regard.

-Je ne chercherais pas à savoir comment tu en as entendu parler. C'est une carte du maraudeur, donc réservée aux maraudeurs. Non, je ne la prête pas.

-Mais, euh ! James, insista-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu. Mon Jimmy chéri ! C'est le tout premier mec qui veut de moi ! Mon tout premier chéri ! Tu vas pas me faire ça ! Sirius, dis-lui, toi !

-Tu vas pas laisser une demoiselle en détresse, Cornedrue, sourit Sirius. Et puis, on n'a pas besoin de la carte ce soir, non ?

James abdiqua, et sortit un parchemin de son sac.

-Elle s'appelle revient demain dès le petit-déjeuner !

-Promis ! Merci infiniment James !

Elle s'empara de la carte et se précipita vers le dortoir des filles. Les deux garçons revinrent à leur partie d'échecs, et aucun d'eux deux ne la virent saisir Lily par le bras, et chuchoter rapidement :

-Ce soir, tu dis à James que tu vas leur chercher à manger, et tu vas voir Severus. J'ai la carte, il ne peux plus te surveiller.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily gardait les yeux fermés, la tête enfouie dans le cou de Severus qui lui caraissait doucement les cheveux.

-Comment tu vas, ma chérie ? murmura-t-il.

-J'en peux plus. Je veux plus rester avec lui, Sev', je veux plus vivre avec lui ! Je veux rester avec toi !

-Tu sais que je préfèrerais. Je te jure que je continue à le chercher, ce contre-sort. Lily, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu en as marre. Mais je t'en supplie, chérie, ne prends pas de risques avec lui ! Fais ce qu'il te dit, brosse-le dans le sens du poil, n'essaye pas de l'énerver. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal !

-Je te jure que j'essaye... Mais il est tellement imprévisible ! Je te jure que je sais pas comment prendre tout ce qu'il me dit, j'arrive jamais à le cerner...

-Je sais, mon coeur. Je sais. Calme-toi, murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui. Chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber. Même si on doit se voir en secret, Maria et Cassiopée nous aident. Et elles non plus, elles abandonneront pas ! On s'en sortira, chérie. Je te le promets.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Tiens ! Mr Potter...

James et Lily se retournèrent d'un bond en entendant la voix traînante derrière eux. Lucius Malefoy était appuyé au mur face à eux d'un air nonchalant.

-Que puis-je pour vous, Mr Malefoy ? demanda James d'une voix assurée.

-J'aurais une petite proposition à vous faire, concernant votre esclave... J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez du mal à vous en faire obéir, ces derniers temps ?

-Même si c'était le cas, cela ne vous regarderait pas.

-Certes… Je tiens toutefois à insister, James. Une petite entrevue aux Trois Balais, samedi prochain, pour que nous en parlions, ne coûte rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle n'est pas à vendre.

-Je ne vous parle pas de vous la racheter... Juste de vous l'emprunter quelques temps, le temps que je la dresse un petit peu... Vous ne seriez certainement pas contre un peu plus de docilité de sa part, non ?

A coté de James, Lily pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Se rapprochant de lui, elle murmura d'un ton effrayé :

-James... James, je...

-Ta gueule, coupa le Gryffondor sans même la regarder. C'est entendu, Mr Malefoy. Disons 15h aux Trois Balais, samedi prochain ? Mais je vous préviens tout de suite : j'espère que vous avez une proposition digne de ce nom à me faire, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps.

-Vous ne le perdrez pas, je peux vous l'assurer. Bien entendu, votre esclave vous accompagnera. Etant le centre de notre discussion, il pourrait être utile qu'elle sache ce que nous allons décider à son propos.

-C'est entendu. A samedi, Mr Malefoy.

L'ancien Serpentard repartit, et James se retourna vers une Lily terrorisée. Se rapprochant d'elle, il souffla à son oreille d'un ton menaçant.

-Tu sais ce qui t'attends. Je te conseille d'être particulièrement gentille avec moi si tu ne veux pas que je cède à ses propositions.

Lily acquiesça silencieusement, toujours aussi pâle, et James repartit vers la salle commune des Gryffondors avec Sirius, qui avait assisté de plus loin à la conversation.

-James... murmura-t-il. S'il te plait, dis-moi que t'es pas sérieux ! Tu vas pas la renvoyer chez ce taré!

James sourit et répondit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis un salaud, mais pas à ce point, Patmol. Je voulais juste lui faire peur une bonne fois pour toutes, histoire qu'elle apprenne à obéir. Je l'ai pas rachetée pour la renvoyer chez lui. J'ai nullement l'intention d'accepter tout ce qu'il me proposera.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lucius leva la tête vers la porte d'entrée du bar qui s'ouvrait, laissant entrer James et Lily. Le Gryffondor repéra aussitôt la table où il était assis, et fit signe à Lily de le suivre à travers la foule réunie aux Trois Balais. Ils s'assirent face à lui, et Lucius les salua :

-Ravi de voir que vous ne m'avez pas fait faux bond, Mr Potter. Que puis-je vous offrir ?

-Deux biéraubeurres, merci.

Ils passèrent rapidement commande, et, une fois servis, James annonça :

-Je vous préviens, Mr Malefoy, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps. Quelle est cette proposition dont vous vouliez me faire part ?

-Juste un service que je pourrais vous rendre. Laissez-moi votre esclave pendant, disons un mois, et je vous la ramène aussi obéissante que le jour où vous l'aviez achetée. Je ferais ça à titre gratuit, bien sûr, c'est un plaisir que de se rendre service entre sang-purs.

James laissa échapper un ricanement.

-Je ne doute pas de votre parole, Mr Malefoy. Mais lorsque je vous l'avais achetée, elle était chez vous depuis deux semaines, et elle ne tenait déjà plus debout. Je vous avoue avoir peur que, au bout d'un mois, vous me la rameniez non pas obéissante mais morte.

-Nous n'avons pas la même vision de l'autorité, Mr Potter... Lorsqu'elle m'appartenait, je la traitais comme je jugeais bon de le faire. Puisque vous avez visiblement un autre point de vue, je n'hésiterais pas à le respecter en réduisant un peu les punitions par rapport à ce qu'elle mériterait selon moi.

-Et que mériterait-elle selon vous ?

-Je ne connais bien sûr pas l'étendue de sa désobéissance, mais pour ce que j'ai pu constater ou entendre dire, je pense que quelques jours dans un cachot, avec des chaînes pour la retenir suspendue au plafond, lui feraient le plus grand bien. Lorsqu'elle était chez moi, elle avait également l'air d'être assez réceptive aux privations de nourriture, ou à l'isolement dans un cachot glacial... N'est-ce pas Lily ?

La jeune fille avait gardé la tête baissée tout le long de l'entretien, ne réussissant que difficilement à rester impassible en les entendant parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle, comme s'ils négociaient une vulgaire marchandise. Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, James intervint :

-Bien que nos méthodes ne soient pas les mêmes, je vous remercie de ces quelques conseils, Mr Malefoy. L'avenir nous dira si j'aurais l'occasion d'essayer ces punitions.

-J'espère bien que non, déclara Malefoy en se levant. Que serait le monde si des sang-purs ne parvenaient plus à se faire obéir des sangs-de-bourde qui leur servent d'esclaves ? Au plaisir de vous revoir Mr Potter, et n'oubliez pas que ma proposition tient toujours, si jamais vous avez besoin de la rééduquer !

Malefoy enfila sa cape et sortit du bar. James se tourna vers Lily, qui n'avait absolument pas bougé, ni même touché à sa chope de biéraubeurre devant elle.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna James.

Elle releva la tête vers le Gryffondor, et murmura :

-Tu le feras ?

-Quoi ?

-Les punitions qu'il t'a suggérées ? Tu le feras ?

-Tu estimes que tu as suffisamment de choses à te reprocher pour le mériter ?

-J'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelque chose à me reprocher pour que tu frappes, souffla la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

James lui saisit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Dans ce cas, on va se mettre d'accord tout de suite. Pour tout ce qui est devoirs que tu bâcles, nourriture que tu ne veux pas nous ramener le soir, etc, on peut s'arranger. Mais si jamais j'obtiens la preuve que tu as une liaison avec Servilus, je te jure que je n'hésiterais à mettre tout ce qu'il m'a dit en application. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui. T'auras jamais de preuves. J'ai de liaison avec personne.

-Tu as intérêt.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Vous souhaitiez me voir, Cassiopée ?

-Oui, Mr Malefoy. Je suis désolée d'encore vous importuner avec ça, mais... J'aurais voulu que vous me parliez de mon père. Vous le connaissiez bien ?

-Je ne dirais pas que je faisais parti de ses amis proches, nos relations étaient celles de simples collègues... Que voudriez-vous savoir ?

-Tout... Comment il était, dans son travail, avec moi... J'ai trop peur d'avoir oublié des choses importantes à son sujet.

-Eh bien, je ne saurais pas quoi vous dire, Cassiopée... Bien que votre père n'a pas beaucoup apprécié le changement réalisé dans le marché aux esclaves, avec l'arrivée de nombreux employés, tels que Nott ou Avery, il n'a jamais rechigné. Il semblait préférer conserver son emploi et votre sécurité à tous les deux plutôt que de poser des questions embarrassantes. Mais on voyait bien qu'il n'aimait pas vous amener là-bas, qu'il essayait de vous épargner au mieux de ce que vous auriez pu y voir, mais au fond il s'en sortait très bien.

Cassiopée s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

-Cassie !

Ils se retournèrent vers Sirius qui arrivait vers eux.

-Mr Malefoy, le salua polimment le Gryffondor.

-Tiens, Mr Black ! Quelle surprise ! Puis-je vous être utile ?

-Je me demandais juste ce que vous lui vouliez.

-Absolument rien, d'ailleurs je m'en allais. Au plaisir de vous revoir Cassiopée !

Malefoy transplana, et Sirius se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille en lui aggrippant le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec lui ?

-Sirius lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! cria Cassie en se débattant.

L'animagus relâcha légèrement son étreinte, et continua :

-Bon sang, chérie, tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Lily, tu sais de quoi ce taré est capable ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de te retrouver en seule à seul avec lui ?

-Tu comprends pas, Sirius... C'est la seule personne que je connais, le seul qui connaissait mon père ! J'ai personne d'autre que lui qui me rattache à ma vie d'avant... Je voulais juste qu'il me rappelle qui était vraiment mon père, j'ai trop peur d'oublier des choses essentielles que lui il pourrait me dire !

Le regard de Sirius se radoucit.

-Excuse-moi, ma puce. Oui, je comprends très bien. Je t'en supplie, fais gaffe avec lui, c'est tout. Tu sais que c'est pas un type bien. Je veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

-Je ferais attention, je te le jure.

-Je sais, sourit Sirius. Allez, viens, il va faire nuit, on rentre au château.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James s'approcha doucement de la rouquine assise à une table, écrivant le deuxième rouleau de parchemin du devoir de métamorphose du Gryffondor. Se plaçant derrière elle, Lily s'immobilisa en le sentant lui masser doucement les épaules.

-Tu t'en sors, ma belle ?

-Que je m'en sorte ou pas ne changera rien à la raclée que je vais me prendre si ton devoir n'est pas parfait, remarqua amèrement Lily.

James tira une chaise et s'assit à coté d'elle.

-J'avoue m'être emporté la dernière fois.

-C'est facile de t'excuser maintenant.

-Chérie !

Lily releva les yeux à contre-coeur vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'en ai pour la nuit à faire tes devoirs, alors s'il te plait viens-en au fait !

-Je vais faire le devoir où y a seulement un demi-parchemin de demandé, si tu veux, ça te fera ça de moins.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-M'expliquer avec toi.

-Expliquer quoi ? demanda Lily, dégoûtée. Pourquoi tu me frappes tout le temps ?

-Pourquoi tu restes enfermée dans la salle commune, sauf pour les cours. Il fait un superbe soleil dehors, le printemps revient, et toi t'es hyper pâle, on dirait que t'as pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des semaines !

-Donc, tu veux que je sorte ?

-Je veux que t'ailles mieux.

-J'allais très bien avant que tu ne commences à te servir de moi comme punching-ball. Et tu vas pas me reprocher de rester tout le temps avec toi ? Tu voulais une preuve que je n'ai de liaison avec personne ? Eh bien voilà, tu crois que si c'était le cas, je passerais ma vie enfermée ici ?

James l'embrassa délicatement sur la tempe.

-Je deviens parano, je le sais. Je ne t'emmerderais plus avec ça. Maintenant va dormir.

Lily releva la tête vers lui.

-J'ai pas fini ta métamorphose, et y a encore les potions, les sortilèges, et l'arithmancie !

-Les ASPICS arrivent, ça me fera pas de mal de me replonger dedans un peu avant. File, c'est évident que tu manques de sommeil.

Sans se le faire redire deux fois, Lily monta dans le dortoir, où elle s'écroula sur le lit de James, et s'endormit aussitôt.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius qui s'était assis à la place de Lily.

-Quoi ?

-Elle a raison, tu sais. Si elle se tapait vraiment Servilus, elle passerait pas sa vie dans la salle commune.

-Je sais. Tu m'as convaincu, Patmol, je suis parano. Je vais la lâcher avec ça.

-Franchement, frangin... T'as pas l'impression d'avoir tout foiré, avec elle ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu la sauves de Lucius, tu t'occupes d'elle, tu lui payes tout ce dont elle a besoin... Tu crois pas qu'elle aurait pu t'aimer si t'étais pas aussi brutal avec elle ?

James baissa les yeux.

-J'ai attendu quatre ans, Patmol. Quatre ans à la laisser m'insulter publiquement, la laisser me traiter de petit con, d'enflure, de salopard, la laisser me ridiculiser quand on s'amusait avec Servilus pour finalement montrer à toute l'école réunie autour de nous qu'elle n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que je fasse ses quatre volontés. Ca a assez duré. Maintenant c'est à mon tour, de lui montrer qui commande vraiment.

* * *

Une petite (ou longue ou moyenne) reviews ?


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà en retard d'une semaine en raison d'une surcharge de travail mêlée à des difficultés à écrire ce chapitre (Je remercie d'ailleurs vivement Khalya au passage). Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain chapitre (et dernier qui se déroulera à Poudlard) arrivera dimanche prochain, je vous le promets !

Sur ce... ENJOY !

* * *

Le printemps revenait, accompagné par un soleil qui diffusait une agréable tiédeur dans le parc. Lily s'était installée contre un arbre pour faire ses devoirs. Severus était à quelques mètres d'elle, mais elle n'osait pas s'installer près de lui. Elle ne savait pas où était James, s'il pouvait arriver à n'importe quel instant, ou s'il la regardait par la fenêtre de la salle commune. Des éclats de voix résonnèrent, se rapprochant d'eux. Elle leva les yeux vers les maraudeurs qui se rapprochaient. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vue, son visage baissé caché à moitié par son livre de métamorphose. Mais James vit quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tiens ! T'essayes de bronzer, Servilus ?

Sa voix avait résonné dans le parc, et beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient rapprochés. Rogue leva la tête.

-Va voir sur le saule cogneur si j'y suis, Potter !

-Oh non, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas amusé avec toi ! _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette que Rogue avait sortie sauta de sa main et atterrit dans celle de James.

-Arrête d'agiter ce petit bout de bois dans tous les sens, tu vas te faire mal, Servilo ! Mais bon, je veux bien être gentil, je vais t'apprendre à t'en servir si tu veux... _Everte Statim !_

Rogue fut propulsé quelques mètres plus loin et atterrit à plat ventre. La foule d'élèves regroupée autour éclata de rire. Lily ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas intervenir. Mais elle ne supportait pas de les voir humilier Severus comme ça.

James agita sa baguette, et Rogue s'envola, totalement sous l'emprise de la baguette de James.

-Patmol ! T'attrapes ?

Rogue vola à une vitesse impressionnante vers un grand chêne, mais Sirius qui avait jeté le même sort que James bloqua sa trajectoire.

-C'est cool, on pourrait presque s'en servir comme d'un souaffle ! lança Sirius, déclenchant l'hilarité générale.

Il effectua un coup de baguette, effectuant des passes avec James, qui s'était appuyé nonchalamment sur un arbre. Puis le Gryffondor annula le sortilège, et Rogue se rétama à nouveau sur le sol.

-C'est vrai, ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais pas défoulé la baguette comme ça... Ca va, Servilo ? demanda-t-il en regardant le Serpentard toujours allongé sur le sol.

-On lui a fait faire de l'exercice physique, Cornedrue, il doit sûrement avoir chaud !

Sirius agita à nouveau sa baguette, et la robe de Rogue se volatilisa, le laissant en caleçon devant les élèves qui repartirent dans un fou rire.

-ARRETE !

Les élèves s'écartèrent brusquement pour laisser passer Lily. Le visage de James se ferma pendant que Lily reprenait.

-James, s'il te plait, arrête ! Laisse-le tranquille !

Le Gryffondor se rapprocha de la jeune fille pendant que la foule retenait son souffle. Sans signe avant-coureur, il lui saisit le bras qu'il lui tordit violemment dans le dos.

-J'ai pas entendu ce que t'as dit, tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ?

-Je t'en supplie, laisse-le tranquille...

Elle hurla lorsque James accentua la pression sur son bras. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, elle sentait qu'il allait lui casser le bras d'un moment à l'autre.

-Répète.

-Rien, suffoqua-t-elle. J'ai rien dit.

James la lâcha en la propulsant sur le sol. Puis il se retourna vers Rogue. Celui-ci s'était redressé, les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille qui sanglotait sur le sol.

-Un problème, Servilus ?

-Ca se règle entre toi et moi, Potter, souffla le Serpentard.

-Je suis d'accord. Elle le saura pour la prochaine fois. _Everte Statim !_

La violence du sortilège propulsa Severus dans le lac. Bien qu'il était retombé au bord, la peau de celui-ci devint immédiatement plus pâle, la température ne devant pas excéder dix degrés. Torse-nu, il remonta en grelottant violemment de froid.

-Ca c'est fait, sourit James avec un rictus.

Revenant vers Lily, il la saisit par le col de sa robe et la releva de force. S'adressant à la foule, il lança :

-Excusez-moi, maintenant. Mais cette demoiselle a besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre qui ne peut pas attendre !

Fendant l'attroupement d'élèves, il retourna vers le château en poussant Lily devant lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Certains élèves s'étaient regroupés dans leur dortoir, d'autres étaient allés étudier à la bibliothèque, d'autres encore profitaient du parc pour la première fois de l'année. Mais tous avaient fui la salle commune, aucun Gryffondor ne voulant être impliqué. Lily était appuyée dans un coin de la salle, devant James qui fulminait.

-Il faut te le dire en quelle langue, que ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres ?

-C'était pas un ordre ! Juste une demande...

La gifle tomba. Violente. Inattendue.

-Donc, un ordre. Tu t'es bien amusée ces dernières années, mais tu n'as plus rien à me dire maintenant. C'est bien clair ?

-James, je voulais pas te l'ordonner ! J'aime pas que tu fasses ça, c'est tout, et c'est pour toi : tu te rends compte des retenues que tu te serais prises si McGo t'avais vu ?

-Ne cherche pas de fausses excuses ! rugit James.

Une deuxième gifle tomba.

-James ! murmura Cassiopée, à coté d'eux avec les maraudeurs. James, la frappe pas, s'il te plait !

Le Gryffondor ne l'entendit pas. Un coup de poing tomba dans l'estomac de la rouquine qui tomba à genoux. James lui balança un coup de pied qui ne la toucha jamais. Cassiopée s'était interposée entre eux et avait hurlé en recevant le coup dans le tibia.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Un éclair rouge illumina la pièce, obligeant tout le monde à fermer les yeux. Lorsque Lily les rouvrit, elle vit que James était à plat ventre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ses lunettes cassées, immobilisé par Sirius qui le maintenait à terre en lui tordant un bras dans son dos.

-Sirius lâche-moi, suffoqua James.

Il desserra son étreinte et le laissa se relever. James massa son dos endoloris, et Sirius murmura d'une voix menaçante.

-Je te préviens, frangin. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi pour des conneries comme ça. Je te laisse pas la frapper, c'est bien compris ?

-Je voulais pas, Patmol ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, de s'interposer ?

-Elle voulait peut-être t'empêcher d'envoyer Lily à l'hôpital, comme la dernière fois ? Il va vraiment falloir que tu te calmes, Cornedrue...

James se détendit légèrement, et partit en direction du dortoir. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il passa la tête par la balustrade et cria en direction de Lily :

-J'attends !

La jeune fille le rejoignit rapidement. James était déjà en caleçon, dans son lit. Elle se coucha à coté de lui, et le Gryffondor siffla :

-Je te préviens tout de suite. T'as intérêt à être sage cette nuit, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Elle acquiesça, et laissa James la déshabiller avant de la faire basculer sous lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily ferma les yeux en augmentant légèrement la température de la douche. Epuisée, elle laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur ses cheveux, son dos. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsque l'eau atteignit les multiples bleus qu'elle avait entre les cuisses. James avait été plus violent que jamais cette nuit, ne la laissant dormir que une à deux heures d'affilées avant de la réveiller pour satisfaire ses pulsions. Il était six heures du matin, tout le monde dormait encore, mais elle avait préféré se lever pour échapper au Gryffondor.

Sortant de la douche, elle s'habilla rapidement et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle hésita à se maquiller ; N'importe qui la voyant lui aurait assuré qu'elle avait bien besoin d'une épaisse couche de fond de teint pour ne pas ressembler à un cadavre ambulant. Mais elle finit par y renoncer. Si elle prenait du temps pour s'occuper de son apparence, James pourrait croire qu'elle faisait ça pour lui, et il n'en serait que trop content. Et, s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle n'avait pas besoin, c'était d'une nouvelle nuit comme celle qu'elle venait de passer. Ou alors, il pourrait croire qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour quelqu'un d'autre, et elle préférait ne pas imaginer la fureur qui le prendrait alors.

Elle s'accroupit dans un minuscule espace entre les toilettes et la cabine de douche, et enleva le minuscule morceau d'une dalle de carrelage cassée. Plongeant les doigts dans l'interstice ainsi révélé, elle chercha quelques instants avant de mettre la main sur une fiole remplie d'une potion rouge sang. Elle l'avala d'un trait, et sourit légèrement en voyant qu'elle reprenait quelques couleurs. Mme Pomfresh était la seule personne à Poudlard qui savait à quel point James était brutal, et elle lui avait fourni en cachette des potions fortifiantes, suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse en prendre une tous les matins jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Malgré le peu d'importance qu'elle accordait désormais à son apparence, elle décida de se coiffer réellement, au lieu de simplement attacher ses cheveux emmêlés en queue de cheval pour dissimuler au mieux les nœuds formés dans ses boucles rousses. Elle passa dix minutes à les rendre aussi beaux et soyeux qu'avant, bien qu'un peu plus ternes, un peu plus gras. Encore une conséquence du manque de soins qu'elle s'accordait. Mais elle s'en fichait. Moins elle serait belle, moins elle attirerait James. Et actuellement, c'était devenu son principal souci.

Plaquant son oreille contre la porte de la salle de bains, elle s'assura que tout le monde était encore endormi. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit dans le dortoir. Elle sortit silencieusement, mais l'imperceptible claquement produit par la porte qu'elle referma réveilla Remus. Elle pâlit violemment en le regardant se lever. Elle se rapprocha de lui, et jeta un regard effrayé au lit de James.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le loup-garou. Un troupeau d'hippogriffes furieux pourraient débarquer dans le dortoir, ça réveillerait pas James.

-Désormais, qu'il se réveille ou pas, ça a plus d'importance, souffla la jeune fille. Tu vas sûrement lui dire que j'étais levée dès six heures du matin pour lui échapper ?

-Je ne passe pas mon temps à le calmer pour ensuite être à l'origine d'une autre de tes raclées. Lily... James est suffisamment à l'affut du moindre de tes faux pas pour que j'en rajoute. Tu ne mérites pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça.

Remus regarda la Gryffondor. Même dans l'obscurité, il était plus qu'évident qu'elle était épuisée : sa voix, sa façon de se tenir... Epuisée autant physiquement que psychologiquement.

-Lily, murmura-t-il. Tu l'aimes ?

Elle baissa la tête.

-Non. Enfin... Il m'a charmée y a une éternité en me faisant faire un tour de balais. J'ai cru que je pourrais peut-être finalement être heureuse avec lui. J'ai mis trop longtemps à réaliser qu'il passe sa vie à m'acheter. Mais je l'aime pas, Remus, je veux pas passer ma vie avec lui !

-Ca va s'arranger, ma belle. On découvre des sortilèges tous les jours, on en trouvera bien un pour supprimer le sort d'esclavage !

-Remus, s'il te plait, sois réaliste. Le sort de libération aurait déjà été trouvé si quelqu'un se souciait de le chercher. Mais l'esclavage concerne des personnes endettées, leur vente est le seul moyen qu'a le ministère pour combler les déficits causés par ces gens ! Ils ne veulent pas que ça s'arrête... Ils ne chercheront pas le sortilège, et même si Dumbledore le trouvait, le ministère ne le validerait jamais !

Remus regarda la jeune fille dans la pénombre. Elle avait raison, personne ne se souciait du sort des esclaves, pour la simple raison que tout le monde était persuadé qu'ils l'avaient mérité. Lui-même n'avait pas osé imaginer que des personnes non-endettées puissent un jour se retrouver en vente, au profit de Voldemort, avant qu'il n'apprenne ce qui était arrivé à Lily. Il fit signe à la jeune fille de descendre avec lui dans la salle commune. Une fois installés dans les canapés, Remus demanda :

-T'es vraiment heureuse avec Severus ?

Lily pâlit violemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Y a rien avec lui !

-Ne mens pas à un loup-garou, je pourrais sentir son odeur sur toi à un kilomètre à la ronde. Je te juge pas Lily. Je veux juste savoir.

-Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis bien avec lui... Il est gentil, attentionné... Tout le contraire de James. Mais je pourrais jamais vivre avec lui, je pourrais jamais le voir autrement qu'en cachette... James me tuerait s'il l'apprenait...

-Il n'a aucunes raisons de l'apprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois qu'on sera partis de l'école, n'oublie pas. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux pas que t'hésites à t'enfuir, ne serait-ce que pour une journée. Je préfère que tu fasses ça plutôt qu'une grosse connerie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily se plaqua derrière une armure, et regarda le préfet de Serdaigle passer tout juste trois centimètres devant elle. Elle pouvait même sentir son eau de toilette. Mais pour la voir, il aurait fallu qu'il se retourne, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Une fois passé et largement éloigné, elle se remit en route. Ne pas se faire prendre. Surtout ne pas se faire prendre. _Et je te préviens que si je dois aller te chercher dans le bureau de McGonagall, tu regretteras de ne pas être restée chez Lucius_, avait dit James avant de lui donner la liste de tout ce qu'il voulait qu'elle rapporte des cuisines. Elle réussit enfin à y parvenir sans encombre, et remercia chaleureusement les elfes qui se mirent en quatre pour lui apporter tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle remonta rapidement, pressée de retrouver la chaleur et la sécurité de la salle commune. Mais, alors qu'elle atteignait le hall d'entrée, elle se sentit plaquée contre un mur par un sortilège.

-Tiens ! La pute de Potter... murmura la voix d'Avery.

Elle vit le Serpentard arriver face à elle, accompagné de cinq de ses condisciples.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-C'est une bonne question, ça... On a devant nous une pute qui a maintenant une bonne expertise, après s'être faite tous les amis de Lucius et tous ceux de Potter, que personne ne viendra chercher, ni ne s'inquiétera d'où elle est passée... On se demande vraiment ce qu'on pourrait en obtenir... susurra le Serpentard en se collant à elle.

-Dégage !

Lily se débattit légèrement, et réussit à glisser une main dans son sac.

-T'as quoi dans ton sac, petite salope ?

Sans signe avant-coureur, elle balança une biéraubeurre dans la figure du Serpentard. La panique générée lui permis de se faufiler par une brèche entre deux d'entre eux et de courir en montant les grands escaliers. Elle entendit les Serpentards lui courir après, et essaya de les distancer autant qu'elle pouvait. Mais son sac était trop lourd, et les garçons étaient plus rapides qu'elle. Elle se retourna pour voir qu'ils la rattrapaient, quand soudain, elle trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala le long du couloir. Elle regarda Miss Teigne miauler furieusement dans sa direction avant de filer vers le bureau de Rusard. Les Serpentards ayant hésité quelques secondes en voyant le chat repartirent à sa poursuite. Elle tourna à toute vitesse à l'angle d'un couloir, et sentit aussitôt une main l'agripper et l'attirer derrière une tapisserie en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Elle se débattit violemment contre la personne qui la tenait.

-Calme-toi, bordel ! claqua la voix énervée de James.

Elle se détendit aussitôt, et le Gryffondor la lâcha. Elle regarda à travers la tapisserie les Serpentards la chercher, puis Rusard arriver sur eux. Après que le concierge les ait entraînés vers son bureau, James se tourna vers elle.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'avais la carte du maraudeur pour te surveiller, je les ai vus te choper dans le hall. Tu peux vraiment pas te démerder seule...

-Je suis désolée... Je sais pas ce qu'ils foutaient là.

-Je sais bien. Je vais pas te demander d'échapper à cinq brutes épaisses toute seule, sinon je ne serais jamais venu. Tu feras plus attention à l'avenir. Allez, on rentre.

James la poussa jusqu'à la salle commune, où elle déposa le sac rempli de friandises devant lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise pour réviser avec eux.

-Je croyais t'avoir demandé aussi de la tarte à la mélasse ?

Lily releva la tête vers lui.

-Non, tu l'as pas dit...

-Maintenant je te le dis. Retourne en chercher. Et que je n'ai pas à intervenir, cette fois.

Cassiopée releva furieusement la tête de ses révisions.

-Et elle est censée préparer ses ASPICS quand ?

-Elle en a pas besoin pour faire le ménage et écarter les jambes.

Lily se retourna vers lui, et James continua :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu croyais quoi, que je te laisserais bosser pour que tu puisses me mentir sur tes horaires et n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Il est hors de question que tu sortes de la maison une fois l'année finie !

Sirius, qui avait observé la scène, sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'intervenir :

-James ?

-Oui ?

-Lily voulait faire des études de médicomage, c'est bien ça, miss ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et il reprit :

-Même si elle travaille pas, si jamais vous avez un fils ensemble, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle suive la formation, non ? Avec Voldemort qui prend de la puissance, les attaques de mangemorts qui se multiplient, on sait jamais, c'est pas rare qu'un gosse meurt d'un sort perdu. Elle serait sûrement capable de le soigner, et peut-être même de le sauver avec ce qu'elle aurait appris...

James le dévisagea un instant avant de se tourner vers Lily. Il claqua des doigts en direction de la chaise vide.

-Viens réviser avec nous. Et t'as intérêt à être première dans toutes les épreuves pour pouvoir choisir une école de médicomagie digne de ce nom !

Lily remercia Sirius d'un signe de tête et s'installa entre James et Maria pour réviser ses cours d'arithmancie.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs avaient passé la journée à réviser. Lily connaissait par cœur toutes les dates d'histoire de la magie, James et Sirius lançaient sans problèmes tous les sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal, et Remus avait aidé Peter à maîtriser ses sorts de métamorphose. Ils étaient tous épuisés, et, voyant le soleil encore éclatant dehors, Sirius proposa :

-Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui, non ? Si on sortait faire un tour dans le parc, histoire de se changer les idées ?

Tous les maraudeurs approuvèrent, et ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la salle commune. Mais Lily sentit une main l'agripper par le col de sa robe et la projeter contre un mur. Seule la personne qui la plaqua violemment contre ce mur l'empêcha de tomber. Elle leva les yeux vers James. Elle n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point il était grand à coté d'elle, et elle devait lever la tête si elle voulait le regarder. Sonnée par le choc, elle demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Mettre les choses au clair avec toi, par rapport à ce qui se passera à la fin de l'année. Même si je t'autorise à faire des études, je ne te conseille pas de faire des bêtises, ou de voir des gens à qui tu ne devrais pas adresser la parole. Et sois sûre que je le saurais de toute façon. Et même une fois que tu auras ton diplôme de médicomage, ne t'imagines même pas que tu auras le droit de travailler. Le seul rôle que tu auras sera de m'attendre à la maison pour que je puisse me défouler autant que je voudrais le soir, c'est bien compris ?

Epuisée, à bout de nerfs, Lily fondit en sanglots, repoussa James et partit en courant de la salle commune.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la salle commune.

-T'as toujours pas revu Lily, Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius.

-Je vais voir où elle est, indiqua-t-il en attrapant la carte du maraudeur.

Il l'alluma, et détailla soigneusement chaque point noir, la plupart d'entre eux étant regroupés dans leurs dortoirs en raison de l'heure tardive. Mais Lily ne figurait nul part, il en déduisit donc qu'elle devait être dans la salle sur demande. Avisant le dortoir des Serpentards, il remarqua que Severus s'y trouvait, absolument immobile, probablement déjà en train de dormir. Rassuré, il éteignit la carte.

-Tu vas pas la chercher ?

-Non, je vais lui laisser le temps de se calmer et de digérer le fait qu'elle ne fera pas tout ce qu'elle voudra quand j'aurais le dos tourné. Sur ce, messieurs, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

James monta dans son dortoir où il dormait profondément dix minutes plus tard.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Severus avait beau être immobile sur son lit, lui, ne dormait pas. Mais il releva la tête en voyant le hibou de Maria frapper à la fenêtre du dortoir. Il le laissa entrer, et déroula le parchemin où quelques lignes avaient été écrites.

_Lily est dans la salle sur demande, elle a pas l'air d'aller bien. Tous les autres dorment, tu peux la rejoindre sans soucis._

_Maria._

Severus attrapa rapidement son insigne de préfet qu'il attacha à sa robe pour pouvoir prétexter faire une ronde, et sortit de sa salle commune. Il ne croisa personne, et atteint très rapidement la salle sur demande. Frappant légèrement à la tapisserie, un sort lancé de l'intérieur fit apparaître une porte qu'il ouvrit pour trouver une chambre normale. Recroquevillée sur le lit, la jeune fille paraissait se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps. Il referma soigneusement la porte, et se précipita vers elle.

-Lily... Calme-toi ma chérie, calme-toi...

Il l'attira contre lui, la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

-C'est bon, princesse, calme-toi ça va s'arranger...

-Non. Ca peut pas s'arranger, Severus. Ca peut plus s'arranger ! Je suis désolée ! murmura-t-elle avant de refondre en larmes.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Lily ?

En tremblant, la jeune fille tira de sa poche une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu foncé. Severus écarquilla les yeux.

-Lily, c'est quand même pas...

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Je suis enceinte.

* * *

Une petite reviews ?


	16. Chapter 16

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, une semaine après le dernier comme prévu pour me faire pardonner ! Enjoy !

* * *

Le mois de juin était arrivé, et les ASPICS avec lui. Lily n'ayant pas le même programme que James et Sirius à cause de ses options, elle ne les avait pratiquement pas vus depuis le début des épreuves, sauf le soir. Pour l'instant, les deux Gryffondors étaient regroupés devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, où ils attendaient pour passer leur épreuve pratique.

-Non mais attends, donc pour botter les fesses d'un strangulot, c'est quoi déjà ?

-Au pire, botte celles de l'inspecteur, ça ira d'autant plus vite pour montrer que tu sais te servir de ta baguette !

-C'est pas drôle, Patmol !

Bien que Sirius le laisse beaucoup moins voir, lui aussi était en proie à un stress grandissant. Un stress qui avait eu vite fait de contaminer tout le groupe de Gryffondors autour d'eux. James leva la tête en entendant des pas précipités. Lily courrait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, visiblement en retard à son épreuve. James s'avança vers elle et la stoppa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda la jeune fille essoufflée.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus attention ? Je te rappelle que tu es enceinte, ménage-toi un peu !

-James, s'il te plait, on en parlera ce soir, j'ai une minute pour être dans le couloir de métamorphose !

-Comment ça se fait, que tu ne passes pas la DCFM avec nous ?

-Ma grossesse m'empêche de jeter la moitié des sortilèges, je passe une épreuve spéciale vendredi après-midi. Mais là j'ai métamorphose, là, maintenant, tout de suite !

James soupira.

-Allez file. Et fais un peu attention à toi.

La jeune fille repartait déjà à toute vitesse le long du couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, et l'examinateur en sortit avec un parchemin à la main. Le lisant, il annonça :

-Sirius Black !

-Il est pas là, répondit Sirius.

James et Remus l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et le poussèrent en avant. Les foudroyant du regard, il suivit l'examinateur dans la salle.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs rentraient vers la salle commune, épuisés par la seule épreuve qu'ils avaient eue dans la journée.

-Le pire, c'est qu'on peut même pas imaginer quelle note on va avoir... Quelle idée de noter les épreuves sur 20 points, c'était très bien, le système des O décrochés à chaque épreuve ! ronchonna Sirius.

-Si tu es si sûr de toi, tu peux très bien considérer ça comme le système des 20 à chaque épreuve ! commenta Remus, le nez plongé dans son livre.

-Pourquoi tu continues à lire ça, mon Mumus ? demanda James. L'épreuve est finie, tu sais !

-Il nous reste la théorie, et ça ne fait pas de mal de repérer sur quoi on s'est plantés.

-J'ai bien entendu ? Remus Lupin pensant qu'il s'est planté ? Arrête de nous faire marcher, Lunard...

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune où quelques étudiants de 1e ou 2e année bavardaient silencieusement pour ne pas déranger la dizaine de 5e et 7e année qui révisaient. Tous les autres avaient du aller dans le parc ou la bibliothèque. Lily était installée à une table, absorbée dans un livre d'histoire de la magie. James se glissa derrière elle et lui massa délicatement les épaules.

-Ca s'est bien passé, ta métamorphose ?

-Oui, très bien ! sourit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Je serais étonnée si j'avais pas au moins un 17 !

-C'est bien, ma chérie. Continue comme ça.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle devait reconnaître, c'était que James s'était largement attendri avec elle depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était enceinte. Sans doute essayait-il de lui faire oublier l'épisode des vacances de Noël.

-Comment ça se faisait, que tu étais en retard, cet après-midi ? Tu as passé sept ans à arriver en cours dix minutes à l'avance, et pour tes ASPICS tu es obligée de piquer un sprint pour être à l'heure ?

-J'avais oublié mon livre ici. Je sais pas où j'avais la tête. J'ai du retourner le chercher en vitesse.

-Bon. Tu feras un peu plus attention la prochaine fois. Tu es enceinte, je veux pas que tu te fatigues trop. C'est bon ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé, tu le sais bien.

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ton enfant va bien.

-C'est aussi le tien, je te rappelle, fit remarquer James en haussant les sourcils.

Lily ne répondit pas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Pour l'épreuve d'arithmancie, Lily était arrivée devant la salle d'examen un bon quart d'heure en avance, pour pouvoir relire une dernière fois ses notes à ce sujet. Elle avait passé l'année à faire les devoirs des maraudeurs, et n'avait donc quasiment pas eu besoin de réviser les matières communes, étant donné qu'elle avait passé l'année à les travailler. Mais James ne suivait pas les cours d'arithmancie, et elle avait donc beaucoup moins révisé cette matière là.

-T'es en avance, dis donc ! fit remarquer Maria qui arrivait à coté d'elle.

-Ouais... Je voulais réviser encore un peu...

-Pourquoi faire ? T'as eu d'excellents résultats toute l'année, t'étais la seule à pas jouer à la bataille navale en cours !

-Mais même, c'est pas en suivant le cours que je vais apprendre, Maria ! J'ai rien pu bosser dans cette matière, je passais trop de temps sur les devoirs de James !

-Même si tu loupes une matière c'est pas si grave...

-Il veut que je sois première en tout.

-Il osera pas te tabasser, pas dans ton état, et pas pour une seule matière où tu serais deuxième ou troisième...

-Mouais...

La jeune fille se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir par terre. Dérapant légèrement, elle tomba assise plus violemment que prévu.

-Fais attention, Lily ! murmura Maria d'une voix inquiète. T'es enceinte, il vaudrait mieux que tu te ménages...

-Quelle importance... soupira la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Maria, j'en veux pas, de cet enfant ! Sirius avait réussi à convaincre James de me laisser faire des études, ma grossesse va tout foutre en l'air, je pourrais plus sortir de chez lui après les vacances ! Et encore moins une fois qu'il sera né...

-Et connaissant James... commença Maria.

-Oui. Il ne veut pas avoir d'enfant hors mariage. Il est trop occupé par les ASPICS en ce moment, mais on va sûrement se marier pendant les vacances. Maria, je veux pas ça. Je veux pas vivre avec lui, je veux pas avoir des enfants avec lui ! Pas alors qu'il a tué celui de Severus cet hiver !

Maria la regarda estomaquée un moment.

-Attends... L'enfant que tu as perdu était de Severus ? Mais bon sang, Lily, tu te rends compte, si James l'avait appris ? T'imagines, dans quelle fureur il aurait été ? Il aurait pu te tuer !

-Il l'aurait fait plus vite, au moins... Tu sais... Il m'a longtemps menacée de me renvoyer chez Lucius si je me tenais pas à carreaux... Mais au final... Y a des fois, je me surprends à me dire qu'il est pas mieux que lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Eh bah tu vois ! sourit Maria. C'était une grosse blague, cet examen ! Tu vas tout déchirer, tu verras !

-Oui, je pensais vraiment pas que je pourrais répondre à tout, mais là y avait que des questions de l'année dernière, quasiment... C'était vraiment trop facile...

Elles se dirigeaient vers le parc, ayant cédé au soleil qui l'illuminait. La pelouse et la chaleur ne les avaient jamais empêché de réviser, et la salle commune, envahie par les élèves de 5e année qui passaient leurs BUSES, était devenue beaucoup trop stressante et bondée. Elles franchirent les grandes portes en chêne et Lily savoura les rayons du soleil qui tombèrent sur sa peau. C'était probablement l'une des dernières fois de sa vie qu'elle marchait dans ce parc, qu'elle se baladait au bord du lac, qu'elle traversait l'étendue d'herbe pour s'asseoir au pied du grand chêne. Non loin, elle aperçut Severus, mais n'osa pas aller lui parler, se contentant de lui adresser un imperceptible sourire. Les maraudeurs étaient également là, quelques mètres plus loin, et le regard insistant que James gardait sur la jeune fille la dissuada d'aller parler à Severus. Pendant qu'elles étaient encore suffisamment éloignées du groupe de garçons, Lily demanda à Maria :

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, une fois qu'on sera tous partis de Poudlard ? Tu crois que je pourrais continuer à voir Severus ?

-Vous pourrez au moins correspondre. On trouvera un moyen, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'organiser avec lui.

Elles rejoignirent les maraudeurs, et James enchaîna directement :

-Ca a été, votre épreuve ?

-Nickel ! Vraiment trop facile, du niveau 6e année, répondit Maria. Tiens, faut que je vous laisse ! annonça-t-elle en faisant mine d'apercevoir Severus pour la première fois. Rogue m'avait dit qu'il me passerait un bouquin sur les potions !

La jeune fille s'éclipsa en direction du Serpentard. Arrivant à sa hauteur, elle lui fit :

-J'ai dit à James que tu devais me passer un bouquin. File-moi en un vite fait, qu'il se doute de rien.

Rogue prit un manuel au hasard dans son sac et le lui tendit. Jetant un œil vers le groupe de Gryffondors, elle remarqua que James avait détourné le regard d'eux, et qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le lac.

-Il faut qu'on se mette au point pour vous permettre de correspondre avec Lily après la fin de l'année.

-Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Potter ne va plus la lâcher !

-Tu m'écriras à moi. J'inviterais Lily chez moi, je lui ferais lire, et elle t'écrira la réponse. Je garderais les lettres pour être sûre que James ne tombe pas dessus. C'est l'avantage d'habiter juste en face de chez eux.

-Potter trouvera ça suspect si elle est tout le temps fourrée chez toi.

-Je me suis renseignée sur les études d'auror. Le rythme des études est de dix heures par jour, James ne sera jamais là en journée, et il aura du travail par-dessus la tête le soir. Tout pendant qu'il étudiera, vous pourrez vous voir sans soucis. Vous me direz quand est-ce que vous vous voyez, je me démerderais pour pas être chez moi à ces moments là. Si James débarque à l'improviste, on est toutes les deux en ville à acheter des affaires pour son bébé.

-Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ? sourit Severus avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

-Je veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Lily. Et elle est heureuse avec toi.

-Merci infiniment Maria. Mais après ? Quand James aura fini ses études ?

-Il jonglera entre paperasses et missions d'observations, au début. Quand il sera là, il aura du travail jusqu'au cou, il verra pas d'inconvénients à ce que Lily et son bébé viennent chez moi pour le laisser tranquille. Je le garderais aussi longtemps et aussi souvent qu'il le faudra.

Severus resta silencieux un moment.

-Je peux te poser une question, Maria ?

-Bien sûr.

-James est ton meilleur ami d'enfance. Tu le connais depuis que vous avez trois ans, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu aides Lily à le tromper et à lui mentir ?

Maria se retourna vers le groupe de Gryffondors, assis au bord du lac, et regarda James discuter avec Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ce James là n'a plus rien à voir avec mon ami.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Les maraudeurs, Maria, Lily et Cassiopée étaient restés en arrière, laissant les 7e année de Gryffondor se ruer sur les panneaux d'affichage où avaient été placés, pendant la nuit, les résultats des ASPICS. Lorsque la foule se fut dissipée, ils s'approchèrent. James sourit légèrement en voyant le nom de Lily tout en haut de toutes les listes, sauf deux.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais que tu sois première en tout ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la rouquine.

-Je le suis dans tout ! Sauf dans deux matières...

-Ton explication ?

Elle se rapprocha, et expliqua :

-Ma grossesse m'a obligée à passer une épreuve spéciale de DCFM. Mais ils m'ont dit que je ne serais notée que sur la moitié des points, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que très peu de sorts de 7e année que je pouvais lancer. La plupart étaient des sorts qui ne dépassaient pas la cinquième année.

-Ca d'accord. Mais ta grossesse ne t'a pas empêchée de concocter tes potions, j'imagine ? Rogue a un point de plus que toi, je te ferais remarquer...

-Ma potion était parfaite, se défendit Lily. Rogue est un spécialiste des potions, il a sûrement utilisé des méthodes qu'on a pas vues en cours pour la pratique. Et en théorie, je suis persuadée d'avoir eu bon à toutes les questions.

Sirius se glissa dans le dos de James, et murmura :

-Et puis au moins, tu as la preuve qu'ils n'ont aucune liaison cette fois-ci. Si vraiment ça avait été le cas, elle lui aurait dit, que tu exigeais qu'elle soit première, et il aurait fait exprès de se planter dans deux ou trois questions pour que tu ne t'énerves pas contre elle.

-C'est vrai... reconnut James.

Enlaçant doucement Lily, il l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura :

-Félicitations, ma chérie. Dès le début des vacances, je m'arrange pour que tu reçoives les cours de médicomagie par correspondance, ça te va ?

-Oui, merci beaucoup ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bon ! déclara James. Lily première dans presque tout, Patmol explose tout le monde en DCFM, Remus est 2e en histoire de la magie, Cassie 2e en métamorphose... Même Peter a eu ses ASPICS avec mention ! Ca mérite une petite fête dans la salle sur demande, non ?

James fut vivement approuvé, et Lily demanda :

-Je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille chercher ce qu'il faut en cuisine ?

-Non, tu es enceinte, ne te fatigue pas. Je vais y aller avec Peter, vous montez préparer la salle sur demande pendant ce temps là ?

La soirée se passa agréablement, dans la salle transformée en une copie quasi-conforme de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Fatiguée, Lily était étalée dans un fauteuil. L'idée lui vint qu'après tout, vivre avec James ne serait peut-être pas si terrible que ça... Mais elle se reprit très rapidement. Elle connaissait désormais trop bien James. Il n'agissait comme cela uniquement à cause de sa grossesse, rien de plus, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle fasse une autre fausse couche. Et elle ne serait pas enceinte éternellement. Fermant les yeux, elle s'endormit pour la dernière fois dans cette salle, pour la dernière fois dans ce château, pour la dernière fois dans le lieu qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa maison.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Severus serra vivement Lily contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie. Tout est déjà mis au point avec Maria. On continuera à se voir, je te le jure ! Et il ne s'en rendra jamais compte...

-J'espère. Je sais pas du tout comment ça va évoluer... Je veux dire, une fois qu'on sera vraiment mariés.

-C'est officiel ?

-Y a pas encore de date, mais James tient à s'en occuper dès les vacances. Il ne veut pas avoir d'enfant hors-mariage.

-Que vous soyez mariés ou non ne change absolument rien pour nous, princesse. Je te l'ai dit, Maria est un génie. Et James l'adore, il ne la soupçonnera jamais de nous couvrir !

-Je sais.

Lily sourit plus franchement, et approuva.

-On s'en sortira.

-Oui, confirma le Serpentard. On s'en sortira.

La jeune fille repartit vers le dortoir. Elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt que les autres le banquet de fin d'année pour pouvoir préparer calmement les valises. Et surtout, elle voulait être seule pour savourer ses derniers instants dans ce château. Elle monta dans le dortoir des garçons, et ouvrit la malle de James. Elle avait fini par comprendre la façon dont il organisait ses bagages, et elle était sûre de pouvoir le faire comme à son habitude, pour qu'il retrouve tout immédiatement par la suite. Elle voulait le satisfaire. Elle avait compris depuis trop longtemps que plus elle se faisait transparente, plus elle échappait à sa colère. Elle ouvrit le placard, et, agitant sa baguette, les vêtements vinrent se plier d'eux-mêmes en un tas parfait qui se posa au fond de la malle. Si, il y avait sept ans, elle avait imaginé être capable de réaliser de telles choses d'un simple coup de baguette... Elle se revoyait encore en 1e année, devant l'allumette qu'elle tentait de transformer en aiguille.

-De la très belle magie, Miss Evans, félicita une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers McGonagall qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Puis-je entrer ?

-Bien sûr, professeur.

Elle entra, et continua :

-Je suis désolée de vous importuner, je me doute que vous vouliez être seule.

-Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout.

-Je voulais savoir si vous teniez le coup ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Vous savez, professeur... Je sais pas si j'ai accepté cette situation... Mais en tout cas, j'ai fini par m'y résigner. Vivre avec James, être mariée avec lui, avoir des enfants... Je devrais bien m'y faire.

-Lily, vous savez que le professeur Dumbledore recherche encore le contre-sort du sortilège d'esclavage ?

-Oui, je le sais. Mais même s'il le trouvait, il faudrait qu'il soit validé par le ministère de la magie, et donc, que l'esclavage devienne illégal. Et ça n'arrivera jamais, la situation financière du pays serait trop bancale si l'argent des ventes ne compensait pas les dettes engendrées par les esclaves.

-Je ne vous le cacherais pas.

-Et puis désormais... continua Lily. Je ne suis plus une simple esclave... Je serais sa femme aussi. Tout va devenir beaucoup plus compliqué, même si on trouvait un moyen de supprimer le sort. Je pourrais plus partir comme ça.

-Il n'y a aucunes raisons pour que ça ne s'arrange pas. James va sûrement mûrir à la naissance de son enfant. Votre grossesse se passe bien ?

-Oui. Je suis allée voir Mme Pomfresh hier. Tout se passe bien. Et pour James, je vous avoue que je n'attends plus rien de sa part. Il est trop lunatique, je ne saurais absolument pas vous dire comment tout ça va évoluer.

-Lily. Quoi qu'il en soit, promettez-moi une chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Si vos relations se détériorent. Jurez-moi de ne _jamais_ oublier que vous aurez toujours un refuge à Poudlard. Venez ici quand vous voulez, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Toujours.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Allongée sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Lily écoutait d'une oreille distraite Mme Pomfresh leur donner les coordonnées d'un médicomage spécialisé en obstétrique résidant non loin de chez James.

-S'il vous dit qu'il est débordé, n'hésitez surtout pas à dire que vous venez de ma part, ajouta-t-elle , s'il le faut écrivez moi, je le contacterais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de problèmes.

Lily se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, de peur que James l'aperçoive. Elle ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de tout ce tapage. Elle devait faire une dernière visite pré-natale avant de quitter Poudlard et pour sa part, les suivantes pouvaient bien être faites par le premier médicomage disponible de Sainte-Mangouste mais, ni James, ni Mme Pomfresh ne l'entendaient de cette oreille.

-A nous, miss, l'interpella l'infirmière, la sortant de ses pensées.

Lily tourna son regard émeraude vers elle, ne se donnant même pas la peine de se forcer à sourire. Mme Pomfresh jeta quelques sortilèges de contrôle avant de hocher la tête avec satisfaction.

-Tout se passe bien. Développement normal, et vous n'avez pas de maladie qui pourrait être dangereuse pour lui. Etes-vous particulièrement fatiguée ?

Lily mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'on s'adressait à elle et fit une moue peu convaincue.

-Fatiguée ? Non, pas vraiment.

L'infirmière fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne releva pas le manque d'enthousiasme de la jeune fille. Espérant lui redonner le sourire elle demanda :

-Est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe ?

Lily haussa les épaules. Mme Pomfresh ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point elle semblait peu concernée par sa grossesse. Mais connaissant les rapports existants entre James et Lily, elle n'aurait pas du être étonnée. Elle avait toutefois espéré que la venue d'un enfant mettrait quelque peu de baume au cœur meurtrie de la jeune fille. Elle s'était de toute évidence trompée.

-Oui, s'il vous plait, répondit James, la tirant de ses pensées.

Elle agita sa baguette et murmura :

-_Genus ostende._

Un halo violet entoura doucement la rouquine. L'infirmière sourit.

-C'est une petite fille. Sans indiscrétion, vous avez une idée de comment vous allez l'appeler ?

Lily leva les yeux vers James, l'interrogeant du regard, sans sembler avoir la moindre opinion sur la question. Le Gryffondor répondit, après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

-Lina.

* * *

Voilà, dernier chapitre se passant à Poudlard, je vous retrouve dans 15 jours pour trois chapitres d'épilogue ! Une petite reviews ?


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de cet épilogue en trois parties, posté en temps et en heures ! Etant en pleine période de partiels et de révisions, je m'excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs qui n'ont pas eu de réponse à leur reviews, et je vous promets que je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive plus !

Sur ce... Enjoy !

* * *

**_Trois ans plus tard_**

James entra dans la maison.

-Je suis rentré !

Aucune voix ne lui répondit. Fronçant les sourcils, il inspecta rapidement la maison avant d'admettre qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne. Il posa ses affaires dans le salon, et se servit un café quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

-Papa ! cria une petite fille qui se jeta dans ses bras.

James sourit en soulevant la fillette de deux ans. Puis il leva les yeux vers Lily, qui venait d'entrer derrière elle.

-Vous étiez où ?

-J'ai du aller faire des courses.

-On en a fait hier.

-Pas de la nourriture, des fringues, répondit-elle en lui montrant le contenu des deux sacs qu'elle tenait. L'hiver approche et tu voulais qu'on rachète des vêtements chauds à Lina. Ca grandit à vue d'œil les gosses…

James prit le sac de vêtements et sourit en acquiesçant :

-OK c'est bien.

-Ta journée, ça a été ?

-De la paperasse, comme d'habitude. Et j'en ai encore pour ce soir.

-Beaucoup ? s'enquit Lily.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

-J'ai croisé Sirius, il nous proposait de passer chez lui ce soir.

-Je devrais me débrouiller pour avoir fini.

Lina sortit de la cuisine, et James la regarda partir vers le salon où sa poupée était restée. Lily s'apprêtait à sortir également, quand l'ancien Gryffondor la rappela.

-Au fait, Lily !

-Oui ?

Elle se retourna, et reçut une gifle magistrale qui lui fendit la lèvre. Relevant la tête, elle interrogea son mari du regard.

-La prochaine fois, tu laisseras un mot, ou quelque chose pour prévenir d'où tu es.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James posa sur le coté de son bureau le dernier dossier. Il était content d'avoir réussi à tout finir alors qu'il était moins de 19 heures. Sortant de la bibliothèque, où il s'était aménagé un bureau personnel, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle portait un tee-shirt rouge à manches longues, et un collant très fin. Il se retourna vers Lily, qui arrivait juste derrière lui. Croisant son regard, elle demanda :

-Quoi encore ?

-Ca servait à quoi de lui chercher des fringues pour finalement l'habiller aussi légèrement ? On est en plein mois de novembre et tu lui mets les mêmes vêtements que si on était en été !

Lily soupira, et montra la robe en laine épaisse qu'elle tenait.

-J'étais partie la chercher. Je sais encore comment habiller ta fille pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid.

-Je te rappelle que c'est aussi la tienne ! rugit James. Et il serait temps que tu t'en préoccupes un peu plus !

-Rappelle-moi qui c'est qui passe ses journées avec elle pendant que tu bosses ? Rappelle-moi qui c'est qui se lève quatre à cinq fois par nuit quand il y a un problème pendant que tu te reposes ?

James lui fit signe de la suivre jusque dans leur chambre. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte, il plaqua Lily contre un mur, et siffla entre ses dents.

-Tu insinues que je ne fous rien ?

-Pour elle, non, tu ne fous rien.

Lily répondait rarement à James. Mais cette fois, elle était trop fatiguée de sa journée, trop épuisée par la vie qu'elle menait, et elle savait que de toute façon, il la frapperait. Le coup de poing la cueillit sous le menton, et elle baissa la tête alors qu'un autre tombait dans sa tempe. James s'arrêta là.

-Tu as de la chance qu'on sorte ce soir, murmura-t-il. On en reparle une fois rentrés. Maintenant va habiller Lina, je veux qu'on parte dans cinq minutes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre l'épaule de Severus qui la serrait dans ses bras. L'embrassant doucement sur la joue, il lui demanda :

-Comment tu vas, ma chérie ?

-Comme d'habitude. J'en ai marre. Il est jamais là, ça lui suffit pas que je m'occupe d'elle à longueur de journées, il me reproche en plus de ne pas être plus démonstrative envers elle.

-Il a tort ?

-Non, certes, j'en ai rien à faire, moi, de cette gosse. C'est la sienne, pas la mienne. Je l'ai jamais voulue, son arrivée a éclipsé tous mes espoirs de faire des études après Poudlard. Si lui il tient tellement à elle, pourquoi il prend pas quelques jours de congés une fois de temps en temps, histoire que j'ai la paix ?

-Même s'il était plus souvent à la maison, ce connard ne te foutrait pas la paix. Et au contraire, on pourrait se voir encore moins souvent.

Severus prit délicatement le menton de Lily entre ses doigts, et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Il nous arrivera rien, ma chérie. Ca fait deux ans et demi que le plan de Maria fonctionne, deux ans et demi qu'elle nous couvre à la perfection sans qu'il ait l'ombre d'un soupçon. Ca continuera. On tiendra le coup ensemble, ma puce. Ensemble.

A nouveau il la serra contre lui, et elle oublia tout. James, Lina, la condition de mangemort de Severus, tout disparut. Il ne resta plus qu'elle. Il ne resta plus qu'eux.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily soupira en s'effondrant sur le canapé. Tout était enfin fini : ménage, lessive, vaisselle, toute la maison était impeccable. Elle n'avait pas envie de subir un autre accès de colère de James. Il lui restait encore à préparer le repas du soir, mais elle n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper avant deux bonnes heures. Attrapant un magazine de Sorcière Hebdo, elle se mit à le feuilleter en gardant un œil sur Lina qui jouait avec des figurines d'elfes et de fées scintillantes. Les fées scintillantes. Elle avait l'impression que cent ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que James l'avait emmenée les voir, de l'autre coté des montagnes de Poudlard. Que cent ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle avait pensé que peut-être elle pourrait l'aimer. Songeant à quel point tout avait changé en deux ans, principalement et uniquement à cause de l'arrivée de Lina, elle sursauta violemment en entendant la porte claquer. Elle se releva et se précipita vers James et Sirius qui venaient d'entrer dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda Lily. James, tu m'avais dit de ne pas t'attendre pour manger, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que vous rentriez si tôt ?

James embrassa Lily sur le front et répondit :

-On l'a eue. On a l'autorisation d'accompagner des aurors professionnels en mission. Même si ce n'est que des missions d'observation et qu'on n'a le droit de jeter que des sortilèges défensifs, on aura nettement moins de paperasse, et beaucoup plus d'action !

-C'est super ! fit semblant de s'enthousiasmer Lily.

-Du coup on a décidé de prendre quelques heures de congé pour rentrer plus tôt et aller au restaurant fêter l'occasion, continua Sirius. Ca te convient j'espère ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Il faut juste que je donne son bain à Lina, et on est prêtes.

-Ce n'était pas encore fait ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ca fait deux ans qu'elle prend son bain juste avant d'aller se coucher. Mais t'es rarement rentré à cette heure là, et même quand t'es là t'es enfermé dans ton bureau.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête en décidant d'ignorer le reproche à peine dissimulé. Prenant dans ses bras Lina qui venait d'arriver vers lui, il déclara :

-Y a le temps, de toute façon. On n'y va pas avant deux heures. Vous avez le temps de vous faire belles toutes les deux !

Lily acquiesça, et emmena Lina vers la salle de bains pendant que James sortait des verres à apéro pour Sirius et lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Chéri,_

_James a eu sa promotion, il commence à faire des missions. D'après ce qu'il a dit, ses horaires seront beaucoup plus variables. Je vais essayer d'en apprendre plus pour savoir exactement quand est-ce qu'on peut continuer à se voir sans aucuns risques. Je te redis ça la prochaine fois qu'on se voit, normalement ça semble toujours bon pour mardi prochain, à l'heure prévue._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ta Lily._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-C'est bon, j'ai vu avec lui. Il saura rarement quand est-ce qu'il finit, mais il aura toujours une heure minimale. On est tranquilles.

-Je préfère ça, sourit Severus. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ma puce.

Il la prit dans ses bras, mais un tambourinement à la porte les fit sursauter. Une voix résonna :

-Service des aurors ! Veuillez ouvrir immédiatement !

Severus alla ouvrir, faisant face à une demi-douzaine d'aurors.

-Severus Rogue ?

-C'est moi.

-Une succession d'éléments nous ont poussé à soupçonner un lien entre vous et le groupe appelé mangemorts. Acceptez-vous que nous perquisitionnons votre maison à la recherche de preuves ? Si vous refusez, vous aurez à nous suivre pour un interrogatoire au ministère.

Severus s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte.

-Allez-y. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

-Je vous remercie.

Lily était restée près de lui, et l'auror indiqua :

-Vous êtes tous les deux priés de rester ici pendant la perquisition.

Les aurors entrèrent, et le souffle de Lily se coupa net. _Sirius_. Il accompagnait la mission. Son regard se posa sur elle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Puis il disparut en direction de l'étage.

-Severus... murmura Lily.

-Je sais. Tu n'as aucun rapport avec moi, tu peux négocier qu'ils te laissent partir et te cacher avant que James ne l'apprenne.

-Non. Le sort d'esclavage est toujours actif, il me retrouvera de toute façon. Ca sert à rien. Et je veux rester avec toi. Ils peuvent trouver quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai absolument rien ici. Je ne porte même pas la marque des ténèbres. Ils trouveront aucune preuve.

Les aurors revinrent peu de temps après.

-Nous n'avons rien trouvé. Veuillez nous excuser. Nous vous remercions de votre collaboration.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Severus en les raccompagnant à la porte.

Sirius partit en même temps que les autres avec un dernier regard vers Lily.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily avait retardé au maximum cet instant. Puis elle s'était dit que plus tôt elle rentrerait, plus tôt ce serait fini. Elle rentra dans la maison, et vit James assis avec Sirius dans le salon, tous les deux devant un whisky pur feu. Elle baissa la tête et les rejoignit. James l'embrassa sur la joue, et demanda :

-Alors, t'as fait quoi, chez Maria ?

-Des trucs de filles. Discussion, potins des anciens élèves de Poudlard, tout ça quoi. Rien qui ne t'intéressera.

Elle se doutait que James ne laisserait pas sa colère exploser tant que Sirius serait là, mais son ton désinvolte, et son intérêt pour ce qu'elle était censée avoir fait l'après-midi la torturait au plus haut point. Au fond, elle aurait préféré que Sirius se dépêche à partir pour que tout soit fini le plus rapidement possible. Mais ce fut seulement une heure après qu'il se leva et prit sa cape. Serrant la main de James, il se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée, et s'approcha de Lily, qui lui tenait la porte, pour lui faire la bise. Posant une main sur son épaule, il l'embrassa, et souffla à peine perceptiblement :

-Je lui ai rien dit. Ne me trahis pas.

Il sortit de la maison et transplana.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily finissait de faire la vaisselle quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle se sécha rapidement les mains et alla ouvrir la porte à Sirius.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda l'auror.

-Oui et toi ?

-Comme quelqu'un en après-midi de congé !

-Super ! Par contre James ne rentrera que dans quatre ou cinq heures...

-Ca tombe bien, c'est à toi que je voulais parler.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé du salon dans lequel il s'étala, et attendit que Lily en face de même.

-Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser ? demanda Sirius.

-Oui, évidemment. Pourquoi ? Sirius, pourquoi t'as fais ça ? James est ton meilleur ami, et rien ne t'obligeait à me protéger...

-J'aime James comme un frère. Un frère pour qui je ferais tout, et pour qui je donnerais ma vie s'il le fallait. Mais j'aime pas ce qu'il fait.

-J'ai rien à dire, je suis son esclave, je te rappelle.

-Que tu sois son esclave, sa femme, ou juste la mère de sa fille, ça ne change absolument rien Lily ! Il n'a pas à te tabasser comme il le fait !

-Tu l'en empêcheras pas...

-Si. Quand je serais là, je te jure qu'il ne te flanquera pas de raclée. Et ne le nie pas, coupa-t-il en voyant Lily ouvrir la bouche, ça crève les yeux que ce qu'il te fait en public n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe quand vous êtes seuls.

-Je... Quand même... Vous avez toujours détesté Severus...

-Je t'avoue que j'ai été scié en te voyant chez lui. Tu nous as tous bluffé à la perfection depuis tout ce temps, personne n'avait l'ombre d'un soupçon. Et je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais ce que tu lui trouves. Mais la question n'est pas là. C'est lui que tu aimes, et personne n'a à t'empêcher de fréquenter l'homme avec qui tu aurais du passer ta vie.

-Tu... Tu as compris ?

-Oui. J'y ai mis du temps, à comprendre que tu n'aimais pas James, que tu l'as jamais aimé. Te couvrir est bien la moindre des choses que je peux faire pour tenter de me faire pardonner.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James et quatre autres aurors de sa promotion regardaient depuis maintenant dix minutes Maugrey Fol œil tourner en rond devant eux. Etant leur supérieur hiérarchique direct, ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre ses ordres. Une des jeunes recrues s'avança pourtant :

-Si je peux me permettre, monsieur... Nous n'avons rien trouvé le mois dernier, et faire une nouvelle perquisition chez un innocent serait très mal vu...

-La question est là, Rose, répondit Fol œil. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de harceler un innocent. Mais il serait encore pire de délaisser une piste sérieuse sous prétexte qu'elle a été étudiée il y a un mois. Si vraiment Severus Rogue est un mangemort et qu'on le laisse tranquille, tout nous retombe dessus !

-La majorité des gens se taisent pour une poignée de gallions, fit remarquer James. Pour avoir passé un mois sur le budget du bureau des aurors, et plus exactement sur celui de notre équipe, je sais que nous pouvons sans aucuns problèmes nous permettre de lui verser une centaine de gallions en dédommagement si jamais nous ne trouvons rien. On sera assurés une fois pour toutes, il nous foutra la paix.

Maugrey releva la tête vers lui.

-C'est peut-être la meilleure solution, petit gars. Je t'aime bien, toi.

Il réfléchit encore quelques secondes, puis déclara :

-Allez, on y va ! Severus Rogue, impasse du tisseur !

Ils transplanèrent devant la maison de l'ancien Serpentard, qui ouvrit la porte dès qu'ils frappèrent. A nouveau il accepta de les laisser fouiller sa maison, et James alla à l'étage avec Rose. Ils rentrèrent dans une grande bibliothèque. James jeta un sortilège de détection sur les livres, mais aucun d'eux ne parlait de magie noire. Des livres de potions, en grande majorité, sur toute une étagère entière. Quelques romans, quelques vieux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier sur une table. Rose, qui adorait les livres, se rapprocha pour les examiner de plus près.

-T'es motivée si tu veux les examiner un par un, fit remarquer James qui soulevait les documents sur la table pour tout vérifier.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Son regard était fixé sur un livre en particulier. Un livre de potions parmi tant d'autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce livre. Je l'ai chez moi.

-Et alors ?

-Mon exemplaire à moi est nettement moins épais. J'ai l'impression qu'il cache quelque chose entre les pages.

James prit le livre, et l'ouvrit. En effet, une dizaine de parchemins pliés tombèrent d'entre les pages. Pendant que Rose les ramassait, James reposa le livre à sa place en demandant :

-C'est quoi ?

Elle lut les deux premiers, jeta rapidement un œil aux autres, et déclara :

-Absolument rien. Des lettres de sa copine.

-Il en a trouvé une qui veut de lui ? ricana James.

-Faut croire. Toutes datées, certaines d'il y a un mois, d'autres d'il y a deux ans. Toujours la même écriture, la même signature. Une certaine Lily.

Le visage de James se ferma. Fixant Rose du regard, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle s'exclame "Poisson d'avril !", il tendit lentement la main, prit un des parchemins et commença à le lire.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily ne bougea pas du canapé où elle coiffait Lina en entendant la porte claquer. Elle finissait de tresser ses cheveux au moment où James entra dans le salon. La petite fille se jeta dans les bras de son père, qui l'embrassa avant de demander :

-Chérie, tu veux bien monter dans ta chambre ? Je dois parler à maman.

La fillette disparut à l'étage, et James murmura un sortilège de silence avant de se rapprocher de Lily. Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, il pointa sa baguette sur elle et la propulsa contre le mur. Elle cria de douleur et leva un visage d'incompréhension vers James.

-Bien joué, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Très bien joué.

Il lui tendit un parchemin qu'elle lut rapidement. Et elle pâlit. Et ferma les yeux avant qu'un coup de pied dans le visage ne lui casse le nez. James l'empoigna par le col, la jeta contre le mur, et lui asséna une nouvelle pluie de coups de poings, plus violents les uns que les autres. Lily ne réfléchissait même plus, elle n'essayait même plus de se débattre, elle laissait James la frapper sur toutes les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, sentant la douleur l'envahir. A nouveau, son mari pointa sa baguette sur elle et la fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle releva la tête en le voyant se rapprocher progressivement, et eut soudain un éclair de lucidité. _Il va te tuer. Barre-toi, fais quelque chose, il va pas s'arrêter là, il va te tuer._ Tournant sur elle-même, elle transplana en réfléchissant à un endroit où elle pourrait aller. _Quelque part où je serais en sécurité, quelque part où j'aurais un refuge. Quelque part où j'aurais un refuge..._

La sensation d'être serrée dans un rouleau de caoutchouc la saisit juste avant d'entendre le cri de rage de James. Elle ferma les yeux, en pensant toujours la même chose. _Quelque part où j'aurais un refuge..._

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Des coups précipités à sa porte la réveillèrent. Fronçant les sourcils, elle alluma la lumière, enfila ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre, et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

-Argus ? Que se passe-t-il, vous avez vu l'heure ?

-Excusez-moi, Minerva. Une jeune femme demande à vous parler d'extrême urgence.

Elle suivit le concierge jusqu'à son bureau. Minerva écarquilla les sourcils. Pas étonnant, que Rusard ne l'ait pas reconnue. Le nez cassé, le visage tuméfié et couvert de bleus, ses cheveux roux d'habitude si soyeux imbibés de sang, Lily leva un regard vers elle et murmura :

-S'il vous plait... Vous vous souvenez ? Y a trois ans... Vous m'aviez dit que j'aurais toujours un refuge ici... S'il vous plait, me mettez pas dehors, m'obligez pas à retourner avec lui...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Lily était à Poudlard. Rapidement soignée par Mme Pomfresh, elle passait ses journées à aider McGonagall à préparer ses cours. Le soir, elle dormait dans un lit amené par les elfes dans le bureau de la professeur. L'effet du sortilège d'esclavage ne s'était pas encore fait sentir, ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : James était encore trop en colère pour lui intimer l'ordre de revenir. Ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Elle rêvait de ces quelques jours sans James depuis trois ans, et avait renoncé à l'idée d'y avoir droit. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester à Poudlard éternellement.

-Lily, murmura Minerva lorsqu'elle lui en parla. Vous n'allez quand même pas y retourner !

-J'ai pas le choix, professeur. Mais je veux pas que tout ça n'ait servi à rien. Professeur, s'il vous plait, j'ai une dernière requête. Ce soir, quand la nuit sera tombée, il me faudra un Sombral. Je dois absolument aller quelque part, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, mais c'est de la plus haute importance !

-Je vous crois. Nous irons voir Hagrid, il vous aidera.

Le soir venu, elles se dirigèrent vers la cabane du garde-chasse qui, très rapidement, attira un Sombral et l'aida à monter sur son dos.

-Encore merci.

-De rien ! répondit Hagrid. Maintenant dis-lui juste où tu veux aller !

Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles, et murmura :

-Le parc des fées lumineuses. Derrière les montagnes. La deuxième étoile à droite, et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

La créature battit des ailes, et s'envola dans la nuit. Elle survola les hautes montagnes qui entouraient l'école, sentant le vent faire voler ses cheveux derrière elle. Puis le Sombral redescendit vers un lac entouré de multitudes de lucioles. Elle atterrit assez loin d'eux, et s'approcha tout doucement pour ne pas les effrayer. Les fées avaient arrêté de voler, toutes regroupées plus ou moins près d'elle, mi-curieuses, mi-effrayées. Lily prit une inspiration, et demanda :

-S'il vous plait... Je vous dérange pas longtemps, je repars tout de suite. Mais s'il vous plait, je dois savoir. Qui peut encore faire quelque chose ? Qui peut encore me protéger, qui est encore plus fort que James, qui peut encore faire arrêter ça ?

En formulant sa demande, elle se dit que les fées n'allaient pas bouger. Parce qu'il n'existait peut-être véritablement aucune solution possible. Pourtant elles se mirent à tourner, voleter les unes entre les autres. Pour se disperser ? Ou pour lui répondre ?

Lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent, Lily comprit aussitôt la réponse. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais les fées continuaient à représenter une seule et même forme.

La marque des ténèbres.

Lily ferma les yeux.

Oui. Il existait bien encore une personne capable de la protéger.

* * *

Une petite reviews ?


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tous ! Je sais, je vous dois quelques explications... J'ai plus d'un mois de retard, tout d'abord en raison d'une surdose de travail qui fait que je ne peux écrire que les week-ends, et encore. Les pannes d'inspiration se glissant là-dedans, j'ai mis plus d'un mois à pondre ce chapitre. Pour me faire pardonner, il fait trois fois la longueur d'un chapitre normal.

Je m'excuse sincèrement auprès des lecteurs m'ayant envoyé des messages persos et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre (je pense notamment à Dame Aureline et LittleD3vil), là encore en raison du boulot, des projets et comptes-rendus s'enchaînant à une vitesse folle. Je ferais tout mon possible pour me faire pardonner et me rattraper, je vous le promets !

Sur ce, Enjoy !

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa légèrement à la porte, et Lily se précipita pour ouvrir. Elle laissa Maria et Severus entrer, et se jeta dans les bras de l'ancien Serpentard. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu. Deux mois qu'elle était revenue chez un James toujours aussi colérique que d'habitude.

Elle les invita à avancer dans le salon, et leur servit des biéraubeurres.

-Lina n'est pas là ? demanda Maria.

-Elle fait la sieste. J'ai fermé sa porte à clé au cas où elle se réveillerait.

Severus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis demanda :

-Je t'écoute, ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me demander ?

-Je... Je voudrais que tu me présentes au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-QUOI ?

Maria avait hurlé.

-Lily, putain... Pourquoi ? T'es née moldue, il te tuerait avant même que tu n'ai pu faire un pas devant lui !

-Vous avez entendu parler des fées lumineuses, derrière les montagnes de Poudlard ? Quand j'y étais, je suis allée les voir. Je leur ai demandé qui pourrait encore me protéger. Elles ont répondu en prenant la forme d'une marque des ténèbres. J'ai plus le choix. C'est la seule solution, il est le seul à pouvoir encore arrêter James !

Severus était resté silencieux pour l'instant. Mais il murmura :

-Le fait que tu es née moldue ne posera pas de problèmes. Il sait fermer les yeux pour des sorciers qui sont près à tout pour lui. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un né moldu se présenterait comme sang-mêlé sans qu'aucune autre question ne lui soit posée. Mais tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. Tu dois être convaincante. Savoir exactement ce que tu peux faire pour lui, quels sont tes atouts, pourquoi il a tout à gagner en te laissant le rejoindre. Et lui apporter la certitude immédiate que tu feras tout pour lui. A cette condition, il fermera les yeux.

-Mais Lily... Pourquoi ? demanda Maria. Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il en aurait à faire, de toi ?

Ce fut Severus qui répondit.

-Je comprends très bien la réponse des fées. Oui, il est cruel, et n'accorde jamais de seconde chance. Mais il sait féliciter ceux qui le servent fidèlement. Si Lily fait ses preuves auprès de lui, il saura la protéger de James. Mais... Nous savons tous les trois comment il te protégera. Lily. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu te rends compte, que si tu satisfais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu condamnes James ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en aurais à foutre ? s'exclama Lily. Severus, ça fait trois ans, maintenant ! Trois ans que je suis enfermée dans cette maison, trois ans que je fais semblant d'aimer une gamine que je ne considère même pas comme la mienne, trois ans qu'il a détruit ma vie ! Alors non. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à détruire la sienne.

Severus réfléchit un instant, puis répondit avec un hochement de tête.

-C'est d'accord. Je lui parlerais de toi. Il acceptera de te rencontrer, c'est sûr. Il est ton dernier espoir, il aime les gens comme ça. Il saura que tu es prête à tout pour lui. Mais après tu devras faire tes preuves.

-Je les ferais, répondit Lily.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Une semaine plus tard, Lily n'avait toujours aucunes nouvelles de Severus. Elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Et si Voldemort refusait de la recevoir ? Et s'il refusait de l'aider ? Il était son dernier espoir face à James... Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle alla ouvrir, et laissa Dumbledore entrer.

-Professeur...

-Bonjour Lily. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien ! mentit-elle.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle répondait la même chose à quasiment tout le monde. Trois ans qu'elle mentait. Elle ne s'était plus jamais sentie bien depuis qu'elle avait épousé James.

-James est-il ici ? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, il est dans son bureau... Ah non, le voilà ! rectifia-t-elle en le voyant descendre les escaliers.

-Bonjour, professeur, salua James. Je vous en prie, entrez...

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, et James demanda :

-Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

-Si vous avez de la limonade...

-Bien sûr !

James claqua des doigts en direction de Lily, qui disparut vers la cuisine et revint tout de suite après avec un verre de limonade et un whisky pour James.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, professeur ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Avez-vous entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Le groupe de résistance contre Voldemort. Evidemment.

-Je ne peux bien sûr pas vous demander une réponse immédiate, je me doute que vous voudrez prendre du temps pour y réfléchir. Mais je voudrais savoir si vous vouliez nous rejoindre ?

-Je peux vous répondre tout de suite. Je suis avec vous.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Lily ?

-Elle s'occupe de notre fille et de la maison, répondit James d'un ton sec. C'est la seule activité qu'elle est capable d'avoir !

Dumbledore adressa un regard lourd de sous-entendu à James, qui se renfrogna.

-Donc, Lily ?

-Je suis avec vous aussi, professeur. Je connaissais beaucoup de monde à Poudlard, je n'aurais pas de mal à les inviter pour savoir ce qu'ils deviennent et récupérer des informations. Et je resterais à la maison.

James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Si c'est ça, ça me va.

-Lily assistera bien entendu aux réunions, rajouta Dumbledore, mais beaucoup d'entre nous ont des enfants qui jouent ensemble pendant ces comptes-rendus, Lina sera la bienvenue parmi eux.

-C'est entendu. Nous vous remercions de votre confiance, professeur, conclut James.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Un silence de mort tomba lorsque deux silhouettes noires entrèrent dans la salle. Tous les mangemorts s'immobilisèrent, formant comme une haie d'honneur aux deux personnes encapuchonnées qui venaient d'entrer. L'une d'elle s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du trône sur lequel était assis Voldemort. L'autre continua à avancer d'un pas assuré. Lily retira sa capuche, laissant voler derrière elle ses cheveux roux, et fondit en une révérence devant Voldemort, restant agenouillée, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la regardait d'un œil neutre, semblant la juger du regard. Severus, qui avait également retiré sa capuche, semblait refuser de respirer, attendant comme tous les autres mangemorts la réaction de son maître.

-Alors c'est toi. Lily Potter.

Lily acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, restant silencieuse, le regard légèrement baissé.

-Severus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. A ce qu'il paraît, tu aurais d'étonnantes capacités en potions ?

-C'est exact. Je ne demande qu'à mettre mon savoir et mes compétences à votre service.

-Arrête de mentir, Lily Potter. Je veux bien croire que tu sois bonne dans certaines matières, mais ton niveau d'occlumancie est pathétique. Tu veux que je te protège de ton mari, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily hésita un instant. La voix de Severus lui revint en mémoire. _Tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur, tu n'auras qu'une seule chance._

-Oui. Mais je suis plus que jamais prête à faire tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez. En échange de ce service. Si mon esprit est ouvert à ce point, vous savez sûrement déjà que je ferais n'importe quoi pour celui qui me libèrera.

-Je le sais. Relève-toi, et suis-moi.

Elle quitta la salle avec Voldemort, qui la fit descendre dans des cachots obscurs.

-Rabats ta capuche, et mets ce masque ! ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui tendant un loup noir.

Elle s'exécuta, et ils rentrèrent dans une cellule où une femme gisait sur le sol.

-Tu la reconnais ?

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Jennifer était à Gryffondor, dans la même année qu'elle. Il y a longtemps, dans ce qui lui paraissait être une vie antérieure, elle avait fait parti des filles qui la harcelaient de questions à propos de sa situation avec James. L'obligeant à se réfugier dans le dortoir des garçons, et à se condamner encore un peu plus. Du sang coulait lentement de plusieurs plaies, à travers sa robe déchirée. Elle avait visiblement une jambe cassée, et ses yeux vitreux la regardaient visiblement sans la voir. Lily était persuadée que même sans le masque, elle ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Ils ressortirent du cachot, et Voldemort l'emmena vers une autre pièce. Celle-ci était grande, propre, et illuminée par de nombreuses bougies au plafond.

-C'était un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, que nous avons capturée. Sous la torture, elle nous a donné les noms de ses toutes dernières recrues. Le tien et celui de ton mari étaient dedans.

-Dumbledore est venu nous proposer de les rejoindre. J'ai accepté en sachant que j'occuperais une position privilégiée pour vous rapporter tout ce qui se passera. Ce qu'ils sauront de vous, leurs nouveaux membres, les attaques que vous prévoyez et pour lesquelles ils ont l'intention d'intervenir... Je saurais tout. Vous saurez tout.

Les yeux de Voldemort vrillèrent les siens, utilisant à nouveau la légilimancie. Lily ne fit pas le moindre effort pour l'en empêcher. Elle n'avait rien à cacher. Et elle lui avait dit la vérité. Elle avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix uniquement pour offrir à Voldemort un espion en première ligne.

-Tu es intelligente, pour une sang-de-bourbe. Tu mérites une chance. Jennifer nous a donné tout ce que nous voulions. Nous pourrions la tuer d'un _avada_, mais c'est tellement banal...

Il désigna les placards collés contre tous les murs du cachot dans lequel ils étaient.

-Ces placards contiennent, entre autres, des chaudrons, et des ingrédients de potion. Il est quinze heures, tu as jusqu'à dix-huit heures pour me préparer une potion, celle de ton choix, qui l'achèvera dans les pires souffrances.

-Vos gardes m'ont pris ma baguette en me laissant entrer, mon Seigneur.

-Ils te la ramèneront, et resteront devant ce cachot. Si tu as besoin d'ingrédients supplémentaires, tu leur demanderas, ils t'apporteront tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Tu as trois heures. Respecte mes conditions, et fais preuve d'originalité. Surprends-moi.

Il sortit du cachot, et Lily ne perdit pas un seul instant. Elle sortit un grand chaudron, et observa la multitude d'ingrédients qui s'offraient à elle. En trois heures, elle avait largement le temps de concocter n'importe quel poison. Mais elle devait en plus en trouver un qui achèverait lentement la victime. Ce qui était nettement plus compliqué. La plupart des poisons faisaient souffrir terriblement, mais pendant trente secondes. L'un des cours de Slughorn sur les antidotes lui revint en tête. _Lorsque vous faites boire un antidote à quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas sur la dose, faites lui en boire autant qu'il le faut, même trop, ce n'est pas grave ! Le poison lutte contre l'effet de l'antidote, s'il n'y en a pas assez, il mettra plus de temps à agir, la personne souffrira davantage et plus longtemps, mais il finira quand même par tuer la personne._ C'était ça. Lily sortit du placard un cœur de salamandre. Elle devait utiliser deux chaudrons, l'un rempli d'un poison banal, l'autre d'un antidote tout aussi banal. Plonger le cœur dans celui de poison, puis verser l'antidote dedans. Cet ingrédient avait la propriété d'obliger deux potions différentes mélangées ensemble à rester dissociées. Elle aurait une unique potion, contenant à la fois un poison, et son antidote. Le plus dur serait de doser correctement. Suffisamment d'antidote pour que le poison agisse lentement, pas assez pour annihiler son effet. Elle sortit un deuxième chaudron, et déplia une petite table rangée dans un placard. Deux piles d'ingrédients, l'un à chaque bout de la table. Au moment où tout était sorti et organisé de façon à ce qu'elle retrouve tout facilement, un mangemort entra et lui donna sa baguette.

-Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

-Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je vous remercie.

Elle alluma deux feux magiques sous les chaudrons, et commença la préparation. Rien de compliqué, à part le fait de préparer impeccablement les deux potions en même temps. Avoir le réflexe d'utiliser sa baguette d'un coté, et une louche de l'autre quand les potions devaient être mélangées à la même seconde. Une heure plus tard, elle éteignit les deux feux. Le poison était impeccable, sa couleur bleu cyanure le prouvait. _Une potion qui n'est pas bleue __cyanure__, ce__n'est pas un poison,_ leur répétait toujours Slughorn. Pour l'antidote, elle n'avait aucune indication, à part les volutes de fumée dorée qui s'échappaient du chaudron. Elle était quasiment sûre que ces deux potions étaient parfaites. Maintenant le plus dur était à faire. Elle s'empara d'un chaudron doseur, en verre incassable transparent, et gradué. Elle avait deux litres de poison. Pour que l'antidote soit efficace, il fallait qu'il y en ait la moitié, soit un litre. D'un coup de baguette, elle versa le chaudron dans celui en verre, lentement, regardant attentivement le niveau. Elle s'arrêta à 90 centilitres. Suffisamment pour que le combat entre le poison et l'antidote dure longtemps. Pas assez pour que l'antidote ne l'emporte. Elle plongea le cœur de salamandre dans le chaudron de poison, puis versa la deuxième potion. Impeccable. Elle sortit du cachot, et annonça aux deux mangemorts qui montaient la garde.

-J'ai fini.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tous les mangemorts étaient regroupés en cercle. Lily était à coté de Severus, ne pouvant détacher son regard de Jennifer, recroquevillée au centre du cercle. Voldemort s'avança vers elle, et claqua des doigts en direction d'un mangemort. Il lui tendit la fiole que Lily lui avait remise, et ordonna :

-Fais-lui boire ça !

Sans précautions, il ouvrit la bouche de la jeune femme et lui versa le poison dans le gorge. Elle se contracta en hurlant de douleur, prise de spasmes. Elle continua à se tortiller de douleur en hurlant. Une minute. Deux minutes. Sans discontinuer. Severus souffla, à peine perceptiblement :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Les poisons sont censés tuer les personnes au bout de quelques secondes !

-Pas le mien, répondit impassiblement Lily.

Les hurlements de la jeune femme se turent une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le mangemort qui avait versé le poison dans sa bouche s'approcha d'elle, et annonça :

-Elle est morte, maître !

Voldemort regarda quelques secondes le corps de Jennifer, puis se retourna vers Severus.

-Dis-moi ce que tu en penses, Severus.

-C'est étonnant, maître. La création d'un poison lent est difficile à réaliser seul. Et pourtant... C'est surprenant, maître. Je suis véritablement impressionné.

Il se retourna vers Lily, la jaugeant du regard.

-Agenouille-toi !

Elle s'exécuta, et une douleur vive la parcourut. Elle hurla, sentant comme une brûlure de l'intérieur. Elle sentait de la brûlure venait d'un point précis, mais ça faisait tellement mal qu'elle était incapable de situer où. Lorsque cela s'estompa, elle réalisa que Voldemort lui tenait fermement le poignet gauche. Et que la Marque des Ténèbres était gravée sur son avant-bras.

-Bienvenue parmi nous.

Il tira une fiole de sa poche, et versa son contenu sur la marque, qui disparut instantanément.

-Elle est toujours là, mais invisible aux yeux de ton mari. Je connais ta situation, c'est pourquoi tu es la seule parmi mes fidèles à avoir mon autorisation de ne pas me rejoindre dès que la marque te brûle. Rejoins-moi dès que tu le peux, mais ne prends pas de risque vis-à-vis de ton mari. Tu m'es trop précieuse pour cela.

-Je vous remercie infiniment, Maître, soupira Lily.

-Laissez-nous ! ordonna Voldemort aux autres mangemorts, qui transplanèrent immédiatement.

Puis il reprit :

-Tu ne feras pas de mission sur le terrain, James se douterait de quelque chose si tu étais blessée. Tu resteras ici, avec Severus. Je compte sur vous pour avoir toujours en réserve de potions de soins, de toutes sortes. Un mangemort qui revient ici blessé doit survivre si vous ne voulez pas subir mon mécontentement.

-Bien sûr, Maître.

-Je compte sur toi, Lily Potter. Sers-moi, impressionne-moi comme tu viens de le faire. Et tu réaliseras que Lord Voldemort récompense à leur juste valeur ceux qui lui sont fidèles.

-Bien entendu, Maître.

-Tu peux disposer, à présent. Mais une dernière chose !

-Oui ?

-Le sel annule l'effet de la potion que je t'ai versée sur le bras. Ta marque redeviendra visible. Prends les précautions qu'il faut en conséquence.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James entra dans la maison.

-Je suis rentré ! cria-t-il.

Aucune réponse. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où Lily avait pris l'habitude de laisser des mots lorsqu'elle sortait. En effet, un parchemin était posé sur la table. _Je suis en ville avec Maria. On cherche des livres pour Lina, et un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Cassiopée. Je ne rentre pas tard. Le compte-rendu de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre est sur ton bureau._

Il devait admettre que Lily aidait beaucoup l'Ordre du Phénix, non seulement en récoltant des informations, mais également en prenant des notes lors des réunions, puis, une fois à la maison, en transformant ces notes en comptes-rendus détaillés minutieusement écrits à la main. Il monta dans son bureau, et trouva en effet trois rouleaux de parchemin récapitulant l'ordre du jour, les personnes qu'ils suspectaient être des mangemorts, les projets connus de Voldemort, et la façon dont ils comptaient riposter. Les parchemins pétillaient encore d'empreinte magique. Un sortilège de duplicata leur avait été appliqué. Fol œil est parano, pensa James, il exigeait sûrement deux ou trois versions supplémentaires pour les archives, au cas où. Celui-ci habitant en ville, Lily lui aurait emmené les copies pendant sa sortie avec Cassiopée.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Papaaa ! cria Lina en se jetant dans les bras de son père.

-Bonsoir ma chérie ! dit-il en l'embrassant. T'as passé une bonne après-midi ?

-Oui ! On était en ville avec tata Maria, et on a mangé une glace !

-C'est bien, sourit-il.

Puis il releva la tête vers Lily.

-J'ai faim.

Elle acquiesça, et partit vers la cuisine. Lina était parfaite. Elle parlait de façon à ce que tout ce qu'elle disait puisse avoir des milliers d'interprétations. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Maria "tata", si bien que James en avait conclu que Lily et sa fille étaient toujours chez elle. C'était vrai, Lina était toujours chez Maria, pendant que Lily était avec Voldemort. Et Maria s'arrangeait toujours pour que la petite soit capable de raconter une version compatible avec le mot laissé sur la table. Pour James, il était évident que le "on était" signifiait qu'elles étaient toutes les trois en ville. Ce qui n'était pas vrai. Mais Maria était devenue une spécialiste dans l'art de couvrir Lily en s'assurant qu'elle ne puisse pas être trahie par sa fille.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James et Sirius se glissèrent discrètement dans les hautes herbes, protégés par un sortilège de désillusion. D'autres membres de l'Ordre, autour d'eux, avançaient en même temps qu'eux, en direction d'une maison, isolée au milieu de la campagne. La demeure des Lestrange. Ils avaient l'occasion d'arrêter deux des plus fidèles mangemorts de Voldemort. Une avancée considérable dans la guerre. La maison paraissait tranquille. Quelques ombres aux fenêtres, mais pas plus de deux. Ils étaient seuls.

Les membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que les aurors les accompagnants se rapprochèrent encore un peu, et Maugrey utilisa un sortilège de façon à ce que ce qu'il dise ne puisse être entendu depuis la maison :

-Il n'y a qu'une seule porte. Dix d'entre nous entourent la maison, protégez les fenêtres, ne leur laissez aucune échappatoire ! Les trente autres, on rentre, et on les chope. Pour ceux qui sont aurors, n'oubliez pas que vous avez le droit aux sortilèges impardonnables. Le mieux serait de les capturer, mais je préfère les savoir morts qu'en liberté.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement, et se rapprochèrent encore un peu. Maugrey cria :

-Maintenant !

Les assaillants jaillirent autour de la maison, et défoncèrent la porte par laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent. Des éclais fusèrent de toutes parts autour d'eux. James comprit en se baissant pour éviter des éclairs verts. _Ils savaient_. Ils s'y attendaient, et étaient une bonne cinquantaine dans la maison, les prenant en embuscade. La maison était équipée d'un sortilège anti-transplanage, le seul moyen de s'enfuir était de passer par la porte – et devant les quinze mangemorts qui en bloquaient l'accès. C'était un piège. Maugrey hurla :

-Barrez-vous !

Mais il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de se barrer. Toutes les issues étaient condamnées, ils s'étaient piégés eux-mêmes. Des personnes hurlaient dans tous les sens, des sorts fusaient de partout. Un sortilège toucha James, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Trois mangemorts se rapprochèrent de lui, mais une explosion retentit, et l'ancien Gryffondor vit un grand chien noir lui sauter dessus et l'entraîner au travers d'une vitre cassée. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, et, dès qu'ils furent tous les deux suffisamment éloignés, ils transplanèrent au quartier général de l'Ordre. La plupart des personnes avec eux s'y trouvait déjà. Maugrey, au milieu d'eux tous, hurlait :

-Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ! Il y a quelqu'un parmi nous, quelqu'un qui les a prévenus !

-Calme-toi, Fol œil, murmura Rose Cooper, une auror travaillant avec James. On s'en est tous sortis, on est tous là, sauf quatre d'entre nous qui sont à Sainte Mangouste, légèrement blessés. Oui, c'est un miracle qu'on s'en soit tous tirés. Mais c'est pas en s'énervant qu'on va résoudre la situation. Peut-être qu'il y a un traître, peut-être qu'il y a eu une fuite, on n'en sait absolument rien. On verra ça à la prochaine réunion. Mais on était quarante à participer à cette opération. Quarante à avoir pu laisser échapper un mot, une information, peut-être même sans le faire exprès, on peut pas savoir. Y aura une enquête à faire, mais t'énerver maintenant ne résoudra pas la question.

Fol œil se calma nettement, et ordonna :

-Allez, tout le monde dehors. Et réunion demain soir à 18h.

Ils approuvèrent et transplanèrent. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez James. A nouveau, la maison était vide.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est encore rendue ? soupira James.

-Elle t'a laissé un mot. Elle est chez moi avec Cassiopée, elles attendent qu'on les rejoigne. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'aurais aimé être avec elle, mais l'Ordre doit passer avant tout. Cassie a du l'inviter pour ne pas être seule. Allez, on a bien mérité un petit apéro pour se remettre !

James acquiesça, et ils transplanèrent chez Sirius où Lily, Maria et Cassiopée discutaient gaiement dans le salon devant des biéraubeurres.

-Salut les filles ! salua Sirius.

Il leur fit la bise, et embrassa tendrement Cassiopée en lui murmurant un "bon anniversaire" à l'oreille.

-Lily ? demanda James.

-Oui ?

-T'as pas l'impression qu'il manque quelqu'un ?

-Si tu parles de ta fille, regarde ta montre, et demande-toi quel est l'endroit qui a le plus de probabilité d'accueillir une gosse de deux ans et demi à 22 heures !

-Tu l'as laissée dormir toute seule à la maison ? rugit-il.

-Prends-moi pour une conne, pendant que t'y es, soupira-t-elle. Elle est en haut, Cassiopée l'a couchée dans son lit.

James se rua vers elle, la tira violemment par le col et lui flanqua une gifle douloureuse.

-James ! rugit Sirius.

Il desserra un peu son étreinte, et Lily en profita pour se dégager et s'enfuir à toutes jambes de la maison. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, elle ne savait même pas quelle direction elle prenait, elle voulait juste s'enfuir le plus loin possible de James. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher derrière elle et accéléra l'allure, ne connaissant que trop bien la raclée qu'elle se prendrait si James la rattrapait. Les pas se rapprochèrent encore, et une main lui saisit l'épaule. Une main ferme, mais douce. Trop douce pour appartenir à James.

-Lâche-moi, Sirius.

-Lily, rentre, s'il te plait, murmura le Gryffondor en la tenant par les épaules. Tu es membre de l'Ordre, tu es mariée à l'un des meilleurs aurors sur le terrain, imagine si tu tombais sur des mangemorts !

-Ils me feraient moins mal que lui.

A la lueur des réverbères, Sirius réalisa qu'elle pleurait. Il la serra doucement contre lui, et entendit Lily murmura :

-Sirius... Dis-le moi, toi ! Dis-moi que j'ai rien fait, dis-moi que je l'ai pas mérité, cette baffe ! J'ai rien fait, je lui ai juste dit que sa fille était au lit !

-Calme-toi, ma belle, calme-toi. Non, tu le méritais pas. James est énervé par la mission de laquelle on revient, il est sur les nerfs.

-Et pourquoi c'est sur moi qu'il tape quand il est énervé ?

-Il n'a pas à le faire, souffla Sirius. James est mon meilleur ami, je l'aime comme un frère, mais ça n'empêche pas que sur ce point là, il est inexcusable ! Allez viens, il faut pas rester dehors en pleine nuit comme ça. Rentre. Je m'assurerais personnellement qu'il te fasse pas de mal.

Sirius la serra un peu plus contre lui et transplana dans le salon. James se leva en les voyant arriver, l'air furieux, mais Sirius l'interpela :

-Cornedrue ? Tu peux venir deux secondes, s'il te plait ?

Il le suivit dans la cuisine, dont Sirius referma la porte à clé.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, James. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Sirius, bordel, tu vas pas la défendre ! Tu l'as entendue ? T'as entendu comment elle me parle ?

-Elle a passé six ans à te parler comme ça à Poudlard, tu la baffais pas pour autant. C'est quoi, c'est le fait que ce soit ta femme ? Ou ton esclave ?

-Ce n'est pas mon esclave. Ca fait longtemps que cette relation est terminée.

-Pour toi, oui, tu la considères uniquement comme ta femme. Mais pas elle. James, est-ce que tu peux me dire avec certitude qu'il y a eu un jour dans ce mois où tu ne l'as pas frappée ? Où tu ne l'as même pas bousculée un peu ?

James réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre.

-La question n'est pas là.

-James, je sais que tu l'aimes. C'est pas en la frappant que ça deviendra réciproque ! Elle souffre, plus que tu ne le crois. Et si ça continue comme ça, elle serait capable de faire une vraie connerie.

-Si elle ne voulait pas de moi, elle avait qu'à me dire non quand je lui ai proposé de la racheter.

James sortit de la cuisine et revint vers le salon. Sirius, resté seul, murmura pour lui-même :

-Si tu lui refaisais la proposition maintenant, je suis pas sûre qu'elle ferait le même choix.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il était deux heures du matin quand James décréta qu'ils allaient rentrer. Lily acquiesça, terrifiée. Sirius avait calmé James, mais sa fureur repartirait dès qu'ils seraient seuls, elle le savait. Sentant la panique la gagner, elle murmura :

-Je vais chercher Lina.

-Non, intervint James. Je vais y aller, je l'ai pas vue de la journée.

Lily resta dans le salon avec les filles. Elle ne voulait pas penser à la raclée qu'elle allait prendre, elle ne voulait pas penser aux cris de rage, aux coups de poings qui allaient tomber, à la douleur qui allait la submerger pendant qu'elle espérerait une fois de plus que James la tue une fois pour toutes. Mais la vision de ce qui l'attendait l'assaillait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à trembler de toutes ses forces.

-Lily ? demanda Maria. Lily ça va ?

Une ampoule explosa au plafond. Lily ne voyait plus rien à part les souvenirs de toutes les fois où James la battait qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle sentait une bourrasque de vent traverser la maison, faire voler ses cheveux derrière elle.

-LILY ! hurla Sirius.

D'autres ampoules explosèrent, des chaises furent propulsées contre les murs, mais elle ne voyait rien. Rien à part ses souvenirs. Une explosion plus forte que les autres retentit, et elle sentit deux bras musclés la serrer.

-Lily calme-toi !

Quelqu'un la serrait dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement le dos.

-Calme-toi, Lily, calme-toi...

La bourrasque devint moins violente, et disparut. Elle reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Maria et Cassiopée étaient plaquées contre un mur du salon, terrorisées. Sirius avait visiblement traversé la tempête qu'elle avait crée pour la calmer. Il le serrait encore.

-Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel ? rugit James en descendant les escaliers, Lina derrière lui.

-Elle a fait une crise d'angoisse, expliqua Sirius. Ses pouvoirs se sont déclenchés sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

-James ! intervint Sirius. James, c'est pas de sa faute. Elle va rester ici cette nuit, OK ?

-En quel honneur, je te prie ?

-Elle est pas en état de rentrer avec toi. On sait tous les deux de quoi elle avait peur au point de faire une crise pareille.

-De quoi ? Que je la punisse parce qu'elle est assez conne pour se barrer dans la nuit ou ne pas contrôler sa magie ? Elle le mérite, de toute façon, et elle le sait très bien !

-JAMES !

Sirius n'avait jamais paru aussi furieux. Il lâcha Lily, et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami.

-On va bien être d'accord, James. Elle reste ici. J'ai couvert tes conneries suffisamment longtemps. Tu sais que je t'aime comme un frère. Mais je te laisserais pas la tuer à petit feu sans rien faire. Elle passe juste la nuit ici, le temps que vous vous calmiez tous les deux. Et elle rentre dès demain matin, c'est clair ?

Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de fléchir. James acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et, prenant Lina dans ses bras, il transplana.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James poussa un soupir de soulagement en refermant le dernier rapport de la pile. Fini ! Il avait fini ! Il se leva et s'étira, grimaçant lorsque son dos, raidi par plusieurs heures d'immobilité, craqua.

Prenant la pile de rapports sous son bras, il traversa le couloir et la déposa bien en vue au milieu du bureau d'Alastor Maugrey, son supérieur hiérarchique et formateur. La plupart des rapports concernait des affaires sur lesquelles l'homme avait travaillé et il incombait à James de remettre ses notes au propre pour que les dossiers puissent être classés dans les archives du ministère en attendant de servir à un éventuel procès.

Merlin qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir faire ses preuves sur le terrain…et de laisser la paperasse au prochain bleu fraichement sortit de l'école. Même s'il faisait de plus en plus de missions, il n'était pas encore spécialisé au terrain. Et en attendant ce jour béni… il se coltinait jour après jour l'écriture désastreuse et brouillonne de l'auror qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire reprendre chaque rapport au moins deux fois.

James repassa par son bureau et passa sa cape en jetant un coup d'œil agacé sur l'horloge : 21h15. Encore une fois, il ne verrait sa fille que profondément endormie et, connaissant Lily, la fillette avait dû aller au lit sans histoire et en devant se contenter d'un bisou du bout des lèvres. Il s'assombrit en pensant à la rouquine. Il espérait qu'elle avait pensé à garder son repas au chaud cette fois, pas comme la veille où il avait du attendre plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle fasse réchauffer sa part. Il espérait vraiment que la leçon qu'elle avait reçue avait porté ses fruits car il était vraiment trop fatigué pour la remettre sur les rails après sa journée de boulot.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la zone de transplanage et, quelques secondes plus tard, il apparaissait à quelques rues de chez lui, à l'abri des regards. Il prit la direction de sa maison d'un pas rapide et se figea dès qu'elle entra dans son champ de vision. Toutes les lumières, la chambre de Lina comprise, étaient allumées. Il accéléra, sentant la colère familière l'envahir à l'idée que Lily n'ait pas couchée leur fille à une heure raisonnable. De toute évidence, il serait forcé de remettre quelques pendules à l'heure dès ce soir.

Il ouvrit violemment la porte de la cuisine, qu'il claqua avec force derrière lui, savourant l'idée de faire sursauter la fautive. La pièce était vide et les reliefs du repas jonchaient encore la table. Il se rembrunit davantage. Lily cherchait les ennuis ? Elle avait besoin d'une correction dans les règles de l'art ? Fort bien, dès Lina endormie, il se chargerait de la rappeler à ses devoirs d'épouse et de mère. Il se força à respirer lentement, refusant d'effrayer Lina par un accès de colère, et poussa la porte menant au salon en lançant d'un ton faussement jovial :

-C'est moi ! Je suis ren…

La fin de la phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Lily était agenouillée au milieu de la pièce, tête baissée. Deux baguettes étaient pointées sur sa nuque. Et à l'autre bout des baguettes : deux mangemorts… Un troisième homme se trouvait assis sur le canapé, tenant une Lina en larmes sur ses genoux, sa baguette négligemment pointée vers la fillette. Celle-ci appelait sa mère d'une voix désespérée mais celle-ci ne lui jetait pas le moindre regard.

-Bonsoir Potter, dit l'un des hommes tenant Lily en joue d'une voix métallique.

-Papa ! sanglota Lina en le voyant.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'il espéra rassurant.

-Tout va bien aller, ma puce…

-Mais bien entendu, s'exclama l'homme sur les genoux duquel était assise l'enfant.

Il se leva, prenant la main de Lina dans la sienne, l'empêchant ainsi de courir vers son père.

-Tout se passera en douceur… Jette ta baguette Potter.

James hésita et l'homme appuya sa propre baguette sous le menton de Lina qui couina de frayeur. Devant la menace explicite, l'ancien Ggryffondor tira sa baguette et, sur une brève inspiration, jeta son seul moyen de défense sur le sol, à quelques mètres de lui.

Un des hommes postés derrière Lily leva sa baguette :

-_Stupéfix !_

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le hurlement de Lina et tout devient noir.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il fallut à ses yeux une bonne minute de plus pour s'accoutumer aux ténèbres et commencer à entrevoir quelque peu ce qui l'entourait.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut les épais barreaux à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il se redressa doucement et regarda autour de lui, plissant les yeux pour tenter de percer l'obscurité. De toute évidence il était seul. Aucune trace de Lina, ou de Lily. Il sentit l'angoisse le saisir. Que s'était-il passé après sa capitulation ? Quelle heure était-il ? L'alerte avait-elle été donnée ? S'était-on seulement inquiété de ne pas le voir arriver au ministère ? Une épidémie de Dragoncelle sévissait dans le monde sorcier… Ses supérieurs le pensaient-ils malade ? Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète réellement de son absence ?

Il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur et presque aussitôt un carré de lumière aveuglante se découpa dans le mur le forçant à refermer les yeux.

-Notre invité est réveillé, lâcha une voix moqueuse, métallique.

Son esprit d'auror analysa l'information. Ils dissimulaient toujours leurs visages et leurs voix. Ils avaient donc peur qu'il puisse les reconnaître, ce qui sous-entendait d'une part qu'il les connaissait et d'autre part qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le tuer. Un vague d'espoir le submergea. S'ils ne voulaient pas le tuer c'est qu'ils attendaient quelque chose de lui. Et pour le forcer à le faire coopérer, ils n'avaient pas 36 moyens. Lina était vivante.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, le tirant de ses réflexions

-Debout Potter.

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'homme le saisit par le haut de sa robe et le mit debout sans ménagement avant de le pousser vers le carré de lumière qui s'avéra être une porte donnant sur une cour délabrée. Ils traversèrent rapidement l'espace découvert, malgré les trébuchements de James et pénétrèrent dans une longue salle, qui, du temps de la splendeur de la demeure avait dû être une salle de bal.

James sentit l'homme avant de le voir. Une oppression, les vagues de magie noire émanant du mage faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur, dessécher sa gorge et hérisser les poils de ses bras.

Face à lui, assis majestueusement dans un trône, Voldemort le regardait avec hauteur, caressant d'un air absent la tête d'un serpent de taille modeste qui ondulait autour de l'accoudoir de son siège.

-James Potter, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis ravi de te voir enfin face à moi.

James serra les dents sans répondre.

-Il n'est guère poli de rester silencieux devant son hôte, le gronda Voldemort d'un air paternaliste.

L'auror releva la tête, gardant le silence, ignorant volontairement les dizaines de mangemorts qui arrivaient et se postaient en cercles autour de lui

_-Endoloris !_

Le sort le prit par surprise et, en moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva prostré par terre, hurlant de douleur. Celle-ci ne dura pas, Voldemort ne voulait de toute évidence pas l'abimer trop vite. Haletant il balaya du regard l'assemblée de fidèles qui, masqués, le regardait avec avidité et retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant dans la masse un regard vert familier. Ses yeux revinrent immédiatement sur le masque en question. Les yeux étaient bleus. Son imagination lui jouait des tours. Voldemort reprit la parole, le sortant de ses réflexions.

-Alors jeune Potter, es-tu prêt à bien te conduire ?

-Où es ma fille ? grinça James.

- Chez elle, en sécurité. Je tiens mes promesses James Potter, à l'instant où t'es rendu, mes hommes ont relâchés les prisonnières. Ce lieu est protégé et personne ne t'y trouveras. Que l'alerte soit donnée ou non.

James respira mieux. Lina était en sécurité et ne pouvait pas servir de moyen de pression. Ces imbéciles n'avaient rien !

- Si nous en venions à la raison de ta présence ici, ajouta Voldemort en se penchant vers James un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

James frissonna et ne fut plus certain de son affirmation. Voldemort n'avait pas « rien ». Il l'avait lui.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Tous les mangemorts étaient partis de la salle, les deux derniers ayant ramené James dans sa cellule. Seule Lily était restée devant Voldemort. Celui-ci sourit ironiquement :

-Tu as été convaincante, Lily. Il n'a pas imaginé une seconde que tu puisses avoir une quelconque complicité dans cette attaque. J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop choquée de voir ton mari torturé ainsi ?

-Absolument pas, Maître. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Et il a les informations dont vous avez besoin.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'il parlera ? Qu'il finira par me dire qui est le responsable des aurors, et tout ce qu'il sait sur lui ?

-Sous la torture, je ne saurais me prononcer, Maître, je n'ai aucune idée de sa résistance. Mais il n'y a pas de mal à essayer, en sachant qu'il existe un autre moyen, beaucoup plus simple, mais moins amusant qui le fera parler immédiatement.

-Je t'écoute…

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James avait perdu la notion du temps. Il pensait être là depuis deux jours, mais peut-être était-ce plus, ou peut-être n'était-il là que depuis quelques heures. Au début deux mangemorts étaient venus dans la cellule où on l'avait ramené et lui avait décochés quelques coups de pieds vicieux dans les reins. Après quelques heures de ce régime, le simple fait de se mettre debout le faisait gémir de douleur.

C'est alors qu'ils l'avaient ramené devant leur maitre dans la salle de bal. Les mangemorts étaient à nouveau autour de lui, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de s'échapper. Instinctivement, James chercha le regard émeraude qu'il avait croisé la dernière fois. Il ne le trouva pas. Son imagination lui avait bel et bien joué un tour.

-Alors, James ? demanda Voldemort. J'espère que tu apprécies mon hospitalité à sa juste valeur ! As-tu réfléchis à ma proposition ?

-Va te faire foutre !

-_Endoloris !_

James s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant. Toute sa peau était en feu, et il sentait que le mage noir faisait durer le sort plus longtemps que d'habitude. Lorsqu'il releva sa baguette, James resta étendu sur le sol, suffoquant.

-Tu apprendras très vite à t'adresser à moi avec le respect que tu me dois, Potter. Maintenant je t'écoute. Le nom de ton chef ?

Le Gryffondor resta allongé sur le sol, silencieux. Il ne voulait pas coopérer, il en était hors de question. Mais les coups de pieds qu'il s'était pris, en plus du doloris l'avaient trop affaibli pour qu'il se permette de continuer à provoquer Voldemort.

-James.

Il frissonna en sentant que le mage s'était déplacé, accroupi à coté de lui. Il sentit la main cadavérique lui prendre le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Je te conseille d'être raisonnable. Tu n'as pas envie que je recommence, n'est-ce pas ?

A nouveau James ne répondit rien.

-Très bien. Visiblement tu n'en as pas eu assez...

James ferma les yeux, et sentit à nouveau la douleur s'emparer de lui. Il bascula sur le dos en hurlant. Le sort dura un peu moins longtemps.

-J'attends, James, sourit Voldemort pendant que le Gryffondor haletait sur le sol.

-Je vous le dirais pas, souffla-t-il.

-Oh si tu me le diras. Tu sais, James... Si te torturer était le seul moyen de te faire parler, j'aurais déjà utilisé bien d'autres sortilèges...

-Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda James en se redressant.

-Mes mangemorts n'ont eu aucun mal à maîtriser ta femme, la dernière fois. Ils peuvent recommencer quand ils veulent. Tu parlerais peut-être si ta fille, et non toi, était la cible de mes _doloris_, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne la touchez pas ! Elle n'a rien à voir avec ça, laissez-la tranquille !

-Cela dépend de toi, James. Je veux le nom de ton chef. Ce ne serait pas Scrimgeour, par hasard ?

James resta silencieux, foudroyant le mage du regard.

-Non ? Pas Scrimgeour ? Voyons, qui ça pourrait être d'autre... Shacklebolt ? Maugrey ?

Le regard de James s'illumina d'un éclair de frayeur. _Il le soupçonnait_. Mais cet éclair ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Voldemort.

-Maugrey, donc ?

A nouveau il ne répondit rien.

-_Endoloris !_

Lorsque le sort s'arrêta, James était au bord de l'inconscience.

-Et bien ?

-Oui, souffla James.

De toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Il le soupçonnait déjà, et en était quasiment persuadé. Qu'il parle ou non, les recherches de Voldemort se seraient orientées vers Maugrey. Il ne le trahissait pas – il ne faisait qu'éviter quelques doloris de plus en lui donnant une information qu'il avait déjà. Les mangemorts ricanèrent autour de lui, et le mage noir reprit :

-C'est bien, James. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça... Dis-moi, maintenant. Un auror compétent, courageux et séduisant comme lui doit bien avoir une femme, non ?

-Non.

C'était faux, Maugrey était marié, et James connaissait très bien son épouse. Mais si lui-même était condamné, il pouvait au moins essayer de la protéger.

-C'est dommage, tu sais, James. J'ai quelques connaissances, au ministère, qui ont retrouvé la trace d'un mariage, datant d'il y a cinq ans, concernant un certain Alastor Maugrey. Le nom de son épouse a été effacé.

James le savait. Les noms des conjoints d'aurors étaient toujours dissimulés à l'aide d'une protection impénétrable, pour les protéger. Le ministère se doutait qu'il y avait des espions qui voudraient récupérer les noms de personnes grâce auxquelles Voldemort pourrait faire pression sur le bureau des aurors. Par sécurité, ceux-ci étaient donc protégés.

-Je savais pas, qu'il était marié, mentit James. Je le connais que comme auror, je connais pas sa vie privée.

Encore un mensonge. Maugrey faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il le connaissait très bien personnellement. Voldemort le regarda quelques instants, avant d'ordonner à ses mangemorts :

-Ramenez-le au frais, laissez-le réfléchir un peu !

Deux mangemorts le saisirent par les bras, l'obligeant à se redresser et réveillant vivement la douleur dans tout son corps. Ils l'emmenèrent à travers les couloirs du manoir, avant de le jeter violemment dans sa cellule, le faisant gémir de douleur.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James bascula sur le dos et ferma les yeux, sentant le cachot tourner autour de lui. La soif qui le tenaillait était de plus en plus insupportable. Et, malgré sa résistance, il se sentait flancher. Plus les coups des mangemorts tombaient, plus les doloris se succédaient, et plus il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas, qu'il finirait par craquer. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que les mangemorts le tuent avant. Il ne se faisait aucun espoir, Voldemort lui avait bien dit que le manoir était imprenable, que même si quelqu'un s'inquiétait de sa disparition, jamais ils ne le retrouveraient ici.

-Tu fais vraiment pitié, tu sais ?

Il n'avait plus la force de répondre, ni de bouger. La migraine qui l'assaillait, liée principalement au manque d'eau et aux coups qu'il recevait dans le visage, rendait la douleur insupportable. Les voix des mangemorts se faisaient plus lointaines, il sentait qu'il tombait doucement dans l'inconscience.

-Attends, il est en train de nous lâcher, fit remarquer l'un d'eux.

Il sentit qu'on lui ouvrait la bouche, versant dedans une potion au goût amer. Aussitôt, il reprit connaissance, et il sentit la migraine s'évanouir. Mais il savait que ce n'était que partie remise. Il aurait préféré pouvoir s'évanouir, et arrêter de ressentir la douleur.

-Tu as dis qu'elle s'appelait comment, la femme de Maugrey, Potter ?

-Je l'ai pas dit, répondit-il en les foudroyant du regard.

-Dans ce cas tu vas nous le dire. _Sectumsempra !_

James hurla en sentant des entailles se déchirer tout le long de son corps. Du sang s'écoula lentement de ses plaies, dégageant une odeur nauséabonde qui lui monta à la tête. Un coup de pied le cueillit sous le menton, et deux autres s'enchainèrent dans son visage.

-Miranda, souffla-t-il.

Il avait lâché l'information sans le vouloir, sans même s'en rendre compte. Son nez cassé le lançait douloureusement, et il avait à nouveau la tête qui tournait. Il sentit à nouveau un mangemort lui ouvrir la bouche, et l'obliger à boire quelque chose. Il lui en fit boire trois gobelets avant que James ne réalise que c'était de l'eau.

-_Aguamenti Infinite !_

Le mangemort tendit le gobelet à James, qui continua à boire sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs minutes. Le sortilège le remplissait au fur et à mesure, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut la bouche beaucoup moins sèche et pâteuse qu'il arrêta de boire.

-C'était si compliqué que ça ? Allez, repose-toi, on aura d'autres questions à te poser plus tard.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Il ne craquera pas plus, Maître. On a du mal à le garder conscient, on ne peut pas le torturer plus sans qu'il flanche.

Voldemort observa quelques secondes le mangemort qui lui parlait, avant de se tourner vers Lily, qui faisait partie de la dizaine de mages noirs présents dans la salle.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

-Oui, Maître. Je suis de retour d'ici dix minutes avec ce que vous désirez.

Elle disparut en transplanant.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

James n'avait plus lâché aucune information depuis qu'ils lui avaient arraché le nom de la femme de Maugrey. Ils voulaient absolument son adresse, mais la leur donner, c'était condamner leur famille entière à mort. Son chef avait beau être l'auror le plus expérimenté qu'il ait jamais connu, il ne ferait pas le poids face à vingt mangemorts débarquant chez lui à l'improviste. La porte du cachot claqua.

-T'as l'air pâle, Potter...

-Va te faire foutre, soupira-t-il.

Le mangemort le saisit par les cheveux et l'obligea à se mettre dehors. Il gémit de douleur, les coups de pied qu'il avait reçus dans les jambes et les reins l'empêchant quasiment de marcher.

-Allez, avance, ça te fera pas de mal de sortir un peu !

Il s'efforça d'avancer, mais trébuchait régulièrement. Il savait que si le mangemort ne le retenait pas, il n'arriverait pas à faire trois pas sans s'écrouler. Il avait l'impression d'être dans son cachot depuis près d'une semaine, mais il ne réalisait que maintenant, alors qu'il était obligé de marcher, à quel point le traitement qu'il subissait l'avait affaibli. James fut presque soulagé en arrivant dans la salle de bal, où Voldemort était assis sur son trône. Les mangemorts le lâchèrent, et il s'écroula à genoux sous les rires des serviteurs du mage qui l'entouraient.

-Bonjour, James. Comment vas-tu ?

Il n'essaya même pas de répondre, foudroyant le mage du regard. Voldemort reprit :

-Je me disais, que depuis tout ce temps seul dans mes cachots, tu dois manquer un peu de compagnie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Voldemort claqua des doigts, annulant un sortilège d'invisibilité appliqué à coté de lui. Des chaînes pendaient du plafond. Et, au bout de ces chaînes, une fillette était suspendue par les poignets.

-Papaaaaaaa ! pleura la fille.

-Lina ! hurla-t-il.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas prévenu, James... Mes mangemorts m'ont dit que tu refusais de coopérer, j'ai mis mes menaces à exécution.

-Relâchez-la, murmura James d'une voix suppliante. Elle a rien fait, elle a rien à voir avec ça !

-Tu es le seul responsable, James. Mais je veux bien te laisser une chance. Maugrey appartient-il à l'Ordre du Phénix, et où habite-t-il ?

James hésita une fraction de seconde.

-_Endoloris !_

Lina se mit à hurler en se débattant au bout de ses chaines. Le sort dura à peine deux secondes, mais laissa la fillette en larmes.

-Papa... murmura-t-elle en pleurant.

-C'est bon ! 17 Downing Street, à Londres. C'est là qu'il habite. Et oui, il est dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Ses points faibles en duel ?

A nouveau James hésita. S'il parlait il condamnait Maugrey à mort, et il le savait pertinemment.

-James…Veux-tu donc m'obliger à recommencer ?

James tressaillit. Il savait qu'une enfant de deux ans ne pourrait pas survivre à l'effet de deux doloris reçus en si peu de temps, tout comme elle n'aurait pas survécu au premier sort s'il avait duré plus de deux secondes.

-Il arrive pas à gérer plusieurs attaquants en même temps. Il est imbattable en face à face, mais sur un champ de bataille, la principale occupation de tous les aurors, c'est de s'assurer qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul contre plusieurs, il arrivera pas à résister à deux ou trois mangemorts en même temps.

-Bien !

Un mangemort s'approcha de James.

-Bouge pas, ordonna-t-il.

Il lui coupa une mèche de cheveux qu'il fixa sur un parchemin. Puis il lui taillada légèrement la tempe, et recueillit une goutte de son sang juste en-dessous de la mèche. Le mangemort donna le parchemin à Voldemort, qui agita sa baguette. Les chaines qui retenaient Lina s'ouvrirent et elle s'étala sur le sol.

-Lina ! cria James.

Un mangemort retint la fillette et l'amena devant Voldemort. Il lui tendit le parchemin en souriant :

-Prends ça. C'est la dernière fois que tu vois ton papa vivant, tu mérites bien un souvenir de lui.

-Arrêtez de lui faire mal ! pleura Lina.

Elle prit le parchemin que Voldemort lui mit dans la main, et le mage ordonna à un mangemort :

-Ramène-la chez sa mère.

-Oui Maître.

Le mangemort prit la fille dans ses bras et transplana.

-Dis-moi, James, reprit Voldemort. Maintenant que tu m'as donné tout ce que je voulais. Je suppose que tu ne m'es plus utile, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ferma les yeux, attendant presque avec soulagement le rayon vert qui tomberait d'un instant à l'autre.

-Ramenez-le dans sa cellule. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, je n'ai plus besoin de lui, ordonna Voldemort.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius rentra dans la maison.

-Lily ?

-Je suis là, Sirius ! cria la jeune femme en descendant l'escalier. Oh, Sirius... Ils m'ont ramené Lina. Ils... Ils ont dit que James leur avait donné ce qu'il voulait. Ils l'ont ramenée, Sirius !

L'auror soupira de soulagement, et demanda :

-Tu ne sais pas si elle a été en contact direct avec James ? Elle n'avait pas un peu de sang sur elle qui pourrait être à James, ou un cheveu à lui, tu ne sais pas ?

-Ils... Ils lui ont donné un parchemin avec son sang dessus... Comme... Souvenir...

-Donne-le moi ! rugit Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il contient l'empreinte magique de James, on va pouvoir le localiser avec ça !

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Une explosion retentit, et les portes du manoir s'envolèrent. Cinquante aurors rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Maugrey rugit :

-N'oubliez pas la priorité ! Trouvez James ! Ce sera un plus si on capture des mangemorts, mais ce n'est pas grave sinon, trouvez-le !

Les aurors se répartirent, et Sirius avança vers un grand escalier, au moment où une dizaine de mangemorts fonçaient vers eux. Il en assomma un, le saisit par le col, et rugit :

-Où est James ?

Le mangemort ne répondit rien, et Sirius lui décocha un coup de poing.

-Où ?

-Dans les cachots ! La porte là-bas, tu descends l'escalier, couloir de gauche, troisième porte à droite !

Sirius le lâcha et se précipita. Quelques aurors le suivirent, mais il les distança vite. Il suivit les instructions que lui avait donné le mangemort, et défonça la porte indiquée. James était allongé sur le sol, inconscient.

-Putain, James !

Il se jeta à genoux à coté de lui, et essaya de diagnostiquer rapidement son état. Son cœur battait. Faiblement, mais il battait. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de fractures et de coupures. Sirius s'assura qu'il n'avait aucune veine d'ouverte, et lui lança un sort de réchauffement. Les aurors qui l'avaient suivi entrèrent, et l'un d'eux lui dit :

-Je transplane à Sainte Mangouste, je vais chercher un médicomage !

Il acquiesça, et Sirius serra doucement le corps de James contre lui.

-Tiens le coup, frangin. Tiens le coup, c'est fini.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius rentra dans la chambre de Sainte Mangouste. James avait passé trois jours dans le coma après avoir été sorti du manoir, mais maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il reprenait des forces très rapidement.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda Sirius.

-Ca va. Sirius, il faut que je te dise... Quand ils ont torturé Lina...

-Tu as donné à Voldemort tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur Maugrey. On sait, l'un des mangemorts qu'on a capturé le jour où on t'a retrouvé nous l'a dit. Suffisamment tôt pour que Miranda et lui placent un sort de Fidelitas sur leur maison. Dumbledore en est le gardien du secret. Ils sont sauvés, James, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne les trouveront pas.

-Donc Maugrey sait que j'ai parlé ?

-Oui, je le sais, coupa une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Le chef des aurors s'avança vers eux, et regarda James d'un air méprisant.

-Alors comme ça, la vie d'une gosse de deux ans est plus importante que celle du chef des aurors ?

-Monsieur, intervint Sirius, vous auriez agi de la même façon si ça avait été votre fille !

-La ferme, Black. Réponds-moi, Potter.

-J'ai rien à vous dire. Vous savez ce que j'ai fait, vous savez pourquoi je l'ai fait.

-Tu me déçois. Tu as toujours clamé que tu préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de trahir quelqu'un, que personne ne pouvait t'arracher quoi que ce soit... Et j'ai fait la connerie de te croire. Tu me déçois, Potter.

Maugrey ressortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez ! cria Fol œil.

Il leva les yeux sur James, et soupira :

-Si tu viens essayer de t'excuser ou t'expliquer, tu seras gentil de nous faire gagner du temps à tous les deux en repartant immédiatement, Potter.

-Je venais pas pour ça, je sais que je suis impardonnable. Je venais vous assurer que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

Maugrey leva les yeux vers lui. James posa un paquet et un objet brillant sur son bureau. Son uniforme et son badge d'auror.

-Je vous présente ma démission. Vous avez raison, vous ne méritez pas un auror capable de vous trahir.

Sans un mot de plus, James fit volte-face et repartit.

-James !

L'emploi de son prénom le fit se figer, et il se retourna vers son chef.

-Assieds-toi.

Il s'exécuta, et Maugrey demanda :

-Je voulais te féliciter quand même. Même si nous avions chopé un mangemort qui nous a tout dit, tu étais toi-même prêt à nous dire ce que tu avais fait dès que tu t'es réveillé. C'est une preuve de courage en elle-même. Je connais beaucoup de gens qui auraient fermé leur gueule pour pas avoir à m'affronter. Toi tu étais prêt à parler, pour qu'on puisse prendre les mesures nécessaires le plus rapidement possible. Et avec le sortilège, ils ne peuvent plus s'en prendre à nous.

-Ca n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait.

-J'étais en colère quand j'ai été te voir à Sainte Mangouste. Miranda vit assez mal toutes les protections auxquelles elle est soumise. Mais Black a parfaitement raison. J'aurais fait exactement la même chose si c'était ma fille qui était torturée.

Il repoussa vers lui son uniforme et son badge.

-J'ai besoin de types comme toi, Potter. Je ne peux bien sûr pas t'ordonner de rester, mais je peux te le demander. Et j'y tiens vraiment. Le peu que j'ai pu voir de toi sur le terrain a dépassé toutes mes espérances. Je ne te demande pas de rester pour moi. Je te demande de rester pour le peuple sorcier. Ils ont besoin de toi dans cette guerre.

Lentement, tout en réfléchissant, James reprit le paquet.

-Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Je ne mérite pas votre confiance.

-Si. Tu la mérites plus que personne.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-_Rêve ta vie en couleurs, c'est le secret du bonheur ! Rêve que tu as des ailes, hirondelle ou tourterelle, et là haut dans le ciel ! Tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles, tu t'envoles..._

-Lily ! As-tu fini de chanter dans toute la maison ? rugit James en levant les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Tu vas quand même pas me reprocher d'apprendre des chansons à ta fille ? cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine où elle faisait cuire du riz.

James se leva de son fauteuil et les rejoignit.

-Lina, monte faire un dessin dans ta chambre, s'il te plait.

La fillette monta sans protester, et James regarda la casserole :

-Tu mets pas de sel ? C'est pas bon, le riz sans sel...

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa la salière sur l'étagère au-dessus d'elle.

-Salut tout le monde ! cria la voix de Remus en rentrant.

-Salut !

Il les retrouva dans la cuisine, et Lily se retourna pour lui faire la bise. James s'avança vers Remus, bousculant légèrement la jeune femme.

-Oups ! cria-t-elle.

Surprise, elle avait fait tomber de la table la salière. Elle se pencha pour la rattraper, mais celle-ci se renversa, faisant tomber une bonne partie de son contenu sur le bras tendu de Lily. Elle pâlit violemment au moment même où elle ressentait une violente brûlure sur le bras. Elle tenta de se précipiter vers une autre pièce, mais James l'empoigna fermement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Il l'obligea à tendre son bras gauche, là où le sel avait dissout l'effet de la potion, faisant apparaître la marque des ténèbres. Lily tenta de se débattre, mais James la retenait trop fortement, les yeux rivés sur la marque gravée sur son bras gauche. Un silence de mort tomba dans la cuisine.

-Papa ! Ca y est, j'ai fini mon dessin ! cria la voix de Lina depuis l'étage.

Il n'y accorda aucune importance, mais le silence brisé le fit réagir. Violemment, il projeta Lily dans l'entrée, contre un mur.

-James ! cria Remus.

Le Gryffondor tira sa baguette en s'approchant de sa femme, assise dans un coin du mur.

-James, putain, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? rugit Remus.

Il se retourna vers Lunard, et siffla :

-Tu crois quoi ? Tout s'explique maintenant. Toutes les attaques où les mangemorts avaient une longueur d'avance sur nous, tous nos plans qu'ils connaissaient avant même qu'on les exécutent, la facilité avec laquelle ils ont capturé Lina pour me faire parler...

-James, y a sûrement une explication...

-Je m'en fous. Tu connais les ordres. Les aurors ont ordre de neutraliser toute personne surprise à porter la marque des ténèbres. Et le sortilège l'oblige à rester près de moi, y a pas 36 solutions.

-James !

-Ta gueule.

-Papa ! Viens voir mon dessin, euh !

Des bruits à l'étage indiquaient que Lina se précipitaient vers eux pour montrer son chef-d'oeuvre. James se rapprocha de Lily, sa baguette pointée sur elle. La femme avait fermé les yeux, sachant déjà ce que son mari allait faire.

-Tu t'es assez amusée comme ça. Renverser cette salière était ta dernière connerie.

-JAMES ! NON ! rugit Remus.

-Papa ! Mais regarde, euh, il est beau, mon dessin !

La fillette dévalait les escaliers vers eux, mais James ne la voyait pas, il ne l'entendait même pas. Il pointa sa baguette sur Lily et hurla :

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Lily ferma les yeux. Un éclair vert transperça ses paupières tandis qu'elle s'attendait à tomber dans le néant. Mais elle ne sentit rien. Lentement, très lentement, elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans la maison, contre le coin du mur, devant James. Elle n'était pas morte. Elle leva les yeux vers son mari. Celui-ci était pétrifié, la bouche entre-ouverte, son regard vide fixé entre eux-deux. Elle baissa les yeux, et comprit en voyant, devant son mari, dans l'axe de sa baguette encore tendue, le corps sans vie d'une fillette qui s'était jetée devant son père pour lui montrer son dessin.

Avant que James ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, Remus se précipita vers Lily, la saisit par le poignet, et transplana.

* * *

Une petite reviews pour commenter ce long chapitre ?


	19. Chapter 19

Voilà. C'est la fin. La fin de l'histoire. Le tout dernier chapitre. Mon retard au chapitre précédent était tel que je vous le poste dès maintenant, et non dimanche prochain.

ENJOY !

* * *

_Remus arriva dans sa maison avec Lily. Désorientée, celle-ci regarda autour d'elle avec un air effrayé, tentant de reconnaître l'endroit où il l'avait amenée. Elle se détendit légèrement en reconnaissant la maison de Remus._

_-C'est bon, Lily. Il viendra pas te chercher ici. Pas temps qu'il sera pas calmé, souffla le loup-garou._

_La jeune femme s'effondra dans le canapé._

_-Comment veux-tu qu'il se calme ? Sa fille est morte par ma faute, il a découvert que j'étais une mangemort, il va me tuer de toute façon !_

_-Non. Il va se calmer, ne t'inquiète pas. Il faudra beaucoup de temps, bien sûr, mais il va se calmer. Lily, s'il te plait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as prêté allégeance à ce type ?_

_Elle baissa les yeux._

_-Il avait juré de me protéger. Je voulais pas faire de mal, Remus, je suis pas mauvaise ! Mais il avait juré de me protéger si je le servais. Il... Il avait juré que James me frapperait plus jamais si je faisais ce qu'il voulait. Je voulais pas la tuer, je voulais pas les tuer ! Je voulais juste qu'il arrête de frapper..._

_Remus dévisagea quelques secondes la rouquine avant de la serrer contre lui. Il lui était arrivé de trouver que James allait vraiment trop loin, de ressentir trop de compassion et de pitié pour elle, d'essayer de la protéger... Mais jamais il n'avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait. Jamais il n'avait compris ce que c'était, de vivre avec quelqu'un qui nous frappait à la moindre occasion, parfois sans aucune raison. Jamais il n'avait compris ce qu'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'à chaque raclée, on espérait vivement qu'il aille plus loin et que celle-ci soit la dernière. Et jamais il n'avait compris à quel point Lily était désespérée, à quel point elle était prête à tout pour que ça s'arrête._

_-Lily. Je te comprends, tu sais, je te jugerais pas. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra._

_-Faudra bien que je rentre un jour…_

_-Pourquoi donc ?_

_-Je suis enceinte. J'ai pas eu le temps de le dire à James, j'en ai été sûre y a trois jours. _

_-Ca contribuera à calmer James, sourit doucement Remus._

_-J'espère._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_La sonnette retentit, et Remus alla ouvrir. James était adossé négligemment contre le mur. Il se redressa et lui adressa un signe de tête._

_-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il._

_-Ca va, répondit le loup-garou. Entre._

_Ils rejoignirent Lily dans le salon. Assise dans le canapé, elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Il l'examina de la tête au pied. Remus ne lui avait pas menti, le ventre de Lily avait commencé à s'arrondir légèrement. _

_-Lunard, ça te dérange que je lui parle en privé ?_

_-Pas du tout__ si tu me jures de rester calme…__ Allez dans le bureau ! proposa-t-il._

_Ils le suivirent dans la pièce meublée d'une bibliothèque, d'un bureau et de quelques chaises. James se laissa tomber sur l'une d'elle et en indiqua une autre d'un signe de tête._

_-__A__ssieds-toi._

_Elle s'exécuta, légèrement rassurée par le ton calme de son mari. _

_-Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je suis là._

_-Oui. Le délai de trois mois est bientôt écoulé._

_-C'est ça. Ca fait deux mois et trois semaines que t'es partie de la maison. Le sort d'esclavage t'autorise trois mois loin de ton maître. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passera exactement au bout de ces trois mois ?_

_-A peu près l'équivalent d'un __doloris__, en continu, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive près de toi ou que tu en meures. Crois-moi tu préfères largement rentrer à la maison._

_Elle acquiesça timidement, et James reprit._

_-Il m'a dit que t'étais enceinte. Et même si je ne m'en sentais pas capable, je me suis calmé. Je ne te tuerais pas si tu rentres. J'exige des explications, bien sûr, et ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse l'occasion de recommencer ce type de conneries. Mais je ne te tuerais pas, tu en as ma parole._

_Lily baissa les yeux._

_-Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix, de toute façon ?_

_-Oh, si, tu l'as ! Je te demande juste de me croire quand je te dis que tu préfères largement rentrer. _

_-Je t'ai cru aussi quand tu m'avais promis de ne pas me maltraiter il y a quatre ans._

_James releva vivement la tête vers elle._

_-Ca, ma belle, ça ne dépend que de toi. Tu crois quoi, que je vais laisser ma femme me tromper et trahir l'Ordre du Phénix sans lever le petit doigt ?_

_Lily ferma les yeux. Elle se leva._

_-C'est bon, je rentre avec toi._

_« __Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste en vie très longtemps__ »,__ pensa-t-elle._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Lily ferma les yeux, et la première baffe tomba. Une deuxième, plus violente, la jeta par terre, et elle se recroquevilla instinctivement en repliant ses bras sur son ventre. _

_-James... S'il te plait... murmura-t-elle. Je suis enceinte..._

_-Je sais. _

_Il lui balança un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, lui éclatant une lèvre._

_-Et estime-toi heureuse, c'est bien pour ça que je m'arrête ici. Tends ton bras._

_-Lequel ?_

_-A ton avis ?_

_Elle lui tendit son bras gauche, où la Marque des Ténèbres était visible sur sa peau pâle. _

_-__Incendio_ !

_Une vive douleur la saisit, la faisant hurler. Le sort s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard. Recroquevillé sur le sol, légèrement suspendue par James qui la retenait fermement par le poignet, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que la brûlure crée par le sortilège avait fait disparaître la Marque. James ne la lâcha pas, et lui attacha un bracelet en métal autour du poignet. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura :_

_-__Endoloris_ !

_Elle s'attendit à ce que la douleur la submerge à nouveau, mais rien ne vint. Elle leva un regard interrogateur vers James._

_-Il se déclenchera si jamais tu essayes de sortir ou de contacter quelqu'un par cheminée sans que je sois à coté de toi. Tu peux envoyer des hiboux, mais la cage d'Héphaïstos est protégée des __alohomora_._ Je te l'ouvrirais moi-même après avoir lu la lettre que tu veux envoyer. Compris ?_

_-Oui._

_-Je suppose que tu n'as vu aucun médicomage pour savoir comment se passait ta grossesse ?_

_-Non. _

_-Viens, je t'emmène à Sainte Mangouste._

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_Lily tenta de se pencher pour poser les verres sur la table basse, mais James les lui prit des mains._

_-Lily, assieds-toi. T'es enceinte de huit mois, tu dois te reposer._

_Elle obéit, et prit le verre de biéraubeurre que James lui tendait. En souriant, elle leva son verre._

_-A la tienne, Cassie !_

_Cassiopée était resplendissante. Ayant approfondi ses études en soins aux créatures magiques, spécialité dragons, elle avait aujourd'hui eu le diplôme qui l'autorisait à travailler sur le terrain comme gardienne de dragons. Lily, elle, allait nettement moins bien. Elle avait quasiment arrêté de se nourrir, ne mangeant que lorsque James était là pour l'y obliger. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait perdu toute raison de vivre. Elle ne voyait plus Severus, elle ne sortait plus, ne voyait plus personne, à l'exception de Maria qui venait de temps en temps chez elle. Elle avait énormément perdu de poids, et était suivie de très près par les médicomages, qui estimaient comme un miracle que son bébé aille aussi bien malgré tout. Mais ni leur surveillance, ni les encouragements et la compagnie de Maria n'avaient réussis à la convaincre de recommencer à se nourrir. _

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_James entra dans la chambre d'hôpital lorsque les médicomages l'y autorisèrent. Lorsque Lily avait commencé à avoir des contractions, il avait juste eu le temps de désactiver son bracelet avant de l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste, où elle avait accouché à peine une demi-heure plus tard. La jeune femme était allongée sur son lit, serrant contre elle un bébé minuscule. Le médicomage qui était avec elle dit à James :_

_-Il est en bonne santé. Un peu petit et léger, mais rien de surprenant vu le poids de sa maman. Mr Potter... Excusez-moi cette indiscrétion mais... C'est un bracelet rattachant à un lieu, qu'elle porte au poignet ?_

_-Oui. Il l'empêche de sortir de chez nous, y compris en communiquant par cheminée. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_-Vous vous rendez compte de la chance que vous avez eue ? Vous vous rendez compte que si vous n'aviez pas été là lorsqu'elle a eu des contractions, elle était incapable de contacter qui que ce soit ?_

_James haussa les épaules._

_-Il ne sert à rien de s'appesantir sur ce qui aurait pu arriver, docteur... Tout s'est bien passé, et tant mieux pour tout le monde !_

_-Vous avez raison. Je vous laisse en famille, conclut-il en sortant de la chambre. _

_-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O_

_-LILY ! rugit James._

_La jeune femme cria :_

_-J'arrive !_

_Elle rhabilla Harry rapidement, s'assura que ses cheveux étaient parfaitement secs après son bain, et le prit dans ses bras pour descendre rapidement les escaliers. _

_-Je peux savoir pourquoi la table n'est pas débarrassée ? _

_Elle entra dans la cuisine et fit face à un James furieux qui leva le poing vers elle. Elle se recroquevilla en serrant Harry contre elle, et son mari se calma en voyant qu'elle tenait son fils dans ses bras. _

_-Allez, c'est bon, soupira-t-il. Pense à le faire rapidement, c'est tout._

_Il sortit de la cuisine, et Lily baissa les yeux sur Harry. Ses yeux bleus de bébé avaient disparus, remplacés par les mêmes yeux petits et verts que les siens. Ses yeux qui lui rappelaient qu'il était son fils. Ses yeux qui semblaient, à chaque instant, à chaque seconde, lui dire "T'es plus toute seule, maman. Je suis là, moi.". Elle embrassa Harry sur le front._

_-Merci mon chéri._

Lily fut tirée de ses pensées par les pleurs de Harry. Elle était réveillée depuis une heure, mais n'osait pas se lever, de peur que James ne lui reproche de comploter quelque chose en cachette. Elle entra dans la chambre de Harry. Il avait 13 mois, maintenant. Pendant toute sa grossesse, elle avait cru qu'elle ne considérerait Harry comme rien d'autre que Lina : l'enfant de James. Mais finalement, le bébé lui avait redonné gout à la vie. Elle ne passait plus ses journées seule, à attendre que James rentre du travail ou que Maria lui rende visite : elle l'avait, lui, ce petit bout de chou qui était devenu sa raison de vivre, son allié dans l'adversité. Elle avait remarqué que James ne la frappait jamais quand elle le portait. Et elle s'était mise à le porter tout le temps, le berçant, le câlinant. L'aimant. Autant Lina avait brisé tous ses espoirs d'avoir une vie après Poudlard, autant, à la naissance de Harry, elle s'était résignée à se contenter de ce qu'elle avait, et ses yeux verts lui rappelaient chaque jour qu'il était son fils, son bout de chou à elle.

-Bonjour mon cœur, murmura-t-elle en le sortant de son lit.

-'aman ! sourit le petit garçon en se mettant à jouer avec ses mèches rousses.

Elle descendit avec lui dans la cuisine et lui prépara son biberon de chocolat chaud, souriant en voyant son fils la suivre avidement du regard, comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. James entra au moment où elle donnait la préparation à Harry qui attrapa le biberon tout seul.

-Alors il a 13 mois aujourd'hui, ce petit bonhomme ? sourit-il.

Lily acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Elle s'était habituée à rester prudente avec lui, se mettant le plus possible hors de portée de ses poings, sauf lorsqu'elle avait Harry dans ses bras. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de prendre un certain nombre de coups le soir, lorsque leur fils dormait profondément.

-Ca te dit d'inviter Sirius et Cassie ce midi ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais il n'y a plus rien à manger, ça te dérange de faire quelques courses pendant que je donne son bain à Harry ?

-OK, je m'habille et j'y vais !

10 minutes plus tard, James sortit et transplana. Lily entendit sonner à la porte. Elle ouvrit à Maria et sourit :

-James vient juste de partir...

-Je sais, je l'ai vu transplaner devant chez vous. J'attendais qu'il parte pour t'amener ça. C'est arrivé hier soir.

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe. Lily la retourna doucement, et son cœur sembla s'arrêter en voyant qu'elle était cachetée par un sceau représentant une Marque des Ténèbres. Treize mois... Ca faisait maintenant treize mois qu'elle attendait de ses nouvelles... Plus d'un an à attendre... Lentement, elle brisa le sceau, et sortit un parchemin.

_Lily,_

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais plus à mes appels, mais j'ai fini par apprendre ta situation. Je ne te le reproche pas, personne ne peut briser le sort que ton mari a mis sur ce bracelet. Tu ne peux plus m'être utile, mais tu m'as été fidèle. Probablement la plus fidèle de tous mes mangemorts. Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui sont prêts à tout pour le servir._

_Tu as rempli ta part du contrat, je remplirais la mienne. Les jours de James sont comptés, et je veux m'en assurer personnellement. Je viendrais moi-même le tuer, chez vous, le soir du 31 octobre 1981. Tu n'as plus qu'à t'assurer qu'il soit chez vous à ce moment là, et tu seras libre._

_Lord Voldemort._

Maria avait lu par-dessus son épaule.

-T'en penses quoi ?

-Il a dit qu'il viendrait lui-même. Personne n'a encore jamais réussi à lui échapper. Maria... Tu te rends compte ? C'est fini... Deux mois... Dans deux mois, tout est fini... Tout recommencera comme avant...

-Oui, sourit Maria. Ce sera fini.

Les yeux de Lily se posèrent sur le parc où Harry était en train de jouer gaiement.

-Maria. Il faut que je voie Severus.

-James va te tuer s'il l'apprend !

-Il le saura pas. Il faut qu'il vienne ici, quelques minutes, pas plus. Il faut absolument que je lui demande quelque chose.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Maria n'avait eu besoin que de cinq minutes pour aller chercher Severus. Elle rentra chez elle, les laissant tous les deux.

-James va rentrer, on a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va venir le tuer ?

-Oui, il me l'a dit.

-Ecoute, Severus. Personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose...

-Je t'écoute ?

-Si jamais... Si jamais les choses tournent mal... Si jamais je suis tuée en même temps que James... Et que par hasard Harry survit. Severus, je veux pas qu'il sache ! Je veux pas qu'il sache dans quelle violence il est né, je veux pas qu'il sache que James passe ses journées à me tabasser, qu'il a voulu me tuer... Je veux pas qu'il sache. S'il te plait, Severus. S'il est le seul survivant... Change autant de choses qu'il faudra, modifie autant de mémoires qu'il faudra... Mais fais en sorte qu'il ne sache pas. Fais tout pour qu'il soit persuadé que nous étions un couple heureux...

Severus la regarda quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer.

-Je te le promets. Si les choses tournent mal... Il ne saura jamais. Jamais.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily éclata de rire en resservant une nouvelle part de gâteau à Sirius. Il n'avait pu être là pour son anniversaire, et comptait bien se rattraper. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Cassiopée, assise dans le canapé.

-Cassie, tu veux une autre part ?

-Me parle pas de nourriture, s'il te plait... murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

-Ca va pas ? Tu es malade ?

-Non. T'inquiète pas, je suis très fatiguée, c'est tout. Excuse-moi. Ca va passer.

-Tu veux monter dans ma chambre te reposer ?

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

-Je veux bien, si ça dérange pas. Excuse-moi d'être aussi impolie...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, tu fais un boulot épuisant... Allez, viens.

Sirius monta avec elle, et Lily débarrassa rapidement les manteaux posés sur son lit avant de laisser Cassie s'allonger. Elle referma la porte, et demanda à Sirius :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Rien de grave. Ca lui arrive de plus en plus souvent, mais comme tu l'as dis, elle est épuisée par son boulot. Elle est en vacances dans deux semaines, elle va passer ses journées à dormir et elle pètera la forme !

-Tu me rassures, sourit Lily.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Non !

-Chéri, ce n'est pas parce que tu as découvert ce mot qu'il faut l'utiliser à tout bout de champ ! râla Lily. Tu vas à la sieste un point c'est tout !

Elle coucha Harry dans son lit, alluma la veilleuse, lança la musique, et sortit en fermant la porte. Au moment même, quelqu'un frappa en bas. Elle se précipita, et laissa entrer Cassiopée.

-Salut ! Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va... Je suis en vacances depuis aujourd'hui. Je suis toujours aussi fatiguée, mais ça va passer... sourit-elle faiblement.

-Entre, viens t'asseoir ! proposa Lily.

Elle lui amena un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Tu es vraiment pâle... commenta Lily. Tu aurais du rester te reposer...

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ca va passer...

Elles commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Cassiopée se pencha pour prendre son verre... qu'elle lâcha aussitôt, le laissant se casser contre le carrelage.

-Cassie ? Ca va ?

-Je... Excuse-moi, je sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé... Attends, je vais nettoyer !

Elle se leva. Et s'écroula aussitôt. Lily parvint de justesse à la rattraper.

-Cassie ! CASSIE !

Elle parvint à l'allonger sur le canapé. Elle était brûlante de fièvre, et son pouls était mille fois trop rapide.

-Cassie ! Cassie réveille-toi !

La jeune femme resta inconsciente. Lily se précipita vers la chambre de James, tira sa baguette, et la pointa vers la cage de son hibou.

-_Alohomora !_

La serrure ne bougea pas. James avait tout protégé pour qu'elle ne puisse pas communiquer avec l'extérieur. Attrapant une épingle à cheveux, elle essaya de crocheter la serrure, mais elle reçut une violente décharge lorsqu'elle inséra l'épingle. Elle ne pourrait rien tirer du hibou. En redescendant vers le salon à toute vitesse, elle réfléchit. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir, ni transplaner. Maria avait beau habiter en face, elle restait trop loin pour qu'elle l'entende si elle hurlait par la fenêtre. Elle revint dans le salon en posant une compresse d'eau froide sur le front de Cassiopée. Elle paniqua un peu plus en sentant que son pouls avait considérablement chuté, devenant bien trop lent.

-Cassie ! Cassie reste avec moi, s'il te plait !

Ses yeux se posèrent vers la cheminée. Le bracelet l'en empêchait, mais au bout de combien de temps ? Peut-être aurait-elle le temps d'apparaître, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, dans la cheminée de Sirius, qui comprendrait qu'il se passe quelque chose et viendrait ? Elle saisit une poignée de poudre de cheminette, et la lança.

-12 square Grimmaud !

Elle plongea la tête dans la cheminée, mais en fut expulsée violemment au moment où une douleur sans nom s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau était en feu. Le sort ne dura que quelques secondes, mais Lily resta allongée par terre. Elle s'obligea à réfléchir. Elle ne pouvait enfreindre la loi du bracelet, elle n'aiderait pas Cassie en se tuant elle-même. Elle se releva, et revint à ses cotés, lui lançant des sortilèges de soins basiques sans beaucoup d'espoir. Elle se souvint alors que, souvent, James envoyait des patronus qui transmettaient un message à Sirius. Et si elle arrivait à reproduire ce sortilège ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé, mais elle connaissait la théorie. Penser à quelque chose d'heureux. Comme si c'était évident ! Elle s'obligea à se concentrer, et revit le jour où James était venu la tirer des griffes de Lucius. Le jour où il l'avait sauvée, le jour où elle s'était persuadée qu'elle vivrait heureuse. Avec lui, mais heureuse.

-_Spero Patronum !_

Rien ne se produisit. Un autre. Plus puissant, plus heureux encore. La naissance d'Harry, son fils, sa raison de vivre.

-_Spero Patronum !_

Quelques étincelles argentées apparurent, mais s'estompèrent immédiatement. Elle se reconcentra sur Cassie. Son pouls avait encore chuté, sa peau était devenue glacée.

-Cassie... Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi... _Spero Patronum !_

Des larmes apparurent sur les joues de la rouquine.

-_Spero..._ Cassie... Reste avec moi, s'il te plait... Tiens le coup... Sirius va venir voir pourquoi tu restes aussi longtemps, James va rentrer, Maria va passer, quelqu'un va venir, je te jure ! _Spero Patronum !_ Reste avec moi, Cassie... Reste avec moi.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Il était une heure du matin. Harry jouait dans son parc, mais ni James, ni Lily ne pensait à le mettre au lit. La jeune femme tremblait encore. Six heures. Il s'était écoulé six heures avant que James ne rentre du ministère. Il avait immédiatement appelé des médicomages, puis Sirius, qui l'avait accompagnée à Sainte Mangouste. Et maintenant ils attendaient. Un message de Sirius, ou quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui leur dirait que tout allait bien, que Cassie avait été prise en charge à temps, qu'elle allait s'en tirer. Un _crac_ brisa le silence, et Sirius apparut, le teint pâle. Lily se leva d'un bond.

-Alors ?

-Elle... Elle avait la dragoncelle... Elle avait chopé ça à son boulot... Elle... Elle est...

James eut juste le temps de rattraper Sirius lorsque celui-ci s'écroula en fondant en larmes.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lily se glissa silencieusement entre les tombes. James l'avait autorisée à sortir après avoir utilisé de la légilimancie pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle arriva devant une tombe. La plus propre et la plus fleurie de toutes. Elle déposa son bouquet parmi les autres, et releva la tête sur l'inscription qui y était gravée :

_Cassiopée Black_

_03 mars 1960 / 15 septembre 1981_

_Epouse adorée_

_Amie Dévouée_

_Elle fut arrachée trop tôt à notre tendresse_

Lily fixa la tombe un moment, avant de murmurer, à peine perceptiblement :

-Pardonne-moi, Cassie... Pardonne-nous.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Il le sait ? s'écria Maria.

-Il le sait. Il ne sait pas quand, et il sait même pas que c'est lui-même qui va venir. Mais James sait que ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne nous attaque.

-Il va faire quoi ?

-Dumbledore lui a conseillé un sortilège de _fidelitas_. Il nommerait quelqu'un gardien du secret. A partir de là, il ne pourra nous trouver que si le gardien révèle en personne l'emplacement de notre maison.

-Tu sais qui il va choisir ?

-Très certainement Sirius, et même si ce n'était pas le cas... Mon seul espoir, c'est qu'il choisisse Peter.

-Peter ?

-C'est un mangemort, on a souvent travaillé ensemble. Lui, il trahirait James deux ou trois jours après que le sortilège ait été appliqué... Mais ce n'est pas possible, Maria. Réfléchis, il le choisira jamais !

Maria se leva, l'air déterminé.

-Je te jure que si !

Elle reprit sa cape, et transplana.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sirius alla ouvrir la porte, laissant Maria entrer.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Je fais aller... soupira tristement Sirius.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, et Maria demanda :

-Sirius, dis-moi... C'est vrai ? Que Voldemort a pris James et Lily pour cible ?

-Oui. Mais il n'y a aucun soucis, on va utiliser un sort de fidélitas.

-Un sort de quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ca me définirait comme gardien du secret. Je serais le seul à pouvoir les trahir. Et je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de livrer James et Lily à cet enfoiré.

Maria le regarda d'un air admiratif.

-James a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un ami comme toi, tu sais. Je veux dire... Tu avais parfaitement ta place à Gryffondor... N'importe qui aurait peur, après ce qui s'est passé... Je veux dire... Accepter comme ça, que c'était qu'un accident, que James ne pouvait bien sûr pas savoir ce qui allait se passer en enfermant Lily... Moi-même j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il n'y est pour rien. Si on me demandait d'être sa gardienne du secret... J'aurais trop peur ! Les mangemorts sont capables de tout... Je n'ai bien sûr pas ta résistance physique et mentale... Mais je crois vraiment que moi, ils réussiraient à me persuader que James est responsable de la disparition de ma meilleure amie. Et... Et que je ferais que lui rendre la pareille. C'est vraiment horrible à dire, mais... On ne sait pas de quoi ils sont capables ! Ce qu'ils sont capables de nous faire croire sous la torture... Je crois que t'es le seul d'entre nous à avoir réussi à passer par-dessus tout ça, à admettre définitivement que c'était qu'un accident, et à savoir que tu ne te laisseras pas manipuler comme ça...

Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Je dois pas être le seul à ne pas en vouloir à James... finit-il par murmurer avec hésitation.

-Tu sais, à part Peter, qu'on ne voit plus depuis un moment au point qu'il se sente assez éloigné de toute cette histoire... Je suis pas sûre que quelqu'un d'autre ait réussi à digérer complètement...

-Mouais... Peut-être...

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Quoi ?

Lily était installée dans le salon à faire du repassage quand Sirius était arrivé. Celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas s'embêter à tout ramener dans la buanderie, qu'elle pouvait sans soucis rester ici. James n'avait pas osé protester. Les deux hommes étaient assis dans des fauteuils, un verre de whisky à la main.

-James, s'il te plait. C'est pour vous protéger, que je te dis ça ! James, les mangemorts sont capables de tout... Tu sais ce que c'est, bon sang, d'être torturé tous les jours, de subir des _legilimens_ à répétition au point de ne plus savoir ce qui est réel et ce qui est dans ta tête, tu le sais, non ?

-Oui, mais...

-Alors tu comprends que je pourrais craquer ? Tu comprends qu'ils réussiraient à me persuader que tu es responsable de la mort de Cassie ? James, je sais tu n'y es absolument pour rien, mais... Ils arriveraient à me convaincre du contraire. Et je veux pas laisser votre sort entre les mains de quelqu'un capable de vous trahir.

-Alors qui ? Sirius, je n'ai confiance qu'en toi !

-Peter !

-Peter ? Ca fait deux ans qu'on le voit une fois tous les trois mois, et encore !

-Mais justement ! Réfléchis, James, Voldemort sait sûrement que vous ne le voyez plus ! Il ne le soupçonnera jamais, tout le monde pensera que ce sera moi ! Et pendant qu'il s'acharnera à me faire chercher, même s'il me met la main dessus, même s'il me torture, ça ne changera rien ! Il n'y pensera jamais, James !

James baissa les yeux, et se tourna vers Lily. Les yeux baissés sur la planche à repasser, celle-ci n'avait manifestement pas suivi la conversation. Son regard dériva vers Harry, qui jouait gaiement dans son parc.

-James, reprit Sirius. Je veux que mon filleul grandisse avec ses parents. Qu'il grandisse en sécurité avec vous.

-C'est d'accord, admit James. J'irais voir Peter demain.

-C'est le meilleur choix que tu pouvais faire, crois-moi, assura Sirius. Tu viens prendre un verre à la maison ?

Les deux hommes transplanèrent, et Lily releva la tête en murmurant.

-Bien joué, Maria. Très bien joué.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Maman ! cria le petit garçon en marchant vers elle.

Lily sourit en le prenant dans ses bras. James fit apparaître des bulles de sa baguette, et Harry marcha à quatre pattes le long du canapé, essayant de les agripper dans son petit poing. Lily le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître en entendant le portail du jardin grincer légèrement. Mais elle se releva d'un bond, en même temps que James, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua. James se précipita dans l'entrée, et hurla :

-Lily ! C'est lui ! Prends Harry et cours ! Je vais le retenir, sauve Harry !

La jeune femme serra son fils contre elle et se précipita vers la chambre du garçon de un an, prenant un air terrifié. Elle se renferma, s'appuya contre le mur faisant face à la porte, et soupira. _C'était fini._ Un éclair vert traversa la serrure, et, comme elle s'y attendait, la porte fut déverrouillée et ouverte trois secondes après. Lily se précipita vers le mage noir et tomba à genoux, serrant toujours Harry contre elle.

-Merci, Maître. Merci infiniment.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je te l'ai dit, Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui le servent fidèlement. Allez, c'est bientôt fini. Pose-le ! ordonna-t-il en désignant Harry.

-Harry ? Maître... Pourquoi ?

-Tu comptes être libérée à jamais en traînant un fils qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau ? Laisse-moi te débarrasser de lui, et ce sera fini.

-Non !

Elle se releva d'un bond.

-Maître, s'il vous plait ! Pas Harry, pas lui ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Je resterais éternellement à votre service, et Harry aussi pourra vous servir ! S'il vous plait, Maître, pas lui, je vous en supplie !

Elle avait posé le garçon dans son berceau, faisant barrage de son corps entre le mage noir et lui.

-Pousse-toi, idiote ! Allez écarte-toi !

-Non ! Tuez-moi à sa place si vous voulez, Maître je vous en supplie, pas Harry !

-Comme tu voudras... _Avada Kedavra !_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Severus se faufila entre les maisons, et ne mit que quelques secondes à remarquer que celle des Potter était détruite. C'était donc vrai. Il se désillusionna, et s'approcha un peu plus. Son souffle se coupa. Les corps de James et Lily étaient étendus devant les décombres. Lily... Il aurait voulu s'approcher d'elle, mais Black était déjà là, tenant Harry dans ses bras, agenouillé près du corps de Potter. _Severus... Si jamais je suis tuée lors de cette attaque, et que Harry survit... Fais tout pour qu'il ne sache pas dans quelle violence il est né ! Fais lui croire que nous étions un couple heureux..._

Il se rapprocha sans aucun bruit, et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Lentement, il la pointa sur Black, qui lui tournait le dos.

-_Oubliettes !_

Le sortilège le frappa, mais l'homme n'eut absolument aucune réaction. A pas de loup, il le contourna pour se retrouver en face de lui, toujours désillusionné.

-_Legilimens !_

Des décors défilèrent devant ses yeux, mais Severus s'arrêta sur ceux qui l'intéressaient. Leur septième année à Poudlard. James le laissant tranquille, ou ne l'humiliant jamais quand Lily était à proximité. Lily qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de James au fur et à mesure que sa tête se dégonflait. Leurs premières sorties main dans la main, leur mariage, la naissance de Harry, leur premier enfant... Il sortit de l'esprit de l'animagus. Celui-ci avait bien sûr du visualiser tout ça en même temps que lui, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. N'importe qui se trouvant devant le cadavre de son meilleur ami reverrait défiler les jours heureux passés avec lui.

Il retourna se cacher dans l'ombre des maisons voisines, et attendit. Hagrid arriva, disant à Sirius que Harry irait vivre chez son oncle et sa tante. L'animagus acquiesça tristement, confia sa moto à Hagrid, qui s'envola avec le fils de Lily. Sirius, lui, transplana. Le Serpentard ne bougea pas. Et, comme il l'avait prévu, une petite heure plus tard, Remus arriva sur les lieux.

-_Oubliettes !_

A nouveau, tous ses souvenirs furent effacés. Severus usa de tout son talent en légilimancie pour que la 7e année telle que son esprit l'avait imaginée pour remplacer ce trou blanc béant ressemble scène pour scène à celle de Black. Puis il s'éloigna, et transplana. Le plus dur était fait. Mais il n'avait pas fini.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Maria plongea la tête dans ses mains, revoyant défiler tous ses souvenirs. Lily rachetée par James. La première baffe, la première engueulade, le premier passage à tabac. Elle donna un coup de poing rageur dans la table. Gryffondor, la maison du courage, de la vertu, de l'honneur. Que dalle ! James, qui avait juré à Lily qu'il la rachetait pour ne plus qu'elle souffre avec Lucius. Sirius, qui avait promis à la jeune femme de s'interposer si James devenait trop violent... Au fond, dans toute cette histoire... Une seule personne avait tenu ses promesses jusqu'au bout. D'une manière particulière, certes... Mais Lily était plus libre que jamais, désormais. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle enfila une cape, et transplana.

Les ruelles londoniennes étaient étroites, sombres, sales. Idéal pour quelqu'un qui avait tout intérêt à rester caché. James vouait en elle une confiance sans limite. Ce qui lui avait permis de se glisser à plusieurs reprises dans son bureau d'auror, pour récupérer quelques informations, au cas où. Et aujourd'hui, ces informations étaient devenues de l'or pour trouver convaincre la personne qu'elle cherchait. Elle arriva au numéro 27. Une porte, identique à toutes ses voisines. Elle frappa légèrement à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après sur une femme brune aux cheveux emmêlés.

-Qui êtes-vous ? cracha-t-elle.

-Bellatrix Lestrange ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda-t-elle, l'air subitement inquiet.

-J'ai des informations sur le lieu où le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu se réfugier après sa chute. Je veux vous rejoindre, je veux vous aider à le retrouver. Je veux vous aider à le ramener au sommet de sa puissance.

La femme la regarda quelques secondes, ses yeux vrillant ceux de Maria, puis s'écarta légèrement.

-Entrez.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-Severus ! Quel bon vent t'amènes ? sourit Lucius en faisant signe à un elfe de leur ramener du thé.

-J'aurais un service à te demander. Il faut que tu m'aides à honorer une promesse.

-Après toutes les fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie en me soignant après des missions de terrain, je suppose que je te dois bien ça. Je t'écoute ?

-Lily avait prévu le cas où elle mourrait en même temps que James, mais que Harry survivrait. Elle... Elle voulait que son fils croit qu'ils étaient un couple heureux. J'ai besoin de toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va revenir, et ses mangemorts aussi. Le petit Potter sera confronté à eux un jour. Et à toi, car je sais que ta loyauté est sans faille.

-Et ?

-Jure-moi de ne rien laisser échapper. S'il te plait, jure-moi que tu ne laisseras pas partir quelques fuites sur ce qui se passait réellement.

-Je te le promets. Il ne l'apprendra pas de moi.

-Merci infiniment, Lucius. Tu aurais une idée de comment convaincre les autres mangemorts de faire de même ?

-Je m'occupe de ça. J'ai suffisamment d'influences sur eux pour les convaincre de se taire. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y aura aucune fuite du coté des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

Severus ressortit du manoir Malefoy. C'était bientôt fini. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne qui pouvait encore témoigner de la violence qui avait toujours régné dans cette famille. Il transplana à Godric's Hollow.

Les corps de James et Lily étaient encore au funérarium, mais leur tombe avait déjà été modifiée. Il s'avança dans le cimetière, et trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

_James Potter_

_31 mars 1960 / 31 octobre 1981_

_Lily Potter née Evans_

_5 juillet 1960 / 31 octobre 1981_

_Et leur fille Lina_

_2 février 1977 / 5 décembre 1979_

Severus brandit sa baguette. Lentement, la pierre se modifia, recouvrant le nom et les dates de naissance et mort de Lina. Trois secondes après, il ne restait plus que deux noms sur la tombe. Personne ne se douterait de rien, les seules personnes qui seraient à l'enterrement le lendemain ayant déjà oublié que les Potter avaient eu une fille.

Il transplana à nouveau, et arriva au funérarium de Godric's Hollow. Il entra discrètement, et se dirigea vers le corps de Lily, allongée dans un cercueil encore ouvert, à coté de celui de James. Les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, l'air paisible, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Un léger sourire était resté ancré sur sa bouche. Le sourire de quelqu'un d'heureux. Le sourire de quelqu'un de libre.

* * *

Fini. Derniers mots du dernier chapitre. Ca me fait toujours bizarre, de finir une fic. La sensation n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai achevé Quand personne n'entend tes cris, mais même. Ca fait bizarre. Il y en aura d'autres, bien sûr ! Je vais m'atteler à reprendre "Les larmes de Shania", et je prépare également une mini-fic en trois chapitres qui aura lieu à l'époque du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais quand même... Ca fait un an et quelques jours que j'ai commencé cette histoire. Un an et quelques jours que je l'imagine, que je l'écris, que je harcèle Khalya avec dès qu'elle a le malheur de pointer son nez sur msn ( ). Et là c'est la fin. Il n'y aura plus de chapitres, plus d'idées, juste un lien vers une histoire désormais classée comme complète sur mon profil. Je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur tous les revieweurs qui m'ont suivie jusqu'au bout, en m'encourageant chapitre après chapitre. Une histoire sans lecteurs, c'est pas une histoire. Alors merci infiniment à vous tous, et en espérant vous retrouver sur une prochaine fic !

Aurais-je droit à une toute dernière reviews ?


End file.
